


Love always Win

by Wiccanmimi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Fantasia, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Intersex, Romance, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 101,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccanmimi/pseuds/Wiccanmimi
Summary: Emma Swan vira Dark One para salvar Regina quem parece ter conseguido sua outra chance em amar e ser amada. Mas ao se tornar a última dark One recebeu outra coisa além de ouvir vozes, não poder dormir e várias almas em desespero. Será que Regina Mills vai conseguir expor tudo aquilo que sente por Emma mesmo ela estando diferente? Será que o amor que uma sente pela outra secretamente vai superar toda e qualquer dor, mágoa, problema que elas por ventura tiverem? Será que o verdadeiro amor é realmente a mágica mais poderosa que existe? G!PObservação: Não terá CS e nem OQ.Observação 1: Emma vira intersexual quando se torna Dark One. Então se não gosta de G!P não leia.





	1. Salvando Regina

**Author's Note:**

> Eu já postei essa história no Nyah, Spirit e Wattpad. E achei interessante postar por aqui. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 1: Salvando Regina.

Emma Swan chegou perto de todas as almas negras que estavam começando a sugar a Regina. E ficou desesperada. A mulher que ela secretamente amava não podia se tornar a alma mais sombria do mundo. Não agora quando ela finalmente conseguiu uma chance de ser feliz. E a loira tinha que fazer uma coisa. Mesmo que isso ela própria teria que trazer as trevas para junto de si.

E foi assim que Emma Swan tornou-se Dark One. Por amor a outra mãe de seu filho. A única mulher que ela nunca teria.

O destino brinca de tal maneira com a gente. Se alguém falasse para a xerife há uns cinco anos atrás que ela se apaixonaria perdidamente pela prefeita de StoryBook, que um dia foi chamada de Evil Queen, a temida bruxa má, quem ameaçou milhares de pessoas ainda na floresta encantada, mas que para a loira era apenas Regina Mills, com certeza Dark Swan iria rir até chorar.

Não que Regina gostosa e poderosa Mills não fosse digna do amor dela, muito pelo contrário. Depois da loira ter destruído a segunda chance da prefeita ser feliz, as duas ficaram amigas e meio que confidentes.

Havia tantas vozes na cabeça de Emma, que ela achou que ia enlouquecer.

E para ajudar, seus pais verdadeiros quem a xerife demorou 28 anos para encontrar, viraram as costas para ela quando viram que a filha se tornou intersexual. David Nolan no momento que isso aconteceu não falou nada, agindo de forma sensata... Mas Mary Margareth, ou Snow depois de abrir a boca várias vezes acabou agindo com indignação, mostrando seu preconceito. Snow disse que tinha gerado uma filha, uma princesa e não alguém com um pinto.

"Emma! Filha? O que aconteceu com você? Por que você está com um pinto no meio das pernas?" Mary Margareth estava inconsolável e queria saber o motivo daquilo.

"Eu não sei mãe. Deve ser porque eu me tornei a Senhora das Trevas agora mesmo. Mas eu ainda não sei. Amanhã vou procurar falar com o senhor Gold. Ele deve saber como e porque isso aconteceu". Emma retrucou chateada.

"Eu vou com você Emma. Isso deve ter uma explicação e não saio de lá sem uma plausível. Eu gerei uma filha, e não um ser com dois sexos". Mary comentou amargurada.

"Eu sei disso mãe. Eu não pedi para ficar assim, mas irei saber da melhor forma possível". Emma estava cada vez mais triste e sua fisionomia mostrou justamente isso.

"Desculpa Emma. Mas enquanto você não voltar a ser a minha filha, a princesa que eu gerei é melhor não me procurar. Eu sei que posso estar te magoando, mas é como eu estou sentindo. Eu sinto muito". Mary explicou e saiu de lá, da cena com David que não gostou da atitude da esposa, mas não falou nada, magoando e muito a filha dela pelo caminho.

Isso doeu mais que um tapa na cara, ou uma surra de cinta. Ela não tinha culpa de ter se transformado em uma pessoa intersex. A xerife não pediu isso. E mesmo sabendo que os próprios pais são personagens de contos de fada, e portanto, viveram em outra época, deveriam ter pensado no lado da filha.

A loira ainda tinha que ver e pensar como Henry iria pensar ao saber desse pequeno acidente de percurso. Ele é um homem brilhante, mas será que ele aceitaria essa mudança na mãe biológica dele ou agiria como os avós?

Será que Regina tinha percebido esse novo objeto em Emma? No momento a loira não viu muita coisa devido a dor que sentiu, mas ela sabe que mulher dos seus sonhos é pior que coruja e nada escapa de seus olhos. "Ah Regina Mills ainda será a minha morte! Mas essa é a melhor maneira de morrer. Que sorriso! Risada! Boca! Corpo! Cintura! Bumbum! Até a cicatriz que ela tem em cima dos lábios me deixa doida".

Emma estava elétrica e com as emoções a flor da pele. Mas achou melhor se acalmar. Mesmo não dormindo Emma achou melhor colocar All by myself de Celina Djion.

“Estou me sentindo a Bridget Jones no primeiro filme quando ela coloca essa música sentada no sofá toda chorona. Essa cena é engraçada, trágica e cômica assim como minha vida”. Emma falou alto para si mesma.

“All by myself don't wan't be. All by myself anymore”. E com esse refrão ela deitou em seu sofá e ficou perdida em seus pensamentos.

When I was young/I never needed anyone/And making love was just for fun/Those days are gone/Livin' alone/I think of all the friends I've known/When I dial the telephone/Nobody's home

All by myself/Don't wanna be/All by myself/Anymore/

Hard to be sure/Sometimes I feel so insecure/And loves so distant and obscure/Remains the cure

All by myself/Don't wanna be/All by myself/Anymore (3x)

All by myself/Don't wanna live/Oh/Don't wanna live/By myself, by myself/Anymore/By myself/Anymore

"Infelizmente isso é uma grande verdade. Estou completamente sozinha. Quem eu amo provavelmente não me quer. Então amanhã a noite irei sair, ir ao bar, e ficar com alguma mulher que esteja por lá". Emma disse para si mesma chorando.

"Não que eu vá achar uma outra mulher aos pés da nossa rainha, mas, já que não posso ter quem eu quero irei me satisfazer com as outras. É melhor nem pensar nisso agora. Eu tenho que me acostumar com o Swan Júnior. Estou me sentindo igual aos filmes de comédia onde os personagens trocam de corpos. Sei que terei que aprender a controlar a minha mente. Regina não vai gostar se eu tiver uma ereção ao lado dela e irá me chamar de monstro ou qualquer coisa parecida. Essa sem dúvida é a pior noite da minha vida. Até quando Neal me abandonou grávida ou quando fui presa foi tão ruim assim". Emma falou entre lágrimas e assim foi a primeira noite de Emma Swan como Dark One.


	2. O Dia Seguinte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo. Nesse Dark Swan/Emma conversando com Henry. No próximo terá Regina. Tenho muito carinho por essa história e quis compartilhar com vocês. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 2: O dia Seguinte.

Emma levantou da cama logo cedo. Mesmo ainda estando muito ferida e magoada, principalmente com a mãe dela que a tratou como um lixo, ou algum monstro, resolveu fazer um café com canela para relaxar um pouco.

As vozes ainda a estava dominando. A voz mais dominadora a chamava de covarde e boba por deixar ser tratada mal e não ter respondido a altura. Emma tentava ser uma boa filha sempre, mas tinha que reconhecer que a mãe tinha passado dos limites. E seu pai, David quem ela o via como um modelo a ser seguido foi um boneco, marionete da mãe dela.

Emma ligou o som, e começou a dançar enquanto esperava o café terminar de ser pronto na cafeteira.

‘Depois que eu terminar meu café da manhã irei até o grany falar com a Ruby. Ela está solteira e não vai se importar de ir comigo dançar um pouco e beijar algumas bocas. Eu tenho que deixar um pouco para lá os meus pais para eles caírem em si e verem o modo como me trataram. Snow sempre culpa a Regina por não ter podido passar esses 28 anos comigo e quando eles têm uma chance de serem prestativos e amorosos o que eles fazem? Jogam tudo no lixo. Regina pode ter sido Evil Queen, mas, ela nunca tratou o nosso filho dessa forma. Até quando ele mereceu ao fugir de casa e procurar uma pessoa que ela não conhecia e morria de medo que roubasse o lugar dela no coração dele’. Dark Swan pensou e deu uma risada cínica.

Emma terminou de preparar o seu café e pegou sua carteira. Ela saiu e foi direto ao Granys. Chegando lá viu a morena de olhos azuis e medeixas vermelhas atendendo. Ela esperou um pouco e aproveitou para ver se os pais dela estavam por lá. A xerife ficou aliviada ao ver que não.

“Olá lobinha. Eu estava passando pela rua e resolvi parar um pouco. Eu poderia conversar um instante com você?” Dark Swan estava mais presente no corpo de Emma Swan.

“Depende de quem está falando comigo. Se é a minha amiga ou a versão má. Eu gosto muito de você Emma, mas não quero arrumar confusão. Eu soube que sua mãe foi bem preconceituosa e não aceitou a sua nova situação muito bem. Eu não sou hipócrita em lhe tratar mal ou te expulsar daqui por isso, mas não quero confrontar com a Dark One. Eu sei que minha grande amiga está aí em algum lugar dentro de você”. Ruby achou melhor ser sincera e expor seu medo para a nova senhora das trevas.

“Eu não quero lhe fazer mal Ruby. Você sempre foi minha amiga quando eu precisei. E ao contrário da minha mãe, você ainda não fugiu. Então você ganha um ponto positivo por isso. Eu estou bem confusa com tudo o que aconteceu comigo, mas eu tenho que ser mais forte e tentar superar. Eu estou solteira e querendo relaxar um pouco dessa tensão toda. Eu posso ser xerife, ter o meu lado salvadora, mas agora terei que conviver com o meu lado dark e aceitar isso. O ideal seria eu alcançar um equilíbrio, um meio termo dentro de mim. Conciliar o lado branco com o negro, mas sei que isso vem com o tempo. E a melhor forma de relaxar é ir naquela boate que você vai toda semana. Será que você poderia ir comigo essa noite? Fica tranquila que não quebrarei nada por lá. É só dançar um pouco, beber e dar um beijo ou outro em alguma mulher interessante que estiver disponível”. Emma disse em sua melhor voz amigável. Não havia motivos em ser uma pessoa agressiva com Ruby.

“Bem se você está prometendo se comportar, por que não? Eu irei com você sim. Que tal as 20 horas sairmos daqui e irmos com o seu carro? Ah, e outra coisa… Regina sabe que você está com interesse de passar a noite dançando, bebendo e ficando com as mulheres do bar? Ela sabe do seu novo brinquedo? Será que ela vai gostar de saber que a outra mãe do filho dela vai passar uma noite de prazer sem se preocupar com nada?” Ruby sabia que não deveria comentar sobre isso, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

“Eu não tenho que dar satisfação da minha vida para ninguém. Eu sou uma mulher adulta. Eu tenho 32 anos e não preciso avisar a Regina ou qualquer outra pessoa daquilo que tenho vontade de fazer. Eu estou solteira, sozinha e cheia de amor para dar. Eu amo a Regina, mas não tenho chance nenhuma com ela. Eu não vou ficar sem aproveitar a vida porque ela está namorando alguém e parece estar feliz com ele”. Dark Swan apareceu mais uma vez na conversa.

Antes que Ruby pudesse retrucar, Henry Mills chegou no balcão e cumprimentou a mãe loira dele.

“Oi mãe. Que bom ver a senhora por aqui. Já tomou seu café com canela?” Henry ouviu a última parte e achou melhor tentar ajudar sua mãe loira antes que fosse tarde demais.

“Oi Kid. Eu já tomei meu café, mas posso fazer companhia para você, se quiser. Isto é, se você não se importar ficar ao meu lado. Não que eu vá te machucar, mas agora as coisas mudaram e eu sei que você pode estar com medo de mim ou ainda vergonha. E eu não o culpo se isso realmente for o caso”. Emma comentou sincera.

“A senhora acha mesmo que eu ia ter medo ou vergonha de estar ao seu lado? Eu sei que o que a avó fez com a senhora foi imperdoável, mas eu não sou ela. Eu nunca vou deixar de estar ao seu lado, mãe. Eu amo a senhora, mesmo com o seu lado negro falando mais alto, ou ainda com um apêndice a mais. Nada e nem ninguém nesse mundo me fará vê-la de uma forma diferente como a vejo. Eu tenho muito orgulho em ser seu filho Emma Swan”. Henry não era muito de fazer declarações como essa, mas viu que a mãe dele estava precisando.

“Obrigada kid. Eu estava me sentindo um lixo ontem. Você não imagina o quanto eu fiquei ruim. Eu chorava feito criança. A última vez que eu tinha feito isso há muitos anos. Fico muito feliz e satisfeita em ver o quanto você cresceu e está se tornando um homem de valores e virtudes. A sua mãe lhe deu uma excelente educação. E por falar nela, onde ela está? Já está na prefeitura?” Emma não conseguiu ficar calada. Ela tentou se segurar, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

“A mãe me deixou aqui quando viu que a senhora estava falando com a Ruby. Ela estava preocupada com a senhora mãe. Acho que a nossa rainha vai ter uma conversa bem interessante com a minha avó. Minha mãe morena disse que mesmo quando ela era Evil Queen e matava milhares de pessoas sem um pingo de culpa nunca pensou em tratar um filho como a Snow fez. Acho que ela falará umas verdades que segundo ela, deveriam ter sido faladas há muitos anos. A senhora conseguiu uma aliada de peso hein mãe. Evil Queen irada não é uma cena muito bonita”. Henry comentou sério, mas sorriu ao ver a cara de medo da mãe loira.

“Nem me fala kid. Eu já passei por isso quando cheguei na cidade. Eu conheço e muito bem o lado Evil da sua outra mãe. Bem é melhor irmos. Eu não quero que você perca sua aula. Eu quero viver mais um tempo ainda. Tenho muito o que curtir e não posso morrer tão jovem. Ainda mais agora que estou solteira novamente e tenho mais opções de escolha”. Emma acabou esquecendo que Henry era seu filho e que não deveria falar isso a ele.

‘A mãe Emma é melhor a senhora não falar isso para minha mãe Regina. Ela é louca pela senhora, mas ainda não confessa nem para sombra. Se ela souber que a senhora vai até a boate hoje a noite e está a fim de estrear seu brinquedo em outra mulher que não seja ela… Ai, nem quero ver o estrago que ela faz na mulher e na senhora. Acho que farei uma nova missão. A de juntar as minhas duas mães que são mais cabeças duras e teimosas que burros’. Henry pensou divertido, mas falou outra coisa. “Eu sei que a senhora já passou por isso e conheceu o lado mais ciumento e possessivo da mãe Regina, mas acho melhor a senhora não ficar todas as noites chegando de madrugada e com uma mulher diferente por dia. Ela dirá que a senhora tem que dar bons exemplos por ter um filho adolescente e ser a xerife dessa cidade”.

‘Ai como a Emma é ingênua. Se ela soubesse que a morena que ela ama idolatra o chão que ela pisa, não estaria desse jeito e sim usando o Swan Júnior na rainha. Não que vá demorar muito para isso acontecer. Eu dou um mês para elas se tornarem o casal mais apaixonado nessa cidade’. Ruby pensou ao ouvir toda a conversa dos dois.

“Você tem razão kid. Ela falaria isso mesmo. Bem vamos indo então. Eu pago seu café e vamos para a escola. Eu te levo”. Emma achou melhor mudar de assunto e sair da lanchonete e levar o filho na escola.

“Já está pago mãe. Vamos embora então. E não vá usar a senhora sabe o que em todas as mulheres. Eu quero ser irmão mais velho, mas espero que a senhora engravide uma mulher que te ame de verdade e não por um descuido, algo de uma noite”. Henry começou a falar e sorriu quando a mãe loira riu.

“Essa conversa não deveria ser o contrário não? Eu sou sua mãe e não o avesso. Pode deixar kid, eu vou me cuidar. Usarei camisinha quando eu for ter relações sexuais. Não sei quando isso vai acontecer, mas primeiro terei que ter umas aulas sobre isso. Ver alguns vídeos no youtube. Eu não quero deixar a mulher na mão por ter inexperiência e deixá-la a ver navios. Mas isso não é algo que eu deva conversar com você. A sua outra mãe me mata se ela ouvir isso”. Emma comentou ao sair da lanchonete com o filho.

“Com certeza mãe. Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Sei que sou novo e tenho muito o que viver, mas se tem algo que aprendi foi que o amor quando verdadeiro, sempre vence. Não importa como, quando ou onde. O verdadeiro amor sempre fala mais alto. E o seu verdadeiro amor está mais perto do que a senhora imagina”. Esse foi o jeito que Henry achou de mostrar o óbvio a mãe dele… Que o verdadeiro amor dela era a outra mãe… Regina Mills.

“Infelizmente a mulher que eu amo, não me ama kid. Então não posso fazer nada. Quem sabe um dia”. Emma explicou sem graça.

“A senhora não sabe seu futuro mãe. A sua felicidade pode estar mais perto do que a senhora imagina”. Henry insistiu novamente antes de dar um beijo no rosto da mãe e entrar na escola.

Emma ficou pensativa com as coisas que o filho disse e ficou desejando que o final feliz dela realmente acontecesse com a única mulher que lhe roubou o coração na primeira vez que ela pisou nessa cidade.


	3. Conselho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo dessa história que tenho o maior carinho. Regina aparecendo no capítulo e mostrando seus sentimentos para com a nossa loira. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 3: Conselho.

Regina estava na prefeitura e relembrando com detalhes o que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Várias emoções estavam passando em sua mente. E uma delas era raiva de Snow.

‘Como ela ousa tratar a minha Emma daquele jeito? Depois vem falar de mim. O meu amor verdadeiro está inconsolável e achando que ninguém a ama de verdade. Como a minha sogra consegue ser tão fria e hipócrita destruindo o coração da minha mulher desse jeito? Ela não passa de uma rainha recalcada que não sabe o que é amar incondicionalmente, e depois vem me culpar que não pode ficar ao lado da filha dela desde sempre. E qual é a desculpa agora? Por que Emma está aqui quase 5 anos e não em nenhuma creche ou casa adotiva. Passou por um baita trauma ao me salvar e o que a idiota da Snow faz? A ignora, despreza e joga fora”. Regina estava possessa de tanto ódio.

A prefeita estava tão concentrada em seu ódio que não percebeu seu filho chegando. Ele percebeu que só poderia ser o assunto que já estava rodando na cidade. A mãe Emma ter virado Dark One e estar solteira e sem se preocupar com mais ninguém.

“Olá mãe. Que bom te ver por aqui. Eu estive falando com a mãe Emma. A senhora soube que a minha avó a deserdou como filha? Eu fiquei sabendo pela boca da avó. E ela me disse que não quer mais saber sobre a minha outra mãe. Que pode acontecer qualquer coisa com a salvadora e ela não quer nem saber. Tudo por causa da minha mãe ter virado uma mulher com pênis como eu. Eu sei que a vó é de outro tempo e de outra época, mas isso é errado. E o amor incondicional que toda mãe tem pelo próprio filho? Isso é mentira? Ou nem todo mundo sente? Acho que na verdade, a branca de neve nunca amou a filha. Eu estou com tanta raiva da vó Snow mãe que eu mesmo estou querendo falar umas verdades a ela. Por causa dela, a minha mãe Emma está sendo dominada pelo lado Dark e vai sair hoje a noite na boate que a Ruby costuma frequentar e vai beijar tudo que é mulher que chegar até ela. E isso não posso deixar acontecer. Eu tenho que parar isso, mas ainda não sei como”. Henry contou tudo o que descobriu hoje de manhã.

“Olá Henry. O que sua avó e outra mãe disseram? Emma não vai estrear o Swan Júnior em outra mulher. Mas não mesmo. Eu sei que boate é, e vou pedir para que alguém fique de olho em você hoje a noite. Eu não vou deixar sua outra mãe cometer essa loucura. Beijar outras mulheres assim do nada? Mas nem por cima do meu cadáver morto e enterrado”. Regina retrucou ainda mais brava.

“A Dark Swan combinou de ir na boate as 20 horas. Ela é apaixonada pela senhora mãe, mas ela diz que a senhora está namorando e tendo uma segunda chance e ela não vai destruir isso. E como a salvadora não pode ter a mulher que ama, vai começar a ir em bar e boate e ficar com quem quiser ficar com ela. A Dark Swan também disse que tem que aprender a usar, e controlar o Swan Júnior para quando for usar em uma mulher venha a sentir o mesmo prazer que a mãe”. Henry pôde perceber quando Evil Queen apareceu rapidamente, com os olhos cheios de mágoa e ciúmes.

“A Dark Swan lhe disse tudo isso? Por acaso ela esqueceu que você é uma criança ainda? E nosso filho! Eu não a deixarei transar com outras mulheres. Ainda mais agora sabendo que o amor, desejo, paixão, amizade, carinho é recíproco. Agora tenho que convencer a idiota e cabeça dura da sua outra mãe que não adianta em nada ela transar com todas as mulheres desse reino e de todos os outros porque sentirá um vazio assim que terminarem. Ela só será feliz e sentirá plena ao meu lado! E comigo ela não precisa se preocupar em como me satisfazer. Isso eu mesma ensino para ela”. Regina/Evil Queen praticamente berrou a última parte.

“E como a senhora está pensando em fazer para convencer a idiota e a cabeça dura, como tinha dito antes a não agir como uma adolescente, sendo que já é uma adulta e divide a guarda do filho com uma outra mulher?” Henry sabia que tinha feito certo ao ver o olhar de determinação na mãe Evil Queen.

“Eu darei um jeito, mas você quer me ajudar mais ainda? E não chame a sua outra mãe de Idiota ou cabeça dura. Ela é minha idiota, e só eu posso chamá-la assim”. Regina retrucou séria.

“Desculpa mãe. Eu no lugar da senhora colocaria uma roupa bem sexy, algo que grude em seu corpo, como uma segunda pele. E iria nessa boate também. E se por acaso visse a mãe Emma se engraçando para uma mulher a puxava pelo canto e mostrava todos os seus atributos a Dark Swan. A mãe ia ter uma ereção na hora e a outra mulher que por ventura estivesse com ela não ia gostar disso. E se isso não resolver tenha uma cena de ciúme. Faça como se estivesse sendo traída. Acho que isso ia funcionar”. Henry sabia o nível de ciúmes e possessividade da mãe morena. E mesmo se não soubesse, estava vendo nitidamente nos olhos castanhos dela.

“Gostei da sua ideia Henry. Mas chego por lá sozinha? Eu não deveria ir com alguma amiga ou ainda com sua tia? Ou ainda chegar lá e fazer de conta que não a conheço?” Regina estava gostando da ideia. Henry era muito inteligente.

“Mãe se a senhora for fazer de conta que não a conhece vai ser pior. Os meus avós já estão a magoando demais. Ela precisa de amor. Se sentir amada, segura, querida. Então mãe vá com a tia Zelena. E se por ventura alguma outra mulher estiver usando o Swan Júnior ou prestes a usar chegue nelas e mostre para a minha outra mãe a quem ela pertence”. Henry deu uma risada divertido.

“Mais tarde ligarei para sua tia, mas agora mesmo levarei você para almoçar e aproveitar ter uma conversa muito séria com sua avó mimada, egoísta e recalcada. Depois do lanche você vai sozinho para casa. Sinto que essa minha conversa com a Snow demorará”. Regina riu cínica.

“Mãe nem precisa me pedir isso. Eu tenho 4 mães agora. Regina/Evil Queen. E Emma/Dark Swan. Eu sei me virar sozinho. E se a senhora precisar de ajuda é só me chamar. Operação Dark Swan Mills Queen começando. Parte 2 em pleno vigor”. Regina olhou para ele confusa, e fez que não tinha entendido o porquê de ser parte 2.

“Mãe quem foi falar com a Dark Swan de manhã? E quem está lhe contando o que foi falado nessa conversa? Eu já concluí a parte 1. Agora conto com a senhora para concluir a parte 2 com sucesso. Apenas seja irresistível e a mais sedutora possível. Aja como se a mãe fosse uma presa e a senhora predador. A prenda em sua teia. Eu sei que a senhora consegue. E se ela fugir? Vá atrás”. Henry explicou enquanto eles saíram da prefeitura e foram rumo ao Granys.

Regina estava adorando essa conversa com o Henry, mas para que ninguém ficasse sabendo o plano dos dois e ter a possibilidade de dar algo errado, eles mudaram de assunto enquanto caminhavam até a lanchonete. Ao entrar no Granys tanto Henry quanto a prefeita olhou para os lados e procurou por Dark Swan, David, Snow ou qualquer outra pessoa envolvida no assunto. A morena deu um pequeno suspiro quando não encontrou ninguém.

“Olá senhorita Lucas. Eu quero o meu prato de sempre e para o Henry eu quero um hambúrguer, poção de batata frita e um suco de laranja”. Regina tentou tratar a outra morena educadamente para que não desconfiasse que já sabia sobre a boate mais tarde.

“Olá prefeita. Que milagre vê-la por aqui na hora do almoço. Oi novamente Henry. A senhorita vai querer que eu embrulhe para viagem, ou vai comer por aqui mesmo?”. Ruby estranhou ver Regina na hora do almoço, mas sabia que deveria ser algo relacionado a Emma.

“Eu comerei aqui mesmo. Obrigada senhorita Lucas”. Regina agradeceu com o corpo e foi sentar com o filho na mesa do canto, para poder observar melhor quem entrava e saía sem chamar muita atenção.

“Mãe a avó Snow acabou de entrar. A senhora vai até lá agora ou vamos terminar de comer primeiro?” Henry achou melhor perguntar antes.

“Vamos terminar de comer e falaremos com ela. Mas se ela vier até nós aí o problema é dela”. Regina sondou com o olhar o humor da sogra e aparentemente estava tudo bem.

Quando Regina terminou de comer, ela se levantou e foi até a mesa dos encantados. David a viu primeiro e a cumprimentou com a cabeça e logo em seguida, Snow a olhou confusa.

“Olá Regina. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não é de almoçar por aqui, ainda mais com o Henry”. Mary perguntou curiosa.

“Olá Snow, David. Se aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu acredito que sim, mas não comigo. O que achei estranho é que você agiu muito pior que eu ontem a noite quando tratou sua filha de uma forma totalmente preconceituosa, maldosa, rancorosa, egoísta. Cadê o amor incondicional que você deveria ter pela sua filha? Ela passou por tudo aquilo para me salvar e seu comentário foi não querer ter uma filha intersexual? Você só viu o seu lado. Aquela atitude foi de uma amiga homofóbica, ignorante, mimada, recalcada. E você meu querido David Nolan agiu como uma marionete, boneco de pano e resolveu passar por tudo aquilo que você acredita em vez de apoiar a sua filha, do seu próprio sangue quem praticamente te idolatra. Eu não deveria te aconselhar, mas, adivinha? Eu geralmente gosto do modo como você trata sua filha. Meu conselho é ir até Emma e pedir desculpas por não incentivá-la e estar ao lado dela quando mais precisou”. Regina colocou para fora o que estava sentindo. Ainda tinha algumas coisas a serem ditas, mas isso já era um começo.

“Eu sei que agi errado, mas eu fui pego de surpresa. Eu não soube que atitude tomar. Eu amo a Emma, mas não sei o que dizer. Isso é muito novo para mim. Eu tenho vergonha de chegar até ela e pedir desculpas. Afinal agora ela é Dark Swan. A senhora das trevas”. David retrucou.

“Eu sei quem ela se tornou. E o motivo que a levou a ser Dark One. Foi por minha causa, e vou pensar em todas as formas que eu conseguir pensar para tirá-la disso. Emma sempre foi uma mulher maravilhosa, guerreira, fiél, amorosa, carinhosa. Sempre esteve presente desde sua chegada na cidade e quando ela precisou vocês fizeram igual aos antigos pais adotivos. A ignorando, desprezando, magoando. Eu sei o que você vai dizer Snow. Que a culpa de você não poder ficar com a sua filha é novamente minha. Mas será mesmo que é minha? Eu obriguei a Emma a chamar as trevas para si mesma? Não. Eu não fiz isso e não faria novamente. Ela mais uma vez foi a minha salvadora. E sabe por que ela fez isso? Por me amar Snow. Por querer minha felicidade mais que tudo. Por que? Porque ela achou que eu tinha encontrado meu final feliz com o Robin. E você agiu o oposto com ela. Parabéns Snow por continuar a ser aquela menina mimada que eu conheci. Você conseguiu esmagar o coração da sua própria filha. Até pior que minha mãe fez com a Cora. E se eu for sincera, já esperava isso de você, mas nunca do seu marido. Continue assim se vocês querem não somente ver a filha de vocês sendo esmagada, dominada pelas trevas, mas também totalmente fria e seca com todos nós. Bem meu conselho já foi dado. Passar bem sogrinha. Você apenas me deu sua estimada filha de presente. A única coisa boa que você um dia fez para mim. Eu amo sua filha mais que tudo nessa vida. Até mesmo mais que pensei amar Daniel. E o fato dela ter o Swan Júnior não me deixa enojada, irritada, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Muito pelo contrário. Eu quero tudo relacionado a Emma Swan e o brinquedo dela também está incluso. Quem sabe daqui alguns meses não fazemos um Swan Mills no método tradicional. É o que mais quero da vida no momento”. Regina piscou aos charmings e saiu rebolando.

Snow ficou indignada com tamanha audácia da antiga madrasta, e David ficou pensativo. E jurou para si mesmo que assim que pudesse iria atrás da filha dele, mesmo se fosse escorraçado por ela. Ele agiria conforme o seu coração e não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o que a esposa iria falar sobre isso. O amor que ele tinha pela filha era maior que tudo. E ele ia provar para a própria filha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Estou de volta. Nesse capítulo Emma descobre que Regina está sozinha. Espero que gostem.

Capítulo 4: Conversas.

Regina voltou para a prefeitura pensativa. ‘Será que o Henry me falou tudo aquilo com medo que eu não fosse tomar uma atitude? Com certeza eu não teria tomado mesmo. Há muito tempo descobri que o que sinto pela senhorita Swan é amor. Nunca foi ódio. Isso apenas foi um disfarce. Antes dela chegar minha vida era um tédio. Além de não ter amigos, ninguém chegava perto de mim, e muito menos me desafiar. Eu deveria ter desconfiado no primeiro instante que ela é a pessoa certa para mim”. O pensamento foi cortado quando a prefeita sentiu a presença de Zelena ao lado dela.

“Apareça logo Zel. Eu tenho que voltar para a prefeitura”. Regina comentou com seu humor sarcástico.

“Boa tarde Regis. Eu estou bem. Obrigada por perguntar. Que mal humor. Isso é falta de sexo. Por que você não chega em Emma e diz que não está mais com o ladrão gostosão? Mas não com essas palavras claro”. Zelena revirou os olhos.

“Olha que eu posso muito bem avisar a minha loira idiota mesmo. Eu acabei de fazer algo bem atípico. Desde ontem quando a Snow maltratou Emma fiquei com tanto ódio que hoje fui até a mesa da branca de neve e disse umas verdades e terminei agradecendo por ela ter jogado a filha dela nos meus braços e a chamei de sogra. Ela me fuzilou com os olhos e chamei atenção do David também”. Regina sabia que tinha agido por impulso. O ódio tinha falado mais alto.

“E ela ouviu tudo e ficou quieta? Sem retrucar uma única palavra? Ou você desmontou a Snow a pegando totalmente fora de guarda ou por ter outras pessoas no Grany ela não quis perder a pose de mulher boa, paz e outras coisas do tipo. Mas quem te deixou ou o que a fez tomar essa atitude?” Zelena estava muito orgulhosa do que a irmã tinha acabado de fazer.

“O Henry me contou a conversa que ele teve com a Emma. E o sangue subiu. Ele disse sobre Emma achando que namoro o Robin. E já que ela não pode ficar comigo ficará com qualquer mulher que passar pelo caminho dela e mostrar interesse. Se você estivesse no meu lugar também teria agido assim. Eu lhe garanto”. Só de tocar no assunto a morena ficou brava.

“Eu não estou achando ruim maninha. Muito pelo contrário. Eu estou com o maior orgulho de você, já que deixou seu medo de lado e falou tudo o que sentia para os sogros. Agora só falta ir atrás da Emma. É tão estranho essa atitude da Emma de contar para o filho de vocês como se sente, e mais ainda ele vir contar a você, mas eu entendo o lado dele. E se você for parar para analisar faz sentido. O que uma criança ou adolescente que tem pais separados quer? Ver seus pais juntos, se amando, unindo e morando na mesma coisa. Ele sabe que vocês se amam, aliás, todo mundo sabe e fez o papel de cúpido tentando unir vocês duas. Emma sempre foi apaixonada por você, só não viu ainda é você. Eu estive falando com a Ruby e ela me contou a conversa da Emma com Henry e depois a sua com os Charming. Ela ficou de me mandar uma mensagem na hora em que chegar na boate. Quem diria que o Henry seria o mediador entre as mães dele. E o mais importante, seria seu psicólogo ou sexólogo. Você sempre o trata como criança”. Zelena estava adorando intervir por Regina.

“É isso que ele é ainda Zel. Uma criança. Mas não posso negar que gostei das ideias dele. Ele me sugeriu vestir-me de uma forma bem sedutora, provocante e chegar na boate mostrando para Emma quem ela deve se entregar, mas não de uma forma abusiva, lógico que não, e sim romântica, de corpo e alma. Eu não quero só sexo, uma noite e nada mais… Eu quero casar com Emma Swan e ser muito feliz ao lado dela. Ela é meu amor verdadeiro”. Regina confessou o que estava sentindo.

“Finalmente você confessou para si mesma e para as pessoas que estão ao seu redor. Agora só falta você contar isso a sua garota. Antes que alguém a roube e você fique chupando o dedo, ao invés do que você sabe muito bem o que. Ouvi dizer que há pessoas do passado dela pela cidade”. Zelena jogou no ar.

“Qual delas? Lily? A peixe podre? Ou a gelinho? Ou todas elas”. Regina só faltou vomitar ao falar das outras mulheres.

“Você com ciúmes é muito engraçado Gina. O que eu vi há uma hora atrás foi a Ariel e a Elsa. Eu não vi a Lily ainda. Ela é a filha da Kristin, a mulher dragon certo? Uma que você teve um flerte ou uma noite de sexo”. Zelena estava se divertindo muito e estava muito feliz ao ver que elas estavam na Prefeitura e no escritório da Regina. Isso não é um tipo de conversa a se ter na rua, onde qualquer um poderia ouvir.

“Sim, a Lily é a filha da Kristin quem eu tive uma noite de sexo, mas só isso. Hoje em dia temos uma linda amizade. Eu fiquei sabendo que a Lily e a Emma tiveram um romance, ou até mesmo namoraram quando jovens. Mas Lily sempre foi apaixonada pela loira e agora com ela solteira é capaz de voltar a cidade para relembrar os momentos que tiveram uns 20 anos atrás”. Regina fez que ia vomitar e Zelena não pode achar mais encantador, mesmo se quisesse.

“Eu não tenho diplona de Psicologia e nem Sexologia, mas eu vou roubar o cargo do meu sobrinho e ser sua analista, terapeuta. Eu volto mais tarde para irmos atrás da Emma. Eu te pego na sua casa às 8. E com quem você vai deixar o Henry? Vai contratar uma babá?” Zelena estava levantando da cadeira e sair, mas lembrou desse detalhe.

“Ele vai ficar sozinho em casa Zel. Eu até pensei em deixá-lo com os avós, mas se os charmings maltratam e desprezam a própria filha, imagina o neto. Combinado Zel. Eu esperarei ansiosamente. E vou usar a roupa mais sedutora que eu tiver. E, obrigada por me ouvir e apoiar. Isso vindo de você diz muito. Nós Mills não somos muito de abraçar ou ter amigos, mas quando temos são os mais sinceros. E obrigada por ter vindo a StoryBrook. Que pena que Cora não está mais aqui para ver isso”. Regina respondeu triste.

“Sábia escolha Regina. Por nada. É para isso que servem os irmãos. Até mais tarde”. Zelena se despediu de Regina e sumiu em sua fumaça verde.

“Quem diria que eu tinha uma irmã tão bacana assim? E pensar que a gente não se suportava quando criança. As pessoas realmente mudam com o passar dos tempos, depois de levar tanta porrada da vida. Ah, é melhor eu voltar para esses papéis. Hoje eu quero sair antes das 18:30. Eu quero ficar o mais irresistível possível para que Emma não cometa uma loucura e comece a agir como uma mulher fútil, que queira só curtir sem ter laço com ninguém”. Regina pensou alto. Pegou os óculos de leitura dela e voltou a ler os compromissos dessa semana.

Por volta das 18 horas, Regina tirou os óculos, pegou sua bolsa e casaco e saiu da prefeitura. Ela foi andando e pensando sobre seus sentimentos, e o que faria essa noite. ‘Hoje tenho que arrasar não somente no visual, mas em minhas atitudes. Eu tenho que agir como uma predadora com as “rivais” e incentivar Emma a ter um algo a mais comigo. Eu tenho algo a meu favor. Afinal Emma e eu temos um filho juntos. Mas tenho que mostrar que a amo e que sou muito melhor que essas outras. Eu vou usar um vestido curto e colado assim o Swan Júnior se anima. E como ela não sabe controlá-lo ainda, usarei ao meu favor. Operação Dark Swan Mills a todo vapor. Eu não sou de trocar afeto por aí, mas se necessário for, eu lasco um beijo do mais provocante em Emma para mostrar a essa gentinha que sou muito melhor que elas, e faço tudo não somente na cama, mas em outros lugares. Quando o assunto é sexo sou sempre a melhor. Não tenho falsos pudores como a maioria das pessoas têm e se a pessoa que eu amo quer provar, por que não? Não tenho limites quando o assunto é amor. Sou extremista. Faço tudo demais. Comigo não há meio termo. Você não sabe o quanto posso ser quente Emma. Um vulcão em erupção’. A prefeita sorriu ao terminar o pensamento. Ela entrou em casa e foi procurar o filho.

“Oi Henry. Consegui sair mais cedo. Vou pedir uma pizza, mas não coma tudo. Isso pode lhe causar má indigestão. E quando for 10 horas vá para cama. Eu não sei que horas vou voltar”. Regina comentou séria.

“Obrigado pelo lanche e pela Pizza. Se eu soubesse que te ajudando eu ganharia dois mimos teria feito a muito tempo atrás”. Henry brincou com a mãe que fez de conta ter ficado brava. “Você é igual à sua mãe loira. A gente fisga pelo estômago”. Ela disse brincando.

“Pense no lado positivo mãe. A senhora sabe como conquistar a mãe Emma. Basta levá-la a restaurantes em lugares como ela ia antes quando era uma caçadora de recompensas. Fazer um jantar especial, ir ao cinema e comprar pipoca e tomar sorvete, coisas desse tipo. Ver um filme em casa, que é mais aconchegante”. Henry percebeu que a mãe estava anotando tudo o que ele falava para fazer mais tarde.

“Obrigada novamente nobre cavaleiro por ajudar a essa rainha conquistar a princesa. Depois do jantar você pode jogar videogame até tarde. Mas não abusa. Agora essa mãe aqui vai se arrumar para causar inveja nas correntes e deixar certa loira idiota morrendo de vontade de ter um pedaço desse meu corpo. Se sua tia chegar e eu estiver me arrumando pede para ela subir”. Regina acenou para o filho e foi em direção ao quarto cantarolando uma música clássica.

Regina chegou no quarto e ficou procurando qual vestido colocar e quando era 07:30 desceu. Ela escolheu um vestido preto colado que era acima do joelho. Ela pôs uma meia calça a cor da pele e um sapato alto preto. Henry estava de boca aberta e aprovou o visual.

“Uau mãe. Acredito que a Emma vai gostar. Assim a senhora acaba com qualquer concorrência”. Henry comentou sincero.

“É essa a minha intenção. Que se tiver alguma mulher com ela que saia e deixa sua outra mãe para mim. Ah filho eu estou tão nervosa. E se eu ver sua mãe com outra e eu ficar com medo e sair correndo? Será que eu vou conseguir ir até o fim? Estou confusa Henry e com medo da sua outra mãe nem ligar e continuar fazendo o que estiver no momento”. Regina estava com mil pensamentos e com aquela famosa sensação de frio na barriga e as borboletas no estômago.

“Mãe relaxa. A senhora além de ser a mais linda, charmosa, elegante, sensual, fina, inteligente, esperta, especial é quem a Emma ama. Quem é páreo para Regina Mills? A senhora vence qualquer uma que tentar concorrer pelo coração da minha outra mãe. Pode apostar em mim”. Henry chegou até a mãe morena e deu um abraço carinhoso.

“Obrigada Henry. Eu estou sentindo que sua tia vai chegar agora. Comporta-se e talvez você ganhará outro lanche ou pizza nessa semana ainda”. Regina riu da cara de felicidade do filho.

“Desculpa Gina, mas eu escutei o que o Henry disse e concordo com ele. Você é a melhor candidata ao coração da Dark Swan/Emma. Agora vamos embora. Eu não quero chegar atrasada nessa boate. Operação Dark Swan Mills a toda. Henry até mais tarde. Se eu não tivesse que ajudar as suas mães jogaria uma partida ou outra com você”. Zelena estava muito bem-vestida também. Com um vestido preto, porém não tão justo, decotado igual ao da irmã.

“Deseja-me boa sorte Henry. Essa noite eu vou precisar”. Regina sussurrou nervosa.

“Boa sorte mãe. Mas eu sei que não vai precisar. Eu já vi a mãe Emma babar várias vezes ao olhar para a senhora. E com esse vestido? Não tem para ninguém. Ela já está na sua teia mãe. Boa sorte tia Zel”. Henry piscou para a mãe dele e para a tia quem não pôde deixar de dar uma risadinha.

“Obrigada Henry. Eu vou indo”. Ela foi até ele e o beijou. Ele retribuiu o beijo e sussurrou já ganhou. Ela deu um sorriso nervoso, mas continuou. Elas foram com o Mercedes preto de Regina.

“Confie em mim, Regina. Você está linda. E sei que a Emma não vai resistir aos seus encantos essa noite. E mesmo se ela estiver com a Ariel ou a Elsa não saia correndo antes de mostrar a ela que tem interesse. Lembrando que ela acha que você namora o Robin e que não tem chance alguma contigo. Então ela não está te traindo. Está solteira e no mercado. Cabe a você fisgá-la e muito bem e mostrar os atributos que nós da família Mills possuímos”. Zelena piscou várias vezes e Regina riu.

“Obrigada minha sexóloga e terapeuta. Pelo jeito é a Ruby te mandando mensagem”.

“Zel nós acabamos de chegar na boate. Estamos na parte das bebidas. Vocês estão muito longe?” RL.

“Estamos a caminho. Dentro de 10 minutos chegaremos. Avisa quando chegar alguém perto da Emma. Você tem que ver o vestido da minha irmã. ZM”.

“Ela vai precisar de sorte. A Dark Swan/Emma já começou a beber e a Ariel acabou de chegar junto de Elsa. E estão bem animadas ao ver Emma com as roupas de Dark One. RL”.

“A minha irmã já começou a resmungar por aqui. Acho que a Evil Queen parecerá por aí. Não perca a Dark de vista. ZM”.

“Já sei. Regina morre de ciúmes dessas duas mulheres. Elas estão se assanhando para cima da Ems. É melhor chegar logo. A Ariel deu uma esfregada no Swan Júnior. RL”.

“Estamos chegando… Acabamos de chegar. Dentro de instantes estamos entrando. ZM”.

“Eu vou matar aquela piranha ruiva e a frozen. Já estão esfregando no Swan Júnior? Como assim? Sem ao menos pagar uma bebida ou algo para comer para a Emma? Deve ser a Dark Swan quem está comandando a cabeça da Emma. Só pode. Espera Emma Swan por mim. Dentro de instantes estarei aí”. Regina ficou furiosa e entrou na boate.

“Deu até pena agora da Ariel e da Elsa. Você vestida desse jeito e com toda essa raiva? Morte na certa”. Zelena brincou, mas Regina nem se importou.

Regina e Zelena entraram e foram direto ao bar. Chegando lá viram Ruby conversando com a Belle. Mas não encontraram a Emma e as outras mulheres.

“Cadê a Emma, senhorita Lucas? Onde ela está? Boa noite a todas”. Regina estava praticamente espumando de tanta raiva.

Ruby apontou a pista de dança. Estava tocando the way you love me da Faith Hill. Emma estava no meio e na sua frente estava Ariel e atrás Elsa. Emma estava sendo tocada em todo o corpo. Regina espumou e não aguentou. Ela foi até lá e puxou Emma pelo braço.

“Emma Swan você pode parar com isso agora mesmo? Você não acha que está muito saidinha? Eu nunca pensei que você gostasse de comer peixe podre ou gelo. Eu sei que você gosta de fast-food, mas pensei que para outro tipo de comida seu gosto foi mais requintado”. Regina vomitou as palavras e saiu na sua fumaça roxa. Ela precisou sair para respirar.

Regina Mills estava furiosa, mas teve que sair. A cena de Emma sendo sanduíche por aquelas duas projeto de mulheres foi forte demais. Ela viu Emma vindo até ela.

“Eu posso saber qual é o seu problema Regina Mills? Você não deveria estar curtindo o seu namoradinho babão, babaca? Por que ao invés de estar com ele veio aqui ver com que eu estava dançando ou não. Por que? Qual é o seu problema?” Emma estava tentando controlar a Dark Swan, mas estava muito difícil.

“Qual é o meu problema? Sério Swan que você é tão cega a ponto de não ver o óbvio? Eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente. Você é tão idiota assim ou é só comigo? Será que você não consegue ver aquilo que está escancarado em sua frente”. Regina retrucou gritando.

“Não fala assim comigo. Eu não sou cega e nem idiota. Cala essa boca”. Dark Swan revidou na mesma moeda.

“Vem calar então Dark Swan se você for mulher o suficiente e encarar a Evil Queen? Pelo visto você gostou do modo como me vesti. Só para te avisar eu estou solteira assim como você. Eu não estou mais com o Robin. Ele não é a minha metade, o meu final feliz. A minha alma-gêmea não é homem, e sim, uma mulher mesmo que ela tenha um algo a mais agora mesmo e que está bem animado. Ele é grande hein e grosso também”. Regina provocou e gostou de ver a loira gemendo baixinho antes de ir até ela.

“Você está solteira? Seu final feliz não é um homem?” Emma estava atônita e mesmo brigando com a Dark Swan que a chamou de covarde por deixar a outra mulher atrapalhar os planos com as outras duas mulheres lá dentro, a loira beijou a morena. E algo dentro dela apenas disse que isso era o correto a ser feito. Elas ficaram se beijando com desejo, paixão, vontade até que alguém puxou o braço de Emma.

“Ótimo beijo Swan. Você já sabe o que está acontecendo. Você escolhe. Se você quiser ficar comigo é só aparecer na Mansão. Eu vou embora, mas vou deixar você se despedir dessas mulheres. Faça bem sua escolha Emma Swan. Se você for esperta o suficiente vai escolher o melhor e ficar com alguém que possa ter um futuro”. Regina explicou para Emma e deu outro beijo e pela primeira vez se esfregou no Swan Júnior e ouviu o gemido dado pela loira dela.

Emma tentou controlar, mas ainda não sabia fazer isso muito bem. Elsa e Ariel ficaram encantadas, mas Emma ficou estática. Ela não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer e pensou no que fazer. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Regina Deliciosa Mills a tinha beijado e chamado para algo mais mesmo sabendo que a escuridão a tinha invadido.


	5. Uma Luz no fim do Túnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Estou colocando por aqui o 5o capítulo. Eu gosto tanto de ver Zelena ajudando a irmã e a Emma. Nas minhas histórias, ela sempre ajuda. Regina mostrando que veio para ficar... Gostei. Um beijo a todos. Espero que gostem.

Capítulo 5: Uma luz no fim do túnel.

‘Será que eu beijei e fui beijada pela Regina? Ou isso é uma ilusão gerada pelas trevas que estão martelando em minha cabeça? Acho melhor ficar aqui no bar. Minha cabeça está girando e preciso pensar sobre tudo o que está acontecendo em minha vida’. Pensou Emma enquanto bebia mais um gole da cerveja artesanal.

Zelena, que não estava muito distante, viu a loira distante, perdida em pensamentos e resolveu se aproximar. ‘A Emma parece tão insegura, infeliz, indefesa. É como se ela não soubesse no que, ou em quem acreditar. Eu ainda não tenho muita prática em ser amiga das pessoas, mas não custa nada oferecer meu ombro amigo, já que ela será minha cunhada’.

“Oi Emma! Eu não vejo a minha irmã há alguns minutos. Você sabe se ela foi embora? Nós viemos juntas e eu já procurei na pista de dança e não a encontrei, lá fora também não está. Eu sei que ela consegue se virar sozinha e muito bem, mas fiquei preocupada. Você não parece bem. Eu sei também que a gente mal se conhece. Eu cheguei na cidade há pouco tempo, mas gostaria de dizer que você pode contar comigo. Eu sei o que aconteceu entre você e seus pais. Eu fui ignorada, desprezada pelos meus por muito tempo, então sei exatamente o que você está passando. Embora o seu caso seja um pouco pior, ou complexo já que agora você é a Senhora das Trevas e tem um júnior, o qual não deve ser fácil de controlar.” Zelena ofereceu ajuda e deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a loira engolir seco.

“Você não faz ideia do que estou passando. São tantas mudanças, não só físicas, mas também emocionais. Eu estou tão confusa, passando por tantos problemas que é até bom ter uma amiga para desabafar. E quem melhor que as Mills para entenderem o que estou passando?! Ninguém pode dizer que as vidas de vocês foram um mar de rosas e se essa cidade não fosse baseada em contos de fadas, você e a Regina seriam as melhores psicólogas ou psiquiatras do mundo por entenderem tanto de sofrimento. Quanto a sua irmã, ela foi para mansão há pouco mais de meia hora. Obrigada por querer me ajudar e Zelena, você de certa forma já me ajudou. Eu beijei sua irmã agora à noite, mas não tinha certeza se isso foi real ou uma ilusão da minha cabeça. Ao me perguntar sobre sua irmã, eu pude constatar que foi real o que Regina e eu compartilhamos lá fora. Ela falou que se eu quisesse ter algo sério com alguém e um futuro que eu a procurasse hoje à noite. E pensando bem, irei até a mansão e agarrarei essa oportunidade que o destino colocou em minha vida. Eu vou aceitar o seu ombro amigo e dizer que mesmo a minha vida tendo virado de cabeça para baixo em pouco mais de um dia, eu também estou aqui por você. Agora se me der licença, vou falar com a sua irmã”. Emma terminou de tomar a cerveja e foi até a mansão conversar com a amada.

“Eu não estou te cobrando nada, Emma e só te peço uma coisa: Por favor! Não use a minha irmã, não brinque com os sentimentos dela. Se você quiser só uma noite de sexo e nada mais não vá encontrá-la. Ela ama você e sempre foi assim. Mas se quiser uma amiga, namorada, noiva, esposa, amante e companheira para todas as horas e momentos, aí sim vá procurá-la. E seja sincera com ela, por favor, Emma. Ela já sofreu demais, assim como você, e se for ferida novamente acho que se fechará para o mundo. Eu não estou brincando! Eu conheço minha irmã. Confie em mim! Se você realmente amá-la, pode ter certeza que serei a primeira a te incentivar e ajudar no que você precisar. Pense nisso! Eu te levo até o portão”. Zelena falou tudo o que estava enterrado em seu peito.

“O meu interesse em sua irmã é sincero Zelena. Mas agradeço sua preocupação. E se você for nos apoiar mesmo, eu fico mais satisfeita ainda. E vou aceitar a sua carona. As minhas intenções com a Regina são as melhores”. Emma levantou também e elas foram rumo ao carro de Regina.

“Obrigada você também Emma, por não querer usar a minha irmã ou querer ferir os sentimentos. E pode contar comigo para o que der e vier. E quanto a Snow espero que ela veja o grande erro que está cometendo com você. Ainda se você fosse uma rebelde, ou desse motivos para ela te tratar assim, até tudo bem. Mas com tudo o que você está passando recentemente, muitas usaria drogas, bebendo até cair, matando, roubando e olha onde você está agora mesmo. Indo conversar e tentar ir se acertar aos poucos com quem você nutre um sentimento sincero. Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você por causa disso. Dessa vez, a minha irmã escolheu a melhor”. Zelena parou o carro na frente da casa de Regina Mills e antes da Emma sair do carro, agradeceu com a cabeça para a ruiva e saiu esperando que a conversa fosse resolver pelo menos um terço dos problemas que ela estava sentindo.

Emma respirou fundo e tocou a campainha. Ela não precisou esperar muito, Regina abriu a porta e ficou olhando em direção a ela. “Oi! Regina eu não vim antes, pois estava confusa se o que houve entre nós realmente aconteceu ou se eu estava delirando, até que conversei com a Zelena e soube que tudo foi real. Nós nos beijamos e você não está mais com aquele ladrãozinho de meia tigela e isso me deixa muito feliz. Então será que eu posso entrar e continuar o que fizemos lá na boate? Digo, o beijo porque eu sei que você me disse pra vir até aqui se quisesse ficar com você, mas eu ainda preciso clarear a mente e nós precisamos conversar antes de ir adiante, só que desde o nosso beijo eu ainda me sinto flutuando e não consigo parar de desejar que ele se repita várias e várias vezes e...” Disse Emma em um fôlego só sendo interrompida pela voz da prefeita.

“Emma calma! Respira! Que bom saber que você fez a escolha certa e veio aqui, confesso que fiquei com muito medo de você preferir ficar com aquelas lá que estavam se esfregando em você. Eu imaginei que você iria ficar confusa, já que sua mente está um caos e que pudesse pensar que o que aconteceu entre nós fosse uma brincadeira criada pelas trevas em você, porque tudo foi muito rápido e inesperado. Eu tenho que agradecer à Zelena por te trazer até mim. Emma eu sei que pode ser difícil pra você acreditar, a verdade é que você é a mulher que eu amo e quero estar junto, eu sei que te tratei mal no início e com indiferença, mas isso foi porque eu já sentia que o meu sentimento por você ia além da atração física, eu estava tão traumatizada por sempre amar e perder que eu me afastei de todas as chances de amar de novo e quando você chegou com aquela carinha de criança que aprontou me dizendo que é a mãe do Henry, eu senti todas as minhas barreiras que levei anos pra levantar irem abaixo e me vi exposta, isso me deixou com medo de você me fazer sofrer ou me abandonar, então pra não sofrer eu decidi usar o ódio pra te afastar tanto quanto fosse possível, mas como você é Emma Swan é óbvio que você iria fazer exatamente o que eu não queria, você insistiu e olha onde chegamos. Eu sei que posso parecer rude e fria, mas essa é a forma que eu uso pra me proteger, agora me exponho mais uma vez à você, eu cansei de lutar contra o que sinto. Eu quero estar com você de todas as formas possíveis, resta saber se você quer o mesmo que eu Emma Swan, por que eu quero tudo contigo”. Falou Regina com a voz embargada e os olhos lacrimejantes, sem perceber que uma lágrima escorria.

Emma Swan, que a essa hora também chorava limpou a lágrima que escorreu no belo rosto da rainha e foi se aproximando enquanto ambas davam sorrisos embargados até que ficassem a centímetros de distância com os narizes colados e os lábios roçando. Não aguentando mais a loira simplesmente puxou a morena e deu-lhe um beijo cheio de amor e ternura, um beijo desejado por muito tempo e diferente do que trocaram na boate. A rainha levou suas mãos aos cabelos da loira e os puxou, enquanto a Swan se agarrava à cintura da morena como se sua vida dependesse disso. Línguas entrelaçaram-se e se acariciaram, lábios se sugaram e somente quando o ar lhes faltou foi que se afastaram. Emma acariciou o rosto da morena que permaneceu de olhos fechados como se ao abri-los se deparasse com o vazio e a solidão da grande mansão. Emma então respondeu: 

"Regina, ficar com você é tudo o que eu mais quero. Desde que cheguei nessa cidade não paro de pensar em você, mesmo sendo provocada e atacada por você desde o início, algo em seus olhos me diziam que aquela não era você, que no fundo existia uma mulher solitária e cheia de dor, precisando de amor. Eu sempre quis te cuidar e amar, então sim Regina, eu quero estar com você e com nosso filho. Só lhe peço que tenha calma, porque eu estou um caos, como você mesma disse. Sinto que há uma constante batalha dentro de mim entre quem eu sou e em quem as trevas querem me tornar. Preciso que você me ajude. Quero que nos conheçamos de verdade, possamos compartilhar gostos, segredos e tudo o que possa nos levar a uma relação forte e segura. Eu também te amo e só peço que não me magoe".

“Eu vou te ajudar. Você sabe que a Cora arrancou o coração do meu ex noivo, Daniel. Eu pensei que ele fosse meu verdadeiro amor e acabei me tornando a Evil Queen. Eu não desejo a dor que passei nem para o meu pior inimigo, que por ironia do destino, é sua mãe, quanto mais para você quem é realmente minha outra metade. Mas ao contrário de mim, você não está sozinha. Henry, eu e até Zelena estamos ao seu lado. E se depender de mim ficarei para sempre. Eu nunca fui de dividir aquilo que sinto com as pessoas. Nunca fui muito boa em relacionamentos, mas quero ser tudo sua, Emma. Eu sei que quando nos beijamos mais cedo eu lhe provoquei e a seduzi, mas esse não é o momento certo. Você não está preparada para isso agora mesmo. A dor, a mágoa, a raiva, mas amor não deixe isso te abalar ou ser uma grande parte de você. Eu realmente te conheço e sei que há muita luz em você. Eu sei que é tentador, mas isso não será o suficiente para levá-la para as trevas. Eu nunca deixarei que a Dark Swan te leva para longe de nós. Nem que eu tenha que lutar pela minha própria vida”. Emma estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

“Uau. Isso foi a coisa mais linda que disseram para mim. Eu sei que o clima já morreu, mas eu gostaria de selar essas coisas, essas promessas que nós acabamos de fazer uma pela outra. Eu agradeço minha majestade por não querer apenas uma noite de sexo comigo. O meu lado Dark Swan está com raiva de mim por ter deixado a Ariel e a Elsa ambas fogosas e querendo estrear o Swan Júnior, mas apesar de querer esquecer tudo, jogar para o alto todos esses sentimentos que está em estado de combustão e transar com as duas ao mesmo tempo até elas pedirem clemência, também há esse outro lado que acha isso errado já que não devo fugir e tentar resolvê-los o mais rápido possível”. Emma riu da cara de nojo que Regina fez ao mencionar o nome das outras mulheres.

“Emma eu sei que não somos namoradas ainda, mas me dói e muito quando você fala de outras pessoas. Eu sou apaixonada por você e pensar que a peixe podre e a frozen poderiam estar nesse momento transando com você me causa náuseas, nojo. Eu não quero que ninguém mais encoste um dedo em você e principalmente no Swan Júnior. Eu entendo que você colocou esse nome por ele ser novo, uma nova parte sua, mas pelo que pude sentir ele deve não tem nada de Júnior”. Regina ficou mais perto de Emma. E quando as duas juntaram suas bocas e ficaram um bom tempo trocando beijos românticos, apaixonados cheios de sentimentos e sensações.

Elas ficaram horas e horas até que Emma percebeu que já era de madrugada e achou melhor ir embora antes que fizessem justamente o que falaram que não iam fazer.

“Amor, está muito bom esse momento íntimo com você, mas devo voltar para o meu apartamento. A gente se vê amanhã e continuamos essa conversa. Boa noite querida”. Emma beijou sua morena e foi até a porta.

“Hum. Gostei de ouvir você me chamando de seu amor. Até amanhã. Boa noite, meu amor. E sonhe comigo essa noite”. Regina riu da cara sacana de Emma.

“É o que farei. Até amanhã majestade”. Emma se despediu e saiu um pouco melhor da morena quem estava pulando de alegria. Além da Emma não ter ficado com aquelas piranhas, elas conversaram e começaram a se acertar.


	6. Dia em Família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Só de postar por aqui já fiquei com saudades de escrever essa história. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 6: Dia em Família.

Regina acordou no seu horário de sempre, e lembrou do que aconteceu na boate, as trocas de beijos, a conversa franca com a Emma.

“Eu vou convidar o Henry para passar o dia na casa da Emma. Eu posso tentar ajuda-la com a magia. A controlar e equilibrar as magias de luz e das trevas. E quem sabe trocar alguns beijos. Nós poderíamos mais tarde ver um filme romântico e um jantar a luz de velas”. Regina estava tão feliz que pensou alto.

Regina levantou e fez sua higiene, e depois, se lembrou da noite anterior. 'Ver o olhar de puro desejo na boate e mais tarde aqui em casa despertou tantos sentimentos bons. Mas também de proteção. Eu tenho que descobrir uma forma de tirar a Dark One dentro do corpo e da mente sem feri-la e não enviar para mais ninguém. Mas sei que não será tão fácil. Normalmente seres das trevas dão trabalho, dor de cabeça, fora os acordos'. A prefeita gemeu em desgosto.

A morena resolveu sair do quarto e bater na porta do quarto do filho. “Henry você está acordado? Que tal irmos passar o dia com a sua outra mãe? Se você quiser pode levar o vídeo game”. Regina disse atrás da porta e ouviu a porta abrir.

“Legal mãe. Ótima estratégia. A senhora quer ajudar a mãe com magia e quer que eu não me sinta entediado. Não é a toa que a senhora é a prefeita já que pensa em tudo. Vamos tomar café por aqui ou lá com ela?” Henry deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a mãe vermelha.

“Eu quero passar o sábado em família. Não há mal algum nisso. Eu pensei em tomar algo por lá. Você já está pronto? Eu quero chegar cedo”. Regina estava tão animada.

“Eu estou pronto. Só falta pegar o vídeo game. A mãe vai ficar admirada em vê-la de calça jeans e uma blusa. E aposto que vai gostar. Já vi que o dia será divertido”. Henry retrucou feliz.

“Eu até pensei em convidar a Zelena, mas esse horário é muito cedo para ela. Sua tia só vai acordar mesmo por volta do meio dia. Ela é pior que você e a Emma. A verdinha fica em um humor insuportável de manhã”. Regina fez cara de nojo.

Henry riu enquanto pegou o vídeo game e colocou o sapato. Regina pegou a bolsa e a chave do Mercedes.

“É tão bom te ver assim feliz mãe. Eu não sei porque demorei quase 5 anos para jogar a senhora nos braços da mãe Emma. O que vocês sentem uma pela outra é tão óbvio. E sempre foi. Eu não sei porquê a senhora demorou tanto tempo para agir conforme seus sentimentos. Precisou a mãe Emma chamar para si a escuridão, mas, sei que a senhora é astuta, inteligente e vai arrumar um jeito de ajudar minha mãe”. Henry adorou ver o sorriso estampado no rosto da prefeita.

“Você queria as suas mães para si. O que é natural. E você só está nos ajudando com medo de perder sua mãe loira para escuridão. Ainda bem que não me voltei contra a mãe, já que os meus avós já são o suficiente e a Emma está a ponto de explodir. Outro motivo de lhe ajudar foi não querer que outra mulher ficasse com minha mãe e a roubasse de mim. Ariel podia muito bem levar a minha outra mãe para o fundo do mar. A Frozen para uma floresta encantada e a Lily incentivar a sua futura mulher para o mal estilo Star Wars”. Henry achou melhor ser sincero e contar os verdadeiros motivos.

“Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer nada de ruim para sua outra mãe. E eu espero que a Lily não venha atrás da Emma porque é capaz de eu esquecer que ela é filha da Mal”. Regina desligou o carro e esperou alguns segundos no carro antes de sair.

“Mãe acho que o meu avô está aqui”. Henry disse a Regina depois de ouvir a voz de David quem tinha acabado de chegar.

“Emma, filha eu vim aqui falar com você”. David respondeu na porta.

“O que o senhor quer comigo logo cedo David? Há algum outro insulto que a Snow tenha esquecido de fazer a mim naquela noite e o senhor veio fazer? Se esse for o motivo recomendo voltar por essa porta e levar a vida de mentira com a dona Mary”. Dark Swan comentou cínica.

“Eu não sei o que seus pais adotivos te ensinaram sobre respeitar os mais velhos e principalmente os que te colocaram ao mundo. Eu sou seu pai e exijo respeito. Mesmo que você não tenha ido atrás do Rumple para ter respostas em como reverter essa situação”. David fez cara de desgosto.

“O que a mudança de sexo tem a ver com a falta ou não de respeito? O senhor que parece ser um cachorro adestrado, dominado pela Snow não tem moral para falar comigo. David Nolan era um homem mais sensato até acontecer essa mudança na filha sem intenção dá mesma para o orgulho que o senhor dizia ter nela evaporasse. Que mudança radical de atitude. O senhor é motivo de pena. O homem capacho da senhora Snow”. Dark Swan só faltou vomitar as palavras.

“Emma Swan não fale comigo dessa forma. Pelo menos não virei um monstro possuído por magia negra. E não dei vexame na boate se esfregando e virando sanduíche de duas mulheres do qual você só tem amizade. Isso a gente faz em casa e depois de casados”. David estava muito irritado é mesmo tendo visto as luzes acenderem e apagarem freneticamente na casa da Emma não se abalou.

“David Nolan, eu não acho uma boa ideia o senhor provocar a Senhora das Trevas na casa dela dessa forma como está fazendo. Emma Swan o ama e não quer usar a mistura da magia branca com a negra que a deixou mais poderosa ainda. Nós não lhe devemos satisfação com o que fazemos, deixamos de fazer e com quem. Somos adultas, estamos morando longe de vocês e, não podemos esquecer que Emma já foi deserdada por vocês. Você esqueceu que teve encontros com a Mary enquanto ainda era casado com outra. O senhor teve amante enquanto era casado, o que lhe tira toda a moral pra falar comigo”. Dark Swan começou a soltar raios pelo corpo.

Regina achou melhor intervir antes que fosse tarde demais. “Charming no seu lugar não provocava a Dark One quando ela está irritada. O conselho que te dei foi vir fazer as pazes e usar seu lado pai amigo que está ao lado da Emma dando apoio moral mesmo não concordando. É de apoio moral, carinho, amor, conforto que ela precisa. Quanto mais você odiá-la, xingá-la, ofendê-la, mais motivos você estará dando para a magia negra dominar a sua filha até se transformar realmente na Senhora das Trevas e ser ainda pior que o Rumple. É isso que você quer príncipe encantado?". A prefeita chegou mais perto deles.

Emma Swan estava quase desmaiando por ter tido uma sobrecarga de energia. David viu e não sabia o que fazer. “Você também veio tirar uma casquinha da minha filha, Regina? Agora que ela é adulta e pode fazer o que bem entender?” David estava bem irritado por não saber o que fazer.

“Eu acho que já deixei bem claro que não quero sua filha por apenas uma noite. Eu não vim aqui tirar proveito da Emma. Eu a amo David Nolan. Ao contrário de vocês. Eu recomendo que vá embora e só volte a falar com a Emma quando em vez de culpá-la por algo que ela não tenha culpa, seja para o pai amigo, companheiro que você foi até 2 noites atrás. Saia agora antes que eu te tire com magia”. Regina precisava ajudar a Emma a ter um equilíbrio pelo corpo novamente, mas não conseguiria com o futuro sogro por perto.

“Eu estou indo embora. Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui. É muito cedo ainda”. David ficou preocupado com Emma. E quando viu o neto olhando para ele com tristeza e mágoa, aquilo o cortou pior que espada afincada ao peito. Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu dali.

Emma caiu no chão e parecia estar tendo uma convulsão ou um ataque epiléptico. Henry pediu com gestos para que a Regina ajudasse a outra mãe. Ele chorava abertamente agora e até a morena deixou cair uns pingos.

E assim Regina chegou até Emma e viu o quanto a loira estava sem energia. A Dark Swan tinha usado praticamente tudo. “Você não pode morrer Emma minha idiota Swan. Não agora que eu praticamente a encontrei. Nosso filho e eu não podemos viver sem você. E agora que eu estou podendo usar e abusar desse seu corpo vou querer aproveitar a cada pedaço dele. Eu te amo Emma Swan. Volte para nós. Precisamos de você em nossas vidas”. Regina pediu desesperada enquanto usava a magia para dar força o suficiente para a outra mulher levantar e sentar no sofá na sala.

Regina conseguiu mandar energia o suficiente para Emma abrir os olhos de esmeralda. A morena não pode controlar o pequeno suspiro e gemido de alívio. “Não nós assuste dessa forma novamente meu amor. Eu cheguei a pensar que fosse te perder”. Emma deu um pequeno sorriso.

Emma ia responder alguma coisa quando ouviu o próprio celular tocar. Ela começou a procurá-lo quando viu que estava perto do filho. “Henry você pode me passar o meu celular? Pela insistência é importante. Eu não lembro muita coisa do que aconteceu. Só sei que tinha marcado algo com alguém e meu pai chegou. Acho que foi a última coisa que lembro”. Emma começou a pensar se lembrava de mais alguma coisa mas não conseguia.

“Mãe acho melhor a senhora não atender. É a Ariel”. Henry pediu sabendo que sua mãe Regina não ia gostar. E pode ver a cara de poucos amigos da mãe morena.

“Mudanças de planos. Eu vou atender. Sua mãe Emma não está boa ainda para levantar e fazer qualquer outra coisa”. Regina falou antes de pegar o telefone. Com cara enfezada aceitou a chamava.

“Mãe coloca no viva voz. Eu quero escutar também”. Henry pediu e assim a morena fez. Todos ouviram o suspiro aliviado que Ariel deu.

“Oi Emma, amor aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu pensei que a gente fosse tomar café da manhã no Granny. Eu estou aqui e nada de você aparecer. Houve algum imprevisto? Você quer que eu vá aí te buscar”. Ariel foi cortada por Regina.

“Amor? Desde quando a Emma é seu amor? E você não vai vir buscá-la porque ela já tomou o café da manhã comigo e com o nosso filho. Nós chegamos de surpresa, mas é inapropriado ela sair para ir ao Granny tomar o café da manhã sendo que meu filho e eu estamos aqui. Acho que esse encontro terá que ser marcado outro dia”. Regina fez a sua voz mais cínica.

“Desculpa querida, mas a Regina tem razão. Eu não vou poder sair daqui hoje. Na verdade estou no sofá, e vou começar a jogar videogame com o Henry. Podemos marcar algo para outro dia. Se você não se importar é claro”. Emma tentou consertar, mas o olhar que recebeu tanto do filho quanto da Regina disse que ela estava em maus lençóis.

“Só de ouvir você me chamar de querida compensa qualquer coisa. A Regina está xingando alguém. Eu pude ouvir algumas coisas”. Ariel escutou muito bem o que a morena disse, mas se fez de desentendida.

“Eu não acredito em sua audácia. Pois bem peixe podre. Eu falarei na sua cara novamente. Primeiro estamos tendo um momento em família aqui, agora mesmo. Pensei que você fosse mais esperta e tivesse visto que a Emma vai tentar viver uma vida ao meu lado. Nós nos beijamos ontem a noite fora da boate e depois nos beijamos e trocamos algumas carícias na minha casa também. Nós não estamos namorando ainda, mas isso é questão de tempo. Eu no seu lugar saia fora e partia para outra. Acho que você lembra o meu apelido. Evil Queen e posso muito bem me tornar a Rainha má. Só não me provoque queridinha. Não será nada agradável para você”. Regina já estava fazendo bolas mágicas quando ouviu Ariel desligar.

“Você faltou rosnar para a Ariel. Eu não conhecia essa veia ciumenta. Não vou negar que gostei de vê-la assim por mim. Explica uma coisa para mim, por favor. Como eu vim parar no chão, me sentindo fraca e sem ter a mínima ideia do que está acontecendo? Eu tive um dos desmaios da Snow? Será que isso é de família?” Emma olhou diretamente nos olhos de Regina.

“Eu rosnei para a peixe podre. Você não ouviu? Bem quanto a minha veia ciumenta… Você não viu nada ainda… Não é só uma veia e sim o corpo inteiro. Eu sou ciumenta sim. Ainda mais com a minha família. E com as pessoas que eu amo. Seu pai veio aqui e começou a discutir com você e a Dark Swan falou mais alto. Você ficou tão nervosa e brava que a Dark Swan sugou toda a sua força e você acabou desmaiando. Eu vi tudo e pedi para seu pai sair daqui. Quando ele saiu e fiz uma magia e lhe devolvi um pouco para você poder se recuperar aos poucos. Você chegou a tomar o café da manhã ou quer que prepare algo para nós?” Regina riu quando ouviu o ronco da barriga da loira.

“Bem acho que isso responde a sua pergunta quanto ao não ter comido nada. Obrigada por me salvar. Eu vou te mostrar onde guardo as coisas. Você vai fazer panqueca? Eu gostaria de chocolate quente também com canela. Henry que tal você e eu jogarmos uma partida de videogame? Eu quero tentar melhorar meu recorde. Se prepara que eu não vou facilitar”. Emma tentou se levantar e sentiu um pouco de tontura. Regina como estava perto levou Emma nos braços até o sofá da loira.

“Amor fica deitada. Pelo menos por enquanto. Você ainda não está bem. Pode deixar que eu não vou destruir a sua cozinha. Eu sei que você está com medo de se perder e a Dark Swan te dominar, mas acredite em mim, não vou deixar isso acontecer. O Henry, a Zelena e eu estamos aqui por você. O que pude sentir é que você ficou mais forte, mais poderosa e agora com o tempo terá que treinar isso. Eu me ofereço a ajudá-la e sei que a Zel não vai se importar também. Ela é tão poderosa quanto eu. Eu ia oferecer para treinarmos hoje, mas é melhor deixarmos para outro dia. Para hoje eu recomendo que você fique deitada aqui no sofá e desfrute do seu dia família Swan Mills. Depois de tomarmos café podemos ver um filme juntos e quem sabe nós duas podemos trocar alguns beijos. Aí você pode deitar no meu colo e eu fazer cafuné. Aí faço o almoço e depois se você estiver melhor podemos ir em algum lugar. O que você acha?” Regina perguntou e começou a fazer cafuné em Emma que ficou tão relaxada que fechou os olhos por um instante.

“Para mim o dia será perfeito. Eu adorei a surpresa Regina. E vou adorar se você fizer isso mais vezes. Aliás, a casa é sua. Venha a hora que quiser”. Emma tentou beijar a morena que ao ouvir o ronco mais uma vez resolveu fazer o café da manhã.

“Eu ia te beijar, mas ouvi novamente esse saco sem fundo que é seu estômago. Eu já volto aqui. Para te levar a comer minha panqueca. Eu tenho que te alimentar antes que alguma piranha te roube de mim”. Regina riu do biquinho de Emma.

“Obrigada mais uma vez por cuidar de mim. Agora meu reino por um café da manhã. Acho que vou ligar para a lobinha me trazer uns donuts e um lanche para o almoço”. Emma achou o olhar de repugnância da Regina engraçada e não conseguiu parar de rir.

“Pois o seu traseiro é meu e uma outra coisa aí também é. E muito em breve quero tocá-lo, senti-lo, beijá-lo. Pelo pouco que o vi é lindo que nem você. Agora vou cuidar do nosso café da manhã e já te chamo”. Regina sorriu ao ver a cara de sacana da Emma e achou melhor sair antes que ela caísse em tentação e fizesse aquilo que sempre sonhou no sofá da loira. Elas tinham que se controlar. Afinal Henry estava há alguns metros de distância apenas.

Regina foi fazer as panquecas e o chocolate quente com canela e foi até a Emma no sofá. A loira sentiu que a prefeita estava chegando e abriu os olhos.

E assim a família Swan Mills tomaram seu café da manhã como qualquer típica família. Trocando brincadeiras, piadas, trocas de carinho e amor até que Regina achou melhor levar a loira para o sofá novamente e passar um dia maravilhoso como a muito que eles não faziam.


	7. Marcando o Primeiro Encontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. As coisas estão começando a ficar interessantes né. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 7: Marcando o Primeiro Encontro.

Um mês depois.

Regina estava com Zelena na prefeitura resolvendo alguns assuntos urgentes e Zelena já tinha percebido que a irmã cabeça dura não tinha conseguido criar coragem para pedir a loira em namoro.

“Gina, por que você não pediu a Ems em namoro? Ela não tem mais interesse ou você tem medo dela gostar de outra?” Zel perguntou curiosa e viu a irmã olhando distante.

“Eu não sei o que fazer Zel. É lógico que ela mostra interesse em mim e em sermos uma família. Além disso, tem ficado longe de Ariel e da Elsa, mas eu sou uma rainha, como devo chegar na mulher que eu amo e pedir para que ela seja minha namorada? Não sei como fazer isso, eu nunca tive que pedir ninguém em namoro.” Regina estava a ponto de estourar. Ela precisava resolver alguns fios soltos com a Emma.

“É muito fácil Regis. Convide-a para jantar fora, em algum lugar que seja especial pra vocês ou um lugar que você ache que ela vá gostar, aí você fala o que sente e a pede em namoro. E se eu fosse você faria esse pedido o mais rápido possível, pois, a Ruby me contou que tanto a Ariel quanto a Lily estão a ponto de agir, fora a Elsa que sempre ronda a Emma”. Zelena gostou do sorriso satisfeito da irmã.

“Como se eu fosse deixar qualquer pessoa encostar um dedo na mulher que eu amo. Aquela que eu nasci pra viver junto e que já estou me familiarizando com suas manias, jeito de ser e até com os defeitos. Nem pensar que a peixe podre, a projeto de dragão ou a gelinho vão tocar na Emma. Eu sou capaz de esmagar o coração de cada uma”. Regina bufou irritada.

“Então você tem que ser mais rápida que o trio dinâmico e chamar a ‘sua loira’ para sair e ter o primeiro encontro oficial de vocês. Que tal hoje à noite? A Emma está conseguindo controlar a força e a união das duas magias e não está com tanto medo assim de magoar qualquer um de vocês. Eu não acho que ela vá aguentar muito mais tempo só nos beijos. Se quiser eu posso ajudar” Zelena sabia que podia estar pegando pesado, mas só assim a irmã dela faria algo.

“Eu vou convidá-la agora mesmo. Deseje-me sorte”. Regina pediu nervosa. Ela pegou o celular e discou o número da Emma, mas colocou no viva-voz:

“Emma Swan falando”. Emma atendeu sem ver quem era.

“Tão formal Miss Swan. Eu poderia falar alguns minutos com a senhorita ou está ocupada?” Regina fez a voz mais rouca e grave e ouviu um suspiro na outra linha.

“Oh! Regina! Eu estava um pouco ocupada, mas pode falar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? Eu posso chegar aí daqui uns dez minutos”. Emma imediatamente ficou preocupada.

Zelena não aguentou e deu risada da cara de apaixonada que a irmã estava fazendo ao falar com a Emma no telefone.

“Oi Emma. Tudo bem? Não aconteceu nada com a gente não. A minha irmã te ligou para combinar de ter o primeiro encontro oficial de vocês hoje à noite às 20 horas”. Zelena foi cortada pelo chute que a irmã deu nela embaixo da mesa.

“Regina não acredito que você calou a sua irmã dando um tapa, chute ou algo parecido. Finalmente vai sair o primeiro encontro oficial. Eu pensei que teria que aceitar o milionésimo pedido de sair para jantar da Elsa ou da Ariel, mas não importa. Onde vai ser o nosso primeiro encontro oficial senhora prefeita? Obrigada pela força Zel”. Emma deu risada da bufada irritada de Regina.

“Emma Swan! Não se atreva a aceitar qualquer coisa relacionada a elas! Ou pode esquecer os meus lábios e da possibilidade de ficar comigo em todos os sentidos entendeu? Bem, quanto ao encontro eu farei uma surpresa. Você só precisa estar pronta às 20 horas, sabe que não gosto de atrasos então até a noite xerife”. Regina desligou um pouco irritada pela insistência dessas mulheres na sua loira.

“Convite feito agora eu só preciso organizar tudo pra que fique perfeito. Hoje a Emma não me escapa. A Evil Queen tá doida pra brincar com a Dark Swan e o Swan Jr. Por falar nela, acho que vou almoçar no Grannys com ela, aproveito e dou um chega pra lá em quem estiver cercando a minha xerife. Vamos Zel?” Completou Regina com um sorriso quase sádico no rosto.

“Sim. Ótima ideia mana. Operação cercar o território com Regina Mills e Emma Swan. Vou mandar uma mensagem para Ruby avisar quando as piranhas chegarem”. Zelena comentou divertida.

“Bem não temos tempo para trocarmos de roupa em casa, então vou com magia mesmo. Não posso por aquele vestido apertado como naquela noite que trocamos o primeiro beijo, mas posso colocar uma saia de couro apertada. Ela gosta dessa camisa de seda que estou hoje. Vamos lá Zelena. Quem sabe sua paquera misteriosa não esteja por lá agora também”. Regina sabia que a irmã estava interessada em alguém, mas ainda não sabia quem era.

“Eu acho meio difícil, mas quem sabe? Tudo pode acontecer”. Zelena continuou misteriosa. Elas resolveram ir de carro. Mais alguns minutos elas estacionaram o carro de Regina ouviram o barulho de mensagem.

“E então?” Perguntou Regina ansiosa e louca pra saber o que era.

“Foi a Ruby. Perigo à vista. Está na hora de respirarmos fundo e deixar a Evil Queen brincar um pouco. Preparada para a guerra Regina Mills?” Zelena gostou de ver a irmã determinada. Isso a deu esperanças.

“Eu já nasci preparada. Elas não sabem com quem estão mexendo. E eu já cansei de ser boazinha e vê-las dando em cima da minha outra metade. Agora é hora de agir. Vou te ensinar como fritar uma piranha ruiva, como esfriar uma mini-dragão e como queimar a rainha frozen. Prometo que será bem divertido”. Regina coloca seus óculos escuros, ajeita seu cabelo, retoca o batom e entra com sua irmã no estabelecimento da avó da Ruby.

Ao entrarem as irmãs Mills se deparam com uma cena que fez o sangue de Regina ferver, pois, Lily estava praticamente deitando no colo da Emma.

“Emma, o que você acha da gente relembrar o passado? Lembra quando éramos mais jovens e vivemos aquelas aventuras juntas? Eu não esqueci, nossa paixão foi tão intensa e mexeu tanto comigo que nunca mais consegui me entregar a mais ninguém. Na verdade eu ainda amo você e tenho certeza que você ainda sente algo por mim. Se você estiver com medo de me ferir por ser a Dark One não se preocupe, eu já domei o meu lado dragão e posso te ajudar a controlar o seu lado negro. Por favor, Emma Swan, me dá outra chance! Minha mãe Mal já sabe de nós, ela até disse que poderia te ajudar com sua magia”. Lily achou melhor usar a cabeça e oferecer ajuda a loira com magia, uma vez que ela também passou por isso ao ter que aceitar seu lado dragão.

“Eu sinto muito Lily, mas o que vivemos foi apenas uma paixão adolescente, como você mesma falou, foi intensa, mas acabou e eu não sinto mais nada por você, sei que fomos felizes naquela época, mas tudo se quebrou depois de você ter armado pra eu não ser adotada, eu perdi o encanto que tinha por você, demorou muito pra eu te perdoar, mas a paixão se foi. Além disso, meu coração já pertence a outra pessoa e mesmo que ainda não tenhamos nada sério, nem em sonhos eu irei desistir dela. O máximo que posso te oferecer é minha amizade sincera, sem segundas intenções. Agradeço a sua preocupação e a oferta de sua mãe, mas eu já tenho a ajuda da Zelena e da Regina, elas são minhas instrutoras e sempre que preciso me ajudam a controlar meus poderes”. Emma tentou ser mais sincera possível.

“Eu agradeço a sua sinceridade. Você está apaixonada por outra pessoa, mas ela parece não sentir o mesmo, afinal, você está aqui sozinha e ainda é solteira, o que significa que podemos trocar alguns beijos, eu só quero matar as saudades dessa sua boca, língua e corpo deliciosos. Que tal irmos à um local mais reservado, onde possamos usufruir desse seu brinquedinho novo? Pode ser um motel ou até mesmo na minha casa, sem compromisso, apenas diversão”. Lily foi até Emma e tentou beijar a loira que desviou, sem saber que eram observadas por uma rainha enciumada, mas satisfeita com a atitude da loira.

“Lilith! Se eu fosse você sairia daqui agora mesmo, já que levou dois foras da MINHA Emma. Você teve sorte que ela já controla um pouco melhor a Dark Swan. Porém, eu não me importo de soltar a Evil Queen para brincar um pouco, ela adoraria rasgar essa sua cara, arrancar seu coração e fazê-lo virar pó, mas como hoje estou de bom humor vou apenas avisá-la: Se afasta da MINHA mulher! A Swan não tá mais disponível e nem a fim de comer dragão, ela agora é refinada e só prova da comida real. Vá atrás de diversão com outras. Por falar em outras, onde estão a peixe podre e a gelinho?” Regina achou estranho não ver as outras duas rivais.

“Eu não sei e nem me interessa! A única que me importa aqui é a Emma. Eu não tenho medo de suas ameaças Regina. A Emma já provou e muito desse dragão aqui e adorou o fogo, aposto que ela só precisa relembrar como é pra perceber que EU sou a única capaz de satisfazê-la”. Lily tentou chegar mais perto de Emma, mas foi repelida por Regina, que falou com um risinho cínico no rosto:

“Sério que você é tudo isso? Haha! Faz-me rir garota! Você não passa de um dragãozinho fedido. Acho até que deve ser péssima na cama e essa pose aí é só pra fingir algo que não é. Acredite querida, você não chega nem perto de mim, na escola que você frequentou eu dei aula. Fogo é comigo mesmo ele está dentro de mim me alimentando 24 horas por dia, você se queimaria com apenas uma fagulha minha. Agora o que você tá esperando pra sair daqui? Larga minha mulher!”. Regina falou com uma pose altiva, encarando sua rival. Lily bufou vermelha de raiva saiu do Grannys a passos largos trombando em quem passasse por sua frente e Zelena riu alto.

“Que garota mais atrevida essa Lily! Swan, não quero nem saber de você dando trela pra ela entendeu? Ela é uma folgada e você é minha. Fui clara?” Disse Regina se aproximando perigosamente da loira e olhando intensamente em seus olhos verdes, enquanto lhe puxava pela gola da jaqueta preta, típica da Dark One. “Clara como a água, majestade. Eu sou toda sua. Não se preocupe com a concorrência porque eu só tenho olhos pra você” Falou Swan engolindo em seco e encarando os lábios carnudos da prefeita.

“Ok, gente acho que ninguém aqui no Grannys quer assistir uma cena quente de vocês duas, então guardem esse fogo pra mais tarde. E antes que eu me esqueça futura cunhada, o jantar será às 20 horas. Eu irei pegá-la em sua casa e levá-la até lá. Não se atrase e não me pergunte nada, a Regina me mataria e isso acabaria com a surpresa”. Zelena não resistiu e deu uma risada maliciosa, deixando ambas vermelhas.

“Oi Emyzinha. Eu estava falando com a sua mãe. Que pessoa encantadora! Ela está querendo fazer uma festa amanhã à noite e convidou a todos nós. Quem sabe agora você começa a namorar comigo”. Ariel disse toda feliz.

“Emyzinha? Já sei estão todos convidados, exceto, a família Mills. Amanhã à noite não terá festa alguma porque até lá já serei a namorada oficial dessa loira aqui. E estaremos fazendo amor que nem coelhos na nossa casa. Eu sinto muito piranha do mar, mas, infelizmente para você, é claro, ela estará festejando comigo. Eu quero mais filhos e temos que treinar, sabe como é né? A prática leva a perfeição”. Regina explicou e sorriu vendo a ereção de Emma.

“Filha, você vai deixar essa discussão horrorosa se tornar maior? Você é uma princesa e tem um sobrenome a zelar. Sua mãe apenas quer que você pare com essa safadeza e escolha uma namorada. E que de preferência seja nobre. Uma duquesa, baronesa... E quando você e sua futura esposa nos presentear com netos, que o casamento entre duas mulheres seja permitido na realeza, ou melhor, uma intersexual... Bem vocês sabem o que eu quis dizer”. David viu que os olhos da filha estavam com raiva então fez menção de sair. Ele não queria outro encontro com a Dark Swan.

“Então agora eu sou sua filha? Cadê aquele discurso de que eu sou uma vergonha e que serei deserdada porque na realeza não pode ter uma aberração? Vocês são a vergonha e de realeza não têm nada Nolan, você e a sua esposa não passam de dois hipócritas, que passaram a vida fingindo apoiar defender os outros, mas que na primeira oportunidade que tiveram mostraram o quão cruéis são. Eu que tenho vergonha de ser filha de pessoas tão preconceituosas e cruéis como vocês. E não se preocupe, vocês não decidem nada de lei aqui, eu já escolhi minha mulher e ninguém me fará mudar”. Falou a Dark Swan, calma e friamente olhando diretamente nos olhos de David.

“Como assim Baronesa? Duquesa? Eu sou Rainha meu bem. E a Emma não terá nada menos que isso. Eu sou a Rainha das rainhas e vocês não me convidam para essa festa? O que foi meu futuro sogro? Ficou com medo que a Evil Queen aparecesse e tomasse a sua filha por direito? Sabe por que não haverá festa? Porque sua filha já tem dona e eu não sou conhecida em dividir com ninguém aquilo que amo. Não estamos namorando ainda, mas até amanhã à noite serei sua nora oficialmente. Dê lembranças a minha futura sogra e diga a ela que não se preocupe, pois, a verdadeira rainha, já decidiu que o amor é livre e que todos podem se casar independente de qualquer coisa”. Regina respondeu entre dentes, terminando com um risinho irônico.

“Regina, sem querer atrapalhar, mas é melhor você dá logo uma amostra do que é capaz pra suas rivais, antes que você fique viúva sem poder tirar proveito da sua loira. Estou vendo a Dark Swan a qualquer momento aparecer e sei que será feito um estrago por aqui. Além disso, precisamos voltar a trabalhar”. Zelena achou melhor intervir novamente.

“Ruby me traga gelo e peixe fresco. Além é claro da minha salada. Como a Lily já foi, acho que essas duas merecem saber o que pode lhes acontecer caso cheguem perto demais da Emma”. Regina falou séria.

“Regina... Por que você está me pedindo isso? Está tudo bem?” Ruby tinha uma breve noção do que aconteceria agora mesmo.

“Eu estou ótima senhorita Lucas. Só quero mostrar para a piranha do mar e pra Frozen o que posso fazer com elas se continuarem cercando o meu território”. Regina, cansada de esperar fez aparecer um peixe fresco que foi ficando preto e cheio de bicho, com um cheiro de podre. Para não causar mais mal estar, a prefeita desfez o processo e o peixe voltou a estar fresco. Ela ouviu um suspiro de alívio. Em seguida, Regina transformou uma pedra de gelo em um boneco miniatura da Elsa, que começou a derreter e sumiu no ar.

“Será que terei de ser mais explícita que isso? Espero que não. Eu te espero às 20 horas senhorita Swan. Prepare-se!”. A prefeita chegou até Emma e mandou um beijo com a mão depois de limpar a sujeira e transformar em pedra de gelo novamente.

Regina e Zelena saíram do Granny’s ambas envoltas em suas fumaças características de cada uma. E quanto a Emma? Ela estava a ponto de estourar e deixar a Dark Swan falar mais alto e fazer todo mundo ficar quieto, ao mesmo tempo em que não parava de ansiar por esse encontro com a Regina, seus pensamentos estavam lhe deixando nervosa e excitada, precisava se concentrar em outra coisa, e como ela tinha que voltar ao trabalho sumiu em sua fumaça cinza.


	8. O Primeiro Encontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Finalmente o primeiro encontro de Emma e Regina. Espero que gostem. Beijos

Capítulo 8 - O Primeiro Encontro.

Chegando à prefeitura, Regina começou a repassar com Zelena tudo o que ela precisava fazer pra que o encontro fosse perfeito.

“Então você entendeu mesmo né Zelena? Você só tem que pegar a Emma na casa dela e deixá-la naquele ponto em que marcamos, depois você volta e vai direto pra mansão, não quero que o Henry fique sozinho mesmo ele já tendo idade suficiente, sabemos que Storybrooke nunca está em paz e não quero que nada nem ninguém faça mal ao meu filho”. Falou Regina enquanto andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala, nervosa pelo que estava por vir.

“Sis! Relaxa e para de andar assim que eu já estou ficando tonta! Eu sei o que tenho que fazer não se preocupe, vai dá tudo certo você vai ver, tenta ficar calma. Você já foi arrumar o lugar e preparar as coisas?”. Perguntou Zelena na tentativa de fazer a irmã focar nos objetivos e se acalmar um pouco.

“Ainda não Zel! Ai Meu Deus! Eu esqueci de ir preparar tudo! Eu sou um desastre com isso de romantismo. Zel e se a Emma não aceitar? E se ela perceber que eu não levo jeito em relacionamentos? Como eu fico?” Disse uma Regina frágil e insegura com os olhos marejados, apenas por pensar em ser rejeitada por seu amor.

“Calma Regina! É claro que a Emma não vai te deixar, nem recusar o pedido. Ela é louquinha por ti minha irmã, a cara de abestalhada que aquela loira faz quando te vê é muito fofa. Então para de loucura e vai embora preparar tudo, aliás vamos, eu irei com você e garanto que tudo vai ficar perfeito”. Zelena abraçou a morena e a acalmou.

“Você tem razão Zel. Ela me ama, então eu tenho apenas que confiar que tudo dará certo. Vamos logo que eu quero tudo perfeito e você vai me ajudar”. Ambas saíram da prefeitura trancando tudo e sumiram em suas fumaças rumo ao local do encontro.

Enquanto isso, na delegacia uma certa loira estava focada em organizar arquivos de casos antigos, na tentativa de relaxar e tentar parar de pensar em uma certa rainha com curvas pecaminosas que a deixou louca de curiosidade para o que estava por vir à noite, quando foi interrompida pela entrada de uma loba com uma sacola de donuts.

“Hi, Emms! Olha o que eu trouxe! Então como você está? Nervosa pra hoje?” Perguntou Ruby com seu jeito animado e sorridente, enquanto sentava de frente pra Emma.

“Hey, Ruby! Que bom que você trouxe comida eu já estou morta de fome, parece que as trevas me deixaram mais faminta que o normal. E sobre o encontro, eu estou muito nervosa e com medo”. Falou Emma comendo uma rosquinha pra lá de gordurosa.

“Você é magra de ruim mesmo viu loira! Come mais que um pedreiro e tem esse corpão todo em forma, o que tu faz hein? Ah! E Relaxa! Vai dá tudo certo com a Regina, porque você está com medo?”. Perguntou a loba curiosa do porque a loira estaria com medo, mesmo que já tivesse uma ideia do motivo.

“Eu sempre fui magra mesmo Rubs, mas todo dia faço alguma atividade pra manter a forma. Flexões, abdominais e corrida, é o que mais faço. E, estou com medo de não conseguir suprir às expectativas da Regina e nem às minhas também. Não vou mentir pra você, morro de vontade de ter minha morena, mas tenho medo de não aguentar muito tempo, broxar ou até mesmo de não saber como tocá-la e acabar machucando. Eu só tenho a experiência como mulher, então não sei como vai funcionar a partir de agora, entende?”. Emma disse mostrando toda sua insegurança.

“Loira, se acalma. É normal ter medo e você tem razão. Você nunca passou por essa experiência tendo um pênis e isso acarreta muitos medos, mas você tem a vantagem de ter tido a experiência também como mulher e saber qual a intensidade que pode agradar ou não. Faz assim, deixa as coisas fluírem e se for rolar algo além de amassos, vai com calma e segue teus instintos. Toca onde tiver vontade e presta atenção se a Regina gosta ou não, assim você vai saber o que a agrada ou não”. Explicou Ruby para acalmar a loira.

“Você tem razão. Obrigada Rubs você é uma amiga maravilhosa!”

Algumas horas depois...

“Pronto Zel! Agora está tudo perfeito é só aguardar minha loira e torcer pra eu conseguir falar tudo o que sinto. Espero que ela aceite, não vejo a hora de ter minha loira em meus braços e poder sair com ela por aí, dormir juntas e ficarmos com nosso filho fazendo nada ou tudo juntos como uma família”. Regina disse terminando de fechar a porta do local onde seria o encontro e indo de encontro à ruiva.

“Ficou lindo Regina! A Emma vai amar! E em breve vocês estarão fazendo todas essas coisas juntas e distribuindo amor por Storybrooke, haha!”. Falou Zelena brincando com a irmã.

“Há-há sis! Muito engraçada você viu? Palhacinha! Agora vamos que eu ainda tenho que me preparar, quero estar deslumbrante pra minha loira”. Ambas sumiram em suas fumaças e apareceram na mansão.

Às 19:30hs, Regina se encontrava no local do encontro, verificando os últimos detalhes enquanto esperava a loira chegar. A morena estava em um vestido longo de seda, justo até à cintura e solto levemente na saia, com uma fenda na lateral direita. Seu cabelo estava penteado para o lado direito com cachos, olhos levemente marcados e o batom vermelho-sangue nos lábios. Deslumbrante, era a palavra que melhor a descrevia. Após os últimos retoques ela olhou no relógio e faltavam 10 minutos para a loira chegar, então a morena foi para a sala de jantar esperar pela Swan.

Enquanto isso, uma loira corria em seu quarto à procura do que vestir e sem muitas opções, decidiu usar sua magia para tal. Quando o relógio mostrou 19:30, a buzina do carro da prefeita a despertou de seus pensamentos e ela saiu ao encontro da ruiva.

“Uau! Swan, se minha irmã não estivesse com você e eu já não estivesse apaixonada por outra investiria em você sem nem pestanejar. Você está linda. Minha irmã vai babar”. Falou Zelena para a Emma enquanto a loira vinha ao seu encontro um tanto envergonhada.

“Obrigada Zel. Aposto que sua irmã está muito mais que linda. Vamos que não quero me atrasar”. Falou Emma entrando no carro. A loira estava vestida com um terno azul claro e uma calça pantalona, com uma blusa preta tomara que caia e um salto alto preto, cabelo em um rabo de cavalo lateral e completando o look, uma maquiagem leve com destaque para os lábios levemente avermelhados.

Vinte minutos depois Zelena estaciona o carro na entrada da floresta e desce com a loira, acompanhado-a até um caminho no centro da mesma depois do lago .

“Bom, agora é com você Emma. Siga seu coração e encontrará quem procura. Boa noite e aproveite”. Zelena disse com uma piscadinha maliciosa e sumiu em sua fumaça verde deixando Emma sozinha e confusa.

“O que? Mas como vou encontrar o lugar? A Zelena é doida mesmo. Bom, vou tentar usar a magia, fazer o que. Espero que dê certo” Emma então mentalizou sua morena e desejou com todo seu coração chegar até ela. Imediatamente um caminho de luzes surgiu à sua frente indicando que deveria seguir por ele e encontraria seu amor.

Ao chegar ao fim do caminho Emma deparou-se com uma clareira no ponto mais alto de toda Storybrooke, com uma linda visão da cidade e do lago na floresta, divinamente iluminados pela luz da lua cheia. Virou-se e viu uma construção próxima de onde estava e decidiu continuar. Ao chegar mais próximo deslumbrou-se com a enorme, porém simples construção. Uma casa de dois andares feita de madeira, com enormes janelas de vidro, juntando o rústico ao moderno e dando um ar de luxo e aconchego, digno de uma rainha. Cercando a casa haviam árvores enormes que davam um aspecto romântico de filmes europeus. A casa estava toda iluminada pelas luzes mágicas que apareceram para Emma, mas só que penduradas em pequenos balões do lado de fora, como se flutuassem. Ao se aproximar mais, Emma foi surpreendida por uma Regina deslumbrante que lhe abriu a porta, roubando-lhe o fôlego e as palavras.

“Boa noite Swan! Vai ficar aí me encarando? Acho melhor entrar, a noite está só começando”. Falou Regina com sua voz rouca, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo e deixando uma Emma ainda mais absorta.

“Re-Regina! Boa noite! Uau! Você está, Uau!” Falou Emma sem saber como se expressar.

“Haha! Como você está falante hoje Em-ma! Entre, talvez assim melhore”. Regina estava adorando saber que deixou a loira sem palavras e se aproveitava disso para provocá-la.

“Desculpe Regina. É que e estou um pouco nervosa, eu quis dizer que você está deslumbrante. Não tenho mais palavras para lhe descrever. Na verdade até tenho, mas creio que agora não seja o momento”. Emma falou tentando provocar a morena, o que deu certo, pois, Regina corou imediatamente.

“Oh! Obrigada Emma! Você também está maravilhosa. Vamos Entrar?” Regina até tentou disfarçar a vergonha pelas palavras de Emma, mas não conseguiu muito.

Emma entrou na casa e pensou estar em um cenário de filmes. A casa toda estava à meia-luz, um caminho de pétalas azuis se formava no chão a partir da porta, seguindo para uma sala ao lado, tulipas vermelhas também decoravam o ambiente. Ao fundo uma música suave e baixa tocava envolvendo ainda mais as duas em um clima romântico. Elas caminharam até a sala de jantar, onde uma mesa estava posta para duas, com direito à velas e um buquê de tulipas vermelhas sobre ela. Regina se adiantou e pegou o buquê dando-o para Emma.

“Isso é para você Emma. Como uma demonstração do meu amor e a promessa de que ele é sincero”. Regina entregou o buquê à Emma, que estava emocionada diante de tanto cuidado.

“Nossa! Eu não esperava por tudo isso Regina. Me sinto tão feliz e emocionada. Obrigada!”. Emma se aproximou e deu um selinho em Regina, que não o prolongou, pois ainda tinham muitas coisas para acontecer.

“Então vamos jantar? Eu espero que você goste do nosso cardápio. Fui eu quem preparei”. Regina se afastou para pegar o jantar das duas e quando voltou Emma fez questão de puxar a cadeira para a rainha.

“Então você cozinhou hein! Que sorte que eu tenho. Uma rainha cozinhar para mim”. Emma brincou com Regina para descontrair.

“Sim, Swan eu o fiz. E é bom mesmo você saber que tem sorte, afinal eu sou uma rainha e não sou de cozinhar para qualquer pessoa. Sinta-se lisonjeada”. Disse Regina com uma pose de superior, fazendo ambas rirem.

O jantar seguiu de forma mais calma, ambas conversando sobre trivialidades e gostos. Após terminarem, Regina percebeu que era a hora de fazer o pedido, assim se levantou e chamou Emma para a sala, onde poderiam ficar mais relaxadas. A prefeita se aproximou de Swan, respirou fundo e meio sem jeito começou a falar:

“Emma, desde que você chegou aqui eu senti que algo diferente começou a surgir dentro de mim. Eu já tinha sentindo o gosto do amor antes, mas quando te vi, uma mistura de sentimentos passou por mim. Raiva, medo, atração, desejo, tudo numa intensidade absurda, eu não queria acreditar que você fosse alguém pra mim, eu não poderia imaginar que pudéssemos ficar juntas, pois você estava destinada a tirar minha felicidade e eu me apeguei a isso pra te afastar de mim. Coloquei na cabeça que você iria acabar com tudo que eu construí e que iria levar meu filho embora me deixando sozinha de novo. Por isso, fiz de tudo pra te afastar, eu tinha medo de que pudesse me apaixonar e me tornar fraca, isso eu jamais iria permitir. Mas você foi se aproximando, se tornando constante e persistente em minha vida, quando dei por mim já pertencia a você e nem sabia o que fazer pra te esquecer, também não queria isso. Você trouxe cor e vida para meus dias, me mostrou um caminho para a felicidade, que eu não precisava odiar ninguém, que eu era capaz de amar e ser feliz. Você me deu esperança. Depois, sua amizade já não era mais o suficiente e quando você se aproximou do guyliner, eu vi meu mundo ser arrancado de mim mais uma vez, então tive que me conter e me conformar que você nunca me olharia diferente, por isso fiquei com o Robin, pra tentar fingir que sentia algo. No dia que você se sacrificou por mim, eu pude mais uma vez ver o quão maravilhosa você é e que eu não poderia mais negar o que sinto ou que quero. Emma eu amo você com toda a minha alma, eu sei que demorei pra dizer, mas eu não vejo mais a minha vida sem você, eu quero ser seu porto-seguro, assim como você é pra mim, quero poder ficar perto de você abraçada sem nada pra fazer, só sentindo a sua presença, quero poder andar na rua e mostrar para todos que você finalmente está comigo e que nos amamos. Por isso, eu te pergunto: Emma Swan, você aceita namorar comigo?”. Regina terminou com seu rosto banhado em lágrimas, situação igual a de sua loira.

“Claro que sim! Mil vezes sim! Eu nunca pensei que você fosse olhar pra mim Regina. Você sempre foi um sonho distante, algo que parecia intocável para mim. Sempre vi que você era uma mulher com muitas camadas, louca pra viver um amor e ser feliz, mas que preferia se afastar de todos pra não ser magoada. Eu sempre quis ter o seu amor e sempre quis te cuidar e fazer feliz. Então Sim, sim, sim e sim! Eu te amo e quero ser sua”. Respondeu Emma ainda sem acreditar que isso estava mesmo acontecendo.

Regina se levantou e colocou o anel de namoro na mão de Emma, dando um beijo em cima do mesmo, gesto repetido pela loira. Os anéis eram duas alianças de prata polida, com um delicado cisne em cima de cada uma circundando uma maçã de pedra rubi. Após colocarem as alianças, Regina puxou Emma para um beijo cheio de amor e carinho, selando o compromisso de ambas. Uma música muito significativa para a morena começou a tocar e ela então puxou Emma para uma dança.

(Because you loved me- Celine Dion)

Emma e Regina se entregaram à dança olhando nos olhos da outra e sentindo como se a história delas estivesse sendo contadas pela voz da cantora. Regina se aproximou do ouvido de Emma e sussurrou:

“You’re the one who held me up, never let me fall

(Você foi a única que me levantou, nunca me deixou cair)

You’re the one who saw me through, through it all

(você foi a única que me acompanhou através de tudo isso)”

Emma se aconchegou mais ao abraço da rainha sentindo o perfume de maçãs que exalavam dela e suspirando. O clima era de puro amor entre elas, aos poucos os rostos foram se aproximando e os lábios se buscaram, iniciando uma luta, na qual ambas eram vencedoras. As mãos começaram a passear pelos corpos, Emma desceu suas mãos pela cintura da morena chegando ao bumbum volumoso e lá se fixaram, apalpando levemente, Regina soltou um gemido baixo e apertou seus braços em volta do pescoço da loira aproximando mais ainda os corpos como se fossem se fundir. O clima esquentou e a música há muito tinha terminado, agora uma melodia mais sexy era ouvida no ambiente, deixando ambas mais excitadas, os olhares cada vez mais provocantes. Regina levantou sua perna direita enroscando na cintura da loira e falou em seu ouvido:

(Spanish Guitar- Toni Braxton)

“Que tal irmos comemorar em um lugar mais discreto, miss Swan? Acho que já esperamos tempo demais, não acha?”. Regina falou o mais sexy possível mordendo o lóbulo da orelha da loira, fazendo Emma respirar fundo e soltar um gemido de satisfação.

“Nossa morena, assim eu não resisto. Aonde devo levá-la, majestade?” Emma apertou a cintura de Regina, enquanto sua outra mão deslizava sobre a coxa exposta da prefeita.

“E não é pra resistir mesmo EM-MA! Vamos subir, o quarto nos aguarda”. Regina se enrosca mais em Emma, que a pega no colo levando-a em direção ao segundo andar da casa. “Final do corredor Swan” Diz Regina ao notar Emma encarando o corredor, imaginando para onde seguir.

Ao chegarem no quarto, Emma teve mais uma surpresa. O quarto estava com várias pétalas de rosas azuis e vermelhas no chão, indo da porta à cama, coberta por pétalas vermelhas, ao lado várias velas aromáticas decoravam o ambiente, dando um toque de cuidado e sensualidade. Emma, que tinha seu pescoço atacado pela morena, puxou-a pela nuca com certa força, dando-lhe um beijo mais voraz e luxurioso, enquanto a deitava na cama e se colocava por cima da mesma.

“Você pensou mesmo em tudo hein rainha?”. Questionou Swan, assim que soltou a boca da morena pra respirar.

“Você gostou?”

“Amei! Mas melhor que isso, só você nua, gemendo pra mim”. Emma falou em um rompante de coragem, deixando uma rainha ainda mais molhada e louca pra ter a loira.

“Tá esperando o que Swan? Arranca logo minha roupa e me faz sua mulher”. Regina falou autoritária e excitada, puxando a loira pela gola do terno e lhe cobrindo a boca com um beijo pra lá de erótico.

Emma desceu os beijos pelo pescoço da morena chupando e lambendo a pele, deixando marcas leves no caminho, enquanto Regina lutava pra tirar seu blazer. Após ajudar a morena, Emma baixou uma das alças do vestido de Regina e expôs um dos seios desnudos da morena, não resistiu e começou a chupá-lo e lamber como se fosse seu sorvete favorito, tirando gemidos manhosos da morena, que se contorcia apertando a cabeça da loira mais ainda em direção a ele. Depois de satisfeita, Emma se afastou brevemente da morena e tirou seu vestido, deixando-a apenas com uma minúscula calcinha de renda também vermelha, levando Emma à loucura, em seguida admirou a deusa que estava deitada na cama, ofegante e completamente excitada, como se ela fosse uma obra de arte. Foi desperta de seu momento por uma Regina impaciente e completamente excitada.

“Vai ficar só olhando Swan? Eu espero bem mais que isso”. Dizendo isso, Regina sentou e puxou Emma para um beijo, enquanto tirava a blusa da loira e chupava-lhe os seios, desfrutando da maciez da pele branca da loira, arrancando gemidos da mesma, quando se deu por satisfeita, desceu suas mãos em direção ao fecho da calça, tendo suas mãos seguradas pela xerife que lhe deitou novamente na cama, levantou seus braços acima da cabeça e disse encarando os olhos castanhos:

“Ainda não Mills! Primeiro, eu vou lhe dar uma amostra do que essa noite promete”. Dizendo isso Emma voltou a beijar o pescoço da morena, dando chupões um pouco mais fortes, indo em direção aos seios, chegando lá, ela demorou-se em cada um dando-lhes a devida atenção, descendo cada vez mais em direção ao fruto proibido da rainha. Ao chegar à borda da calcinha, Emma passou a língua no elástico, pegando-o com os dentes e baixando a peça, olhando provocativamente para a beldade sob si.

Quando viu Regina nua em toda sua glória, Emma não resistiu e caiu de boca na intimidade da morena, chupando-lhe de forma intensa, arrancando gemidos altos e descontrolados, levou dois dedos em direção à boca de Regina que chupou-os sem hesitar, devolvendo-os à loira que a penetrou de forma suave e profunda, arrancando-lhe o primeiro grito da noite. Depois de mais algumas investidas, a morena explodiu em um orgasmo intenso, gritando pela loira e rasgando os lençóis sob si.

“Emma! UAU! Que foi isso?”. Peguntou a prefeita ofegante e mordendo o lábio.

“Isso foi eu dando um pouco de prazer pra minha mulher”. Respondeu a xerife indo beijar a morena, fazendo-a sentir seu próprio gosto.

“Agora é a minha vez! Se prepara Swan, eu tenho um fogo queimando aqui e você tem que apagar”. Regina disse partindo pra cima da loira sentando em sua barriga e beijando-a vorazmente.

Regina continuou beijando Emma enquanto rebolava vagarosamente em seu abdômen, deixando um rastro molhado, desceu seus beijos e chupões para o pescoço de Swan, dando um chupão mais forte na região de pulso pra mostrar que a loira tinha dona. Em seguida chegou aos seios de Emma, onde se deliciou lambendo e mordendo levemente os bicos intumescidos, arrancando gemidos arrastados da loira. Em seguida passou suas unhas pela barriga sarada da xerife, deixando-a marcada e em seguida lambeu as marcas para suavizar. Finalmente chegou ao fecho da calça e o abriu, retirando-a do corpo da namorada juntou com a cueca box preta, fazendo a ereção da Dark Swan saltar a sua frente, arregalando os olhos para o tamanho avantajado da mesma.

“Nossa Ems! Que saúde hein! Você é linda, meu amor, e o melhor é toda minha. Vou te devorar”. Disse Regina lambendo os lábios e acariciando o pau à sua frente, em seguida lembeu-o de cima a baixo e o pôs na boca, chupando de forma gulosa como se fosse um pirulito, causando frisson na loirinha que tentava controlar os gemidos, enquanto segurava a cabeça de sua morena e forçava mais ainda em direção ao seu novo membro.

“Ai morena, assim você me mata. Que delícia! Nunca pensei que fosse tão bom receber uma chupada assim. Você é perfeita demais, mas que continuar assim vou gozar na sua boca”. Emma falava cada vez mais louca e a ponto de gozar.

“Então goza pra mim, amor. Me dá teu gosto. Assim como eu fiz com você. Quero você inteira Emma”. Regina acelerou seus movimentos com a mão e a boca, levando Emma a um orgasmo forte, engolindo cada gota e deixando a loira ainda mais fissurada nela. Apesar de ter gozado forte a loira ainda estava ereta e pronta pra outra. Então ela beijou a morena colocando-a em cima de si, Regina começou a cavalgar em cima de Emma sem pudor algum, gemendo e arranhando o abdômen dela com vontade, enquanto Swan só sabia gemer e delirar com aquele monumento em cima de si. Algum tempo depois, Regina gozou de novo e foi a vez de Emma, colocá-la de quatro enquanto aprofundava as estocadas fazendo a morena delirar novamente, sentindo que iria gozar, Emma saiu da posição e colocou a morena de frente para si, voltando a penetrá-la e acelerando os movimentos, encarando-a nos olhos, em uma destas estocadas a loira acertou o ponto G da rainha levando-a a ter orgasmos múltiplos, e gozando em seguida.

“Eu te amo morena”. Disse Emma caindo de lado na cama e puxando Regina para um beijo carinhoso e demorado.

“Eu também te amo xerife”. Respondeu Regina, se agarrando em Emma e ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, enquanto recebia afagos nos cabelos até que ambas caíram no mundo dos sonhos.


	9. Dia seguinte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo por aqui. Mais cenas de Emma e Regina. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 9: Dia seguinte.

Quando os raios de sol surgiram no alto do céu, Emma resolveu se levantar, mesmo estando cansada da noite anterior, ela não precisa dormir, então, só ficou a madrugada abraçada a sua morena velando seu sono e se perguntando se ela era real.

“Parece que eu estou vivendo um sonho. Ter a Regina nos meus braços agarrada a mim e o melhor, apaixonada por mim, é inacreditável. Quero muito fazê-la feliz, espero não magoá-la e nem que ela me magoe”. Disse Emma para si mesma enquanto alisava os cabelos da rainha que permanecia dormindo profundamente com um leve sorriso nos lábios. “Ah, morena! Você me deixa sem ar. Se soubesse o tamanho desse amor que eu sinto”.

Saindo de seus devaneios a loira decidiu fazer uma surpresa para quando Regina despertasse. Ela levantou, fez sua higiene matinal, vestiu sua cueca box preta e sua blusa de mesma cor e se dirigiu à cozinha amarrando seu cabelo em um coque bagunçado no alto da cabeça. Chegando lá, ela pensou no que poderia fazer de café-da-manhã para a rainha, decidiu não inventar muito, afinal não era tão boa na cozinha, então optou pelo simples: Café preto, chocolate quente com canela, suco de maçã, torradas, frutas, panquecas e mel. Arrumou tudo em uma bandeja, colocando uma rosa azul em cima para sua morena.

Quando chegou no quarto, notou que Regina ainda dormia, dessa vez de bruços e abraçada ao seu travesseiro como se buscasse pelo cheiro da loira. Emma colocou a bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama e se aproximou da rainha distribuindo beijos pelas costas nuas da morena, que começo a se mexer e soltar suspiros manhosos.

“Acorda meu amor! Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você”. Falou Emma entre os beijos distribuídos na morena.

“Hmm, Emma! Me deixa dormir mais um pouco eu tô cansada. Você acabou comigo”. Respondeu Regina manhosa.

“Acabei é? Que pena! Eu tava pensando em relembrar algumas partes hoje depois do nosso café”. Emma provocou pra descontrair e acabou acendendo uma chama na prefeita, que imediatamente se virou e agarrou a loira pelo pescoço aproximando-a mais de si.

“Quer saber? Acho que nem estou tão cansada assim. Ainda aguento mais”. Regina então beijou a namorada sem lhe deixar falar mais nada e foi puxando ela mais pra cima de si até que a loira encontrava-se encaixada entre as pernas de sua morena.

“Amor! Eu realmente quero você, mas vamos tomar café primeiro. Precisamos repor as energias. Depois eu apago seu fogo”. Emma tentou ser sensata e se desvencilhar de Regina, que se agarrou mais ainda a ela impedindo-a de sair.

“Depois nada Swan! Você tem uma rainha pra satisfazer e eu quero AGORA. Quem mandou provocar? Agora aguenta! O café pode esperar, eu não”. Regina falou autoritária com uma mão segurando firme na nuca de Emma, fazendo-a lhe olhar nos olhos, enquanto a outra mão passeava por cima da ereção evidente da loira, arrancando-lhe suspiros.

“É acho melhor deixar o café pra depois mesmo. Agora fiquei com fome de outra coisa” Swan não se fez de rogada, em um passe de mágica voltou a ficar nua e as duas iniciaram mais uma maratona de orgasmos. Após estarem completamente satisfeitas, Emma e Regina tomaram o café na cama e a prefeita ficou encantada com a rosa que sua amada lhe deu.

“Que lindo Emma! Amei sua surpresa e essa rosa é magnífica!”

“Ela é como você Regina. Única e especial. Significa uma parte do que sinto por você: admiração, respeito, desejo e o alcance daquilo que pensei ser impossível, o seu amor”.

Depois de mais beijos e carícias, Regina e Emma, decidiram que já era hora de voltar, afinal elas ainda tinham deveres a cumprir com a cidade. Regina, que tinha pego seu carro no local onde Zelena deixou na floresta, deu carona a Emma até sua casa e depois foi para a mansão, encontrando uma Zelena curiosa e ansiosa pelas novidades.

“Então sis como foi? Ela aceitou? Vocês transaram? Como ela é? Ela tem pegada?”. Disparou Zelena assim que viu a irmã entrando em casa.

“Zel calma! Uma pergunta por vez. Sim, deu tudo certo. A Emma e eu agora somos namoradas e sim fizemos amor a madrugada toda e hoje de manhã também. É só isso que você vai saber, não contarei detalhes”. Respondeu Regina deixando a irmã mais curiosa ainda.

“Ah não Regina! Me conta vai! Poxa eu ajudei vocês e é assim que você me retribui? Me diz pelo menos se a Swan é boa de cama”.

“Tá bom Zel eu vou te falar, mas só direi isso. A Emma é maravilhosa na cama e tem uma pegada que só de lembrar já me dá calor”. Regina falou se abanando e revirando os olhos.

“Eita sis! Então você aproveitou mesmo hein! Fico feliz. E agora como vai ser?”

“Eu aproveitei e ainda vou aproveitar muito. Swan que me aguarde, agora que viciei vou querer sempre. Agora vai ser como um casal normal Zel. Nós vamos continuar nos vendo, muito, nos beijando, muito, saindo, ficando com nosso filho, já falei que vamos nos beijar muito?”

“Já falou sim, sis. Já vi que você viciou mesmo. Coitada da Emma”.

“Coitada de mim né Zel? A Emma é enorme, mas eu adoro”

“Ui! Soltou mais coisa, continua vai”

“Chega Zelena. Vou subir e me arrumar que eu preciso trabalhar e você também. Já volto”. Regina disse e foi subindo as escadas, mas quando levantou o cabelo para tirá-lo do pescoço deixou evidente um chupão que não passou despercebido pela ruiva que gritou.

“AHHHHH! Isso é um chupão Regina?! Vai precisar de muita maquiagem hein! Hahahahaha”. A ruiva disse e saiu correndo para a cozinha, pois Regina se virou pra ela como um foguete e disse.

“Cala essa boca Zelena! Eu te mato! A Emma me paga”. Regina disse constrangida pela brincadeira da ruiva e foi de uma vez para seu quarto.

Do outro lado da cidade, uma loira estava prestes a ir para a delegacia quando trombou com Ruby em frente a sua porta.

“Hey loba! Que surpresa você aqui essa hora. Aconteceu algo?”

“Não Ems. Só vim saber como foi a noite. Mas nem precisa falar muito, esse chupão aí no pescoço responde. A prefeita é selvagem é? Hahaha”. Ruby falou e viu o rosto de Emma corar na hora.

“Para Ruby! A noite foi ótima e a Regina é incrível. Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas ela é uma delícia e agora somos namoradas”. Emma falou suspirando e escondendo o chupão com magia.

“Que bom loira! Já estava na hora de colocar o Swan Jr pra trabalhar né? E você e Regina até que demoraram”.

“Que nada loba! Aconteceu no momento certo. Antes eu tava muito insegura e nervosa, não sabia como lidar com meu corpo depois de tudo, então seria ruim ficar com a Regina mais intimamente. Agora que nos resolvemos e que eu já tô bem melhor poderei desfrutar de minha morena sem hesitar”.

“Eita! Viciou loirão? Regina que se cuide, senão você vai acabar com ela. Hahaha”.

“Ah! Não é pra tanto e é mais fácil nós duas nos acabarmos porque aquela mulher tem um fogo que não é desse mundo. Agora chega de falar da minha vida e vamos porque eu tenho que trabalhar”.

“Vamos loira, eu também tenho que ir, se não a vovó me mata”.

As duas seguiram juntas rumo ao Granny’s, onde Emma pegou seus donuts e foi para a delegacia dando início a mais um expediente, embora sua cabeça só pensasse em certa morena que não tão longe dali fazia a mesma coisa.


	10. Profecia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Estou aqui com mais um capítulo. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 10 - Profecia?

Snow não aguentava mais o adiamento da filha em procurar Rumple. Ele não era mais o Dark One, mas poderia saber o que aconteceu a Emma e, claro, achar uma solução para o “problema”. Mary sabia que se fosse esperar por Emma para resolver esse assunto, talvez eles nunca soubessem o que houve com certeza e isso ela não poderia permitir. O pequeno incidente no Granny’s a deixou irritada demais. “Quem Regina pensa que é para chegar e agir como se ela fosse a dona de Emma”.

David viu a mulher irritada e resolveu ver do que se tratava, mas já tinha uma leve desconfiança que estaria relacionado a Emma Swan. “O que foi Snow? Por que você está agindo assim? Pare um pouco senão você vai abrir um buraco no chão”.

“Eu estou indignada com a Emma. Você viu como ela agiu no Granny’s? Eu pude sentir o lado escuro dela quase saindo enquanto estávamos por lá. Eu estava esperando ela agir de forma bem agressiva conosco. Agora com a Regina, ela agiu como se fossem namoradas há séculos. Regina deve estar aproveitando da nossa filha. Ainda mais agora que ela tem aquela coisa no meio das pernas”.

David acabou rindo do modo como a esposa dele falou e Snow acabou olhando feio para ele, que abaixou a cabeça. “Desculpa amor, mas foi engraçado. Eu li a linguagem corporal delas e não vi nada demais. Elas não são namoradas e nem amantes. Por enquanto, está no platônico. Apesar de que a Regina disse que a noite passada elas teriam um encontro”.

“Nem me lembre David. Só de pensar que a essa hora a nossa própria filha está dormindo com a nossa maior inimiga é de cortar o coração”. Snow gemeu tentando não pensar nas duas outras mulheres juntas.

“Acho que a Regina estava certa quando me aconselhou a tentar buscar um acordo com a Emma. A gente não precisa concordar com o que ela está fazendo, só trazê-la de volta em nossas vidas. Aceitarmos, de certa forma, e pedir para que ela venha morar novamente conosco. Assim poderemos vigiá-la de perto e tentar fazê-la mudar de ideia sobre a Regina. A cidade é pequena e todo mundo já está comentando não somente da mudança de sexo, como também do fato dela ter várias pretendentes, além do show de ontem. Eu tenho até vergonha de andar pelas ruas. Só de ser a Dark One é motivo de desgosto imagina se somarmos esse possível namoro com a Evil Queen”.

“Eu sei o que você quis insinuar quanto a termos que fazer de conta que a aceitamos do jeito que nossa filha se tornou. Não é a melhor solução, mas acho que é a única viável no momento. Depois que voltarmos da nossa conversa com o Rumple, nós poderemos convidar a Emma para o jantar e começarmos a conversar com ela. Como nós a mandamos embora daqui, não será fácil essa nossa primeira tentativa de reencontro. Ela é tão cabeça dura normalmente, agora com a Dark One a dominando é pior ainda”. Snow olhou com desdém. Esse assunto era muito difícil pra ela.

“Sim, você tem razão. Agora vamos até a casa de Rumple. Tomara que ele esteja um pouco melhor e que consiga nos ajudar a desvendar esse mistério. Eu não tenho cabeça para mais nada desde que Emma virou Dark Swan”.

“Acho que o Rumple estará mais bem humorado. Afinal só de não ser mais o senhor das Trevas já é algo bem menos estressante. Ter um milhão de vozes dentro da sua cabeça deve ser algo de enlouquecer. E isso eu não quero para a nossa filha”. Snow fechou a porta de casa e entrou no carro de David.

“Se ele que tem anos de experiência parecia louco às vezes, imagina a nossa filha. Há 5 anos ela nem acreditava em contos de fada. Demorou meses para aceitar que é filha da Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado”. Charming não resistiu e acabou rindo.

“Eu me lembro disso. Quando nós dissemos que éramos os seus pais, Emma agiu como se tivesse nascido outra cabeça em nós. Até hoje sinto que ela não acredita totalmente”. Snow lembrou da cara de pânico da própria filha e voltou a rir.

“O nosso erro foi mandá-la para longe de nós. Mesmo com a profecia de que ela era a salvadora e que a bruxa má iria matá-la, deveríamos tê-la criado conosco. E agora mesmo, não estaríamos nesse momento tão crítico. Ela teria crescido como uma princesa em todos os sentidos”.

“Sim, você tem razão. Ela teria modos e se comportaria como princesa. Não como ogro ou um homem. A maneira dela de sentar, vestir, comer não é digno de uma princesa. Eu a teria ensinado boas maneiras desde criança, e com essa idade já estaria casada e muito bem casada com algum príncipe ou rei”.

“E eu a ensinaria usar a espada desde pequena. Ainda bem que chegamos. Assim tiramos essas dúvidas o mais cedo que pudermos”. David estacionou o carro em frente a casa do Rumple.

O casal encantado chegou até a porta e ouviu dentro de casa a voz do ex dark One.

“Ao que devo a honra do casal encantado vir até a minha humilde residência?”. Rumple perguntou em sua voz mais cínica.

“Você não precisa ser cínico. Eu acredito que você sabe e muito bem porque viemos. Nós precisamos de respostas, e você é o único que pode nos dar. Mesmo sabendo que provavelmente virá com um preço”. David explicou seco.

“Não tenha dúvidas que virá. Já sei! Vocês não aceitam essa pequena mudança de sexo da salvadora, e querem saber se tenho o antídoto para esse “pequeno” mal. Estou certo?”.

“Sim Rumple. Viemos para isso mesmo. Você poderá nos ajudar?” Snow tentou manter a calma que já era quase inexistente.

“Por acaso Emma Swan está sabendo que vocês vieram falar comigo sobre isso? Se não acho melhor vocês voltarem por onde vieram”. Rumple disse seco.

“A minha filha não sabe disso. Eu não acredito que você está com medo da Emma. Eu pensei que você não tivesse medo de ninguém. Cadê o Senhor das Trevas que sempre fez as coisas em prol de si mesmo?” Snow acabou agindo por impulso.

“Eu posso não ser mais Dark One, mas eu peço que me respeitem Branca de Neve. Eu não tenho medo de ninguém, nem mesmo da nova Dark One. Mas não quero arrumar confusão com ela. Isso não é algo inteligente a se fazer. Ainda mais que ela se tornou a namorada de Regina Mills, uma ex-aluna minha que entende e muito bem de magia, feitiços e coisas do tipo”. Rumple não gostou da atitude dos Charmings e deixou bem claro.

“Eu peço desculpas pelo nosso comportamento. Há dias que não conseguimos pensar em outra coisa além desse pequeno problema da nossa filha. E sabemos que você é a pessoa mais indicada em nos ajudar”.

“Eu ajudarei, mas com uma condição: que vocês parem de agir como se fossem Santos e tentassem ajudar a filha de vocês. O modo como vocês têm agido em vez de tirar a Dark One de dentro dela, estão entregando-a para a escuridão. Na verdade só há uma maneira da Dark One sair do corpo da salvadora sem machucá-la ou causar um dano permanente”. Rumple parou para respirar e ver a reação dos Charmings.

“E qual é essa única maneira? Por favor, Rumple. Nós precisamos saber. Nós estamos correndo contra o tempo. Quanto mais rápido tirarmos o Dark One de nossa filha, mais rápido será a cura desse problema que se instalou nela”.

“Vocês estão falando sobre a escuridão ou a mudança de sexo? Não acho que a Regina esteja vendo como um problema agora mesmo. Nem mesmo a salvadora”.

“Não nos lembre disso, mas estamos falando sobre os dois problemas”. Snow estava muito nervosa e começou a secar as mãos”.

“Há uma profecia. Regina e a salvadora estão quase concretizando isso: Em um momento de amor puro, quando a união de uma alma corrompida pela dor e mágoa se unir verdadeiramente àquela que veio para lhe salvar, todo o mal que encrustado na nobre alma está, se transformará em luz e possuirá o novo ser que desse amor surgirá”. Rumple riu quando viu a cara de quem não estava entendendo nada tanto de Snow quanto de David.

“E quem será o amor verdadeiro da Emma? Ela já está na cidade? Nós a conhecemos?”. David perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

“Sim, vocês a conhecem. E muito bem. Ela criou essa cidade. O amor verdadeiro da salvadora é a pessoa em que ela deveria odiar. A Evil Queen da floresta encantada ou Regina Mills aqui nesse reino”.

“Regina Mills? A minha madrasta? Eu não acredito nisso. Isso deve ser um plano contra nós. Ela não chegaria em Emma com outro motivo a não ser esse… A nossa ruína. E ela sabe dessa profecia?”.

“Eu não sei Snow. Só perguntando a ela. Você me perguntou qual seria a única forma e já disse qual era. Só resta saber se vocês irão tomar a atitude correta ou não. Se a profecia não for concretizada ou a filha de vocês ficará sendo a Dark One para sempre ou a Senhora das Trevas irá dominá-la e sugá-la para o abismo, para a escuridão”. Rumple não era mais o senhor das Trevas, mas ainda mantinha sua pose durona.

“E o que faremos? Eu não vejo um lado positivo nessa história. E em tudo na vida tem dois lados. Eu não sei o que fazer, ou pensar”. Pela primeira vez Snow não sabia o que dizer.

“Pois eu aconselho vocês a voltarem para casa, e depois de refletirem e muito sobre o que foi falado, conversem com a Emma, ela é sensata e vai entender. Agora se vocês me dão licença eu preciso voltar aos meus afazeres. Deem lembranças a salvadora por mim”. Rumple achou melhor cortar a conversa, antes que eles pedissem mais respostas que não cabia ao ex-Senhor das Trevas decidir.

“Obrigada Rumple. Tenha um ótimo dia”. Snow agradeceu e saiu da casa do ex-Senhor das Trevas mais confusa do que quando chegou e ela sabia que a decisão seria muito dolorida para todos eles.


	11. Você enlouqueceu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 11— Você enlouqueceu?

Snow saiu da casa do Rumple desnorteada e ainda mais nervosa. Onde já se viu a Rainha Má sendo amor verdadeiro da Emma. Rumple deve ter batido a cabeça quando deixou de ser o senhor das trevas. David também estava nervoso e preocupado. Ele não sabia o que pensar ou até mesmo fazer. Charming não era bobo ou cego e já tinha notado os olhares de Emma para Regina e vice-e-versa desde o início. No entanto, saber que ambas se amavam e eram true love foi um mais difícil do que ele pensou.

“E agora David? O que faremos? Temos que analisar muito bem nossas opções. Não podemos perder nossa filha nem para a Escuridão, e nem para a nossa pior inimiga. Você acreditou nessa história de Profecia do Rumple? Eu confio em sua capacidade de discernir as coisas. Você sempre foi o mais sensato de nós dois”.

“Acho melhor avisarmos a Emma da tal profecia. Podemos tirar a parte da Regina ser o amor verdadeiro dela, mas cabe a você decidir se quer dar esse passo ou não. Eu vou procurá-la e tentar manter uma conversa sadia com a minha filha, não quero me sentir culpado se algo vier a acontecer com ela. Já basta esses 28 anos que ficamos afastados. Não quero correr esse risco amor e acho melhor você revisar nosso tratamento ‘Iceberg’ com a nossa Emma. Eu não estou feliz com a maneira que ela está lidando com sua nova sexualidade, mas isso não nos dá o direito de ignorá-la ou trata-la dessa forma. Ela só precisa de instruções e um pequeno empurrão na direção certa”. David estava bem pensativo. Eles entraram no carro e foram em direção a casa deles.

“David eu não fui a única a deserdar a nossa filha. Você estava ao meu lado o tempo todo. Eu sei que podemos ter exagerado, mas não concordamos com o jeito dela de ter encarado o Dark One. Todos na cidade estão apavorados e ela não está nem aí? E se ela não aprendeu a lidar com esse lado sombrio e vier atrás de todos? Até de nós, seus verdadeiros pais? Não podemos esquecer que a Evil Queen está bem viva e ao lado dela. Sobreviveremos se as duas atacarem a cidade? Eu não quero estar presente em mais uma guerra. Nós temos um filho pequeno, imagina como ele ficaria no futuro se soubesse que sua própria irmã foi causadora de uma grande destruição da cidade em que ele nasceu?!”.

“Diante dos novos fatos, eu acredito que seja melhor a nós irmos até nossa filha e tentarmos conversar. Ela vai precisar de nós se o lado sombrio vencer essa batalha. Vou ligar para ela agora mesmo”. David pegou o celular e ligou para Emma.

Depois de três toques, Emma atendeu com uma voz não muito boa. “Emma Swan falando”.

“Oi Emma. Eu sei que não tenho sido o melhor pai do mundo, mas eu gostaria de falar com você de forma amigável. Eu não quero brigar, nem te julgar ou qualquer outra coisa. Sei que errei feio com você, mas gostaria de reverter essa situação. Será que podemos falar agora?”.

“Não sei se posso confiar no senhor nesse momento. Estou muito magoada com o tratamento de vocês desde que me tornei Dark One. Nunca pensei que fossem fazer isso comigo. Ainda mais o senhor em quem sempre confiei”. Emma sentiu se feliz por ver o pai tentar conversar de uma forma mais sensata, mas não quis entregar assim de cara, ela iria analisar primeiro se poderia confiar, pelo menos, no seu pai já que com sua mãe iria demorar um pouco mais. Afinal, foi Dona Snow quem a deserdou e aquilo doeu mais que ter o coração arrancado com violência de seu próprio peito.

“Eu sei que você está magoada e desconfiada Emma. Você tinha toda a razão. Eu fui um pau mandado de sua mãe, mas um dia quando você se apaixonar perdidamente por alguém entenderá que, às vezes, o melhor é concordar com algo para não causar atritos ou brigas desnecessárias com a sua outra metade. Eu não estou dizendo para você se anular completamente em um relacionamento, mas Emma a gente aprende com o tempo a relevar. Me perdoa filha”. Emma sentia que tinha algo errado nessa atitude de seu pai. Ele era uma boa pessoa, mas ela sabia que com a mãe dela envolvida a história era outra e como ela estava perto dele a loira não falou nada.

“Eu não sei se posso confiar no senhor ainda, mas posso tentar. Afinal o senhor está dando o primeiro passo. Eu estou aqui na delegacia e está sendo entediante mesmo, então eu aceito essa conversa, mas se eu perceber que vocês estão de armação não vai ser nada bonito o que ira acontecer. Mesmo vocês sendo meus pais, a Snow começou essa situação toda. Então se eu mandá-los para fora daqui e nunca mais querer falar com vocês será com todo o motivo do mundo. Não façam eu me arrepender dessa 3ª chance, pois ela será a última. Vocês estão na rua?” Emma ouviu um barulho de buzina.

“Sim, nós estamos na rua. Mas estamos indo para a nossa casa. Por que você não vai para lá? Acho que será melhor, já que vamos poder conversar a vontade e não terá ninguém para nos atrapalhar. Sei que essa conversa será bem difícil… Tanto para você quanto para nós”. Snow falou pela primeira vez.

“Olá Snow. A senhora estava demorando para dar o ar da sua graça. Eu irei até a casa de vocês, mas já avisei, não me decepcionem novamente. Apesar de que primeiro vou dar um voto de confiança ao senhor David. Infelizmente não dá para acreditar na senhora ainda. Dentro de 30 minutos chego no loft. Agora vou desligar. Até mais tarde, encantados”.

David e Snow olharam um para o outro e resolveram ir em direção a própria casa. “O que você pretende fazer depois de contar o que foi dito por Rumple?”. David estava feliz ao saber que a Emma estava interessada em conversar com ele e começar a consertar as coisas.

“Eu não sei David, mas temos que tentar alguma coisa. Nós não podemos ficar parados e deixar do jeito que está. Nós temos que tentar algo. Eu não quero nem lembrar que fomos obrigados a pôr nossa filha em um armário para que ela fosse levada de nós e não acho que ela vá querer entrar novamente em um pelo resto da vida dela. Mas sei que vamos achar uma maneira”. Disse Snow, enquanto pensava exatamente em como separar sua filha da Regina e ainda provar que ambas não eram tue love.

Eles ficaram calados até estacionarem o carro na frente do apartamento deles. David foi até o banheiro tomar banho e Snow aproveitou para pegar algo que escondia em suas coisas e que a ajudaria a conseguir seu objetivo, preparou uma torta de morango especial para Emma e a pôs na geladeira, afinal precisava que sua filha provasse do ingrediente especial e como Emma era louca por comida, mas especialmente doce, com certeza, ela pegaria no mínimo um pedaço.

Assim que David saiu do banheiro, Snow voltou para a sala. E mesmo sabendo que ele não falaria nada para Emma, ela achou melhor não contar o que acabou de fazer. Já que sabia que o instinto paterno poderia falar mais alto.

“Será que a Emma vai passar por aqui mesmo? E sozinha? Tomara que sim. Eu não quero repetir a dose do dia que fui a casa dela logo cedo e ela acabou no chão como se tivesse um ataque epilético. Sei que vou ter pesadelos com isso até o meu último suspiro”.

“Ela virá. Já deve estar chegando por aí. O melhor a fazermos é respirarmos fundo e torcer para que não percamos a cabeça antes de explicarmos tudo para ela. Eu mesma sei que vou ter que contar até 1.000 e pensar em coisas alegres para não estourar e perder a cabeça novamente. Essa profecia é muito importante e precisamos manter a cabeça tranquila”.

Assim que Snow acabou de falar, eles ouviram a campainha. “Seja o que Deus quiser”. Snow sussurrou antes de abrir a porta. E ficou feliz em ver Emma Swan sozinha.

“Olá Snow. Olá David. Cheguei. Agora poderemos conversar sossegadamente. Eu vim sozinha e espero não ter feito uma grande burrada ao tentar resolver esses fios soltos com o senhor, David”. Emma confessou séria.

“Eu peço desculpas pelo nosso comportamento filha. Eu sei que sua mãe e eu erramos muito. Mas temos algo sério para falar com você. Sei que não vai gostar nada do que irei falar. Sua mãe e eu fomos até o Rumple pedir ajuda para eliminarmos a Dark One sem machucarmos você. Sei que deveríamos ter te falado antes, mas já faz um mês e alguns dias e você não foi procurar o ex-Senhor das Trevas. Nós não estávamos conseguindo pensar em outra coisa há dias e precisávamos resolver isso. Por isso é que fomos até lá”. David achou melhor ir direto ao assunto. A cara da filha dele era de poucos amigos.

“Vocês deveriam ter tentado falar comigo antes de irem lá. Mas o senhor tem um ponto. Há mais de um mês foi falado de eu ir atrás e conversar com ele. E o Rumple aceitou ajudar vocês com algo? Alguma informação extra para ajudar a tirar a Dark One de mim sem me machucar? Aposto que ele não gostou muito da presença de vocês por lá. E qual será o preço dessa informação? Já que ele não dá ponto sem nó”. Emma sabia muito bem o modo com Rumple Gold agia e sabia que de certa forma, isso ia sobrar para ela pagar a ele.

“Ele nos contou sobre uma profecia. A única forma de você tirar a Dark One de você é em um ato de puro amor que transformará sua magia das trevas em luz dará origem a uma criança. Essa criança gerada do amor verdadeiro possuirá toda essa magia, acabando com a capacidade das trevas de possuírem outras pessoas”. David explicou sem comentar quem era a metade da filha dele.

“Ele por acaso disse que já encontrei meu amor verdadeiro?”. Snow achou melhor responder pelo marido para que ele não falasse a verdade.

“Não. Ele não disse. Apenas comentou que isso era algo particular seu. Mas pelo que entendi você já a conhece, o que de certa forma facilita. Ela mora nessa cidade”. Snow sabia que ao mentir dessa maneira tão deslavada para a própria filha iria lhe trazer graves problemas, mas ela não quis contar tudo. Não agora pelo menos.

“Mas é claro que ela vive aqui, na verdade ela criou essa cidade. Eu tenho certeza de que é a Regina e nem adianta vocês falarem nada, porque eu sinto isso. Se eu caísse em uma maldição do sono e ela me despertasse aí vocês também acreditariam, mas também não preciso que vocês acreditem, eu já faço isso”. Emma respondeu cinicamente, não sabendo que era isso mesmo que ia acontecer com ela. Quando o estômago dela roncou mais alto, ela olhou timidamente para os pais.

“Emma por que você não vai na geladeira e pega um pedaço de torta de morango que acabei de colocar lá pra você? Sei que você vai gostar. Pelo jeito você pulou o almoço novamente. Eu vou com você e faço uma sopinha para o Neal”. Snow perguntou e ficou feliz quando a filha levantou e a acompanhou até a cozinha.

“Eu sei que isso parece loucura, mas não é Emma. O Rumple estava bem sério. Não vou discutir com você sobre a Regina, mas espero que você não se arrependa depois”. Snow viu a filha comer um pedaço generoso da torta envenenada e tentou deixar a culpa de lado. Era o único jeito para confirmar se Regina, a madrasta dela era mesmo o amor verdadeiro de sua filha.

Emma comeu o pedaço e sentiu que tinha algo errado com ela. Ela lembrou quando o Henry provou da torta envenenada da Regina, mas não pensou que sua própria mãe seria capaz de fazer isso com ela. O que Snow pretendia com isso? Deixá-la dormindo longe da Regina até que ela morresse? Snow não pensou nas consequências? Ela foi tão baixa a ponto de colocar uma poção do sono para a própria filha comer e desse jeito impedir que ela ficasse com seu amor? Só depois de terminar de engolir ela descobriu que sim, que a própria mãe foi mil vezes pior que a Evil Queen.

“Como pôde Snow? Com a sua própria filha”. Emma falou antes de cair na cozinha, ficando inconsciente.

“Perdão filha. Mas esse é o único jeito para saber se Regina é mesmo seu amor verdadeiro. Eu tive que tentar. Não podemos deixar mais por muito tempo a Dark One dentro de você. Ela irá te destruir e não podemos deixar isso acontecer”.

David entrou na cozinha e viu a filha inconsciente. Ele entrou em desespero e pegou a cabeça da filha que já estava começando a ficar com um aspecto horrível.

“Temos que levá-la ao hospital David. Ela não tem muito tempo até ser beijada pelo amor verdadeiro dela. E temos que fazer uma desintoxicação. Não temos muito tempo. Vamos com o seu carro. Temos que levá-la agora mesmo”. David estava em choque. Ele não sabia que a mulher dele faria isso sem ao menos pensar direito, mas pegou a filha dele, quase morta e a levou para o carro torcendo para que desse tempo de salvar a vida da loira que foi vítima da própria mãe.

Eles chegaram ao hospital e foram diretamente falar com o Whale. Eles disseram que a filha tinha comido algo estragado e que a tinha deixado daquele jeito. O médico examinou e viu que era um caso de envenenamento e torceu para que a Rainha má não descobrisse que os próprios sogros estavam envolvidos nisso.

Enquanto isso na Mansão dos Mills...

“Eu não sei te dizer como, mas sinto que a Emma não está bem. Você sabe para onde ela foi Zel? Estou com um pressentimento horrível e sei que está acontecendo algo com a minha loirão”. Regina estava com uma dor no peito horrível, ela nunca tinha sentido isso e se preocupou demais.

“Eu falei com ela no celular uns minutos antes dela ir a casa dos Charmings. Minha cunhada disse que teria uma conversa séria com eles, mas que não sabia como ia ficar e nem que horas sairia de lá. Por que você não liga para ela ou para a casa dos Charmings? Eles devem saber de algo. Apesar que eu também fiquei preocupada agora. Por que não vamos até lá?”. Zelena ficou preocupada também pela loira e decidiu ajudar a irmã caso precisasse de reforços.

“Estou sentindo uma dor forte no estômago e no peito. Se a minha sogra estiver envolvida nisso, ela irá se arrepender amargamente. Que ela não tenha feito nenhum mal a minha mulher. Por que se ela o fez não vou querer estar na pele dela. Acho melhor passarmos na casa dos Charmings, vamos a vida da minha mulher está por um fio”. Regina Mills deixou Evil Queen falar mais alto e saiu furiosa.

Elas foram na fumaça verde de Zelena até a casa dos Charming. Regina foi direto até a cozinha e viu a torta de morango. Zelena por ser profunda conhecedora de química percebeu que a torta estava alterada e envenenada com um poção do sono.

“Sinto muito em dizer isso Sis, mas sua sogra teve a coragem de envenenar a própria filha com uma poção do sono e deixou a prova do crime aqui em casa. Temos que ir ao hospital agora mesmo. O que você vai fazer com eles? Matá-los friamente? Torturá-los? Arrancar os corações e esmagá-los?”

“Se eu perder a mulher que eu amo por causa deles, não sei o que farei, mas pode ter certeza que eles irão se arrepender amargamente de terem mexido comigo dessa forma. Eles vão preferir não terem nascido. Principalmente a Snow. Essa irá ter uma morte pior que as vítimas de Hannibal Lector ou qualquer outro psicopata”. Evil Queen praticamente rosnou e ambas saíram na fumaça verde de Zelena.

“É Snow. Agora você exagerou mesmo. E reze para que sua própria filha sobreviva. Por que senão até eu irei ajudar a minha irmã a dar um fim em você”. Zelena falou alto enquanto estavam indo até o hospital saber como Emma está.


	12. A Ira da Evil Queen e outras coisas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 12: A ira da Evil Queen e outras coisas.

Regina invadiu o hospital cega de raiva indo diretamente à procura de Whale. Chegando à sala do médico, ela entrou sem se importar com a paciente dele que estava na sala e foi dizendo:

“Onde ela está? O que houve com ela? Ela vai ficar bem?”. A rainha perguntava e demonstrava todo o desespero que sentia, nem ligando se parecia frágil diante do médico. “RESPONDE WHALE!”. Berrou Regina para o médico.

“Calma majestade! É melhor você sentar e eu te explico o que houve tá bem? Leroy, depois remarcamos essa consulta pode ser?”. O médico tentou acalmar a rainha e tratou logo de mandar Leroy embora.

“Claro irmão! A majestade aí tá soltando fumaça pelos olhos, eu entendo. Cuidado com ela hein!”. Leroy falou apenas para o médico ouvir, temendo a ira da rainha.

“Vamos Whale! Não tenho tempo a perder. O que houve com a Emma?”

“A Srta. Swan foi vítima de envenenamento, caso semelhante ao do jovem Henry anos atrás. Ela agora está na UTI e estamos aguardando, pra ver como ela responde já que não há um antídoto só nos resta esperar pra ver como ela vai reagir, pois como é uma Dark One não pode ser morta tão fácil.”. Whale explicou com calma passando segurança à Regina que se acalmou um pouco, mas no íntimo já guardava mais raiva de sua “amada” sogra.

“Certo e o que estamos fazendo aqui? Eu quero vê-la agora. Me leve até ela!”. Disse a prefeita de forma autoritária não dando chance de negativas.

“Claro, me acompanhe.”

Chegando à UTI, Regina viu a loira pálida, toda entubada, parecendo morta e desabou, sendo amparada pelo doutor.

“Meu amor, o que fizeram à você? Porque tanta maldade assim? Sua mãe não tem escrúpulos, mas ela vai aprender meu amor, você vai ver. Eu vou te acordar, eu prometo.”. Regina estava despedaçada com a visão da loira nesse estado e falava acariciando-lhe a face com ternura.

“Bom, majestade irei deixá-la à sós com a Srta. Swan, enquanto faço a ronda. Qualquer alteração é só chamar. Com licença!”

“Tudo bem Whale vá fazer seu trabalho e desculpe por ter gritado com você, eu só estava desesperada pra ver a Emma.”

“Não se preocupe, no seu lugar eu faria o mesmo.”

Assim que o médico saiu, Regina voltou a acariciar a face de Emma e conversar com a loira como se ela estivesse acordada sem saber que era vigiada pela causadora desse mal. Snow estava do lado de fora da UTI e assistia à cena de Regina acariciando sua filha com muita raiva. Ela não aceitava que Regina pudesse ser o amor de sua filha, alguém tão ruim como a rainha não era capaz de amar, a Regina bondosa sim, mas a Evil Queen? Jamais. E nessa hora ela até ficou feliz por sua filha não está acordada para continuar com essa palhaçada que era ficar com sua ex-madrasta.

Regina continuou a conversar com Emma até que sentiu-se observada e olhou discretamente por sobre os ombros, enxergando seu alvo. Snow estava se retirando e indo em direção à recepção do hospital para seguir pra casa. Regina não poderia deixar que ela saísse impune, portanto se despediu de Emma, ainda desacordada, e foi sumiu em sua fumaça, aparecendo no loft dos Charmings e, ao perceber-se sozinha deu um riso maldoso e sentou no sofá para esperar sua querida Snow chegar e ter uma conversinha com ela.

Após um tempo Snow abriu a porta de sua casa e quando virou-se levou um susto ao ver a visita nada agradável a esperando. Engoliu em seco e disse:

“O que pensa que faz em minha casa Regina? Aqui não é seu lugar. Vá embora!”

A rainha nem se abalou com a grosseria da mulher, levantou se aproximando perigosamente dela, a encarando nos olhos e com um riso sádico, começou a dar voltas ao redor de Snow:

“O que eu faço aqui? Creio que você saiba muito bem Snow White! Você mexeu com algo muito valioso pra mim, de novo, e dessa vez iremos nos acertar.”

“Creio que a idade tenha afetado sua memória Regina, mas não mexi com nada que seja seu.” Snow falou de forma cínica.

“OW! Você não disse isso não é Snow? Além de fazer mal à MINHA MULHER, você ainda me chama de velha?! Perdeu o amor à vida?”

“Sua mulher? Não sei do que você está falando. A Maleficent nem mora aqui. E você sabe que a idade chegou né?”

“Então você agora é burra? Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Maleficent não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu estou falando da Emma Swan, a MINHA MULHER, aquela que me fode maravilhosamente bem e que me dá orgasmos incríveis. Algo que você não sente há um bom tempo né Snow? Eu posso ser uma velha, mas meu corpo é maravilhoso e sua filhinha adora desfrutar dele, já você querida, parece mais uma velha que não desperta nem a piedade dos outros quanto mais o tesão. O Charming deve tá fazendo é caridade isso sim.”. Regina resolve devolver os insultos que recebeu e vê que atingiu seu objetivo quando viu sua rival ficar muito vermelha de raiva.

“CALA A SUA BOCA! Você não sabe nada da minha vida particular. O que eu tenho com o Charming vai muito além do carnal, não precisamos de sexo pra sermos felizes, mas se isso responde sua pergunta. Sim, eu tenho orgasmos. Não sei como minha filha pôde chegar perto de você. Você só destrói as pessoas.”

“Eu destruo? Querida, acho que você está me confundindo consigo mesma não? caso você não tenha percebido foi você quem destruiu a vida de sua filha. Primeiro, a rejeitando e colocando sobre ela a responsabilidade de trazer o final feliz de todas as pessoas que não foram fortes o suficiente para me enfrentarem e resolveram deixar que uma criança carregasse essa obrigação. Depois, você disse que queria formar uma nova família só pra ter a chance de criar um filho seu com Charming, magoando profundamente a Emma e fazendo ela se sentir como insuficiente. Não satisfeita, você a tratou como um monstro quando os poderes dela se descontrolaram. Aí quando ela se torna a Dark One e precisa de seu apoio você a despreza mais uma vez e ainda tenta matá-la? Tem certeza que sou eu o monstro que destrói a tudo e todos?”

“Tudo o que eu fiz foi pensando no bem de todos e na felicidade de minha filha. Ela não nasceu desse jeito. Ela nasceu mulher, perfeita, não com esse negócio no meio das pernas. Ela deveria ter deixado as trevas consumirem você, pelo menos agora ela estaria normal e bem.”

“Não tente me culpar pelas suas escolhas erradas. VOCÊ a abandonou, VOCÊ a desprezou e se Eu tivesse virado Dark One, tenha certeza que a primeira coisa que faria seria matar você, então agradeça a sua filha por VOCÊ ainda estar viva. Anormal é você com essa mente fechada que tem. Sua filha é perfeita e linda do modo que é e eu tenho pena de você por não enxergar isso. No fundo acho que sempre tive pena de você Snow. Pena de você ser tão mesquinha desde sua infância. Você contou à Cora sobre eu e o Daniel, por sua culpa ela o matou, isso me fez odiá-la, mas depois só tive pena de ver como você não era nada. Que não passava de uma pirralha que buscava ser alguém importante, sempre agradando o papai nojento que teve, porque sim seu pai era um nojento. Acredita que ele me obrigava a transar com ele? Ele me agredia sabia? Enquanto isso, a princesinha dormia ou viajava, eu tive prazer em matá-lo, livrei o mundo de um porco. Aí você continuou a se fazer de boa moça, depois quando eu finalmente iria me livrar de você, o Graham teve pena de você. Com o tempo, fui adorando te perseguir e ver o quanto você despertava pena nos outros. Mas você começou a demonstrar seu lado bandida, roubando de mim e daqueles que você chamava de povo amado. Porque você sabe que eu sempre fui justa com o povo, nunca faltou nada a eles, e mesmo assim você os roubava, fingindo que era de mim que tirava. Quando se casou com o David e engravidou, mais uma vez demonstrou o quanto era ruim ao pegar um bebê e condená-lo ao sofrimento apenas para que sua filha nascesse com a luz, porque nada seu poderia ter trevas né Snow? Tudo que a princesa tem e faz é perfeito, quando nem ela mesma é perfeita. Você é o ser mais imperfeito que eu conheço Snow White. Uma mulher imperfeita, esposa imperfeita e mãe imperfeita, então porque insiste em que sua filha seja perfeita? Eu tenho PENA de você, pois se continuar assim é você quem não será feliz.”. Regina terminou de dizer isso olhando Snow diretamente nos olhos e transmitindo toda sua raiva e frieza.

Snow ficou sem palavras, completamente chocada e ferida com as palavras ditas pela rainha. Não conseguiu retrucar, pois, no fundo sabia que tudo o que Regina falou era verdade. Ela nunca foi perfeita e nem bondosa como todos achavam. Na verdade, ela passou a infância sendo egoísta e mimada, foi Regina quem a ensinou a ser respeitosa com os de classe inferior a ela, foi Regina quem a ensinou como uma rainha se portava diante dos problemas dos outros, mesmo que depois ela se voltasse contra a princesa, mas em toda sua infância com Regina ela aprendeu sempre como ser justa e de caráter. Se ela começou a roubar e tudo o que fez depois, foi por escolha, mesmo sabendo que teria ajuda dos aldeões se pedisse, ela preferia roubar a pedir, demonstrando, mais uma vez, seu orgulho. No fundo ela mesma tinha pena de si, mas jamais admitiria isso para a rainha.

“O que eu fiz já tá feito. Agora minha filha está livre de você. Porque duvido que sejam true love. Você nunca irá acordá-la, eu irei encontrar o amor verdadeiro dela e irei esfregar na sua cara que você nunca será amada.” Snow ainda tentou ferir Regina, mas esta nem se abalou. Continuou encarando Snow com pena.

“Querida, você não sabe nada sobre minha relação com a Emma, portanto não se meta. Eu irei provar que somos true love. Não porque sua opinião me importa, mas sim porque eu quero ter o prazer de ver sua cara quando eu mostrar minha felicidade com a Emma e você não participar de nada. Agora eu vou embora, mas fique avisada que se você se aproximar da Emma de novo eu não terei mais piedade e te mandarei pra bem longe de nós sozinha.”. Regina disse e depois completou. ”Ah! e, antes que eu esqueça. Isso é por ter desprezado a Emma. E isto, por ter tentado matá-la. Agora sim, tchau.” Regina deu dois tapas bem pesados um em cada lado da face da princesa e deixou-a mais possessa ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

Regina apareceu de novo no quarto de Emma, chegando lá viu David e Zelena com a loira. Regina se aproximou e disse:

“Você participou disso David? Porque eu acabo de vir de sua casa. Fui ter uma conversinha com sua esposa e não me importo de fazer o mesmo com você.”

“O que você fez Regina? Você machucou a Snow?”

“Eu já disse que só fui conversar. Joguei umas verdades na cara dela pra que ela acordasse pra vida. Agora me diz, você tem algo a ver com o estado da Emma?”

“Não. Eu jamais faria isso com minha filha. E confesso que também não esperava isso da Snow. Eu não me importo da Emma ser intersex ou gostar de mulheres, só quero a felicidade dela, mas a Snow estava tão cega que eu fui covarde e não quis contrariá-la, mas acabei magoando minha princesinha e não consigo me perdoar.”

“Você foi um pau mandado David, assim como meu pai foi da Cora. Mas ainda dá tempo de se redimir se quiser que sua princesinha seja feliz. Não a despreze nem a machuque mais. A Emma te admira tanto e você quebrou a imagem de paizão companheiro que ela tinha de você. Mas você tem que se perdoar pra que ela também te perdoe. Quanto à sua esposa. Aquela terá um longo caminho pra conseguir o perdão da Emma. Ela tem que refletir bastante e perceber os erros que cometeu com mina loira.”

“Você realmente a ama não é?”

“Mais que a minha vida. Me dói tanto vê-la nesse estado. Preferia estar no lugar dela.”

“Agora eu percebo isso. Me perdoe Regina por não ter apoiado vocês antes.”

“Tudo bem Charming.”

“Sis, acho que você pode fazer algo agora mesmo pra isso acabar.”. Falou Zelena atraindo a atenção da rainha e do príncipe para si.

“Como assim Zel?”

“True love esqueceu? A Emma está sob a poção do sono, logo um beijo do amor verdadeiro poderá despertá-la.”

“Como sou burra. Porque não fiz isso logo?”

“Creio que porque você tinha que dá um choque de realidade em certa princesa. Agora você pode fazê-lo.”

“Tem razão sis.”. Regina então se aproximou de Emma e acariciou-lhe a face dizendo. “Emma, você tem que voltar pra mim, eu não sei mais vier sem ti. Você é minha vida loira idiota. Eu te amo.” Regina então selou seus lábios aos da loira em um beijo repleto de amor, fazendo uma onda de energia passar por toda a cidade.

“Eu te amo mais minha rainha.” Emma proferiu com uma voz rouca.

“Meu amor! Você acordou!”

“Claro vida! Você é meu true love. Duvidou disso?”

“Nunca!”

“Filha! Me perdoa! Eu juro que não sabia de nada. Eu só queria conversar e voltar a ter minha princesinha comigo.”. David falou cabisbaixo e emocionado.

“Olha pai me doeu muito quando você me tratou daquele jeito quando eu virei Dark One. Mas sei que jamais me faria um mal assim. Eu te perdôo. Só peço que não me magoe de novo assim, eu não suportaria.”. Emma disse com os olhos marejados.

“Nunca filha! A partir de agora eu irei ficar ao seu lado, mesmo que isso signifique me afastar de sua mãe.”. David abraçou sua filha e chorou junto com ela.

“Não precisa se afastar dela. Basta se impor. Você é maravilhoso pai, não precisa ter medo de ir contra a Snow.”

“Eu sei meu amor. E vou fazer de tudo pra que você seja muito feliz junto com a Regina. Agora tenho que ir.”

“Bom sis, eu também já vou. Tenho um compromisso e a cunhadinha já tá bem. Não me espere pra dormir.” Zelena falou dando um beijo na testa da irmã e outro em Emma.

“Você e seus compromissos. Eu vou saber quem é sis?”

“Em breve. Tchauzinho!”

Após a saída de Zelena, Regina chamou Whale para examinar Emma e como tudo estava de acordo, ele deu alta à loira naquele mesmo dia. Ao saírem do hospital, Regina e Emma foram para a mansão encontrando com Henry sentado na sala.

“Mom! A Sra. voltou! Que bom! Eu sabia que minha mãe iria acordá-la!”. O jovem disse se jogando em Emma e quase a derrubando.

“Henry Daniel Swan-Mills! Você quer derrubar sua mãe? Ela acabou de sair do hospital.”. Disse Regina preocupada com a loira.

“Relaxa amor, o kid só tava me recepcionando. E, ele não iria me derrubar, afinal ele já tá quase um homem e pode me segurar não é kid?”

“Sim mom!”

“Hm, então tudo bem, mas tenha cuidado Henry!”

“Tá bom mãe. Agora vamos comer?”

“Eu vou preparar a janta, enquanto isso você toma banho né Emma? Precisa de ajuda?”

“Tá me chamando de fedorenta, majestade? Saiba que eu sou muito cheirosa tá? E precisar, não preciso, mas se quiser ir comigo não irei reclamar.”. A loira disse com um olhar safado.

“Não Swan. Você não fede, mas saiu do hospital e deve tá querendo tirar o cheiro de lá não é? E você sabe que se eu subir, não sairemos nem tão cedo do banheiro.”. Regina respondeu também safada.

“MOMS! Eu ainda estou aqui ok?! Vão me traumatizar.”. Henry disse envergonhado.

“Ah Kid! Até parece. Vai me dizer que você ainda é virgem? Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu após seu encontro com a Violet, viu mocinho.”. Emma disse, piorando o rubor do menino e deixando uma rainha morrendo de ciúmes.

“COMO É? HENRY DANIEL SWAN-MILLS! Você fez o que com aquela pirralha?! Eu não acredito nisso! Você ainda é um bebê. MEU bebê. Por que não me contou?”. Regina disse agora magoada por não saber disso pelo filho.

“Valeu mesmo hein mom! Desculpa não contar antes mãe, mas eu fiquei com medo de você ficar brava e me dá sermão. Eu sei que deveria ter dito, mas fiquei com vergonha e só contei pra mom porque ela achou camisinhas em minha carteira. Não se preocupe que eu me cuidei e fui um cavalheiro coma Violet.”

“Ow! Meu bebê tá crescendo. Como lidar com isso?”

“Uma hora ele tinha que crescer né morena? Agora eu vou subir e depois jantamos.”. Emma deu um beijo em seu filho e na sua mulher e subiu.

Regina foi fazer o jantar, preparou sua famosa lasanha para seus dois amores, pensando no quanto estava feliz. Agora tinha um amor e não via a hora de viver isso intensamente com a loira. Estava tão distraída que nem notou Emma chegando por trás e a abraçando.

“Em que pensa minha morena?”

“No quanto estou feliz. Eu jamais pensei que iria conseguir isso Emma. Um amor e uma família. Você é a minha salvadora e eu te amo tanto.”. A morena disse e se virou para a loira abraçando-a pelo pescoço.

“Eu que sou uma sortuda por ter encontrado você Regina. Sempre me senti sozinha, mas você apareceu e me mostrou que eu não estaria mais só, você é meu lar Regina. Eu te amo demais morena.”. Emma selou seus lábios aos da morena que retribuiu e aprofundou o beijo. O clima começou a esquentar e elas foram se agarrando com mais vontade até serem interrompidas por seu filho.

“EW! MOMS! De novo? Eu ainda estou acordado sabiam.”

Ambas se soltaram e caíram na gargalhada, separando-se em seguida, enquanto Emma e Henry colocavam a mesa, Regina tirava a lasanha do forno. Assim seguiu a noite, com um jantar regado a risadas e conversas leves. Após o jantar a família Swan-Mills foi pra sala, onde continuaram a noite com uma sessão cinema até que adormeceram juntos como a família que eram.


	13. Conversa Franca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Estou de volta. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 13 - Conversa Franca.

David estava inquieto, e sabia que tinha de ter uma conversa muito séria com a esposa. Ele se sentia culpado pelo que Snow fez com a filha deles. Pois, mesmo sem saber dos planos dela, ele não a parou quando teve chance.

Snow viu o marido chegar cabisbaixo e foi fazer um carinho “O que foi David? Por que está tão triste? A nossa filha não morreu”. David olhou para ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma expressão de raiva.

“Não morreu porque é a Dark One. Caso contrário ela teria morrido. Já pensou se ela realmente morresse por seu preconceito, ignorância e loucura? O que você fez com a nossa filha não é algo que uma mãe que ama os filhos faz. Como você pôde colocar uma maldição do sono na Emma? Já pensou se Regina não fosse o amor verdadeiro dela? Eu estou com tanta raiva de você, mas tanta, que nesse exato momento quero me divorciar de você, mesmo sendo sua outra metade e tendo dois lindos filhos”.

“Isso só pode ser um pesadelo ou uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Não me diga que você prefere ficar ao lado da nossa inimiga, que sempre fez das nossas vidas um inferno, do que com a mulher que você amar e dar sua própria vida?! Somos amor verdadeiro um do outro, David e se nós nos separarmos seremos infelizes pelo resto de nossas vidas. A Regina te envenenou contra mim né? Aquela bruxa! Argh!”.

“Eu estou do lado da minha filha. No início, eu confesso que tratei Emma mal e a feri, mas fiz isso pra não discutir com você e porque também fiquei confuso com tudo o que houve. Mas você exagerou. Nós tínhamos combinado de analisar muito bem antes de agirmos e você quase pôs tudo a perder. Eu não ia te perdoar se a gente perdesse a Emma. Você me decepcionou Snow e nesse momento eu tô tão magoado com você que realmente não sinto vontade de compartilhar o mesmo ambiente. Mas eu sei que isso é reflexo da mágoa e vai passar, porque meu amor supera essa falha sua. No entanto, eu espero que você mude seu comportamento com nossa filha, porque se você insistir nisso, serei obrigado a deixá-la, pois jamais estaria com alguém que não aceite minha filha, mesmo essa pessoa sendo aquela que a colocou no mundo. Temos um mês ainda antes de completarmos mais um ano de casados e eu quero ver nossa filha mais velha na festa que faremos. Não importa com quem ou como, mas a quero em nossa festa”. David estava irritado e mostrava bem o quanto.

“Então se a nossa filha vier a nossa festa vestido de homem e com a Regina você não vai se importar? Eu sei que a Regina fez a Emma acordar do sono profundo, mas ainda tenho esperanças que até o mês que vem Emma veja o que está fazendo e volte para nós. E já que é pra ela ter um herdeiro com alguém, eu adoraria que fosse com a Elsa, Ariel ou a Lily. Elas são encantadoras e parecem gostar da Emma de verdade. A Lily já foi namorada da nossa filha, então tem um ponto a mais. Não acho que Rumple tenha dito a verdade sobre a profecia”. Snow disse séria.

“Você é surda Snow White? Eu disse que quero nossa filha na festa independente de qualquer coisa. Então se ela vier de homem eu não me importo e espero que você não a trate mal. Além disso, sinto muito te decepcionar, mas, a nossa filha nos dará netos com a Regina. Não se iluda. É melhor você aceitar logo que elas se amam de verdade, porque será com a sua ex-madrasta que nossa filha terá os herdeiros e, consequentemente, cumprirá a profecia. Não esqueça: um ato de puro amor. A Regina salvou a Emma com o beijo do amor verdadeiro. Não tem mais como negar que a morena é a outra metade da nossa filha”.

“Não me lembra disso, pelo amor de Deus! Digamos que elas sejam true love e daí? Elas não precisam ficar juntas. A única mulher que eu não quero que a Emma fique é com a Regina. E vou tentar de tudo para que elas não fiquem juntas. Qualquer uma: Ariel, Elsa, Lily até mesmo a Ruby ou Zelena, menos a minha madrasta”.

“Eu não entendo tanto ódio pela sua ex-madrasta, Regina já pagou todos os pecados cometidos pela Evil Queen. Para que afastá-la do amor verdadeiro, de Emma? Você sabe bem o que acontece quando um true love não fica com sua outra metade: infelicidade eterna para ambos. Será que você não quer a felicidade da nossa filha? Seu orgulho e seu ego são mais importantes que o Happy ending da Emma? Que mãe é essa que põe uma birra em cima da felicidade e do bem-estar da própria filha?”. David estava indignado.

“Eu não perdoei a Regina e nunca irei. As coisas que ela me disse mais cedo quando Emma ainda estava internada me feriram demais e não vou dar o braço a torcer para ela. Com a nossa filha ela não fica. Não vou deixar isso acontecer. Nem por cima do meu cadáver morto e enterrado”. Snow bateu as mãos em cima da mármore da pia da cozinha.

“Você não tem o direito de interferir assim na vida da Emma. Eu não vou ser seu cúmplice dessa vez. Eu não vou perder o amor da nossa filha. E se você continuar assim pedirei o divórcio! Escolha Snow White! Ou eu ou essa sua birra!”.

“Não me faça escolher David Nolan! Eu o amo, mas não vou permitir que a Emma estrague as nossas vidas ficando com a Regina Mills. Eu não permitirei nunca! E não me importo se terei que mover mundos e fundos para isso. Emma Swan não ficará com a minha ex-madrasta. Nem que eu mesma tenho que matá-la! E se você não quer me ajudar… Tudo bem. Não precisa me ajudar, só não fique no meu caminho! E nunca te darei o divórcio, então tire essa ideia cretina da sua cabeça”.

“Você fala tanto da crueldade da Evil Queen e nem percebe que está sendo igual a ela. Aliás, pior, pois, a Evil Queen nunca tiraria a felicidade de um filho. Pra mim chega! Eu tentei te fazer enxergar a verdade e o caminho certo, mas você prefere continuar com sua ignorância. Eu vou embora dessa casa e espero que quando você enxergar o que está fazendo não seja tarde demais, caso contrário você vai acabar sozinha porque nem o Neal vai querer ficar perto de você. Agora eu vejo quem você é Snow. Me arrependo muito de ter lutado tanto pra ficar ao lado de uma ilusão. Porque é isso que você é: Uma ilusão, algo que transparece ser bom, mas que depois se torna um pesadelo.”. David jogou umas roupas na mala e saiu. Ele não estava aguentando ficar ao lado da mulher que ele um dia pensou ser uma pessoa boa, justa e amorosa e descobriu ser pior que a rainha má.

Snow sabia que talvez tinha ido um pouco longe, mas, o seu ódio pela outra morena estava no nível mais alto, extremo e ela não ia ficar com os braços cruzados e nem entregar a própria filha para alguém que um dia foi chamada de Evil Queen.

“Quem você pensa que é Regina Mills para chegar e roubar a minha filha, de nós pela segunda vez? Na primeira eu posso ter deixado e a mandado para um mundo distante, mas, dessa vez eu vou lutar com unhas e dentes. E se eu tiver que agir sozinha, que assim seja! Eu não tenho medo de você. Eu também sou uma rainha, e vou lutar até o meu último suspiro!”. Snow foi até a sala e ficou pensando em tudo o que aconteceu como se fosse uma melodia arranhada.

David por sua vez, foi até a Mansão dos Mills. Ele sabia que poderia muito bem ter a porta batida na cara, mas ele precisava tentar. Ele tinha que ver a filha dele e começar a voltar a ser o paizão que ele era para Emma. Ele tocou a campainha e esperou um tempo.

Emma estava na sala, terminando de ver o filme quando ouviu o barulho da campainha. “Regina, você está esperando alguém a essa hora?”

“Não amor. Mas para virem aqui a essa hora deve ser importante”. Regina esperava que não fosse outra maldição ou a sogra. Ela já teve sua dose de nervoso por hoje.

Emma abriu a porta da casa da amada e deu de cara com o pai. “David? O que você está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O senhor brigou com a Snow?”

“Desculpa vir para cá sem avisar. Eu só queria te dizer que não vou continuar atrapalhando o seu destino. Deixei bem claro para a sua mãe que sou contra o que ela tem feito para você. Eu me sinto tão envergonhado por não ter te defendido antes filha, que pai eu fui? Eu não sou digno de você minha menina. Me perdoe Emma. Eu não aguentei as coisas que sua mãe fez e saí de casa, mesmo a amando muito eu não posso apoiá-la no seu desejo de separar você da Regina. Quero que você seja feliz e se essa felicidade for a Regina eu apoio.”. David estava a ponto de chorar, mas precisou desabafar daquele jeito para a filha dele.

“Eu sinto muito David. Sei o quanto o senhor ama a Snow e não queria estar no meio disso. Mas, obrigada por ver o meu lado, mesmo que de certa forma vá prejudicá-lo. Eu ainda estou magoada com o senhor, mas, fico feliz em saber que você não quer destruir a minha felicidade. Muito obrigada por isso David Nolan”. Emma piscou para o pai que deu um sorriso tímido.

“Minha intenção nunca foi magoá-la ou prejudicá-la. Eu te amo Emma e sempre te amarei, você é minha princesa. Mas tenho que te avisar que sua mãe vai tentar te empurrar pra cima de outras, Elsa, Ariel, Lily, até Ruby e Zelena, ela quer te ver com qualquer uma menos a Regina. Ela disse que talvez se você transar com outras e tiver o herdeiro, talvez a profecia se concretize e que Gold mentiu quando disse que só com a Regina você teria o bebê.”. David riu com a cara surpresa da filha.

“Pai acho melhor o senhor não contar isso para a Regina. Ela vai enlouquecer e matar a Snow sem crise de consciência. E a profecia foi bem clara: Será meu filho com o meu amor verdadeiro. E o senhor sabe muito bem quem é”. Emma deu risada, mas a pessoa que estava atrás dela não gostou nem um pouco.

“O único casal que lhe dará netos, herdeiros e que vai salvar a minha mulher da maldição será eu, Regina Mills. A minha cisne pertence a Rainha Má. E ai dessas outras mulheres se tentarem chegar perto do que é meu. Minha irmã está apaixonada por alguém e bem, a Ruby é a madrinha da Emma. Eu não acho que ela tenha interesse na minha loira desse jeito. Obrigada por vir nos avisar. E se a Snow continuar com isso, nós iremos em sua festa de aniversário de casamento, se ainda tiver, e daremos um show explícito e exclusivo para a minha sogra. Ela já passou dos limites há muito tempo”.

“Eu estou lascada agora pai, você despertou o lado possessivo de minha rainha e quando ela fica assim só muito sexo a acalma. Já prevejo maratonas até eu engravidá-la desidratar, hahahaha. Ainda bem que sou Dark One e não preciso dormir. Porque senão serei alvo de piada lá na delegacia. O Swan Jr não terá sossego”. Emma agradeceu o pai e se despediu ao ver o ódio estampado no rosto da amada.

“Desculpa filha. Mas eu não preciso saber disso. Bem, eu vou voltar para a pensão da Granny atrás de um quarto. Boa noite para vocês. E lembre-se, estarei sempre aqui por vocês”. David se despediu da filha e da nora e foi caminhar mais um pouco. Pelo menos ele tinha feito a parte dele e avisado a Emma as intenções da própria mãe dela. 

“Pai espera! O senhor não precisa ir pra pensão. Minha casa é enorme e eu moro sozinha. Pode ficar lá, assim nós poderemos nos reaproximar.” Emma disse, deixando seu pai emocionado e muito feliz, pois sentiu que a loira estava aberta a perdoá-lo.

David pegou a chave com a loira e encaminhou-se para a morada da Dark One, com pensamentos confusos e o coração apertado pela decepção que a Snow causou.


	14. Noite das Garotas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Devo confessar que adoro Wicked Red tanto quanto Swan Queen. Então em minhas histórias geralmente tem esses dois casais. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 14 - Noite das garotas.

Havia se passado três meses desde o ocorrido com a Emma e a separação dos Charmings, as coisas andavam estranhamente calmas. Snow quase não era vista pela cidade, Neal ficava a maior parte do dia com Belle a pedido da princesa enquanto ela saía e ninguém sabia dizer o paradeiro ou motivo, o que gerou muita curiosidade em David, mas este ignorou, pois ela deveria estar querendo chamar a atenção e ele não daria mais moral a ela. O Charming estava feliz vivendo com sua filha, a relação deles estava cada dia melhor, ambos voltaram a fazer programas de pai e filha juntos e Emma já sentia em seu coração que o havia perdoado por tudo.

Por falar em Emma, esta estava quase enlouquecendo, pois o aniversário de sua morena se aproximava e ela queria fazer algo para surpreendê-la, mas com a rainha grudada nela ficava difícil, então ela decidiu pedir ajuda a Zelena para distrair a rainha sempre que possível. Ela também se afastou um pouco da mansão e quase não dormia com sua mulher, deixando Regina louca de ciúmes pensando no porque desse afastamento. Faltava apenas três dias para a data especial e Emma decidiu começar com as comemorações. Ela combinou com Zelena e Ruby de levarem Regina para uma noite das garotas em Boston, já que nenhuma das outras três conhecia a cidade e no dia seguinte elas voltariam para Storybrooke, mas Emma e Regina seguiriam para a casa da morena, onde ocorreu o primeiro encontro delas, onde passariam o sábado e o dia de domingo juntas, retornando à noite para uma pequena festa surpresa na mansão, feita apenas para amigos íntimos. Organizar tudo isso sem Regina descobrir mostrou-se um verdadeiro desafio para a loira, mas até o momento tudo tinha dado certo.

Emma estava no celular falando com Zelena sobre os últimos detalhes, quando Regina entra na delegacia toda sensual indo até a loira.

“Tem certeza de que está tudo certo pra Domingo né?”. Perguntou Emma para Zelena sem se dar conta de que a morena estava parada atrás dela prestando atenção e tentando saber com quem Emma falava, já sentindo o ciúmes lhe corroer.

“Claro Ems, relaxa! Ela nem desconfia de nada. Vai dar tudo certo!”

“Assim espero. Ela nem pode sonhar que estamos preparando isso...”. Emma parou de falar ao ouvir uma voz rouca e levemente irritada atrás de si.

“Ela quem Srta. Swan? Quem não pode saber do que?”

Emma engoliu em seco, desligou o telefone, fechou os olhos e foi virando lentamente para encarar uma Regina com cara de poucos amigos e uma veia mais que saltada na testa.

“É... Regina, meu amor! O que você faz aqui?”. Emma tenta disfarçar e mudar o foco pra não ter que encarar a fúria da Evil Queen.

“Não fuja do assunto Swan! Eu perguntei sobre o que você está falando? Aliás, com quem você falava no telefone? Alguma piranha?”

“Claro que não amor! Eu só tenho olhos pra você. Era a Zel no telefone, ela estava me pedindo conselhos sobre como chegar em uma mulher e eu tava dizendo que ela deveria fazer algo romântico sem que a moça soubesse. Foi isso.”. Emma achou melhor mentir, pois não tinha como se safar dessa sem inventar nada.

“Hm! Acho bom você não está mentindo ou eu posso cortar certa parte fora de seu corpo de uma forma bem dolorosa sabe? Só pra você não se divertir mais.”. Regina falou apertando a gola da jaqueta preta da loira, fazendo-a esbugalhar os olhos e colocar as mãos sobre seu pênis.

“Nossa amor! Pra que essa violência toda? O Swan só se anima pra você e se você cortar ele como irá se divertir também?”

“Eu me viro! Sua sorte é que eu te amo e vou confiar em você. Mas já tá avisada.”

“Relaxa amor, eu sou sua. Assim como você é minha. Agora me deixa beijar essa boca deliciosa que você tem.”. Emma agarrou a morena pela cintura e a imprensou na mesa lhe dando um beijo pra lá de erótico.

“Hmmm! Emms! Que saudade de você! Faz dias que não transamos e eu não aguento mais. Preciso de você dentro de mim. Vamos pra casa? Ou prefere aqui?”. Regina disse dando chupões no pescoço de Emma, fazendo a loira delirar de tesão.

“Não faz isso morena! Assim que não aguento e te fodo aqui mesmo. Você não sabe como eu tô desejando você, mas agora pode chegar alguém. Eu prometo que amanhã eu irei ser toda sua, mas hoje eu tenho que resolver várias coisas daqui e ainda conversar com meu pai. Me desculpa?”

“Poxa Emma! Eu pensei que hoje você me pegaria de jeito, mas pelo visto já tem algo mais importante pra fazer né?”

“Não é isso. É que eu já tinha marcado com meu pai. Ele ainda tá mal sobre a Snow e vive chorando pelos cantos. Amanhã eu prometo que serei toda sua e te darei todo o prazer que você merece.”

“Tá bom né, fazer o que? Eu já vou! Até amanhã! Eu te amo.”

“Também te amo.”

Ambas se despediram com mais um beijaço e em seguida a rainha partiu, deixando uma loira nas nuvens e ansiosa pelo dia seguinte.

Algumas horas depois...

Finalmente a sexta-feria chegou! Emma já estava na delegacia adiantando seu trabalho para poder ficar livre durante o fim de semana inteiro. Na prefeitura, Regina também já trabalhava quando sua irmã invade sua sala sem ser anunciada.

“Hello sis!”

“Zelena! Porque entrou sem ser avisada? Acha que aqui é a casa da mãe Joana?”

“Nossa que mau-humor. Isso é falta de sexo! Swan não tá dando conta?”

“Há-há! Tão engraçada verdinha! Porque você não vai caçar macacos e me deixa?!”

“Xiii! É falta de sexo mesmo. Desembucha, a loira tá negando fogo?”

“Você não vai sair até eu dizer né? Então lá vai: Sim, eu estou sem sexo há alguns dias e isso tá me deixando brava e chateada com a Emma. Parece que ela não sente mais tesão em mim. Será que ela enjoou?”. Regina mostra pela primeira vez sua insegurança sobre a situação toda.

“Você já conversou com ela? Vai ver é só falta de tempo mesmo. A loira só falta te arrancar as roupas quando você aparece. Acho que não é falta de tesão não, porque olha pra você sis. Você é linda, gostosa e um mulherão, até eu te pegaria se não fosse minha irmã.”

“Tomara que seja isso. Mas pra que você veio aqui?”

“Vim lhe avisar que hoje iremos sair: eu, você, sua mulher e a Ruby. Noite das garotas, foi a Emma quem pediu pra te avisar.”

“Mas porque ela não me disse? E o Henry?”

“Ela deve ter esquecido, por isso eu estou avisando. E o Henry vai ficar com o David. Então levanta essa bunda gloriosa daí e vamos nos arrumar porque você tem uma loira pra agarrar e eu quero estar mais linda ainda pra arrasar.”

“Ok. Vou só fechar aqui e já vamos.”

Regina terminou seus afazeres e foi embora com sua irmã para se arrumar, pois, precisava estar maravilhosa e fazer uma certa loira babar nela.

Quando o relógio marcou 17:00 hs, Emma parou com o carro em frente à mansão juntamente com Ruby para buscar Zelena e Regina e seguirem viagem para Boston, pois seriam duas horas de viagem até Boston e para não chegarem lá muito tarde a loira decidiu ir cedo. Saiu do carro e foi até a porta, sendo recebida pela cunhada que vestia um lindo vestido tomara-que-caia com a parte de cima preta e a saia verde claro esvoaçante, deixando a ruiva com um ar sexy sem exageros, nos pés Zelena calçava um sapato do tipo boneca de salto alto preto. No rosto uma maquiagem marcando os olhos verdes e deixando os lábios rosados, os cabelos estavam soltos com ondas bem marcadas. Emma olhou para a ruiva e ficou deslumbrada com a beleza das Mills.

“Zelena! Vai arrasar corações hoje hein! Tá linda!”

“Obrigada cunhadinha. Mas eu só quero arrasar um coração hoje e você trate de se preparar porque se está me achando linda pode ter certeza de que minha irmã está matadora.”

Zelena mal terminou de falar e Regina apareceu atrás dela chamando a atenção da loira para si que quase deixou o queixo cair de tão hipnotizada pela beleza da rainha. Regina usava um vestido preto colado ao corpo, com um desnivelamento na saia, onde a parte da frente era curta e a de trás descia até em baixo, deixando sua bunda em evidência. A rainha calçava uma bota com cano longo até nas coxas e solado vermelho. Uma maquiagem leve, destacando apenas seus lábios vermelhos, finalizando o look os cabelos estavam soltos e levemente bagunçados. Emma mal conseguia desgrudar seus olhos da morena.

“Re-Regina. Você está muito gostosa!”

“Hahaha! Obrigada amor, mas é melhor nós irmos e pode pegar meu carro porque que não vou me arriscar nessa lata de sardinha. Ah, e fecha a boca antes que entre mosca, Swan.”. Regina falou provocando a loira que demorou um pouco pra voltar a si e se dirigiu até o carro da morena dando partida no mesmo e pegando a estrada.

Dentro do carro as mulheres seguiam conversando sobre diversos assuntos e rindo até que depois de duas horas elas chegaram até a cidade de Boston indo para um restaurante no centro da cidade, um dos preferidos da loira, lá elas jantaram em um clima leve e descontraído. Depois, seguiram para uma no bairro universitário, extremamente aconchegante e bem badalado. Emma já tinha feito alguns serviços para a dona do local, portanto passou sem enfrentar fila seguindo direto para o bar.

“Conhecida na boate hein Swan? Vinha muito aqui?”. Questionou Regina para a loira.

“Não amor. Mas é que eu já fiz muitos serviços para a dona do local, por isso entro aqui sem pagar.”

“Hm! Serviços? Que serviços?”

“Eu cobrei algumas dívidas pra ela quando era caçadora de finanças.”

“Acho bom que seja só isso mesmo.”

“Pode acreditar que sim. Agora vamos ao bar fazer nosso esquenta.”

As quatro se dirigiram ao bar e lá chegando o barman as atendeu, encarando Regina descaradamente.

“Em que posso servi-las?”. Disse o rapaz encarando a rainha como se fosse devorá-la, deixando-a desconfortável e Emma irritada.

“Primeiro, para de encarar minha mulher, se não vou ter que falar com a Helena sobre seu comportamento. Segundo, vamos querer quatro shots de Tequila.”

“Desculpa senhorita eu não sabia que era comprometida. Aqui estão os shots. Aproveitem, hoje é noite latina e terão muitas bebidas típicas.”

“Tá desculpado, mas tome cuidado em como encara as mulheres. Respeito é bom e todos gostam.”

Após os shots elas foram pro segundo andar da boate, onde ficavam os camarotes, Emma tinha um camarote próprio como presente de Helena pelos serviços prestados, portanto, conseguiram a privacidade que queriam. O ambiente era todo negro, com luzes nas paredes, simulando um céu estrelado, no centro do teto havia um globo com luzes coloridas, a sacada tinha vista para a pista de dança era toda de vidro espelhado, garantido a total privacidade de quem estivesse dentro do camarote, na parede direita havia um extenso sofá de couro em L e uma mesa para apoiar bebidas e outras coisas, no lado esquerdo um banheiro privado e luxuoso complementava a área. Também havia um garçom à disposição delas sempre que solicitado. Na mesa havia quatro mojitos de boas-vindas as esperando.

“Uau loira! Tá podendo hein? Camarote privado só pra você. Menina pelo visto teus serviços agradaram à patroa.”. Disse Ruby admirada pelo local e com um tom malicioso para provocar Regina.

“Verdade cunhada! Aqui é incrível! Tô adorando esse lugar.”

“Hm, pois eu não tô achando nada demais. Aposto que essa mulher só deu esse camarote pra se exibir pra Ems.”. Disse uma Regina enciumada pela fala de Ruby, apenas pra esconder seu encanto pelo lugar.

“Ruby, eu já disse que esse lugar aqui foi uma forma da Helena me agradecer por cobrar as dívidas que tinham com ela, que eram muito altas. Eu até que gostei quando ganhei, pois assim eu poderia trazer meus amigos, embora não tivesse muitos e quase nunca viesse aqui. E, amor para de ciúmes tá? Já disse que não precisa.”

“Eu não tenho ciúmes Swan.”

“Tá bom você não tem agora desfaz esse bico e vamos brindar. À nós meninas! E ao meu amor por essa morena marrenta e linda!”

“À nós!”. Disseram todas juntas e beberam os mojitos. Pouco tempo depois Emma chamou o garçom e pediu duas cervejas e duas margueritas. As quatro ficaram sentadas no extenso sofá de couro do camarote observado a pista de dança e conversando sobre o tempo em que Emma morava na cidade. Até que Ruby e Zelena decidiram descer e deixar as duas sozinhas. Assim que elas saíram, Emma aproveitou que uma música sensual e animada começava e chamou Regina para dançar.

“Me daria a honra dessa dança majestade? Quero ver todo esse rebolado latino.”

“Será um prazer mostrar esse rebolado pra você mi amor.”

(Despacito- Luis fonse ft. Dady yankee)

Emma colocou as mãos firmes na cintura da morena, enquanto esta passou os braços por seu pescoço, ambas começaram a mover o quadril no ritmo da música de forma lenta e sensual.

Sí, sabes que ya llevo um rato mirándote

Tengo que bailar contigo hoy,

Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamandomé

Muéstrame el caminho que yo voy...

Emma colocou uma perna entre as de Regina e a morena começou a rebolar se esfregando cada vez mais na loira, que estava hipnotizada pela dança da morena.

...Despacito

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

Deja que te diga cosas al oido

Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo...

Regina virou de costas e Emma a agarrou firme, a rainha mexia os quadris de encontro ao quadril da loira provocando uma fricção que deixava ambas cada vez mais excitadas, rebolava até o chão e Emma seguia atrás, mesmo sem ter a mesma desenvoltura que sua amada ela tentava acompanhar o ritmo da música e de Regina. Em um determinado momento a loira afastou o cabelo de Regina e começou a espalhar beijos pelo seu pescoço chegando até seu ouvido e sussurrando um pedaço do refrão.

...Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro

Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido...

Regina gemeu ao sentir a mordida em sua orelha e virou o rosto capturando os lábios de Emma em um beijo ardente enquanto continuava seu bailado. A loira segurou nos cabelos de sua morena com uma mão enquanto a outra apertava cada vez mais a cintura delgada da prefeita. Quando Regina sugou sua língua foi o fim da loira que virou-a de frente para si e colou seus corpos de modo que nem o ar passava por entre eles e continuou degustando dos lábios carnudos da rainha, que sugava a língua da loira com maestria causando arrepios em ambos os corpos. Continuaram assim enquanto a música ia chegando ao fim.

...Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Cuando tu me besas com esa destreza

Veo que eres malicia com delicadeza...

Quando a música acabou, ambas começaram a andar em direção ao sofá do camarote, onde Regina empurrou a loira que caiu sentada, sem perder tempo, a morena sentou-se no colo de Emma com uma perna de cada lado e continou a beijá-la, enquanto rebolava em seu colo. Emma desceu as mãos em direção ao bumbum da rainha e o apertou com gosto tirando um gemido alto da mesma.

“EM-MA! Eu quero você agora!”

“Tem certeza rainha? Alguém pode chegar e ver.”

“Não me interessa. Eu estou encharcada e preciso que você me coma agora!”. Regina disse mordendo a orelha de Emma ao final.

“Hm, morena! Como desejar.”. Emma não resistiu, abriu o zíper de sua calça preta e colocou seu pênis pra fora, que foi agarrado pela morena, a loira gemeu e começou a acariciar o clitóris de Regina ainda por cima da calcinha, sentindo toda a umidade do local. Sem resistir ela afastou a calcinha e penetrou um dedo na morena que quase gritou e acelerou os movimentos no pau da loira.

“Emma, dentro agora!”. Emma pegou seu pênis e gentilmente colocou na entrada da morena, que sem aguentar mais sentou com tudo arrancando um gemido alto da loira.

“Porra Regina! Assim você me mata.”

“Xi! Olha a boca Swan! Estamos em um lugar público.”

“Hm! E você tá se importando muito com isso né?”

“Nem um pouco. É mais excitante. Agora me faz gozar.”. Regina começou a rebolar no colo da loira, quando lembrou de algo que poderia ser mais prazeroso ainda pra ambas e decidiu pôr em prática.

“Emma, fica quietinha tá? Eu vou fazer algo que vai ser muito gostoso, mas você deve permanecer quieta.”

“O que você mandar rainha.”

Sentindo que todo o pênis da loira estava dentro de si, Regina começou a contrair seus músculos da vagina, causando uma sucção do pênis, levando a loira ao delírio, pois a sensação era de que ela estava sendo sugada e massageada ao mesmo tempo. Regina começou a combinar esses movimentos com as reboladas, sendo incentivada por Emma que apertava sua bunda até que ambas explodiram em um orgasmo muito intenso. Ficaram agarradas se beijando e depois Emma levou Regina ao banheiro para se recomporem e irem em busca das suas amigas para voltarem a Storybrooke, pois a loira queria continuar sua festa particular e fazer sua morena ter muitos mais orgasmos.

“Nossa Regina onde você aprendeu a fazer isso? Que delícia hein?! O melhor orgasmo que já tive.”

“Obrigada Swan! Quando cheguei neste mundo eu vi uma pesquisa sobre os benefícios de uma técnica chamada pompoarismo, então decidi experimentar e descobri que além de ajudar na manutenção da saúde dos músculos pélvicos ele também daria muito mais prazer na relação sexual. Eu nunca tinha usado com ninguém, pois achei que eles não mereciam meus esforços, eu era uma pessoa má e só me importava com o meu prazer. Mas agora eu me importo com o seu também.”

“Ainda bem que eu fui a primeira e espero ser a única. Não quero você com outras pessoas, só comigo. Agora vamos procurar as meninas e ir embora porque ainda tenho uma surpresa pra você. Nossa noite não acaba aqui.”

Quando saíram do banheiro as duas desceram e foram procurar Ruby e Zelena, encontrando-as numa área escura da boate, em uma situação um tanto quanto inesperada. Ruby imprensava Zelena na parede, enquanto masturbava a ruiva com a mão e chupava seu pescoço. Zelena gemia baixinho pra não chamarem a atenção, mas quando Emma viu aquilo, chegou junto de Ruby e disse em seu ouvido:

“BONITO né dona Ruby! Comendo a Zelena na parede da boate.”. Ruby deu um pulo na hora soltando Zelena que começou a se ajeitar disfarçando o rubor na face por terem sido pegas em flagrante. Emma só gargalhava e Regina ainda estava perplexa com a cena.

“Emma eu te mato! Porra Swan! Quer me matar?”

“Calma loba, eu só queria zoar vocês.”

“Muito engraçado, criança!

“Então desde quando estão se pegando?”

Ruby e Zelena se olharam conversando silenciosamente e Zelena acenou pra que Ruby contasse a verdade.

“Bom, eu já tinha te contado que tava de rolo né? Então eu e Zelena nos aproximamos muito nesses últimos meses e nos apaixonamos, mas nenhuma de nós queria dar o braço a torcer, então passamos um mês negando esse sentimento, mas após uma conversa franca decidimos namorar e estamos juntas há dois meses. Desculpa não ter contado antes, só estávamos criando coragem.”

“Tudo bem loba. Eu já desconfiava que você tava de caso com alguém, só não imaginava eu fosse a Zel. Mas fico feliz.”

“Valeu loira!”

“Zelena por que não me disse nada?”. Questionou Regina finalmente saindo de seu torpor.

“Desculpa sis, mas você já tava cheia de problemas em conquistar a Emma e ficarem juntas que eu não quis incomodar.”

“Você não incomoda Zel. Fico feliz que você tenha encontrado alguém.”

“Obrigada! Mas porque você vieram até aqui?”

“É que nós já queremos ir, acho que tá na hora, ainda mais agora que vocês irão querer mais privacidade, hahahahaha!”. Emma falou rindo da cara de vergonha das duas.

“Vamos! Assim nós aproveitamos e vocês também. Ou acha que não estou vendo o chupão que a Srta deixou em Regina?”. Zelena resolveu devolver a gracinha de Emma, deixando as outras duas vermelhas também.

Sem dizer mais nada, as quatro foram para fora da boate, entraram no carro de Regina e seguiram de volta a Storybrooke, onde a verdadeira festa particular de Emma e Regina iria começar.


	15. Compensando a Rainha - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Posso dizer que é bem interessante. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Depois da noite agitada que tiveram as meninas decidiram voltar pra Boston, como Emma não ficou bêbada e nem sentia sono por ser Dark One, ela assumiu a direção do carro com Regina ao seu lado, enquanto Ruby e Zelena seguiam no banco de trás abraçadas. A volta foi mais tranquila, elas pouco falavam, pois o cansaço já falava mais alto, depois de um tempo Ruby e Zelena pegaram no sono, deixando Emma e Regina “a sós”, a loira aproveitou que elas já estavam na pista deserta rumo a Storybrooke e começou a acariciar a coxa esquerda de Regina, fazendo com que a morena lhe encarasse com surpresa, tesão e preocupação.

“Emma o que você tá fazendo? Quer nos matar? Presta atenção na estrada!”

“Tô prestando amor, mas eu não resisti. Você com esse vestido está mais gostosa ainda e com essas coxas maravilhosas de fora não tem como resistir.”

“Pois trate de se controlar. Estamos quase em Storybrooke, além disso as meninas podem despertar e ver o que você tá fazendo.”

“Xiii! Relaxa amor! Elas estão dormindo e eu tô só acariciando sua coxa, nada demais.”. Emma disse com sua melhor cara de inocente, adentrando o vestido da morena logo em seguida.

“Swan! Pára!”. Regina gemeu ao sentir a mão de Emma massageá-la por cima da calcinha.

“Quer mesmo que eu pare?”. Perguntou Emma parando seus movimentos, frustrando a morena.

“Droga Swan! Eu te odeio! Continua, mas cuidado.”

“É pra já morena. Apenas curta o momento.”. A loira seguia dirigindo com uma mão e massageando Regina com a outra ouvindo o arfar da rainha. Ousadamente, Emma afastou a calcinha de Regina e colocou um dedo dentro dela masturbando-a deliciosamente.

“Hm! Emms! Eu não vou aguentar!”

“Fala baixo majestade, senão teremos plateia.”

Emma continuou masturbando Regina e quando a morena estava quase gozando ela parou, pois haviam chegado em Storybrooke e Emma precisava estacionar o carro. Regina olhou pra loira furiosa e excitada.

“Eu não acredito que você parou Swan! Eu tava quase gozando! Eu vou te matar!”

“Calma amor, nós já chegamos e eu quero que essas malucas desçam pra que nós duas possamos aproveitar o que tenho preparado.

“Só perdoo por que estou muito ansiosa pra ficarmos a sós. Mas já adianto que não vou te dar sossego Emma. Você vai me pagar por me frustrar assim.”

“Eu pago com juros e correções. Agora deixa eu dispensar essas duas.”. Emma desceu do carro e foi pra porta de trás, se aproximou do ouvido de Ruby e gritou.

“ACORDA CAMBADA!!!!”. No mesmo instante, Ruby e Zelena pularam batendo com a cabeça no teto do carro, enquanto Emma gargalhava das duas e Regina balançava a cabeça em negação segurando o riso.

“CARALHO Swan! Segunda vez que tu quase me mata peste! Tá querendo levar nessa cara branquela é?”. Ruby estava irritada com a brincadeira da loira. Mas logo se acalmou e saiu do carro junto com Zelena.

“Cunhada tu tá mesmo querendo morrer né? Olha que eu deixo minha loba te massacrar hein!”

“Que nada Zel! Ruby me ama! Hahahaha! Além disso, eu não morro fácil.”

“Ok, crianças! Chega de brincadeiras! Emma vamos logo que eu tô ansiosa.”. Regina disse já impaciente com a demora da loira e louca pra transar.

“Tá bom vida. Zel, Rubs estão entregues. Agora eu irei curtir minha rainha. Boa noite e não façam nada que eu não faria hein!”. Emma deu uma piscada sacana e sumiu com Regina em sua fumaça cinza, chegando à casa da clareira da morena.

“Então sua surpresa é me trazer pra minha casa Swan?”

“Sim. Nós iremos ficar esse fim de semana aqui e só voltaremos domingo à noite. Até lá se prepare amor, pois eu vou acabar com você.”

“Hm! Um fim de semana de sexo? Olha que pode ser eu a acabar com você hein Swan.”

As duas entraram na casa e foram logo se agarrando. Emma empurrou a porta com o pé escorando a morena na mesma e a beijando demoradamente, passando a mão aonde fosse possível. O beijo estava cada vez mais erótico e o clima mais quente. Regina ainda excitada se esfregava em Emma sem pudor algum e gemia loucamente, sentindo a loira massacrar-lhe o pescoço.

“AHHH! Emms! Que delícia! Quero mais!”. Regina começou a empurrar a loira em direção ao sofá da sala, enquanto retirava o blazer da loira e jogava em qualquer lugar. Ao chegar no sofá ela deu um empurrão na Dark One e disse.

“Se prepara Emma, porque você vai enlouquecer.”. Regina então estalou os dedos e uma música sensual começou a tocar. Ela olhou pra loira que babava nela e decidiu iniciar sua vingança contra o que a outra fez no carro.

(Sexual Healing- Sarah Connor ft Ne-yo)

“Diga-me Miss Swan. Já recebeu um streep tease?”

“Não. Mas adoraria um.”. Emma percebendo as intenções da namorada resolveu entrar no jogo. A morena olhou-a profundamente e proferiu:

“Então agora você receberá o melhor Streep de sua vida. Já aviso que você não poderá me tocar até que eu deixe entendido?”

“Sim, majestade.”

Regina continuou dançando, agora passando as mãos pelo corpo e cantava a letra de forma bem provocante. Deixando a loira ainda mais hipnotizada.

Baby, I’m hot just like na oven

I need some lovin’

And baby, I can’t hold it much longer

It’s getting stronger and stronger…

Regina cantava com uma voz rouca e totalmente sexy, virou de costas pra Emma e rebolou empinando a bunda e olhando pra loira por cima do ombro direito, passando a língua suavemente pelos lábios os umedecendo e dando uma mordida no lábio inferior, enquanto baixava uma alça do vestido. Em seguida virou-se de frente e começou a baixar a outra alça, quando ambas estavam fora dos braços ela começou a passar as mãos sobre os ombros, como se estivesse adorando sua pele. Enquanto isso Emma, fechava as mãos em punho e tentava se controlar para não avançar na morena e rasgar seu vestido. Sua ereção já estava enorme e latejante.

…The love you give to me will free me

If you don’t know the things you’re dealing

Oh, I can tell you, darling, that it’s sexual healing

Get up, get up, get up, get up, let’s make love tonight

Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up,

‘Cuz you do it right…

Regina abaixou de vez o vestido e começou a massagear seus seios por cima do sutiã tomara-que-caia preto, jogando a cabeça pra trás e fechando os olhos. Suas mãos passaram pela barriga chapada indo em direção à parte de baixo de seu corpo onde o vestido estava embolado. Virou mais uma vez de costas, agarrou a peça e foi deslizando-a pelas pernas enquanto rebolava e se inclinava pra frente deixando sua bunda bem à mostra com um pequeno fio-dental preto rendado. Emma salivou ao notar uma mancha molhada na calcinha minúscula e gemeu passando a mão em seu membro a fim de aliviar um pouco a pressão que sentia. Finalmente o vestido chegou ao chão e Regina agora de lingerie e botas, voltou-se para sua namorada, observando esta se masturbar, causando mais tesão ainda na rainha que se aproximou retirando o sutiã, deixando seus seios de fora.

...Come take control

Just grab a hold of my body and mind

Soon we’ll be making it honey

Oh, we’re feeling fine

You’re my medicine

Open up and let me in

Darling, you’re so great I can’t wait for you operate…

Regina se sentou no colo de Emma rebolando em cima da ereção da loira, fazendo ambas gemerem com o contato, continuou massageando seus seios e gemendo pra loira, enquanto a encarava. A música já chegava ao fim, então Regina passou a mão pelos braços fortes de Emma os arranhando levemente, enquanto ainda rebolava em seu colo deixando um rastro de beijos em direção ao ouvido da loira onde sussurrou:

...Heal me, my darling

Depois disso, Emma puxou Regina pelos cabelos e a beijou avidamente como se quisesse roubar todo o fôlego da morena, que desceu sua mão para o membro da loira e começou a masturbá-la, sendo também masturbada por ela, nesse momento a música terminou e outra também sensual começou a tocar. Regina interrompeu o beijo, e desceu se ajoelhando em frente a Emma, sempre lhe encarando, chegou em frente ao pênis ereto da namorada e começou a passar a língua desde sua base até a glande, enquanto massageava as bolas, colocando-o em seguida de uma só vez na boca, levando Emma ao céu.

‘Cause baby, you’re all I need

Come now, set me free

Like a wildfire, like a wildfire

Breathless, I can’t resist

Melt with your scarlet kiss

Like a wildfire, like a wildfire

A loira estava quase gozando e Regina acelerou os movimentos, fazendo a loira se derramar em sua boca, em seguida engoliu tudo e subiu para beijar sua mulher. Emma agarrou a bunda da morena e apertou com todo o tesão que sentia. Em seguida olhou pra ela e falou:

“Nossa morena! Que boca maravilhosa! Aliás, você é maravilhosa. Agora é minha vez, de 0a 10 quanto você gosta dessa calcinha?”. Regina olhou confusa pra Emma e respondeu.

“Hm, talvez 5. Por que?”

“Por isso.”. Emma disse e rasgou a calcinha da morena, deixando mais excitada ainda com a selvageria da Dark One.

“Uau! Emma! Você destruiu minha calcinha.”

“Depois te compro quantas quiser, mas ela estava me atrapalhando demais.”

Emma levou dois dedos a sua boca e os lambeu levando-os em seguida para a intimidade da morena, fazendo círculos em seu clitóris e espalhando a umidade ali presente por toda a área. Introduziu dois dedos e começou um vai-e-vem firme e profundo fazendo Regina quicar em seu colo e gemer muito alto. Depois de várias estocadas, a morena gozou e sem dá tempo dela se recuperar, Emma a penetrou com seu pênis indo profundamente na rainha, fazendo-a gritar de surpresa. A loira abocanhou um dos seios da morena chupando como se fosse uma garrafa d’água no deserto, enlouquecendo ainda mais sua namorada.

“EM-MA! Mais rá..rápido!! Forte! Oh!”

“Goza comigo morena. Vem!”

Depois de mais duas estocadas, ambas estremeceram em um orgasmo avassalador.

“EMMMMMAAAAA!”

“REEGINAAA!”

Regina se agarrou ao pescoço da loira como se ela fosse sumir, ambas ofegantes, ficaram um tempo agarradas até que Regina se afastou encarando Emma e selando seus lábios delicadamente.

“Nossa, Swan! Você é incrível! Cada vez me vicio mais em você.”

“Digo o mesmo amor, você me vicia a cada momento. Te amo. Agora vamos subir porque eu ainda quero você.”

“Vamos amor, eu quero muito mais de você.”

As duas subiram com Emma carregando Regina no colo até o quarto, onde se amaram até raiar o dia, quando Regina não resistiu e dormiu nos braços da amada. Emma resolveu deixá-la descansar, pois o dia ainda seria muito longo.


	16. Compensando a Rainha - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo interessante. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 16: Compensando a rainha- Final

Horas mais tarde Emma resolveu que era hora de levantar e preparar algo para quando sua rainha acordasse, pois ambas precisavam repor as energias se quisessem continuar a farra da noite passada, coisa que Swan queria muito. Emma levantou com cuidado, fez sua higiene matinal e colocou a cueca e um top, indo em seguida para a cozinha. Sua ideia era fazer Regina provar coisas novas, então optou por fazer um dos poucos pratos que aprendeu com uma senhora brasileira que cozinhava em um orfanato que ela morou. O prato era tido como comum no país, consistia em arroz cozido, feijão, bife e batata frita, além de simples era extremamente saboroso e algo que ela tinha certeza de que sua morena não havia provado ainda. 

Enquanto estava entretida com a preparação do almoço, mal percebeu que certa prefeita a observava da porta da cozinha, vestida apenas com o blazer da loira. Emma terminou de retirar as batatas e o bife das panelas, colocando para escorrer um pouco do óleo e quando virou-se levou um pequeno susto ao ver Regina a olhando com admiração e curiosidade.

“Nossa amor que susto! Sua sorte é que eu não morro fácil.”

“Desculpa Emms! É que você tava tão concentrada aí que eu achei lindo e não quis atrapalhar. Aliás, não sabia que a Srta. cozinhava.”. Disse Regina enquanto se aproximava da loira.

“Não sou nenhuma Regina Mills, mas quebro um galho. Tive que aprender a me virar cedo. Mas confesso que só sei mesmo o básico pra não morrer de fome, hahahaha.”. Disse a loira rindo enquanto Regina a abraçava pela cintura.

“Me deu até água na boca. Estou louca pra provar seus dotes. Você fica muito sexy cozinhando sabia? Me deu um tesão louco!”. Regina disse mordendo o lábio inferior da loira.

“Água na boca é? Tem certeza que não é em outro lugar? O que eu posso fazer pra ajuda-la, Oh majestade?”. Emma resolveu devolver a provocação e ver até onde Regina iria.

“Bom, você me deixa molhada em vários lugares Swan. E pode me ajudar me comendo em cima desse balcão. O que acha?”. Regina falou sussurrando no ouvido da loira de forma bem provocante arrancando um suspiro da mesma.

“Porra Regina! Eu nunca resisto a você, principalmente quando você se expressa dessa maneira. Não sabe o que isso faz comigo.”. Emma disse puxando os cabelos de Regina com certa força trazendo a cabeça dela para trás e fazendo-a encarar seus olhos.

“Hm! Adoro quando você puxa meu cabelo assim sabia? Isso me deixa mais louca ainda. E eu sei bem o que você sente quando eu falo exatamente o que quero de você sem pudor algum. Aliás, eu só falo assim com você porque confio em você e te desejo em níveis absurdos.”. Regina passa a língua pelos lábios da loira a agarrando ainda mais forte.

“Gosta quando sou selvagem é? Bom, saber! Agora que tal a gente parar de falar e resolver esse seu problema?”. Emma disse, desligou o fogão e foi beijando o pescoço de Regina, que ficou molinha.

“Concordo Swan. Chega de falar e me fode logo do jeito que eu gosto.”. Regina arranha a barriga da loira, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça e gemer de dor e prazer.

“Seu desejo é uma ordem.”. Emma gruda seus lábios nos de Regina em uma beijo voraz e erótico, colocando sua língua na boca da morena que iniciou uma sucção deliciosa, excitando ainda mais a loira.

Regina desceu uma de suas mão para a bunda de Emma trazendo o quadril dela mais próximo do seu e se esfregando na ereção da Dark One, que não perdeu tempo e ergueu a rainha a colocando sentada no balcão, ficando entre suas pernas. Emma passou a beijar o queijo da morena, descendo para o pescoço, enquanto suas mãos ávidas desciam para os seios já expostos, pois o blazer estava aberto. Regina só sabia gemer, seu corpo estava em chamas e sentia que estava totalmente mole sem forças para agir, deixando apenas que Emma fizesse o que tivesse vontade. A loira passou a apertar ambos os seios da prefeita, apertando os mamilos já eriçados. Em seguida começou a lamber o seio direito, fazendo movimentos alternados no mamilo, enquanto massageava o outro, depois abocanhou todo o seio e chupou como uma criança faminta. Depois de algumas chupadas ela trocou de seio dando a mesma atenção, nesse momento Regina deu um grito mais alto e acabou gozando, apenas com as chupadas de Emma em seus seios. A loira percebendo isso, passou a descer suas lambidas para a barriga da morena, chegando até sua vagina que se encontrava mais que molhada, Emma salivou de tanto tesão e caiu de boca, lambendo toda aquela área, dedicando um tempo especial a morder de leve os lábios e clitóris, fazendo Regina revirar os olhos de prazer e puxar sua cabeça como se fosse grudá-la em sua intimidade.

“Ai Emms... Como você é boa! Hmmm! Isso, continua! Ah!”

Vendo que a morena estava próxima de mais um orgasmo Emma desceu sua língua a enfiando no interior da morena, enquanto acariciava seu clitóris com o polegar. Regina começou a apertar cada vez mais a língua da loira e explodiu mais uma vez. Emma não demorou em sugar cada gota do prazer da rainha, depois de deixá-la limpa, Swan subiu e tascou um beijo na boca de Regina, fazendo-a sentir seu próprio gosto. Durante o beijo, foi descendo sua mão até alcançar o centro da morena, que estava sensível, sabendo disso, a loira foi com calma acariciando a virilha, os lábios e por último o clitóris, assim que notou Regina mais tranquila, começou a massageá-la e depois a penetrou com três dedos de uma vez, a fazendo dá um pulinho de surpresa e um grito.

“Oh! Swan!”

Emma começou a estocar a morena forte e profundamente, girando seus dedos e depois os curvando, aumentando o prazer de Regina, que jamais havia sentido tanto prazer em uma transa. Emma estava lhe dando mais com os dedos e língua do que ela jamais teve com seus amantes. A loira realmente sabia como satisfazer uma mulher, o que deixou Regina com um ciuminho básico, pensando que talvez Emma já tenha feito isso em outras, pensando assim ela arranhou os braços da loira, que gritou de prazer e aumentou o ritmo de seus dedos, nessa hora o pau de Emma já estava pra lá de duro, mas ela queria que Regina sentisse muito prazer antes de penetrá-la. Emma jamais tinha se importado tanto com o prazer de alguém, Regina a tinha pego de jeito. Agora só se importava se a morena estava gostando, se pra estivesse bom então Emma estaria satisfeita. Regina começou a apertar os dedos de Emma e a loira soube que ela iria gozar de novo. Dessa vez Regina agarrou a sherife com força enquanto gritava.

“AHHHHHHH! SWAAAAN!”

Após o orgasmo, Regina grudou em Emma se recuperando e recebendo beijos e afagos da namorada. Depois de uns minutos, Regina sentiu-se excitada novamente e se esfregou em Emma, que não resistiu e, finalmente, penetrou sua morena, como estava muito excitada acabou gozando em Regina imediatamente, mesmo assim permaneceu se mexendo, indo cada vez mais profundo e forte, como a morena gosta. Regina abriu ainda mais as pernas para receber Emma totalmente, essa visão arrancou um urro da loira, que acelerou seus movimentos, atingindo em cheio o ponto G da namorada. Regina soltou um grito ao sentir Emma estocando seu ponto G, levando-a a orgasmos simultâneos.

“PORRA EMMA! Você acertou, continua aí! Ai, delícia SWAN! Oh, não para.”. Regina estava ensandecida e começou a rebolar no pau da loira de forma descontrolada.

“Isso morena! Rebola vai! Nossa! Você me deixa maluca! Oh! Goza pra mim vai!”. Regina imediatamente se liberou, sendo acompanhada pela loira. Ambas ficaram grudadas uma apoiando a outra, pois ambas estavam fracas. Depois de um tempo Emma saiu de dentro da morena, ganhando um gemido de desaprovação, o que a fez rir.

“Não sabia que era ninfomaníaca majestade. Não foi o suficiente? Você quer me matar? Ou se matar? Hahaha!”

“Nem vem Swan que eu não sou a única. Você é boa demais, e nunca terei o suficiente de você. Ainda tenho muito fogo pra ser apagado.”

“Então vamos deixar o fogo pra depois, porque nós precisamos comer se não iremos desmaiar por falta de energia. Mais tarde eu vou te comer como e onde você quiser, mas agora vamos almoçar. Afinal eu fiz uma comida maravilhosa para vossa majestade e espero que esteja à altura.”. Emma disse e deu um selinho na morena.

“Emma! Me ajuda a descer! Não sinto minhas pernas!”. Regina falou manhosa.

“Mas que namorada mais manhosa eu fui arranjar hein! Vem eu faço esse enooorme sacrifício de carrega-la Oh magnânima dona de meu ser.”

“Deixa de ser palhaça! Eu tô assim por sua culpa!”

“Minha culpa? Eu te dou vários orgasmos e você ainda reclama?”

“Quem disse que tô reclamando? Eu quero mais. Só que agora minhas pernas não reagem e se eu tentar andar vou cair feio. Hahaha!”

“Pronto amor agora fica sentadinha que a Shef Swan vai trazer sua comidinha.”

Ambas almoçaram entre conversas animadas e muitas risadas. Emma sempre fazendo palhaçada pra que sua morena risse, pois ela achava a risada de Regina o som mais belo que existia. Após o almoço, a loira lavou a louça, pois a prefeita ainda estava manhosa e reclamando de fraqueza nas pernas, sendo mais uma vez zoada pela Dark One. Em seguida, Emma levou Regina para a sala e ambas se acomodaram no sofá para uma tarde de filmes. Decidiram assistir uma comédia que Regina nunca tinha visto se chamava “Esposa de mentirinha” e arrancou muitas risadas das duas, sendo que Regina riu até ficar sem ar, sendo admirada por Emma que se perguntava como era possível se apaixonar ainda mais por Regina. Quando o filme terminou, Emma e Regina ficaram trocando carícias até pegarem no sono. Quando acordaram era 18 horas e Regina decidiu que iria fazer o jantar, já que a loira fez o almoço, porém não contava que sua namorada já tivesse se adiantado e feito o jantar que consistia em pizza caseira.

“UAU! Tá tentando me conquistar pela barriga Swan? Saiba que eu já sou sua, mas creio que possa continuar com os agrados.”. Regina disse quando foi à cozinha ver o que Emma tava preparando.

“Oi bela adormecida! Como você está? Recuperada?”

“Sim! Energias renovadas e prontíssima para outras.”. Regina disse com um sorriso malicioso e uma piscada.

“Então trate de ir tomar banho que depois do jantar tenho uma brincadeira muito interessante para fazermos.”

“Tá me chamando de fedorenta Swan? E que brincadeira é essa?”

“Imagina amor, você é a mulher mais cheirosa que eu conheço, mas deve estar querendo um banho pra tirar esse cheiro de sexo e ficar pronta pro jantar né?”

“Eu adoro o cheiro de sexo Swan, principalmente se for feito com você, mas tem razão eu vou tomar banho e quando descer nós jantamos certo?”

“Combinado majestade.”. Emma deu mais um selinho na morena, que subiu rumo ao quarto para tomar banho.

Regina voltou pra vestindo apenas um robe preto de renda, deixando Emma estática com a visão de seu corpo nu.

“Algum problema Swan? Gosta da vista?”. Regina disse erguendo a sobrancelha.

“Problema nenhum. Essa vista me deixa insana. Você não pode fazer essas coisas amor, depois eu vou parar num manicômio aí você vai fazer o que?”

“Haha Swan! Tão engraçada! Você não vai pra lugar nenhum. Caso você enlouqueça eu a levarei pra meu quarto e a deixarei lá para tratamento de choque.”

“Hm! Adoro tratamento de choque com você.”

“Hahaha! Vamos jantar?”

“Claro madame! Sente-se por favor!”

“Hm! Obrigada nobre cavalheira!”

Emma serviu as pizzas e ficou de queixo caído quando viu que Regina comeu quase uma pizza inteira, sendo que no máximo ela nem comia duas fatias.

“Quem é você e o que fez com minha mulher?”

“Para de graça Emma! Eu tava com fome e sua pizza é maravilhosa.”

“Obrigada! Fico lisonjeada que a Srta. tenha gostado de minha pizza.”

“Gostei muito! E como recompensa vou lhe dar um prêmio.”. Falou a prefeita se levantando de seu lugar e indo sentar no colo da loira, dando-lhe um beijo sensual.

“Adorei essa forma de pagamento. Tem mais?”

“Tem muito mais.”

As duas começaram a se beijar intensamente, mãos começaram a passear pelos corpos de forma urgente, suspiros foram ouvidos. Regina começou a rebolar ,no colo de Emma, enquanto a loira apertava-lhe a bunda com força aumentando o ritmo das reboladas. Depois de um tempo Emma agarrou a morena pela bunda e levantou-se indo em direção ao quarto, chegando lá jogou Regina na cama sem cerimônia e deitou por cima dela, continuando os beijos e amassos, abrindo seu robe.

“Ai Emma! Tira essa roupa logo!”. Regina estava impaciente querendo sentir o corpo de Emma sobre o seu sem barreira alguma.

“Calma amor!”

“Calma nada! Eu quero agora!”

Regina então rasgou a camisa de Emma e puxou sua cueca sem hesitar, deixando a loira surpresa pela força da morena.

“Surpresa Swan? Não achou que eu rasgaria sua blusa?”

“Jamais imaginei que você tivesse força pra isso. Mas adorei!”

“Não me subestime EM-MA! Você ainda não viu nada.”

“Hmm! Perigosa! Só gosto assim.”. Emma voltou a beijar a morena que agora masturbava a loira, deixando-a mais excitada e pronta.

Depois de um tempo Regina decidiu assumir o controle da situação e rolou ficando por cima de Emma, descendo seus beijos para o pescoço dela indo para os seios e chupando-os com vontade. Emma só gemia, adorava controlar, mas quando sua morena assumia o controle também era maravilhoso.

“Ai morena! Que maravilha!”

“Gosta Swan! Então seja uma boa menina que terá sua recompensa.” Regina continuou beijando o corpo da loira, enquanto não parava de masturba-la nem de se esfregar em sua coxa. Ao chegar na barriga da loira, Regina deu uma mordida e depois assoprou aliviando e causando um arrepio. Foi descendo mais um pouco, até chegar ao seu objeto de desejo, o lindo e majestoso pênis que Emma adquiriu com a maldição. Regina começou a lamber da base até a glande, colocando-o na boca e sugando de forma lenta e demorada, como se estivesse saboreando um sorvete, suas mãos trabalhavam nos testículos, levando a loira ao delírio, lhe arrancando urros.

“REGINAAAAA! QUE BOCAAAA! HMMMM! CONTINUA!

Quando percebeu que a loira iria gozar Regina acelerou a sucção, fazendo a loira soltar jatos em sua boca, engolindo tudo e lambendo os lábios com uma cara bem safada.

“Delícia EM-MA! Agora vamos começar os jogos.”

Emma sorriu sacana e se jogou em cima da namorada beijando-lhe ardentemente enquanto acariciava sua vagina com delicadeza, percebendo o quão molhada ela estava. Swan desceu e começou a chupar a namorada com firmeza, mas cuidado para não machuca-la. Regina prendeu a cabeça da loira com as pernas, enquanto apertava seus próprios seios e gemia descontroladamente. Depois de uma tempo a loira deu uma mordida leve no clitóris da prefeita levando-a ao orgasmo. Em seguida subiu e ficou trocando beijos quentes com ela, após um tempo Regina começou a se esfregar no corpo da loira e ela entendeu que a namorada estava pronta para mais. Emma pegou seu pau e deu umas batidinhas na vagina de Regina antes de penetrá-la, estocando lentamente e sentindo a morena lhe arranhar as costas, depois de algumas estocadas ela saiu da morena e disse:

“Fica de quatro! Quero você bem exposta pra mim morena!”

Ao ouvir tais palavras Regina quase teve um orgasmo, adorava quando Emma era autoritária, embora soubesse que perto dela a loira era um anjo. Sem demora ela ficou na posição que a loira pediu se empinando bastante para provocar sua mulher.

“Assim está bom amor?”. Regina disse olhando sobre o ombro de forma sacana.

“Tá ótimo!”. Emma disse e deu um tapa na bunda da morena que gemeu.

Emma voltou a penetrá-la de forma mais forte e rápida, mas depois de algum tempo percebeu que a morena iria gozar. Então mais uma vez, saiu de dentro dela, deitando na cama e dizendo:

“Senta no meu pau morena e faz como você quiser.”. Regina adorou a ideia e sem demora sentou em Emma com tudo, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. A morena rebolava, quicava em diferentes velocidades, até que estava pra gozar e então começou a acelerar enquanto se inclinou para beijar a Dark One, que parecia estar em outra dimensão de tanto êxtase.

“EMMSSSSS! GOZA COMIGO AMOR!”

Regina não precisou pedir duas vezes, após mais duas reboladas ambas entregaram-se a um orgasmo maravilhoso deixando-as desfalecidas sobre a cama. Regina não aguentou e se agarrou a loira dormindo em seguida. Enquanto Emma fazia cafuné em seus cabelos. A loira olhou no relógio e já era 3 da manhã, já era aniversário da rainha e ela queria que tudo desse certo como ela planejou.


	17. Uma surpresa para a Rainha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Emma e Regina juntas é muito fofo. Amo. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 17: Uma surpresa para uma rainha

Domingo. Um dia muito aguardado pela maioria das pessoas, pois é o dia em que, geralmente, elas estão de folga e aproveitam para curtir a família, dormir mais, passear ou simplesmente fazer nada. Mesmo sendo o primeiro dia da semana, é nele que as pessoas “descansam” e se preparam para o resto da semana. No entanto, este domingo representa algo a mais para uma loira inquieta e ansiosa que admira sua rainha enquanto dorme. Motivo? Aquele domingo, 01 de Fevereiro é o dia em que seu amor verdadeiro veio ao mundo. Regina Mills estava aniversariando e isso era motivo de muita alegria para Emma e algumas outras pessoas. Por ser este o dia da morena, Swan decidiu que faria dele mais que especial e se tudo saísse como planejava, ao fim da noite ela teria sua morena mais que feliz ao seu lado.

Sorrindo feito boba a loira levantou-se delicadamente da cama, onde uma Regina exausta ainda repousava e foi preparar a primeira surpresa do dia. A loira chegou à cozinha e, através de mágica trouxe uma bandeja com alguns cupcakes, recheados com creme de maçã e confeitados com chocolate e uma pequena maçã em cima, um deles com uma vela em formato de coroa na cor roxa em cima. Swan, queria que Regina tivesse toda a experiência real de um aniversário, pois sabia que ela não o comemorava há muito tempo, então quis mimá-la mais ainda neste dia. Ao lado do cupcake, a loira optou por colocar uma jarrinha de suco de maçã, algumas mini torradas, para o caso da morena querer algo salgado, e uma porção de frutas cortadas em cubos com mel e granola. Após arrumar tudo em uma grande bandeja de madeira, Emma subiu as escadas delicadamente e ao chegar ao quarto, Regina ainda dormia, então ela apoiou a bandeja no criado mudo e subiu na cama cantando “Happy birthday to you” no ouvido de Regina, até que ela despertou.

Quando abriu os olhos, Regina mal pôde acreditar no que via, Swan pegou a bandeja e colocou sobre a cama, enquanto ainda cantava e olhava pra Regina com tanto amor, que a morena sentiu seu peito transbordar de emoção e deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem.

“Feliz aniversário minha rainha! Que este dia se repita por muitos anos e seja tão especial quanto este será. Eu te amo.”. Falou Emma com um sorriso gigante, antes de se inclinar e dar um selinho em Regina.

“Emma! Que lindo! Eu não esperava por isso. Na verdade nem pensava em comemorar essa data. Ninguém nunca fez algo assim por mim. Eu te amo tanto.”. Regina disse emocionada e se atirou em cima da namorada enchendo seu roto de beijos até lhe roubar um beijo repleto de amor e gratidão.

“Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, mas advirto que não será a única. Nosso dia hoje será diferente. Vamos comemorar esse dia especial, pois foi nele que nasceu o amor da minha vida. Eu quero que você aproveite muito hoje.”

“O que você tá aprontando Swan?”

“Segredo Mills. Mas você vai gostar. Agora deixa eu acender essa velhinha para que você faça seu pedido.”

“Emma, você acredita nisso?”

“Claro que sim! É um ritual importante no aniversário de todos e foi através dele que eu consegui o que sempre quis.”

“Sério? O que?”

“No dia do meu aniversário de 28 anos eu já estava cansada de viver tão sozinha, de correr e nunca chegar a lugar nenhum. Assim, pedi que eu não ficasse sozinha no próximo ano que se iniciava e após apagar a vela o Henry tocou minha campainha e hoje eu sou uma pessoa muito feliz.”

“Bom, então eu farei o meu.”

“Agora pra dá certo você tem que comer seu cupcake.”

“Tá bom. Hmmm! Divino! É maçã?”

“Sim. Eu pedi pra Granny fazê-los e entregar a Zel. Assim eu poderia transportá-los pra cá.”

“Pensou em tudo em Swan. Adorei!”. Regina deu mais um selinho em Emma e ambas tomaram seu desjejum enquanto riam das palhaçadas de Emma.

Após o café, ambas foram tomar banho, pois Emma disse a Regina que era chegado o momento da segunda surpresa. Regina tentou de todas as maneiras fazer com que Emma falasse, mas a loira resistiu aos encantos da morena e manteve-se calada. Depois de prontas, Emma entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Regina e foi seguindo rumo à floresta. Depois de alguns minutos chegaram a uma linda cachoeira que tinha ali, com pedras de tom rosado e um arco-íris baixo nas águas, a vegetação era mais verde e a quantidade de flores e animais era incrível, parecia mágico. Regina nunca havia estado ali e não soube como Emma tinha encontrado um lugar tão maravilhoso.

“Emma, isso é... Maravilhoso!”

“Lindo não é? Eu encontrei essa cachoeira quando estava procurando um lugar onde pudesse pensar e ficar quando me sentisse triste. Acabei sendo guiada até aqui, mas depois de um tempo parei de vir e acabei lembrando desse lugar quando pensei onde poderia te levar pra ficarmos um tempo tranquilas.”

“Obrigada por dividir ele comigo Emms. É muito importante pra mim e eu amei.”

“Vamos entrar que sua surpresa está mais a frente.”. Ambas seguiram em direção à cachoeira, quando Emma avistou o que procurava. Se voltou para Regina e disse:

“Regina, eu espero que você goste do seu primeiro presente. Ele veio até mim quando eu me perguntava o que poderia te dar de aniversário. Pois eu buscava algo que te alegrasse e fizesse feliz.”

“Você me faz feliz Swan. Não precisava se incomodar com presente.”

“Não foi incômodo.”

Dizendo isso Swan pediu que Regina fechasse os olhos e quando a morena o fez, Emma retirou do bolso um apito em forma de asa e o tocou, não houve nenhum barulho algum para ouvidos humanos, no entanto, em poucos segundos surgiu diante da loira uma figura há muito tida como lenda ou desaparecida. O animal parou próximo à loira e de frente à rainha fez um aceno para Emma que o retribuiu em sinal de respeito. Depois, a loira pediu que Regina abrisse os olhos e assim que o fez, a morena não conseguia acreditar no que via, pensava estar sonhando ou diante de uma miragem.

“Emma! Isso é... Quer dizer... Como? Onde? Uau! Um pégasus?”

“Pois é Gina! Não me pergunte como, mas um dia quando eu vim aqui e pensei no que poderia lhe dar, essa belezinha veio voando e parou perto de mim. O começo fiquei assustada e maravilhada, mas depois ele foi se aproximando e brincando comigo e quando perguntei se ele seria seu presente ele soltou um relincho e eu entendi como um sim. Na segunda vez que o encontrei aqui ele me estava com esse apito na boca e me deu, fiquei sem entender no começo, mas quando ele sumiu pela floresta e só voltou após eu apitar, percebi que seria assim que o chamaria.”

“Nossa amor, eu nem posso acreditar. Esse animal só se deixou ser “domado” pela deusa Atena e mais nenhum.”. Nesse momento o cavalo se aproximou de Regina e lhe fez uma reverência em sinal de respeito, então ela pôde notar que ele possuía uma coroa de prata polida com uma pedra azul em seu centro. Após ele se levantar foi a vez da rainha de se abaixar para o animal também demonstrando respeito e então ele chegou mais perto e ela soube que poderia acariciá-lo. Nesse momento a rainha se emocionou ainda mais, pois lembrou de seu cavalo Rocinante, sacrificado anos antes e que causou-lhe uma grande dor. O pégasus era um animal um pouco maior que os cavalos normais, com um corpo bem malhado, pêlos negros como a noite e reluzentes, com asas enormes e macias, um animal de extrema beleza e mistério.

Após um tempo acariciando-o, ele se abaixou e Regina entendeu que ele queria que ela o montasse. A rainha subiu no cavalo que permaneceu abaixado e Emma entendendo que era um convite para ela, também subiu se segurando nas costas da morena. O cavalo então se levantou e começou a voar, primeiro em plano baixo e depois foi subindo até que a cidade ficasse diminuta aos olhos das mulheres que estavam fascinadas. O passeio sobre Storybrooke não foi muito demorado, mas trouxe uma incrível sensação de liberdade e alegria ao coração de Regina, algo que ela sentia enquanto cavalgava em seu velho amigo Rocinante. Após dá a volta na cidade, o cavalo retornou à clareira e quando ambas as mulheres desceram um pequeno ser se aproximou delas, sendo percebida primeiro por Emma, pois Regina continuava conversando e acariciando seu novo amigo.

“Oi! Quem é você?”. Falou Emma para o ser que surgiu. Era parecido com uma pequena e bela mulher, mas como se fosse feita de matos e árvores.

“Olá! Eu sou Maya, ninfa e guardiã dessa floresta. Estou aqui para prestar felicidades à rainha aniversariante e lhe explicar mais sobre seu presente.”

“Olá! Eu sou Regina e fico muito agradecida e honrada pelo presente.”

“Eu já sei quem você é Regina. E você também Emma. Todos nós sabemos. Inclusive a rainha Luna, que está com vocês.”

“Então é uma menina? E rainha?”. Questionou Emma admirada.

“Sim, pequena cisne, a rainha Luna é filha de Pégasus e comanda o reino mágico dos cavalos voadores e unicórnios. Ela quem escolheu vir até você para que pudesse ser levada à rainha Regina, a quem escolheu proteger e servir. Pois conhece as dores que o coração desta sofreu ao longo dos anos e o quanto ela lutou para se redimir.”

“Nossa! Uma rainha para outra rainha.”

“Sim. Luna sabe a quem proteger, ela nunca chegou perto de um humano antes, mesmo sendo criada junto aos deuses, ela sempre foi distante e arredia. Talvez ela tenha se identificado com a Regina, por isso decidiu se dedicar a ela. Vocês duas são muito aguardadas há séculos, pois estão destinadas a eliminarem as trevas dos reinos e trazer luz à todos, através de seu amor. Mas devem ter muito cuidado, pois muitos são os que querem evitar isso e não medirão esforços para impedi-las. Por isso, precisam de proteção e ajuda.”.

“Então quer dizer que a Luna está aqui para nos proteger?”. Questionou Regina um tanto preocupada.

“Sim majestade. Luna veio para lhes ajudar quando necessário. Para isso, eu fiz esse apito que a menina Swan encontrou com Luna, é a forma de chama-la, quando necessário.”

“Muito obrigada Maya e obrigada rainha Luna por nos ajudar. Seremos eternamente gratas.”. Falou Regina.

“Não precisará agradecer Regina, pois quando a profecia se cumprir todos os reinos serão libertos da maldade e nós é que seremos gratos à vocês. Agora que já sabem de tudo e já conheceram Luna eu terei que me retirar e voltar à minhas funções. Desfrutem do dia e felicidades majestade.”. Terminou a ninfa.

“Nós quem agradecemos Maya.”. Falou Regina.

“Muito obrigada por nos conceder essa explicação e ajuda Maya.”. Disse Emma.

Após a saída da ninfa, as duas mulheres sentaram-se encostadas a uma árvore, enquanto observavam Luna brincando na cachoeira.

“Emma este está sendo o melhor aniversário de minha vida. Muito obrigada por tudo.”

“Não precisa agradecer morena, fiz com prazer. Sei que você gosta de animais e quando Luna veio a mim eu vi que não havia presente melhor.”

“Eu realmente amei conhecer Luna, ela me fez lembrar do Rocinante. Sinto tanto por tê-lo matado Swan, eu o amava. “

“Isso é passado amor, aquela era uma parte desesperada e triste de você. Ele já a perdoou.”

“Você acha?”

“Claro! Os cavalos são bons entendedores da alma humana, assim como os cachorros. Ele sabia que aquela não era você.”

Ficaram por mais duas horas no local, brincando com Luna e depois se despediram dela, pois já estava se aproximando do Pôr-do-sol e dali algumas horas deveriam partir para a cidade. Quando retornaram à casa, Emma foi surpreendida por Regina que a agarrou, prensando-a na parede e lhe beijando com fervor.

“Obrigada por esse dia maravilhoso Emms.”

“De nada, mas ainda não acabou. Falta mais uma coisa ou duas.”

“Do que fala Swan? Tem mais?”

“Claro que sim! Achou que seria apenas um café e um passeio na clareira? Não mesmo. Sobe lá no quarto e verás mais um presente.”

Regina parecia uma criança na manhã de Natal, tal era sua euforia. Subiu as escadas correndo e assim que entrou no quarto encontrou uma grande caixa preta como laço roxo, assim que tirou a tampa seus olhos vislumbraram um lindo vestido azul royal, com a parte de cima todo em renda, com um decote nas costas que ia até o início da lombar, a saia descia levemente em “A” na altura dos joelhos, a parte de trás possuía ainda uma espécie de corrente de prata com cristais, ligando os dois ombros.

“Emma! Que lindo! Quando comprou isso?”. Regina estava maravilhada com a beleza do vestido.

“Eu escolhi na internet, enquanto você estava tomando banho uns dias atrás e quando ele chegou pedi a Zel para escondê-lo e só enviá-lo para cá no dia de seu aniversário.”

“Você e Zelena estão me saindo duas conspiradoras hein! Mas amei o presente.”

“Que bom. Então se arrume, enquanto eu me arrumo no outro quarto e nos encontramos lá embaixo.”

“Ok. Até daqui a pouco.”

Regina foi se arrumar em seu quarto enquanto Emma seguiu para o quarto que seria de Henry. Lá, a loira tomou banho, vestiu sua roupa que consistia em um short azul marinho social na altura das coxas, blusa de seda branca, com botões de pérolas, uma gravatinha borboleta e um suspensório ligado ao short. Nos pés a loira usava uma ancle boot de veludo também azul com um salto alto e fino. Os cabelos estavam em um coque firme, com pequenas tranças em cada lateral se unindo e sumindo no coque. Para finalizar a maquiagem foi feita para destacar os olhos verdes com um batom nude.

Emma terminou um pouco antes de se arrumar e desceu para esperar a morena, aproveitando para mandar mensagem para Zelena informando que elas já estavam saindo. Após enviar a mensagem Regina surgiu no alto da escada e a boca de Emma caiu involuntariamente tamanha a beleza da rainha. Regina usava o vestido dado por Emma, com uma sandália delicada também azul, o cabelo penteado para a lateral direita com cachos e uma maquiagem que destacava os olhos castanhos, nos lábios um batom vinho mate.

“Ainda não consigo lidar com sua beleza majestade. Parece que a cada dia fica mais bela.”

“Obrigada Swan. Você também está linda.”

“Obrigada. Mas nem chego aos seus pés minha rainha.”. Emma se aproximou e beijou as mãos da morena e em seguida lhe deu um breve selinho. “Pronta?”

“Sim. Aonde vamos?”

“Surpresa.”

Emma abraçou Regina e as teletransportou até a mansão que estava no escuro. Regina estranhou e se virou pra Emma com cara confusa.

“O que viemos fazer aqui Emms? E porque está tudo escuro?”

“Calma amor você já vai entender. Viemos aqui pegar algo que eu irei te dar. Vamos entrar! Você na frente já que é a dona da casa.”

Regina foi na frente e assim que abriu a porta as luzes se acenderam e vozes gritaram.

“SURPRESA!”. Regina ficou paralisada com os olhos marejados ao ver as pessoas mais próximas ali sorrindo e cantando parabéns para ela.

Na parede estava escrito em letras coloridas “Happy Birthday Queen”, no lado direito estava uma mesa cheia de docinhos e salgados variados, com um lindo bolo roxo decorado com pequenas fotos de momentos dela com Henry, Emma e Zelena. No meio da sala estavam Henry, Zelena, David, Ruby, Archie, Granny, Os anões, Belle e até Rumple, sorrindo para ela, com chapeuzinhos na cabeça. Regina começou a chorar e então recebeu um abraço coletivo. Emma ficou na porta admirando felicidade da morena, emocionada por ver a morena receber tanto carinho. Após o abraço coletivo, cada um se aproximou de Regina e lhe deu felicitações individuais, desejando as melhores coisas para a rainha. Quando todos terminaram Regina se virou para Emma e se jogou em seu pescoço agradecendo-lhe por tanta alegria. Emma lhe enxugou as lágrimas e elas prosseguiram com a comemoração, na hora de cortar o bolo, Regina dividiu o primeiro pedaço para Henry e Emma e deu o segundo pedaço para sua irmã Zelena.

“O primeiro pedaço será dividido para as duas pessoas que me mudaram e me mostraram que ainda merecia ser feliz. Henry, você foi o primeiro que derrubou minhas barreiras após a maldição. Você me fez uma mãe e me ensinou o amor mais puro e incondicional. Obrigada por ser meu filho, eu te amo. Emma, você chegou tão intrometida e querendo me enfrentar, derrubando o resto de barreiras que eu tinha, eu te odiei muito quando soube quem era, mas depois comecei a te amar com uma intensidade ainda maior. Você me deu meu maior presente e motivo de viver, você me deu um filho. Obrigada por me permitir ser a mãe do Henry, sei que não foi fácil pra você, mas o seu ato me trouxe ele e depois ele me trouxe você. Te amo minha salvadora.”. Regina disse beijando e abraçando seu filho e Emma.

“Zelena, você chegou a mim tão ferida quanto eu mesma estava. Nós somos tão diferentes e tão iguais, ambas passamos por rejeição, desprezo, ódio até que fomos salvas por aquilo que mais queríamos: AMOR. Eu agradeço a você por ter se tornado minha amiga, minha irmã e um dos pilares de minha base. Eu não escolheria ninguém mais para ser minha irmã que não fosse você. Te amo Zel.”

Após os discursos emocionados, todos comeram e beberam à vontade. Em determinado momento Emma fez um aceno para Zelena que entendeu e chamou a atenção de todos para o grande momento.

“Atenção, atenção! Temos alguém aqui que quer falar algo pra você sis. Emma é sua vez.”

Todos se viraram para o centro da sala, onde a salvadora estava junto à rainha. Emma então segurou nas mãos de Regina e começou a dizer:

“Regina, hoje é um dia muito especial não só pra você, mas pra todos nós que estamos aqui e em especial pra mim, pois neste dia nasceu aquela que veio pra ser o amor da minha vida, minha amiga, companheira, a mãe dos meus filhos, aquela que me acompanharia pelo resto da vida. Eu sempre me senti solitária, após muita rejeição me fechei e decidi que não deixaria mais ninguém se aproximar, quebrei essa promessa uma vez ao conhecer o pai do Henry, pois a li eu conheci alguém que não me rejeitou, que me mostrou que eu não era repugnante, além disso ele me deu o meu melhor, meu bebê, mesmo que não pudesse ficar com ele, eu decidi que o henry seria melhor que eu e teria futuro, rezei pra que ele encontrasse o amor que eu não tive e, quando anos mais tarde ele me encontrou eu já estava cansada de correr e nunca encontrar parada, lutar sozinha sem ter com quem dividir minhas vitórias ou lamentar as derrotas. Quando Henry me encontrou eu era alguém existindo e depois que te conheci eu passe a viver, eu te amei desde o início Regina e encontrei em você o que sempre busquei: O meu lar. Você me mostrou que eu poderia amar e ser amada. Hoje não sei mais viver sem ter teu sorriso, teu olhar, teu abraço e até tuas broncas. Você é aquela que me ampara na dor e me eleva na alegria, eu te amo com cada fibra do meu ser e por isso eu te pergunto: Regina Mills, você aceita dividir sua vida comigo? Aceita se casar com esse ser imperfeito, mas que tenta a cada dia ser o perfeito pra você?”. Emma perguntou ajoelhada, deixando Regina e os demais boquiabertos com a surpresa, pois apenas Zelena sabia o que a loira estava preparando.

“Emms! É claro que sim! Mil vezes sim. Eu te amo muito, obrigada por me mostrar a felicidade e me amar imperfeita como sou. Nós somos ambas imperfeitas, mas juntas formamos a perfeição do nosso amor.”. Regina disse chorando e puxou Emma para um beijo. Após isso, Emma pegou um dos lindos anéis e colocou na mão esquerda de Regina, dando um beijo em seguida, gesto repetido pela morena.

“Finalmente! Felicidades! Um brinde às noivas!”. Disse Rumple, deixando os demais surpresos.

A noite foi se chegando ao fim e os convidados foram se retirando, restando apenas as noivas, Henry, David, Ruby e Zelena.

“Bom pessoas, tava tudo lindo e gostoso, mas tá na minha hora. Amanhã a vovó me acorda cedo pra trabalhar e eu já tô acabada. Um beijo minha ruiva, tchau Henry, David e noivas.”. Ruby falou indo embora, após dá um beijo casto em Zelena.

“Eu também já vou, afinal amanhã é meu turno na delegacia. Boa noite a todos e felicidades às noivas.”. Falou David também se despedindo.

Henry e Zelena também se retiraram para dormir, deixando as noivas à sós.

“Amor, eu ainda não acredito no dia maravilhoso que você me proporcionou hoje. Eu nunca fui tão feliz em um aniversário. Muito obrigada mesmo.”

“Não foi nada morena, você merece muito mais. Eu te amo e te daria um mundo inteiro pra te fazer sorrir.”

“Não preciso de um mundo Emma, pois você e Henry já são o meu mundo. Não me deixe nunca Emma, eu não saberia viver sem você.”

“Não se preocupe que eu pretendo viver muito pra ficar do seu lado. Agora vamos dormir que amanhã o dia será longo né?”

Ao chegarem ao quarto, Emma agarrou Regina dando-lhe um beijo urgente, sendo retribuída na mesma intensidade pela morena que lhe agarrou a nuca aprofundando ainda mais o contato. Regina rasgou a blusa de Emma e a jogou na cama, de modo que a loira ficou em um misto de surpresa e excitação.

“Nossa morena! Que fogo é esse?”

“Hoje eu mando Swan! Comece me chamando de majestade.”. Regina falou deixando a loira ainda mais excitada. Em seguida a morena foi ao closet e voltou sem o vestido, apenas com um body de renda, costa nua e fio dental preto, nas mãos trazia uma algema de renda, um creme comestível e uma venda.

“Agora Swan, fica quietinha que eu quero comemorar o resto do meu aniversário.”. Regina falou lambendo o pescoço da loira enquanto a algemava na cama sem ela perceber.

“Amor, o que você vai fazer?”

“Você já verá, ou melhor, sentirá.”. Regina vendou Emma e em seguida lhe arrancou o shorts e a cueca, deixando-a nua. Pegou o creme comestível de menta e começou a espalhar no corpo da loira, passando-o pelos seios e abdômen, em seguida fazendo uma massagem, causando uma leve sensação de frescor no corpo da outra. Depois a morena começou a lamber do abdômen à cada um dos seios retirando o creme e arrancando gemidos baixos da Dark One.

“Hm! Majestade! Que delícia!”

“Tá gostando Swan? Isso é só o começo.”. Regina continuou lambendo o tórax da loira e passando as mãos nas suas coxas se aproximando do pau dela e afastando sem lhe dar atenção, deixando a loira cada vez mais dura e louca.

“Morena, não provoca tanto. Quer me matar de tesão?”

“Não miss Swan, hoje eu vou te matar de prazer.”. Dizendo isso Regina começou a passar a língua pelo membro da loira deixando-a mais pronta para si, quando percebeu que a namorada estava no limite, Regina tirou a venda e ficou em de pernas abertas no rosto de Emma, que quase engasga com a visão. Regina começou a retirar o body lentamente enquanto rebolava e dava uma visão privilegiada à Emma. Depois de nua, a morena ficou massageando seus seios e desceu uma mão para seu clitóris se masturbando e deixando Emma de boca seca com a imagem.

“Gosta do que vê Swan?”

“Si-sim! Amor deixa eu fazer isso por você?”

“O que você quer fazer Swan?

“Quero chupar você. Senta na minha cara e rebola que eu te chupo gostoso.”. Regina quase goza com essa frase, então foi agachando e sentou na boca da loira que não demorou a chupar-lhe. Passando a língua por toda a extensão da intimidade da morena, se demorando no nervo inchado.

“Hmm! Que língua maravilhosa Emma!”. Falou Regina começando a rebolar na língua da loira. Após um tempo assim, Regina começou a acelerar o ritmo e finalmente gozou. Saiu da cara de Emma e a soltou dizendo:

“Me pega de quatro Emma. Quero você profundamente.”

Emma agarrou Regina pelos quadris e se enterrou na morena gemendo junto com ela, após um tempo a loira saiu de dentro dela e a colocou de barriga para cima, pois queria gozar olhando em seus olhos.

“Morena, eu quero gozar olhando pra você.”. Emma decidiu diminuir o ritmo e ir mais lentamente para sentir a morena.

“Você é tão linda Regina, nenhuma mulher é mais perfeita pra mim do que você. Eu te amo com a minha alma.”. Emma disse entrelaçando as mãos com a morena.

“Eu amo você Emma, você é a minha luz.”. Disse Regina e ambas se beijaram chegando ao clímax juntas. Nessa hora uma forte onda de energia foi sentida em toda Storybrooke e Regina sentiu um calor se formar em seu ventre. Sabia que sua maldição tinha sido quebrada e que algo maior estava por vir. Olhou para Swan e ela já não tinha mais o cabelo branco, sua loira estava livre e ela sabia o que isso significava. Ambas se beijaram e cederam ao sono.

No mesmo instante, em um flat uma certa fada gritava de raiva.

“Maldição! Eu não acredito que elas conseguiram. É hora de me mostrar.”. Falou a fada indo até o sótão do flat, onde uma mulher branca estava desacordada. “Minha querida Snow. Sua filhinha não vai ser feliz. Você não me é mais útil. Ser você é chato. Adeus deary.” Dizendo isso a mulher sumiu deixando Snow na cama do casal ainda desacordada.


	18. Sabendo um pouco melhor da profecia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 18 – Sabendo um pouco melhor da profecia.

No dia seguinte...

David sentiu que algo não estava bem com a Snow. Ele sentiu uma dor no peito, algo que nunca sentiu antes e resolveu ir até o loft ver como a amada estava. Mas antes preferiu ligar para Emma lhe cobrir na delegacia, pois alguém precisava ficar lá caso algo acontecesse na cidade.

“Emma, eu vou até o loft. Sinto que algo não está certo com a Snow. Eu sei que hoje é meu turno, mas você pode ficar um pouco na delegacia por mim. Eu acho melhor olhar pela sua mãe. Ela pode estar agindo de uma forma estranha, mas sei que há algo dominando a mente dela para agir assim”.

“Tudo bem pai, vai lá e me mantenha informada. Se fosse com a Regina eu faria o mesmo”. Emma falou no telefone com o pai.

“A Regina não vai achar ruim de eu ter que sair do meu posto, e te pedir esse favor? Ainda mais que vocês ficaram noivas ontem à noite e ela deve estar querendo comemorar esse fato.”. Ele comentou todo tímido.

“Imagina pai, ela entende. Pode ir tranquilo, depois conversamos mais. Ah! Antes eu queria lhe dizer que não sou mais a Dark One. Embora ainda sinta um grande poder, mas meus cabelos voltaram ao loiro natural e penso que não sou mais imortal, pois ontem senti sono.”. Emma começou a contar as novidades para o pai.

“Então, se isso aconteceu vocês quebraram a maldição e eu serei avô? Você conseguiu finalmente plantar uma semente dos Nolan na Regina? Que ótimo filha! Mas, eu pensei que você nunca ia conseguir engravidar a prefeita, pois lembro que uma vez ela comentou que não podia ter filhos. Pois, ela tinha tomado uma poção na Floresta Encantada para se tornar estéril.”

“Eu sei dessa história pai, a Regina me contou há um tempo atrás, mas ontem ela me disse que sentiu um forte calor no ventre logo após uma forte onda de energia sair de nós quando estávamos, bem... er... o senhor sabe. Juntas na cama.”. Emma disse corando como se seu pai a estivesse vendo agora.

“EU sei filha, mas acho que não precisamos de detalhes né? Eu espero que vocês tenham feito um bebê, pois quero mais netos viu?”.

“Se depender de mim o senhor terá, eu quero mais filhos sim, mas tenho que conversar sobre isso com a minha morena. Agora vou desligar e dentro de alguns minutos estarei aí na delegacia”.

“Eu sinto muito filha. Não queria atrapalhar, mas realmente sinto algo ruim e preciso ver se sua mãe e o Neal estão bem. Até mais.”. David explicou sem graça.

“Não se preocupe pai. Até daqui a pouco”. Emma desligou e pegou a chave do carro e os documentos e saiu da mansão indo para a delegacia.

Emma estava dividida. Um lado dela estava muito preocupada com a Snow. Afinal, ela era a sua mãe, e algo no fundo de seu ser avisava que aquela que a feriu não era sua mãe, pois a Snow que ela conhecia jamais faria nada para magoar alguém da família. Sua mãe deveria estar sob um feitiço ou encantamento e ela descobriria. No entanto, havia ainda outro lado que tentava mostrar indiferença e agir mais friamente, mas apesar de tudo a xerife amava a mãe e veria o que tinha acontecido com a sua genitora mais tarde.

Emma estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que não viu o alvoroço que estava na cidade. Todos tinham percebido que ela não era mais Dark One e a olhavam completamente surpresos e aliviados. Tinker e Blue perceberam a mudança, mas resolveram não comentar nada e voltarem aos seus afazeres.

Emma entrou na delegacia e viu o pai pegar sua chave e ir em direção a porta. “Obrigado Emma, por me entender e saber que preciso ver sua mãe agora mesmo. E se um dia você precisar, estarei aqui por você. Eu te amo filha.”. O xerife foi até a filha e deu um beijo em sua testa com todo o amor que sentia por ela.

“Eu sei que o senhor faria o mesmo por mim. Eu também te amo pai. Dê um beijo na Snow por mim. Agora vá antes que eu mude de ideia”. Ela tentou fazer uma voz ao estilo Dark One, mas falhou e acabou dando um sorriso encantador.

“E a propósito… Eu já liguei para a Regina avisando desse pequeno favor que pedi a você e também já a dei os parabéns por fazer parte oficialmente da família Swan-Charming”. Ele piscou para a filha que deu um sorriso sacana.

“Ela não entrou oficialmente ainda, já que não nos casamos. Não faz nem 12 horas que somos noivas, mas eu entendi o que o senhor quis dizer. Que dona Snow não lhe ouça dizendo isso. Parece que o ódio dela pela Regina ficou pelo menos 10 vezes maior. E eu não quero ficar no meio disso tudo”. Emma bufou chateada.

“Pode deixar filha será nosso segredo, pelo menos, por enquanto. Eu te ligo quando chegar para te avisar. Não fique namorando pelo telefone. Eu vou ligar para cá em no máximo 30 minutos”.

“Apenas vá David”. Emma ia jogar o clipe no pai, mas mudou de ideia. Do jeito que ela estava com sorte poderia machucar o David sem ter intenções para isso.

David chegou no loft que dividiu com a esposa quando ouviu um choro abafado vir de dentro. Ele abriu a porta da casa e entrou com tudo. E começou a procurar pela esposa. Snow estava amarrada na cama e com a boca coberta. Ele foi até ela e tirou a fita adesiva com todo o cuidado para não machucar ainda mais o rosto e começou a desatar o nó para liberá-la.

“Obrigada David. Eu pensei que fosse ficar dias e dias amarrada na cama”. Snow disse entre respirações.

“O que aconteceu Snow? Quem fez essa maldade com você? Alguém tentou roubar nossa casa? Ou temos outro inimigo e não estou sabendo?” David tentou suavizar, mas estava desesperado.

“Não foi bandido nenhum. Na noite em que a Emma tomou as trevas para si, eu fui sequestrada por uma mulher, que eu nunca vi, ela se aproximou de mim enquanto vocês correram pra ajudar a Emma e me fez cair em um sono profundo. Quando acordei, estava no sótão de nosso loft amarrada e amordaçada e a mesma mulher estava parecida comigo. Ela é bem estranha e nunca me disse seu nome, a única coisa que sei é que ela é uma fada, pois vi suas asas, e que estava toda de preto.”. Snow ainda estava muito confusa com os acontecimentos. Parecia um pesadelo.

“Então não foi você que disse aquelas barbaridades pra nossa filha ou que a amaldiçoou?”. David ficou aliviado ao ver a esposa confirmando com a cabeça.

“Não David. Eu jamais magoaria a Emma em circunstância alguma. Ela é minha filha e eu a amo tanto. Só quero que ela seja feliz. Precisamos falar com o Rumple e descobrir qual fada está envolvida nisso, ele deve conhecer todas elas, pois viveu muitos séculos e tem uma história antiga com elas. Mas antes vou ligar para Emma e pedir para que ela venha aqui agora mesmo.”. Snow chorava desesperada. Só de saber que a fada usou o próprio corpo e quase matou Emma a deixou se sentindo mais culpada ainda. E se Emma não fosse Dark One? Ela teria morrido e de certa forma a culpa seria dela.

David ligou para Emma chorando e em poucas palavras explicou o que tinha acontecido, pedindo para a filha vir imediatamente até o loft. Depois que eles desligaram presumiu que a filha viria com a fumaça branca dela e não ficou surpreso quando realmente aconteceu isso.

“Pai… Snow… Estou aqui. E quero saber de todos os detalhes que puderem me passar. Ainda não liguei para a Regina, pois, prefiro saber o máximo que puder antes de passar essas notícias chocantes”. Emma explicou ao chegar perto do quarto dos pais.

“Filha eu peço desculpas por tudo o que a fada disse para você enquanto usava o meu corpo. Eu a amo incondicionalmente. A mim não importa quem você ama, mas sim que seja feliz e que a escolhida te ame tanto quanto você a ela. Espera, você não é mais Dark One? Pois, seus cabelos estão loiros como os de seu pai. Isso me deixa muito feliz. Mas Como conseguiu reverter a maldição? Eu lembro muito pouco, mas acho que ouvi a fada comentando algo sobre uma profecia.”

“Sim, eu e Regina conseguimos reverter a maldição. Eu fico feliz que não tenha sido a senhora quem me fez todas aquelas maldades, mas peço que tenha paciência comigo. Pois, ainda que tenha sido uma fada usando o seu corpo o tempo todo, as palavras ditas foram muito duras. Ah! E, eu fiquei noiva de Regina ontem a noite, na festa que fiz de aniversário para ela. E sobre a profecia, o que eu posso dizer é que daqui alguns meses teremos mais um Swan Mills por aqui. Eu engravidei a Regina ontem à noite, pois só assim eu conseguiria me livrar das trevas. Agora, acho melhor irmos atrás do único que viveu o bastante para conhecer todas as fadas e que pode nos dizer quem foi. Vamos no Rumple. Sei que a Regina logo vai me procurar na Delegacia e pode vir atrás de mim para saber o que aconteceu. Então é melhor irmos agora mesmo.”. Emma ficou perto dos pais e foram falar com o senhor Gold, antigo senhor das trevas.

Em alguns segundos Emma, Snow, e David chegaram à loja de Gold. Assim que os viu Rumple deu seu famoso sorriso cínico e disse. “Ora quem está por aqui logo cedo: Emma Swan e os encantados. Em que posso ajudá-los?”

“Nós precisamos de informações. Snow ficou amarrada e dominada por meses enquanto uma fada se passava por ela e queremos perguntar se você sabe quem é, pois Snow não a conhece. A única coisa que soube é que a fada usava roupas pretas o tempo todo. E quem melhor que você para saber sobre tudo o que acontece nessa cidade?” Emma achou melhor tentar conter um pouco do nervoso. Rumple não tinha culpa de nada.

“Pelo que vejo uma parte da profecia foi realizada. O herdeiro já foi providenciado. Seja bem-vinda novamente Emma Swan. Aliás, Bela aliança. A cisne pertence à Rainha. Isso todos nós já sabemos. Quanto à fada, qual delas só usa preto? A Fada Negra certamente. É a fada má. Na verdade ela se chama Fiona, mas após se tornar má adotou o pseudônimo de Black Fairy, perfeito não acham? Ela é a origem de todo o mal que você possa imaginar, inclusive a maldição negra foi criada por ela. Ela usou o corpo da sua mãe para tentar impedir que Regina e você ficassem juntas e conseguissem conceber a criança, pois assim, a profecia não seria cumprida, o reinado das trevas continuaria e ela poderia continuar dominando as pessoas. No entanto, aviso que a profecia ainda não foi realizada totalmente. A criança fruto do amor verdadeiro deverá vencer aquela que carrega a marca da lua em seu pulso, no caso a fada negra, só assim abolirá definitivamente as trevas, trazendo paz a todos os reinos. No entanto, se Regina perder os bebês, a escuridão voltará a você senhorita Swan e dessa vez a consumirá acabando com toda a luz que existe também nos reinos. Portanto, aconselho que mantenham Regina segura, pois a fada irá fazer de tudo para impedí-las de destruí-la. E como sei disso? Por que essa adorável criatura é a minha mãe.”. Rumple resolveu ajudar dessa vez. Afinal Emma é a mãe biológica do neto dele e foi a mulher que o filho amou verdadeiramente.

“Regina já está sabendo dessa outra parte da Profecia e desse interesse da tal Fiona em não nos deixar ter nosso bebê?” Emma estava desnorteada com essa informação, mas precisava saber cada vez mais.

“Você é uma mulher inteligente Emma. Se Regina soubesse dessas coisas não teria um lugar inteiro aqui em StoryBrooke. Sua noiva ainda não sabe, mas isso será por pouco tempo. Eu recomendaria contar a ela o mais cedo que puder. A gravidez é recente e ela pode perder o bebê. Parabéns, a propósito… Pelo noivado e pelo bebê”. Rumple foi sincero e todos perceberam.

“Obrigada senhor Gold. Quanto lhe devo pela informação?” Emma perguntou antes de virar para voltar a delegacia.

“Eu não costumo fazer boas ações. Mas ficará por conta da casa. Você me deu um neto. Até a próxima vez senhorita Swan. Até breve, encantados”.

“Até breve Rumple. E obrigado”. David achou melhor agradecer também. E eles voltaram para o loft na fumaça de Emma que só deixou os pais por lá e voltou para a Delegacia, sabendo que teria muito em que pensar antes de ter uma conversa séria com a noiva que não ia ficar nem um pouco feliz com o restante da Profecia.


	19. Contando para Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Já postei quase a metade por aqui. Deu uma saudade de escrever essa fic. Amei fazê-la. Zelena é demais né. Sou muito fã dela. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 19— Contando para Regina.

Emma voltou para a delegacia muito aflita e preocupada com tudo o que descobriu, sentia que precisava contar para Regina, mas achou melhor pensar um pouco em como fazer isso sem que a morena fique muito exaltada, afinal ela estava grávida e qualquer emoção forte poderia prejudicar o bebê. Assim, a loira tentou usar um feitiço que aprendeu com as irmãs Mills para proteger seus pensamentos.

Saber que a Fada Negra estava interessada em destruir a sua felicidade e fazer de tudo para que o filho dela não nascesse a deixou com os nervos a flor da pele. Regina estava ansiosa com a gravidez, pois, sempre foi um sonho dela e não iria gostar de saber que corria o risco de perder seu próprio filho.

“Eu sei que será questão de minutos até Zelena ou Regina chegarem. Ou até mesmo ambas. O que eu faço? Digo a verdade as duas, ou só a Zelena? Eu não posso simplesmente chegar e dizer: Lembra que eu fui para a casa dos meus pais? Então, chegando lá fiquei sabendo que uma fada tinha dominado minha mãe por meses, mas só indo no Rumple é que ficamos sabendo que foi a fada negra e que ela é tão má que pretende fazer de tudo para que a Regina perca o nosso bebê, pois ele está destinado a detê-la. Se eu falar desse jeito, a Zelena e a Regina são capazes de irem atrás dessa fada imediatamente, mas pode ser arriscado para a Regina. Tenho que arranjar um jeito melhor de contar. Além disso”. Emma bufou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

“Eu tenho certeza que nós não vamos gostar nada disso, mas se for a verdade quanto a fada negra, teremos que tomar uma atitude. Não podemos deixar essa fada negra nos dominar. E eu não vou perder o meu sobrinho-afilhado.”. Zelena disse a chegar perto de Emma.

“Ahh Zelena! Você está querendo deixar sua irmã viúva antes do casamento? Assim você me mata de susto! Eu não te vi chegar. Ao que devo a honra de sua visita? E não repare essa minha mania de falar sozinha. Quando fico nervosa tenho a tendência a fazer isso. Você escutou o meu novo problema. Uma pessoa a menos para contar”. Emma disse com a mão no coração que acelerou e muito ao ver Zelena no meio da delegacia.

“Olá Ems. Eu vim ver porque não estava conseguindo sentir como você estava alguns minutos atrás. Eu quis entender esse muro que você colocou. Eu entendo os seus motivos, mas você por acaso se esqueceu quem está ao seu lado? Sua cunhada gostosa aqui é a Bruxa Má que viveu anos e anos em Oz, sua noiva é a Evil Queen, a rainha mais odiada na Floresta Encantada, sua sogra é Cora Mills, a rainha de Copas e agora do Submundo. Você realmente acha que vamos deixar você lutar sozinha com a Black Fairy? Pelo amor de Deus, além de ser sua amiga e futura cunhada, sou sua mentora, estou ao seu lado para o que der e vier eternamente. Eu sou grata por tudo o que tem feito pela família Mills. Eu não vejo a minha irmã tão satisfeita assim desde que éramos crianças. Mas agora sugiro que se prepare, pois, Regina está chegando”.

Regina apareceu em sua fumaça no meio da Delegacia e sondou o ambiente. Ela sabia que estava acontecendo algo muito sério e queria respostas agora mesmo.

“Ei Sis. Que bom te ver por aqui. Pela cara séria acho melhor voltar outra hora”. Zelena foi cortada por Regina que não ia deixar a irmã fugir agora mesmo.

“Não se atreva a fugir do que está acontecendo por aqui. Eu sei que algo está muito errado e quero saber o que é exatamente. E sei que você já está por dentro do que está tirando a paz da senhorita Swan”. Regina chegou perto da loira e pôde sentir o corpo totalmente tenso.

“Bom dia Sis. Eu também estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. Sim, eu sei o que está acontecendo. E antes de você começar a brigar com a Ems, vou avisar que ela não tem culpa dessa vez. A conversa é muito mais séria que você imagina”. Zelena usa o seu tom sarcástico. Uma característica marcante da família Mills.

“Então. eu não vou ter que me preocupar com suas peripécias sexuais com outras mulheres e nem ver outra dizendo que está grávida e o filho é seu? Hum, isso me conforta de certa maneira. Se não é culpa da minha loira idiota de quem é? Ao ouvir esse comentário Emma se encolheu imaginando o que a Prefeita faria se Lily ou qualquer outra mulher viesse dizer que está grávida e que a outra mãe é a Xerife, ainda que fosse mentira.

“O problema não é esse Sis. A Emma não andou usando o Swan Jr em outras mulheres além de você. Fica sossegada que o grande problema é muito mais sério que isso. E pelo jeito seu nervoso é tanto que não vai cumprimentar a sua noiva adequadamente. Pois bem, vou encurtar a história. Acho que você lembra da Black Fairy certo? A grande Fada Negra?”. Mais uma vez Zelena foi cortada pela irmã que só aquela hora chegou na noiva e trocaram um beijo rápido, que era mais um roçar de lábios.

“Sim, eu lembro da Black Fairy. Há algum motivo particular para você estar me perguntando dela agora? Ela está envolvida com algo relacionado a nossa família? E sim Ems, eu estou lhe incluindo nisso”. Regina olhou pela primeira vez nos olhos da noiva e estranhou encontrar medo neles.

“Sinto lhe dizer Sis, mas a Black Fairy é a grande causadora de todo o mal que está rondando a nossa família, incluindo os seus sogros, ex-arqui-inimigos. Foi a Fada negra quem estava disfarçada de Snow. E foi por causa dela que a Ems passou por todo aquele sofrimento e quase morreu. Pois bem, e por que a Black Fairy fez isso? Justamente para impedir que você e a Em ficassem juntas e concebessem o meu sobrinho ou sobrinha. Ela perdeu uma batalha, mas não a guerra ainda. Você está grávida, mas a profecia não para por aí. Se você por qualquer motivo perder o bebê, Emma Swan voltará a ser a senhora das Trevas, e pior, toda a luz da salvadora será apagada para sempre e ela será um ser negro, além disso, as trevas dominarão todos os reinos de forma permanente. E é isso o que a fada quer. Se o bebê de vocês não nascer o mal vencerá, portanto ela fará de tudo para que você perca a criança Regina. Porque o filho de vocês será o bruxo mais forte em todos os reinos e será invencível. Então mana você não pode ficar estressada e terá que tomar muito cuidado, se preservar e provavelmente passar esse tempo todo de gravidez em casa. Eu sei que será muito tedioso para você, mas pense nas consequências. Você está carregando um ser muito especial e que dará fim a Fada Negra, mas para isso tem que se cuidar e ficar em casa”. Zelena disse séria e chateada.

Regina olhou para Emma e viu a mesma confirmar com a cabeça. Ela não sabia o que pensar. Por um lado a morena não queria ter que ficar em casa por 9 meses sem fazer nada com tanta coisa acontecendo e precisando do aval dela, mas também não queria dar chance ao azar e perder o filho que foi gerado com tanto amor com a loira dela.

“Regina eu sei que você não está nem um pouco satisfeita com isso. Inferno! Nem eu estou, mas é necessário. Você sabe que essa é uma gravidez de risco. Se tem uma pessoa que passa constantemente por muito estresse é você e não quero perder nenhum de vocês dois. Eu vou tentar entrar em um acordo com o meu pai e ver se posso trabalhar de manhã até o meio da tarde e ele ficar com turno da noite, pra poder ficar com você. Se não fosse algo tão sério não estaríamos sugerindo esse repouso forçado, mas sabemos o quanto você é viciada no trabalho, e agora mesmo, isso poderá ser fatal a você e ao nosso bebê. Não digo que você deverá se afastar de uma vez do trabalho, mas pelo menos tente trabalhar menos e de casa, qualquer assunto mais urgente deixe que Zelena resolve. Também não desistirei de encontrar uma forma de proteger vocês ou de afastar essa fada pelo tempo que for necessário.”. Emma colocou tanto amor e medo em sua fala que as irmãs Mills não resistiram e a abraçaram.

“Uau! Arrasou hein Ems! Acho que não tem como a minha sis recusar esse pedido tão especial da outra mãe do bebê. Acho melhor irmos para a mansão dos Mills continuar essa conversa. A Delegacia é pública e alguém pode ouvir ou até mesmo a Black Fairy vir aqui provocar. Eu não me importo em acabar com a raça dela, mas não aqui na frente do meu sobrinho.”. Zelena começou a olhar para os lados, mas para a sorte delas ninguém tinha entrado.

“Concordo com a Zel. É melhor irmos para casa. Eu vou contratar outra pessoa para ficar por aqui em seu lugar. Você será oficialmente minha enfermeira particular Miss Swan.”. Regina riu da cara envergonhada da loira e saíram na fumaça verde de Zelena. “Eu não sei o que vou fazer, mas não acho justo ter que ficar em casa esse tempo sem poder fazer nada. A minha vontade é de ir atrás dessa fada e destruí-la. Arrancar o coração e esmagar até virar pó. Ir sozinha até lá e matá-la com requintes de crueldade. E ninguém pode me condenar por isso. Eu praticamente estou fazendo por legítima defesa. Ela não só se passou pela minha sogra, mas também magoou a minha mulher e está desejando que o nosso herdeiro morra. Qualquer mãe ia entender o meu lado. Ela quer destruir o meu final feliz e matar o meu filho que ainda não nasceu.”. Regina estava praticamente espumando.

“Gina, eu não tiro a sua razão. Mas você tem reforços tão poderosos quanto a si mesma. Por que não usá-los? Você quer ir sozinha lutar contra essa fada negra? Já pensou que ela pode usar algo e ferir não só ao bebê como a você também? E depois eu que sou a Idiota e que não penso direito”. Emma tentou chegar mais perto de Regina quem recusou e sentou no sofá.

“Eu tenho que concordar com a Ems. Isso é extremamente perigoso tanto para você quanto para o seu bebê e pode sair o contrário do que você espera Regis. Acho melhor você ficar aqui em casa, se cuidando. E se a Black Fairy agir novamente, David, Emma e eu podemos ir atrás dela e dar um fim nisso tudo, se for preciso eu até peço o auxílio de pessoas como o Hades e a mamãe.”. Zelena tentou ajudar, mas Regina não estava gostando nem um pouco dessa conversa.

“Eu sei que você quer ajudar Zelena. Mas nós estamos falando da Fada Negra. O que o David vai fazer para dar um fim nessa mulher? Teríamos que ver os bruxos mais preparados como o Rumple e você. Não estou querendo ofender o meu sogro, mas nessa hora ele só ia atrapalhar e acabaríamos perdendo a chance de acabar com ela.”. Regina bufou brava.

“Então teríamos que levar a Ruby, mas não sei se ela iria gostar de ficar ao lado do Hades. Afinal tive por algum tempo um relacionamento sério com ele. Terei que falar com ela seriamente antes de fazer qualquer coisa com ele. Até pensei em Hook. O delineador conhece muito bem o submundo”. Zelena parou de falar quando ouviu a risada maligna da irmã.

“Você só pode estar brincando! Por que eu iria chamar o delineador em um assunto tão importante como esse? Ele só iria atrapalhar. Já a Ruby seria de grande valia, pois ela tem um faro melhor que qualquer pessoa nessa cidade. Hades também irá ajudar muito, mas, Hook e David? É melhor deixarmos os dois de fora”.

“Tudo bem mana. Foi só uma ideia. Eu tenho que sair. Eu preciso falar com a Ruby e vou aproveitar que agora não tem muita gente no Grannys. E Ems? Nada de bloquear as suas emoções para as irmãs Mills. A gente sempre descobre o problema e se não fosse algo tão sério eu poderia ter ficado muito magoada por ver que você está tentando me deixar do lado de fora da sua vida. Você já é uma Mills, não tem como fugir de nós, mesmo que você quisesse.”. Zelena piscou para a cunhada que fingiu ficar ofendida.

“Eu ainda não casei. Eu só vou ser uma Mills na hora que eu assinar o livro do meu casamento. Até lá sou solteira”. Regina cortou a noiva, brava.

“O que você disse Swan? Acho que não ouvi direito. Até parece que você é solteira eu já te lacei há alguns meses, além disso, nós já agimos como um casal antigo, inclusive, chegaram a me perguntar se nós duas éramos casadas, logo assim que a maldição foi quebrada e passamos a dividir a guarda do Henry. Então pode tirar o seu cavalo da chuva você já é minha há muito tempo. Solteira é tudo o que você não é. Ainda mais agora que estou grávida e o filho é seu. Portanto, sugiro que nem tente fugir de suas responsabilidades ou eu terei o maior prazer em cortar seu brinquedo fora e sem anestesia.”. Regina estava quase mandando bolas de fogo para Emma.

“É melhor eu ir. Ems não se deve brincar dessa forma com uma mulher grávida. Deixa a minha irmã sempre ter razão. Afinal, ela carrega um filho seu no ventre. Concorde com tudo e as noites serão regadas a muito sexo. Ainda até mais do que já são. Até mais tarde meninas. Divirtam-se”. Zelena sumiu em sua fumaça novamente deixando Emma e Regina perdidas em pensamento.

“Desculpa Gina. Eu não quis te deixar nervosa com os meus comentários. Eu não quis insinuar nada. Eu gostei da ideia da Zelena em irmos atrás dessa tal fada todos juntos. Eu não iria ficar sossegada nem por um minuto ao pensar na fada estando sozinha com você. Ela é astuta e malandra e iria tentar te enganar ou passar a perna até conseguir aquilo que deseja, não podemos esquecer que ela é mãe do Rumple e se ele é daquele jeito imagina ela. Eu sei que sou noiva da Evil Queen, mas agora tenho que pensar que há um filho no meio e ele não pode sair machucado. Ele não tem culpa dessa fada ter tanto ódio e querer tanto o poder a ponto de não perdoar nem uma criança inocente”. Emma fez um gesto com a mão chamando a noiva para o lado dela. Quando Regina sentou ao seu lado, a loira fez um gesto para a morena deitar no colo e assim foi feito. Ambas ficaram perdidas em pensamentos, sabendo que um passo em vão poderia ser prejudicial e não ter volta para todos eles.


	20. Conhecendo o Inimigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que foi ontem que eu escrevi essa história. Saudades Imensas dela. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 20: Conhecendo o inimigo

Floresta Encantada, muitos anos atrás...

Em uma área afastada da floresta vivia um casal, composto por uma mulher conhecida como Fiona e um homem apaixonado chamado Malcom. Os dois estavam à espera do primeiro filho, Fiona estava ansiosa para saber como seria o rosto de seu bebê, se seria menino ou menina, apesar de que em seu interior sentia que teria um menino a quem iria cuidar e proteger por toda a vida.

Os meses passaram e a ansiedade do casal pela chegada da criança só aumentava, ambos vivam fazendo planos e sonhando com o futuro. Até que em uma noite de Outono, Fiona deu à luz a um lindo menino, o casal ficou extremamente feliz e na mesma noite receberam em seu lar a visita de duas fadas chamadas Blue e Tigerlily, ambas sentiram o nascimento do menino e foram à residência para que seus pais soubessem do futuro que o aguardava, como era costume na floresta. Foram recebidas com alegria e quando Tigerlily disse que ela seria a fada-madrinha do menino, os pais ficaram muito felizes, pois sabiam que ela sempre estaria ao lado dele guiando-o para um bom caminho.

“Fiona, eu e a Tigerlily estamos aqui para lhes dizer que seu filho terá uma missão muito importante. Ele é o nascido na última lua do Outono e possui magia de luz, seu destino é ser o salvador de seu povo e fazer grandes coisas, por isso, haverá um dia em que ele enfrentará uma difícil batalha da qual não sairá vivo, mas salvará a todos.”

“O que? Como assim? Meu bebê? Por favor! Me diga que isso é mentira Blue, meu filhinho irá ser um salvador? Isso é um fardo muito grande. Não pode ser!”

“Eu sinto muito Fiona, mas é o destino dele e quanto a isso nós fadas não podemos fazer nada.”

“E vc Tigerlily? Vai deixar seu protegido morrer? Que tipo de fada-madrinha é você?”

“Fiona, eu apenas irei guia-lo, mas não posso interferir em seu destino ou escolhas.”

“Deve haver outro jeito. Eu preciso saber quem matará meu filho?”

Blue e Tigerlily se olham conversando silenciosamente até que Blue decide falar toda a verdade:

“Seu filho será morto pelo ser nascido na última lua do Inverno deste ano, que carregará em seu pulso a marca de meia-lua e representará toda a escuridão. Esse ser matará o salvador, mas em um futuro distante será derrotado pelo fruto do amor verdadeiro e do equilíbrio entre as magias de luz e trevas.”

“Não! Eu tenho que encontrar esse ser.”

“Não há como saber quem é, e ainda que tivesse, é o destino e contra ele ninguém pode lutar. Cabe a você educar seu filho e deixa-lo ser quem ele deve ser, ame-o e seja feliz com ele.”

Fiona vendo que não adiantava discutir com a fada decidiu se calar e fingir que concorda, mas em seu interior tinha um plano e precisava da ajuda de uma das fadas para pô-lo em prática. Como Blue era mais séria e fechada ela decidiu se aproximar de Tigerlily e fazê-la ficar de seu lado. Passaram-se alguns dias desde o nascimento do pequeno menino, ainda sem nome, e a Tigerlily voltou a casa do casal para visitar seu afilhado encontrando Fiona cantando enquanto o ninava. A mulher levou um pequeno susto quando a fada voltou ao tamanho humano e lhe disse:

“Olá Tiger! Você me assustou!”

“Me desculpe Fiona. Vim visitar meu afilhado. Como ele está?”

“Muito bem. Eu que estou sem conseguir viver, pois sabendo do fardo que meu filho carrega não tem como ficar bem.”

“Não se desespere! Aproveite cada minuto ao lado dele e deixe que cada coisa aconteça no tempo certo.”

“Pra você é fácil dizer, pois sendo fada você não tem filhos e nem sofre como nós mães.”

“Você tem razão, mas não é pelo fato de não ser mãe que eu não sinta nada ou ache bom que crianças sofram. Eu juro que se pudesse mudaria o destino de seu filho, mas não há nada que possamos fazer. Ele está destinado a ser o salvador e só cabe a nós aceitar e apoiá-lo.”

“Não quis lhe ofender Tiger, só estou nervosa me desculpe. Mas eu tava aqui pensando, será que você poderia me trazer livros que falassem sobre essa profecia do meu filho? Eu gostaria de saber melhor sobre ela e ver se há esperança.”

“Tudo bem. Eu trago alguns livros. Amanhã mesmo eu procuro.”

“Obrigada! Você não sabe o quanto me ajuda!”

“De nada. Agora acho melhor eu ir, pois meu afilhado está dormindo e bem então meu trabalho por hoje está terminado.”

“Ok. Tchau e até mais. Não esqueça de me trazer os livros. Por favor!”

“Não esquecerei. Tchau.”

Tigerlily se retirou e Fiona ficou com esperança de que conseguiria reverter o destino de seu filho e livrá-lo da morte. Mais alguns dias se passaram e a fada retornou à casa de Fiona, encontrando ela e o menino brincando.

“Fiona!”

“Tiger! E então trouxe o que eu pedi?”

“Nossa! Quanta pressa! Sim eu trouxe aqui estão.”. Tiger retirou de sua pequena mochila 4 livros sobre magia das fadas e profecias entregando-os à Fiona.

“Obrigada!”

Assim, passou-se três semanas, o inverno já estava alto e o nascimento do ser se aproximava. Fiona descobriu em um dos livros como se tornar fada e pensou que tendo poderes poderia proteger seu menino e matar o ser, para livrá-lo deste mal. Em uma das tardes em que Tigerlily foi visita-la, ela aproveitou enquanto a fada estava com seu filho e pegou sua varinha dizendo um encantamento antigo transformando-se em uma fada. Tigerlily ficou surpresa com o ato da mulher, pois jamais pensou que ela fosse capaz de tal coisa, no entanto Fiona foi além. Aproveitou de seus recém-poderes e começou a visitar cada casa com bebês nascidos naquele inverno, sem alternativa a Tiger, resolveu seguir a mulher para que ela não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

“Fiona, você não acha que está exagerando não? São só bebês.”

“Mas algum desses bebês será o assassino de meu filho e eu tenho que impedir.”

“E o que pensa em fazer? Matar a criança?”

“Claro! Se ele vai matar meu filho, por que não cortar o mal pela raiz?”

“Nossa! Você não pode fazer isso. É uma fada agora e nós não praticamos o mal.”

“Pelo meu filho eu faço tudo. Se não for ajudar então não me atrapalhe.”

Aos poucos foram visitando cada criança nascida naquela época, e nada de encontrarem o bebê. Fiona continuava seus estudos em magia e descobriu que uma maldição poderia congelar o tempo e evitar que seu filho morresse. Ela fez com que Tigerlily a levasse até o cofre das fadas, com a desculpa de pegar um ingrediente especial para uma poção que ajudaria seu filho. Chegado lá, ela encontrou o objeto que tanto procurava, as cisalhas do destino, quando Tigerlily viu o que ela pretendia tentou impedí-la, no entanto, Fiona foi mais rápida e cortou o destino de seu filho retirando dele o fardo do salvador, após isso Tigerlily viu o papel que Fiona escreveu e percebeu que era uma maldição, que levaria todos para um reino sem magia e congelaria o tempo, assim seu filho nunca cresceria nem enfrentaria seu destino de morte. Tigerlily tentou impedir Fiona de pegar o último ingrediente para a maldição ser construída, mas esta pegou seu coração e tentou esmaga-lo, mas Blue chegou antes a impedindo de tal ato. Na hora em que retirou o coração da fada, Fiona permitiu que as trevas possuíssem seu coração, se transformando na Fada Negra, mãe de toda escuridão e maldade. Blue, agiu rápido e a acertou com sua varinha fazendo soltá-la o coração de Tigerlily, a varinha de Blue fez um pequeno corte no pulso direito da Black Fairy deixando uma cicatriz de meia-lua, na hora em que viram tal coisa, a Fada Negra decidiu pegar seu filho e fugir, pois agora que cortou o destino dele sabia que não iria matá-lo, só queria ficar com ele, mas Blue não permitiu e a baniu para um reino de escuridão,, onde o tempo passava rápido e não havia ninguém além da fada.

Durante 500 anos a Fada Negra esteve presa nesse mundo, só tendo sua saída permitida por tempo suficiente para roubar crianças recém-nascidas para lhe servirem. Até que com a retirada das trevas de Rumple, um portal temporário foi aberto em seu mundo e ela conseguiu escapar, chegando em Storybrooke e tomando o lugar de Snow White, para poder evitar que a criança destinada a lhe matar nasça e roube seu reinado e poder.

Dias atuais...

 

Em uma cabana abandonada próximo à mina das fadas, Fiona olhava no espelho os passos de Regina e de Emma, vigiando-as 24 horas por dia.

“Vocês pensam que me venceram? Coitadas não perdem por esperar. Aproveitem enquanto podem, eu perdi tudo o que tinha e nada nem ninguém vai tirar meu reinado. Essa criança não conseguirá me matar, afinal será só um bebê e eu sou a mais poderosa das fadas. Hahahaha!”


	21. Descobertas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 21: Descobertas

Uma semana havia se passado desde que descobriram sobre a Black Fairy e o clima de tensão pairava no ar. Emma mudou sua rotina no trabalho para poder cuidar de sua mulher que estava cada dia mais estressada, pois, detestava ficar “presa” em casa sem poder sair sozinha ou ir à prefeitura, tendo que trabalhar de casa. Swan passa as manhãs na delegacia até início da tarde, quando voltava para casa e ficava cuidando da morena. Ambas ainda não tinham encontrado uma solução e isso as deixava frustradas e nervosas, sem saber como a Fada iria agir.

“Ems, eu não aguento mais ficar aqui presa sem fazer nada, enquanto uma louca tá lá fora tramando em como matar nosso bebê.”

“Amor, eu sei como você se sente, afinal também queria acabar com ela logo, mas temos que ter cautela e pensar na sua segurança e na de nosso filho. Pois, ela pode agir a qualquer momento.”

“Eu sei. Vou tentar me acalmar, pelo nosso bebê. Ai Emms, eu tô tão ansiosa e feliz por está esperando um filho, é a realização de um sonho. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu sempre quis engravidar da pessoa que eu amasse e formar uma família. Você já me deu dois filhos Swan e isso não tem preço. Obrigada!”

“Eu quem tenho que te agradecer morena. Afinal você cuidou do Henry quando eu não pude e agora vai me dar mais um presente, outro filho, que poderei acompanhar o crescimento e amar muito. Eu encontrei um lar em você amor. Sou tão feliz! Obrigada por tudo, você e meus filhos são minha vida.”

As duas se beijaram e passaram a tarde entre beijos e abraços, trocando juras de amor e planos sobre o futuro. Até que Emma começou a sentir como se estivessem sendo vigiadas, procurando no quarto alguém ou alguma câmera ela nada achou, mas de repente seus olhos pousaram sobre o espelho de Regina e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, a loira sabia que algo estava errado e a morena percebendo a loira inquieta perguntou:

“Amor o que foi? Você tá estranha.”

“Regina eu acho que estamos sendo vigiadas.”. Disse a loira no ouvido da morena para que apenas ela escutasse. Regina ouvindo isso, virou se rosto e também se deparou com seu espelho. A morena se aproximou dele como se fosse apenas se admirar e sentiu uma magia forte emanando do objeto. Após isso, ela voltou pra perto da loira e sussurrou:

“Emma os espelhos estão enfeitiçados. A Black Fairy deve ter feito isso pra nos vigiar e ver o momento exato de agir. No entanto, eu sei exatamente como nos livrarmos disso.”

“Como morena?”

“Primeiro, temos que esperar ela sair do espelho e eu saberei disso quando não sentir mais nenhuma magia vinda dele. Aí, eu selarei todos os espelhos e a nossa casa para ninguém encantá-la ou entrar aqui sem nossa permissão.”

“Amor você é demais. Que mulher inteligente que eu arranjei.”

“Ah! Só experiência mesmo amor. Não esqueça que enfeitiçar espelhos é uma de minhas habilidades. Agora, que tal darmos um show pra essa fadinha? Tô com um tesão absurdo e creio que ela é tão amarga que nem um orgasmo decente deve ter. Vamos mostrar como se faz?”

“Você pede e eu faço na hora.”. As duas começaram a se beijar de forma cada vez mais erótica, dando um verdadeiro show de exibicionismo para a Black Fairy que assistia a tudo irritada e com inveja do amor das duas, pois nunca conseguiu uma amor assim, o que a fez sair da frente do espelho e ir planejar melhor seus próximos passos.

Quando a noite chegou, Emma e Regina estavam exaustas deitadas na cama e com sorrisos enormes.

“Emma, eu nunca vou me cansar disso. Nossa amor você sempre acaba comigo. Eu só me vicio mais e mais.”

“Ah morena! Eu que sou viciada em você e nesse rebolado maravilhoso. Eu sempre vou querer você.”

“Até parece Swan. Quero só ver quando eu tiver gorda que nem uma bola, se você vai sentir tesão por mim.”. Disse Regina se sentando encolhida na cama, mostrando sua insegurança pra Emma que tratou logo de confortá-la.

“Para com isso Regina! Você é linda e me desperta tesão de qualquer forma. Você será uma grávida linda e gostosa e eu vou querer você direto.”

“Você promete?”

“Nem preciso né amor! Você é maravilhosa! Sexy, gostosa, linda demais. Eu te amo e só por ser você já me dá tesão.”

“Eu te amo loira.”

“Eu amo mais morena.”

“Emma, acho que agora eu consigo enfeitiçar os espelhos e nossa casa.”

Regina se aproximou do espelho e não sentiu mais a magia da fada, assim ela tratou logo de proteger todos os espelhos e selar a casa delas.

“Pronto amor. Agora ninguém poderá nos vigiar ou entrar aqui sem ser convidado.”

“Você é a melhor morena.”. Emma puxou a morena pra mais um beijo que terminou com elas na cama rolando por mais um tempo.

Dois meses depois...

 

Mais dois meses se passaram e agora, Emma e Regina estavam menos aflitas, pois a fada não poderia mais vigiá-las, dificultando suas ações. Regina havia completado 10 semanas de gravidez e sua barriga estava maior que o normal, o que causou certo estranhamento nas duas e na família, pois Regina estava com uma aparência de 4 meses, mesmo que ainda faltasse um tempo pra chegar nessa idade gestacional.

“Morena, quando vamos ao médico fazer a ultra? Sua barriga tá tão grandinha e linda! Será que já saberemos o sexo do nosso bebê?”

“Amor, eu acho que ainda é muito cedo e nosso bebê deve ser bem grande, porque minha barriga tá bem grandinha né? E nossa consulta é hoje à tarde.”

“Que bom! Não vejo a hora de saber o sexo. O que você acha que é?”

“Eu acho que é um menino, mas o que vier eu vou amar.”

“Eu acho que será menina, mas também irei amar o que vier.”

Quando o relógio marcou 15:00 h Regina e Emma entraram no hospital e foram em direção à sala de Whale.

“Emma! Regina! Entrem!”

“Boa tarde Whale. Como vai?”. Questionou Regina.

“Boa tarde Whale.”

“Boa tarde meninas. Eu vou bem Regina, mas e você? Como está?”

“Só um pouco enjoada, mas tirando isso, muito bem. Emma tem me ajudado e cuidado de mim.”

“Fico feliz! Os enjôos são normais e eles desaparecerão no mais tardar ao quinto mês, mas talvez no próximo mês você fique livre deles. Não se preocupe. Por incrível que pareça, eles significam que seu bebê está saudável. Louco né?”

“Sim. Mas enfim. Eu tenho me alimentado e feito tudo que você mandou desde a primeira consulta.”

“Isso é muito bom Regina. Fez os exames que eu pedi?”

“Sim! Aqui estão.”

“Sua saúde está ótima. Sem sinal de anemia, pressão dentro da normalidade. Parabéns Regina sua gestação tem tudo pra ser muito tranquila e saudável.”

“Maravilha! Mas, eu só tô estranhando o tamanho de minha barriga. Ela não deveria ser bem menor?”

“Sim, mas não se aflija. Vamos fazer um ultrassom agora e veremos como está o bebê certo?”

“Certo.”. Regina foi se trocar para o exame e enquanto isso Emma decidiu conversar com Whale.

“Whale, eu queria tirar umas dúvidas com você.”

“Fique à vontade Emma.”

“É que a Regina tem tido um aumento no fogo dela e eu queria saber se isso é normal e se pode prejudicar o bebê.”

“Fogo Emma? Como assim?”

“Ah, você sabe. Fogo... Desejo... Ah Whale! Ela quer sexo!”

“Hahaha! Desculpa Emma, mas não precisava disso. É normal a Regina sentir esse desejo aumentado, e te aviso que a partir do 4º mês a libido dela vai aumentar ainda mais e você terá muito trabalho. Não se preocupe que isso é normal e faz bem pra ela e para o bebê também.”

“Sério que ela vai ficar ainda mais fogosa? Já vi que vou ter que entrar na gemada pra ficar forte.”

“Pois é. Se prepare e aproveite, porque do 8º mês até o fim do resguardo ela não poderá transar, pois o parto estará próximo e será desconfortável pra ela, e após o mesmo o corpo estará se recuperando.”

“Ok.”

Regina voltou para a sala e se deitou na maca. Whale expôs sua barriga a examinando, mediu-a e notou que ela estava com 14 cm, algo que não é comum na idade gestacional em que a morena estava, ele também avaliou pra ver se havia estrias e outras alterações na pela, para só depois colocar o gel e iniciar o ultrassom. Assim, que iniciou o médico olhou para as mulheres e disse:

“Estão vendo esse feijãozinho? É o bebê de vocês. Querem ouvir o coração?”

“Sim.”. Responderam juntas. No entanto, antes que Whale ativasse o som do aparelho notou algo estranho e passou o aparelho novamente por toda a extensão do baixo ventre e barriga da morena, para que tivesse a certeza de que seus olhos não estavam lhe enganando.

“Wow! O que temos aqui? Bom, antes que escutem o coração eu tenho uma surpresa e já sei porque sua barriga está tão aumentada Regina.”

“O que é Whale? Fala logo? O que o meu bebê tem?”

“Calma! Não há nada demais com a formação, mas eu quero lhes dizer que vocês não terão um bebê. Parabéns! Vocês terão trigêmeos.”

“Tri-trigêmeos?”. Emma perguntou e desmaiou em seguida.

“Emma? Amor? Whale ajude ela.”. Regina pediu emocionada e aflita pela loira ter desmaiado. Whale colocou Emma sentada numa cadeira e uns minutos depois ela voltou.

“Emma você tá bem?”

“Sim Whale. Eu tive um sonho doido, no qual você dizia que teríamos trigêmeos.”

“Não foi sonho amor. Nós teremos três bebês. Eu tô tão feliz e assustada.”

“Então não é um sonho? Ai meu Deus! Tenho que trabalhar. Imagina só, três bebês. Não quero que lhes falte nada. Eu acho que vou pegar horas extras na delegacia, talvez mais um emprego por fora...”

“EMMA! Amor calma! Ainda são bebês e você não precisa se matar, pois eles irão precisar da outra mãe loira e idiota junto deles né? Não se preocupe que eu estou com você e dará tudo certo.”

“Tem razão amor. Eu tô surtando antes da hora. Desculpa.”

“Não se desculpe amor, é normal. Agora vamos ouvir os corações?”

“Claro, amor! Whale! Por favor!”

“Certo. Vamos lá!”. Quando soaram as batidas dos pequenos corações as mulheres não aguentaram a emoção e deixaram as lágrimas rolar. Emma apertou mais a mão da morena e lhe deu um beijo na testa murmurando um “obrigada!”. Whale terminou o exame e pediu pra Regina se trocar, pois ele teria que lhes dar mais instruções.

“Regina, agora que sabemos que virão três bebês aí eu preciso avisar que, provavelmente a gestação não chegará ao 9º mês, pois, o espaço ficará cada vez menor e os bebês nascerão no máximo ao início do 8º mês. Mas não se preocupe, eles estão se desenvolvendo muito bem e se continuar assim, você terá uma gestação sem intercorrências. Continue se alimentando bem e pratique alguma atividade física de leve a moderada. Ah! A Emma me questionou sobre sexo e bem, você podem e devem fazê-lo sempre que sentirem vontade, isso fará muito bem a vocês e aos bebês, mas evitem posições muito desgastantes, procurem sempre posições confortáveis e que não te cause muito esforço Regina. Fora isso, não há restrições. Divirtam-se meninas!”

“Sim. Ok Whale! A Regina vai fazer tudo o que você recomendou.”

“Com certeza, principalmente o sexo. Viu Emms? Agora você não escapa. Vamos embora!”. Regina disse deixando a loira mais rubra ainda.

“Amor! Não precisa falar assim né?”

“Ah Emma! O Whale também transa meu bem. Relaxe!”

“Não se preocupe Emma. Eu sou o médico aqui e é perfeitamente normal essas perguntas. Agora podem ir, nossa próxima consulta é mês que vem. Mas qualquer coisa é só ligar. Até logo meninas!”

“Tchau!”. Responderam ambas se retirando do consultório e indo para a mansão.

“Amor!”

“Oi Emms.”

“Já pensou na reação dos meus pais?”

“Tô louca pra saber como reagirão, hahaha!”

“Morena, não ria! Se eu desmaiei, imagina minha mãe?”

“Não perco por nada!”

Quando elas chegaram em casa, encontraram Snow, Charming, Zelena, Ruby e Henry, sentados na sala ansiosos.

“Wow! Reunião em minha casa e ninguém avisa?”

“Não Sis, ficamos ansiosos pra saber como está esse bebê aí.”

“Não tem um bebê aqui sis.”

“O que? Como assim? Para de graça sis! Vai dizer que é verme?”

“Credo Zelena! Na verdade nós não teremos um bebê e sim três.”. Regina disse como se falasse do clima. Na mesma hora se ouviu um baque, Regina olhou e viu que sua sogra havia desmaiado, Charming estava paralisado com a boca aberta, Henry de olhos arregalados e Ruby olhando de Regina para sua barriga e depois pra Emma. Zelena correu para ajudar a sogra junto com Emma.

“Mãe? A senhora tá bem?”

“EMMA SWAN! COMO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? TRÊS BEBÊS EMMA? QUER MATAR A REGINA? VOCÊ NÂO TEM PENA DELA NÃO?”. Disse Mary enquanto dava uns tapas na loira.

“Ai Mãe! Para! Eu não sabia!”. Emma se defendia dos tapas, enquanto Ruby, Zelena e Henry riam da situação.

“Snow deixa a Emma! Filha! Parabéns! Você é o orgulho do papai. Certeira hein!”

“Nossa Charming! Que comentário tosco hein! Snow deixa a Emms em paz, eu não tô a fim de ficar viúva e grávida.”. Disse Regina se segurando pra não rir da loira e Snow se acalmou e depois disse:

“Meu Deus! Três bebês! Eu serei avô de três bebês. Obrigada filhinha eu te amo.”. Disse uma Snow agora eufórica e agarrada à Emma parecendo um coala.

“Mãe! Eu tô sufocando!”

“Desculpa! Parabéns meninas! Tô tão feliz!”

“Que bom! Agora que todos sabem, que tal comermos? Eu estou grávida e esses bebês estão me deixando um poço sem fundo haha!”

“Vamos morena! Vou preparar nosso jantar.”

Assim passaram a noite com um jantar feito por Emma, Zelena e Ruby, onde todos conversaram e riram muito das reações de Emma e Snow deixando ambas envergonhadas, mas rindo de toda a situação. Ali sentiram que mesmo que a situação ficasse difícil elas sempre teriam uma família para ajudá-las e isso confortava seus corações.


	22. Momentos tensos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 22— Momentos tensos.

Emma estava tão feliz. Ela seria mãe de mais três filhos e com o amor de sua vida, sua noiva Regina Mills. A loira sorriu ao lembrar a primeira noite que colocou os pés em StoryBrooke e viu o grande amor da vida dela tão linda, muito bem vestida com seu vestido cinza.

“E pensar que foi nosso filho mais velho quem foi nosso cupido de uma forma meio que inconsciente, mas foi. Eu lembro como se fosse hoje, o dia em que ele foi atrás de mim dizendo que era meu filho, aquele que eu tinha deixado para adoção 10 anos antes. Eu lembro muito bem o que pensei ao ver aquela morena imponente e com um ar de rainha. Mal sabia eu que realmente era uma rainha. A malvada dos contos de fada. E que Mulher! Só de pensar eu começo a babar que nem uma adolescente, Regina Mills me leva a loucura e só de imaginá-la toda nua na nossa cama começo a tremer e sentir meu amigo assanhado. Também quem não ficaria animada? Eu não tenho culpa se a metade da minha laranja é a mulher mais sexy, gostosa, sedutora e fatal que conheço. Ela roubou meu coração no primeiro ‘oi’ que trocamos. Sim, eu sei, eu já agi como uma idiota naquela primeira noite.”. Emma suspirou e ficou nervosa quando ouviu um riso logo atrás dela.

“Você pode até ser uma idiota às vezes, mas é a minha idiota. Ah! A nossa primeira noite! A noite que nos encontramos. Eu estava morrendo de medo de ter perdido o nosso filho pra algum bandido, psicopata ou pedófilo e graças ao sumiço dele, eu acabei conhecendo esse mulherão que veio de paraquedas para a minha vida.”. Regina decidiu ajudar a loira amada, descontraindo o clima.

“Eu tenho que descobrir onde está esse paraquedas pro caso de eu querer dar umas voltas por aí. Sabe? Alçar outros voos, arejar um pouco e curtir a natureza. Nada melhor para desestressar. Quem sabe não alcanço novos ares. Mas sem interesse algum em ter nada com mais ninguém.”. A loira começou a brincar, mas quando viu que sua noiva tinha entendido de uma maneira totalmente errada, resolveu ficar calada.

“Infelizmente, para você, claro, não existe mais o paraquedas que lhe trouxe aqui. E mesmo se tivesse eu não sou burra, nem idiota, e não nasci ontem. Por que eu deixaria algo que lhe roubaria de mim ao seu alcance? E acho melhor você esquecer essa ideia de fazer outros voos agora mesmo, já que posso cortar suas asas em vários lugares, mesmo que eu acabe sendo prejudicada, pois, eu amo essa asa em mim, indo bem fundo, não vou deixar para à disposição de peixe podre e companhia fique perto daquilo que é meu. E se tem algo que me pertence é o Swan Jr. Se você, loira petulante acha que vai brincar com a Rainha e sair vitoriosa, sinto desapontá-la ‘mi amor’, mas enquanto você está moendo o milho, eu estou trazendo o angu pronto. Ou seja, estou anos luz à sua frente. Não queira bater de frente comigo. Você sairá prejudicada.”. Disse Regina com ciúmes, deixando claro pra loira que ela não escaparia tão fácil.

“Ow! Eu acordei a Evil Queen? Ela não sabe brincar?! Haha! Agora falando sério, eu não quero sair por aí e alçar outros voos, só estava brincando. Eu amo você Regina Mills. Se o Swan Jr é seu, você é minha. Toda minha. Mas mudando um pouco de assunto, o que a trouxe à delegacia? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você e os kids 2, 3 e 4 estão bem? Vamos precisar passar no Whale?”. Emma começou a hiperventilar e a morena ao ver isso desistiu de jogar uma bola de fogo na loira.

“Eu precisei sair um pouco de casa. Estou enlouquecendo trancada lá e seus filhos estão agitados Swan. Acho que eles queriam te ver, apesar da sua brincadeira sem graça de agora pouco. Eu também te amo Emma. Nós estamos bem e trate de começar a chamar nossos filhos de outra coisa. Eles não são máquinas ou programas de computador nem objetos, pra você chama-los por números, além disso, eles já tem sentimentos. E não vou deixar ninguém magoá-los, isso inclui a papa deles.”

“Desculpa Regina. Eu não quis ofender ninguém. Eu já amo muito nossos filhos e não vejo a hora de tê-los em meus braços, só os chamei assim por que ainda não sabemos os sexos nem os nomes, não vou usar números para chama-los. Você sabe que está correndo um grande risco de estar aqui não é? A Black Fairy pode parecer e prejudicar você e nossos bebês. Vamos pra casa. Que tal vermos um filme romântico ou série? Você escolhe e veremos comendo pipoca ou qualquer outra coisa que queira. Podemos fazer uma maratona e quando o Henry chegar podemos continuar e ter momentos muito agradáveis em família. O que você e as crianças acham dessa ideia?” Emma desceu até a altura da barriga já a mostra da noiva e deu vários beijos deixando Regina toda emocionada. “Qual é a resposta de vocês kids? A mãe loira e idiota de vocês já foi perdoada? Darei o meu melhor para me comportar como uma lady.”. A xerife olhou séria para a prefeita quando esta caiu na gargalhada.

“Agora sou eu quem tenho que pedir desculpas Ems, você é tudo, menos lady. Você pode ser filha dos Príncipes do reino branco e ser noiva de uma Rainha, mas de lady você não tem nada. Você come de boca aberta, arrota, senta de perna aberta, entre outras coisas que geralmente um homem faria. E estou dizendo desde o começo, não apenas depois de ter o Swan Jr. Uma lady é delicadeza em pessoa e isso não existe em você. Pelo menos não no modo de agir.”. Regina falou sincera.

“Sinto muito te desapontar vossa Majestade. Podemos parar o nosso noivado aqui mesmo se não sirvo para nada. Você quer que eu tire a aliança do dedo e te entregue? Ainda bem que tenho meu apartamento e as coisas estão por lá. Se você quiser podemos conversar apenas sobre nossos filhos de agora em diante. Se sou tão ruim assim para que você veja só meus defeitos. E tomara que nossos filhos puxem somente a você, para que eles sejam nobres e cheios de virtudes”. Emma estava irritada e magoada, pois nunca teve quem a ensinasse a ter etiqueta, mas pensava que Regina não ligasse pra isso.

“Deixa eu ver se entendi direito Emma Swan. Você está terminando tudo comigo. Jogando fora a nossa história que é digna de conto de fadas porque eu falei a verdade ao dizer que você não é delicada? Você por acaso está esquecendo que somos o amor verdadeiro uma da outra? Eu te provei isso duas vezes. Vejamos: Quando te salvei do envenenamento com o beijo do amor mais puro que poderia existir. E ficando grávida depois de uma noite de amor tórrida. A libertando da escuridão e de ser Dark One. Eu não estou lhe jogando na cara para que você se sinta inferior, apenas estou lhe mostrando os fatos. Se nós não fôssemos almas gêmeas uma da outra você poderia estar deitada na maca do hospital ainda envenenada. Você não vai me devolver o seu anel de noivado. Eu não vou aceitá-lo. Eu posso estar profundamente magoada com você e com sua brincadeira estúpida, mas isso vai passar. E sabe por que? Porque o nosso amor é eterno. O nosso laço nos unirá para todo o sempre. Você é a razão desse coração bater forte e rápido. Então não, não vou aceitar terminar nosso noivado. Eu sei que você não quer terminar e falou isso da boca pra fora, em um momento de raiva, mas se você acha que te deixarei em paz e desistirei fácil do nosso amor, está muito enganada. Sou uma Rainha e mereço ser bem tratada, amada, paparicada. E não ficar discutindo e aguentando piadas de mal gosto da mulher que eu nasci para viver junto. Mais uma vez lhe digo: Você é minha Emma Swan! Minha noiva! Minha mulher! E não vou te deixar livre pra outras mulheres tentarem te tirar de mim. Acho melhor irmos para casa e a senhorita mostrar o grande amor que sente por mim antes que eu cometa uma loucura e perca essas crianças. E se eu perder os nossos bebês, será por sua culpa. E nunca mais fale em me deixar ouviu?”. Regina não estava se sentindo muito bem e começou a chorar.

“Desculpa por ter te magoado, amor. Eu só fique triste com o que você disse, pois eu sempre me senti muito pouco pra você e te ver falando isso de mim me fez pensar besteira. Eu não quero terminar o nosso noivado e nem entregar a minha aliança. Eu falei sem pensar, em um momento de raiva. Eu sei que você não pode passar nervoso e hoje você já passou demais. Perdão meu amor! Eu vou ligar para o meu pai e tirar o dia de folga pra tentar consertar o estrago que fiz. Eu sei que às vezes irei magoá-la com as minhas brincadeiras. É o meu jeito de ser, mas tentarei melhorar e me conter mais, afinal você salvou a minha vida tantas vezes. E merece ser amada, paparicada e mimada até o seu último suspiro. Você não irá perder os nossos bebês. Eu vou ligar para o meu pai e iremos embora. Enquanto isso sente um pouco. Eu vou trazer um copo de água com açúcar. Eu volto já.”. Emma levantou e foi até a copa e preparou um copo de água com açúcar, adicionando um feitiço calmante e de esquecimento, para que a morena não ficasse remoendo essa mágoa.

Regina sabia que Emma tinha alguns complexos a serem resolvidos e que essas brincadeiras eram tipo uma fuga por se sentir inferior ou não merecedora do amor puro, íntegro, mas nem por isso doía menos. Ela amava Emma Swan com todo seu ser, mas precisava mostrar a loira que ela não estava mais sozinha. Que a loira tinha uma família agora e era muito amada por todos eles.

Emma voltou para a mesa e colocou o copo de água com açúcar e tentou agir naturalmente para que a morena não percebesse nada. E por sua sorte, a prefeita não mostrou sinais de que tinha percebido algo estranho em sua água. Regina percebeu que estava começando a se acalmar e olhou para Emma com o intuito de sondar o motivo dessa tranquilidade repentina e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o olhar de amor e preocupação nos olhos que pareciam duas esmeraldas brilhantes.

“Eu já disse o quanto amo seus olhos? Eles são realmente a janela para a alma. Agora mesmo consigo ver o amor que sente por mim. Também vejo Culpa, tristeza e preocupação em saber se percebi o pequeno feitiço que conjurou nessa água ou não. E posso lhe afirmar que percebi. Não podemos esquecer há quantos anos sou uma bruxa, mas posso lhe dizer com certeza que mesmo não tendo surtido o efeito que você queria, meu esquecimento de nossa briga, besta por sinal, não iremos aprofundar nisso já que não vai nos levar a lugar algum, só a destruição. E não é isso que nós queremos. Agora me leva pra casa Emma Swan. Eu vou aceitar aquele cinema com você. E não faça eu me arrepender por essa chance que estou lhe dando. Por muito menos que isso arranquei corações alheios e os transformei em pó”. Regina riu da cara de pânico da loira.

Emma não falou nada e depois de falar com o pai o que tinha acontecido, ficou fazendo carinho na barriga da amada até David chegar.

“Pronto filha! Cheguei! Você ainda não aprendeu que não se pode deixar uma mulher grávida irritada?! Principalmente a Regina que é extremamente apaixonada por você e tem medo de te perder. Isso não é coisa que se faça filha. Eu ia te recomendar a comprar um urso gigante, bombons, e assistir filmes românticos, além de café da manhã na cama e jantares a luz de velas.”

“O senhor tem razão pai. Acho que começarei a fazer tudo isso. Não podemos esquecer as flores. Mulheres amam receber flores. Obrigada pela força aqui na delegacia e, claro, os conselhos. O que seria de mim sem os seus conselhos?”. 

David ficou feliz ao ser reconhecido pela filha e pôde sentir que o clima tinha ficado bem tenso na delegacia antes da chegada dele.

“O que você fez para a Regina ficar desse jeito? Fez alguma brincadeira sem graça? Falou de alguma outra mulher para ela? Tentou terminar o noivado? Reclamou de algo que ela dá valor? Qual foi o estrago dessa vez? Você não disse que acha outra mulher bonita para ela não né filha? Pelo que sinto o estrago foi grande, mas dá para ser consertado.”

“Ela falou que quer dar outros voos como se quisesse se relacionar com outras pessoas sogrão. Além disso, quis devolver a aliança dela e terminar tudo comigo. Disse que ainda bem que tinha um apartamento e que as coisas dela estão por lá. Acho que foi tudo não Swan? Ou faltou alguma coisa?” Regina sorriu divertida da cara brava do David e a engolida em seco de Emma.

“Ela fez o que? Desculpa falar filha, mas o que você tem na cabeça? Não falamos essas coisas para a mãe dos nossos filhos, muito menos para a nossa outra metade. Emma é melhor você tomar vitamina e mostrar com atos o grande amor que você sente por Regina e voltar para a delegacia somente quando vocês duas tiverem esquecido essa discussão lamentável. Esqueceu que temos que concordar com tudo o que nossas mulheres grávidas dizem? Você sabia que ela poderia perder os bebês e a maldição voltar com força total não é? E claro, a Black Fairy poderia muito bem entrar aqui e fazer sua mulher se contorcer tanto e sangrar até causar a morte dos meus netos e dela também. Acho que tenho que te dar umas aulas de como tratar a pessoa que nós amamos, principalmente na gravidez.”. David piscou para a filha e sorriu ao ver o efeito que isso tinha causado em Regina.

“O senhor mais uma vez tem razão pai. Eu vou tentar consertar o estrago que fiz em minha relação a partir de agora. Reze por mim, acho que vou precisar.”. Emma disse essa última parte apenas para seu pai ouvir.

“Se Regina não fosse perdidamente apaixonada por você talvez precisasse de reza, mas a única coisa que você está precisando é mostrar a sua veia romântica e apaixonada. Mostre o seu lado Encantada para ela. Depois de tudo o que você a fez passar, isso é o mínimo. Agora vá filha e a satisfaça completamente”. David sorriu e acenou para as duas mulheres que saíram na fumaça roxa da prefeita com a intenção de se amarem até o último segundo de suas vidas.


	23. Fazendo um lanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Um capítulo leve e descontraído para vocês. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 23– Fazendo um lanche.

Emma e Regina chegaram na mansão Mills rindo do último comentário do David. Regina sabia que tinha errado com a loira também. “Amor eu vou deitar um pouco no sofá. Você pode preparar um lanche para mim enquanto isso? Deu uma fome. Será que tem hambúrguer ou pizza na geladeira? Estou querendo batata frita e um suco de laranja bem caprichado”. Pediu Regina lambendo os lábios como se não comesse há dias.

“Tudo bem amor eu vou preparar um lanche caprichado. É até estranho ouvir você pedir isso, já que sua alimentação é impecável. Parece que os Kids querem te mostrar o lado bom da vida, haha! Deve ser os genes Swan. Eu estou tão acostumada a te ver comer salada, comida grelhada e derivados, que quando você me pede um lanche gorduroso chega a ser engraçado. Agora deixa eu ir preparar esse lanche, se não é capaz dos kids protestarem. Já volto. O que eu não faço pela minha morena e pelos nossos filhotes?!”. Emma deu um beijo bem carinhoso na noiva e desceu o rosto e deu três beijos na barriga de Regina que ficou toda emocionada.

“Antes de você ir fazer o lanche para nós, eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas. Eu sei que não deveria ter falado dos seus modos. Você pode não ser uma lady, mas eu te amo e isso inclui o seu modo de ser e agir. Sei que você tem um monte de traumas, dos quais me sinto um pouco culpada, já que seus pais te colocaram naquele guarda roupa por medo da minha maldição. Mas, nossos filhos e eu estamos aqui para te provar o quanto você é valiosa para nós. E, só pra você saber, eu não me importo tanto assim em comer esse tipo de comida industrializada e gordurosa que você e o Henry amam se for o desejo dos nossos filhos. Não há nada nesse mundo que eu não faça pela nossa família, Swan. Esses hormônios estão me matando. Eu tenho chorado tanto desde que engravidei que nem sei como ainda tenho lágrimas. Eu sei que não sou muito de pedir desculpas e que não gosto de me sentir vulnerável, mas, quis terminar de vez com a nossa discussão. Não gosto quando fica esse clima estranho entre nós.”. Quando Emma voltou a beijá-la com todo o amor que sentia, a prefeita deu um sorriso largo que era reservado apenas aos que ela amava.

“Eu sei disso meu amor, e você não sabe o quanto fico feliz em saber que ganhei o direito de ver esse seu sorriso que tem ligação direta com o meu coração. Oh coisa linda de se ver! Seu sorriso é capaz de derreter tudo aqui dentro e brilha mais que tudo, que o pôr do sol, que essas pedrinhas em nossas alianças. Você pode me chamar de careta ou cafona, mas lembrei de dois grandes sucessos dos anos 80/90, You and I, cantada por Kenny Rogers e Bee Gees, e Forever by your side, imortalizada pelo grupo The Manhattans...”. Emma foi cortada pela morena que perguntou toda emocionada.

“Essas duas músicas são uma promessa de amor eterno. Você está dizendo que ficará para todo o sempre ao meu lado? Essa é uma promessa vazia, ou você quer cumpri-la? Porque eu só aceito se for pra ficar comigo até depois do para sempre. É bom saber que você é uma boa filha de papai e está seguindo à risca o que ele te ensinou.”. Regina não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

“Eu sei que te magoei várias vezes e sei que ainda irei magoá-la, mas nunca será intencionalmente. Eu não sou mulher de fazer promessas vazias e sempre cumpro aquilo que prometo Madame Prefeita. E essa é uma que farei de tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para cumpri-la. Bem eu sou uma boa aluna, geralmente, aprendo facilmente qualquer coisa que me ensinarem.”. Emma piscou para Regina maliciosamente.

“Vai fazer o meu lanche antes que eu mude de ideia e acabe comendo outra coisa, que eu já vi que está no ponto, e mande a precaução por espaço.”. Regina praticamente rosnou com a voz mais sexy que pôde.

Emma deu outro beijo com o máximo de amor, paixão, desejo e vontade que conseguiu juntar e depois de vários minutos trocando beijos cada vez mais gulosos, a loira sentiu a morena pegar em seu membro e não pôde deixar de dar um longo suspiro.

“Desculpa Regina, mas irei para cozinha agora mesmo preparar o seu lanche e daqui a pouco volto. Não estou lhe negando fogo amor, só escutei o seu estômago reclamar daqui. Nossos filhos querem comer. Eles puxaram a mamãe aqui”. Regina tentou negar, mas seu estômago reclamou mais uma vez.

“Então vai logo! Uma Rainha como eu não fica esperando muito tempo. Nem na cama. E acho bom você não começar a negar fogo. Hoje você é toda minha Swan. Não demore muito, pois, eu vou querer usar e abusar desse seu corpo perfeito. Estou a ponto de explodir minha loira”. Regina explicou e ligou a televisão. Ela acabou colocando no filme chamado Azul é a cor mais quente que pela sinopse lhe chamou mais a atenção. Regina não era mais adolescente há muito tempo, mas quis ver a típica história de duas garotas que acabam se envolvendo e se apaixonando.

Emma por sua vez, estava pegando 4 pedaços de hambúrguer e colocando na frigideira, ela não era uma expert na cozinha, mas sabia se virar. Afinal, por muitos e muitos anos viveu sozinha e não podia ficar gastando sempre em restaurantes ou lanchonetes. E agora com a espera de três crianças não sobrará muito dinheiro para ficar comendo fora. Não que Regina fosse pobre ou até mesmo ela, mas a loira sabia que o gasto com fraldas, mamadeiras, roupas, entre outras coisas seria imenso. E o seu trabalho iria triplicar também. Fora e dentro de casa. Apesar de não ter passado pela experiência de cuidar de um bebê, ela imaginava que não seria tão simples como aparecem em alguns filmes e séries.

“A minha sorte é que dessa vez eu não estou presa e nem sozinha. A gravidez do Henry foi muito traumática e não desejo isso nem para o meu pior inimigo”. Emma falou alto novamente enquanto terminava de fritar os hambúrgueres e colocar no prato.

“E quem é o seu pior inimigo amor? É homem? Robin? Por que no meu caso é uma mulher Black Fairy. Eu odiava o delineador, mas para a minha sorte ele não tem mais nada com você e nunca mais terá. Não suporto a Lily, e as suas outras fãs também, mas ódio mortal mesmo, só sinto pela Fiona, pois ela quer tirar de mim aquilo que lutei tanto pra conseguir, o meu Happy Ending com minha família.”. Regina disse na porta da cozinha e assustando a loira que estava longe em pensamento.

“Ai amor! Que susto! Eu estou nervosa, por isso estou falando alto. O meu pior inimigo é o Robin sim e a pior inimiga é a fada negra. Eu não consigo me controlar amor. Toda pessoa que já teve algo contigo passa a ser meu inimigo. Mesmo os casos passageiros como o Graham. Ele é um cara legal. E a Maleficent é alguém que de certa forma foi muito especial para você, então estão na minha lista negra também. Agora Srta. Gina volte para a sala, eu vou pegar o pão que já esquentou e fazer o suco para vocês. Logo estarei de volta”. Regina foi até a loira e deu um beijo cheio de amor.

“Eu vim para avisar que já escolhi o filme. Não esqueça as batatas fritas. Eu posso fazer o suco enquanto você descasca as batatas. E Ems, você não precisa odiar ninguém, meu coração pertence a você assim como todo o meu corpo e pensamentos. Esse coração só bate por você.”. Regina piscou maliciosamente e foi até a geladeira pegar laranjas para espremer.

“Obrigada Gina. Eu digo o mesmo para você. Pronto, agora que já preparei os lanches vou cuidar de preparar suas batatas.”. Emma foi até a geladeira e pegou algumas batatas grandes e uma vasilha para enchê-las com água e outra vasilha para colocar as cascas das batatas. Depois de espremer as laranjas e colocar em uma jarra, Regina pegou o prato com os lanches prontos e foi até a mesa para saboreá-los. Emma ao ver a cena não pôde deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso. Regina comia o lanche de forma voraz, fechando os olhos e gemendo de satisfação.

“O que foi amor? Por que o sorriso? Gosta do que vê Swan?” Regina não pôde deixar de sorrir maliciosamente quando Emma a olhou de forma predatória.

“Você pode apostar seu lindo traseiro que sim, estou amando vê-la devorando seu lanche com tanto gosto, mesmo sem as batatas prontas. E estou aqui imaginando se será sempre assim, mesmo sabendo que não, já que seu gosto por comidas é o oposto do meu. Então tenho que aproveitar todos os momentos dessa gravidez abençoada.”. Agora era a vez de Emma se emocionar, mas como ela já tinha terminado de descascar as batatas teria que voltar ao fogão da amada e fritá-las do modo que mais gosta de fazer.

“Amor não deixa passar muito do ponto. Eu não gosto torrada, só levemente dourada. Antes de jogar as batatas no fogo veja a temperatura do óleo. Tem que estar bem quente. Eu sou exigente Swan! E nada de deixar minha cozinha destruída. Se tem algo que tenho amor é a minha cozinha”. Emma bufou e Regina a olhou feio.

“Até parece que eu não sei disso. Eu não sei que milagre você me deixou fazer esses lanches e agora fritar as batatas. Mas não vou reclamar disso não. Muito pelo contrário, estou adorando essa nossa pequena cena familiar. Que pena que não pude viver isso mais cedo. Isso faz tão bem. É tão gratificante para mim essa chance que estou recebendo do Destino. Eu sempre quis ter uma família e agora que tenho não poderia ficar mais feliz.”. Emma virou o rosto para começar a fritar as batatas, mas Regina viu a lágrima solitária da loira dela.

“Ei não fique assim. Eu também sempre quis ter uma família, a minha família e agora nós já temos. Não podemos esquecer que somos mães do Henry e desses pequenos comilões aqui e mesmo não termos casado ainda, já somos uma família. E você é a chave principal, já que sem você eu não teria tido nenhum dos nossos filhos. Nem mesmo o Henry. Venha aqui amor, deixa eu te abraçar e te beijar. No momento sinto que os bebês estão querendo sentir esses seus braços musculosos e deliciosos em torno de nós. Aliás, eu já disse o quanto amo seus braços?”. Emma desligou o fogão e depois de tirar as batatas já fritas e colocar em um refratário para escorrer e esfriar foi até a morena e trocou um grande abraço podendo sentir todo o amor e o carinho do qual estava precisando no momento. Depois de alguns minutos nesse abraço e de mais alguns beijos amorosos, Emma levantou e foi até a pia para pegar as batatas que já estavam na temperatura ideal. Ela levou à mesa e serviu sua amada com todo o amor e carinho.

“E então Majestade, como eu me saí? Espero que tenha conseguido satisfazer os desejos da minha rainha e dos meus príncipes ou princesas.”. Emma a olhou com tanto amor que Regina não aguentou e trocou mais um beijo cheio de amor. Depois de alguns minutos, Regina pôde finalmente responder.

“Pra quem não tem experiência, você me saiu uma bela cozinheira de lanches, acho que ainda abusarei e muito de você e seus dotes. Agora vamos para a sala ver o filme antes que nosso Henry chegue e tenha a nossa atenção total. Eu quero namorar um pouco com você e ter horas agradáveis. Eu mereço isso depois do nervoso que passei. E só por hoje vou deixar para lavar a louça depois do almoço, agora mesmo a minha fome é de outra coisa.”. Emma não pode deixar de rir alto, mas foi atrás da amada sabendo que ainda tinha um longo caminho para percorrer antes que ela fizesse outra coisa além de satisfazer a rainha dela em todos os níveis e assim ficaram um bom tempo agarradas, e trocando carícias e beijos até ouvirem Henry chegando da Escola e exigindo a atenção total delas.


	24. Conversas e outras coisas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo que estou colocando para vocês. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 24– Conversas e outras coisas

Zelena estava no Granny’s conversando com Ruby e Snow sobre os últimos acontecimentos envolvendo Emma e Regina:

“Meninas eu confesso que tô bem preocupada com essa quietude da Black Fairy. Ela só sumiu assim, quando tava se passando por você Snow e vimos o resultado. Hoje mesmo, eu cheguei a pensar que ela pudesse aparecer lá na delegacia e aprontar, pois a discussão que minha irmã teve com Emma foi preocupante e confesso que pensei que a Fiona fosse entrar a qualquer momento lá e fazer Regina e os bebês perderem a vida. Estou achando que ela possa usar a Emma para atingir a Regina e tomara que eu esteja errada, mas Regis não vai gostar de ter mais uma mulher querendo roubar o grande amor da vida dela, isso pode fazê-la perder os bebês.”. Zelena disse preocupada.

“Pois é Zel, achei o mesmo. A Black Fairy tá quieta demais e isso me cheira a problemas e dos grandes, temos que ficar espertas. Eu também acho que ela pode tentar tirar a Emma da Regina, porque no dia que descobrimos a verdade, a fada apareceu e ficou olhando a Emma bem estranha, como se a desejasse. Posso estar louca, mas por um momento eu achei que ela fosse agarrar a loira e levá-la pra longe, vai ver esse “ódio” todo que ela sente é amor enrustido. Afinal, Emma é linda e charmosa, e tem muitas mulheres loucas por ela. Ainda bem que a loira só tem olhos pra Regina, senão teríamos uma cidade aos pedaços nesse exato momento. Eu imagino a cena da disputa: Elsa, Lily, e Ariel seriam dizimadas pela Black Fairy que tentaria chamar a atenção da Emma e Regina queimando a fada viva.”. Ruby dá risada da cara de Snow.

“Credo Ruby. Quem te escuta pensa que a minha filha é uma cafajeste. Ela não tem culpa de puxar o charme e a personalidade do David. Ela nunca vai agir como uma princesa. E agora com o Swan Jr muito menos. Eu sei que ela não tem culpa por isso, mas desde que ela nasceu meu sonho era vê-la casada e muito bem casada com um príncipe dominando um reino e tendo alguns filhos. Não que eu não a ame, mas sei que esse sonho não vai se realizar.”. Snow confessou séria.

“Talvez não vá se realizar como você queria. Com todos esses detalhes, mas pensa no lado positivo. Ems tem uma rainha ao lado dela que a ama com loucura. Regina pode ter sido muito má, mas se redimiu e dará tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance para realizar todo e qualquer sonho de sua filha. Você só terá que aceitar algumas mudanças nesse sonho e pensar em sua filha sendo bem-casada com uma rainha, tendo filhos e vivendo juntas felizes para sempre”.

“Pra você é fácil falar assim Ruby. Eu não quero ser preconceituosa, mas é um pouco difícil para mim ver Emma e Regina juntas. Eu não sei se é por ter essa história tão carregada de ódio, raiva e vingança ou se é por ela ser mulher e querer que um homem se interessasse pela minha filha. Ou se é tudo junto. Eu não sei. Acho que essas outras mulheres que sentem uma paixão por Emma não a amam de verdade, para mim é mais uma ilusão. Não sei quanto a Fiona claro, talvez no caso da Fada seja curiosidade ou um pingo de inveja da Regina.”

“Bem Snow gostei da sua sinceridade. Isso já é um começo. Minha irmã está se redimindo. Ela não é mais a Rainha má. Ela ama de verdade a sua filha. Talvez as outras mulheres estejam apenas atraídas pela Ems, menos a Regina. Ela nasceu para ficar com a loirinha dela. Quanto a Fiona… Eu não sei, mas algo me diz que ela está preparando algo muito sinistro. E sei que acabarei me envolvendo nisso. Meus sobrinhos estão em jogo”.

“Será que somos páreo para a Black Fairy? Eu sei que você é uma bruxa muito poderosa, assim como a Regina, mas temos capacidade de enfrentar a mãe de Rumple? Eu irei ajudar no que eu puder, afinal meus netos estão para nascer, mas será que somos capazes de vencer a Fiona?”. Snow sabia que tinha que estar confiante e acreditar que elas conseguiriam, mas a princesa conhecia a lenda que rondava sobre a Black Fairy.

“Se todos nós juntarmos as forças iremos derrotá-la sim Snow. Por um lado fico feliz em ser útil nessa profecia e ajudar a minha amiga a vencer esse grande desafio. Eu farei parte dessa luta. Eu não sei quanto a você, mas sinto aqui dentro que sairemos vitoriosas. Zelena é extremamente poderosa, ainda temos o conhecimento do Rumple e Belle ao nosso lado bem como a possibilidade de trazer a Cora para nos ajudar, caso seja necessário.”

“Cora? Ela vai ajudar a Emma? Mas como a traremos pra cá se ela morreu?”. Snow balançou a cabeça divertida.

“Bem ainda não sabemos se usaremos a ajuda da Cora. Mas, se preciso for, eu irei conjurar um antigo feitiço que dá 48 horas de ‘vida’ a quem já morreu. É um pouco complexo, mas dá certo. E tem alguém que também pode servir pra ajudar, mesmo com o risco de Regina me matar, mas o Hook também poderá ser de grande ajuda, ao menos para distrair a fada, haha! Seria divertido ver a cena: Hook e Regina trabalhando juntos para salvar a Emma. Apesar de que minha irmã tem uma vantagem em cima dele, ela é o amor verdadeiro da Emma e sei que iria jogar isso na cara dele milhares de vezes. Eu conheço o lado ciumento, possessivo e competitivo de Regina Mills, afinal eu também sou uma Mills e isso é comum em nós, mas na Regina é o triplo.”. Zelena riu perversa.

“E quanto a Fiona? O que devemos fazer? Deixá-la no canto dela, onde quer que seja, ou atrair sua atenção? Poderíamos usar a Emma para atraí-la? Não sei onde… Talvez aqui ou na casa dela, mas sem a Regina, é claro.”. Ruby e Zelena olharam para a Branca com aquela cara ‘tá fumando maconha vencida Snow?’

“O que você está dizendo Snow? Você quer usar sua filha como Isca? Você enlouqueceu de vez? Para que fazer isso? Qual é o objetivo dessa sua ideia maluca? E como vamos trazer a Emma em qualquer lugar sem a minha irmã? Não acho que a Gina vá gostar dessa sua ideia louca”. Zelena respondeu brava.

“Eu tive essa ideia louca de ver o que a Fiona quer com a Emma. E se por acaso isso é apenas uma paixão. E se a Emma trocar alguns beijos com a Fada Negra e a mesma sossegar e esquecer dessa maldição ridícula? Eu sei que a Fiona está atrás do poder que essa maldição lhe dará, mas e se Emma seduzir essa mulher e fazer a mesma se apaixonar por ela e deixar meus netos viverem? Será que a redenção dessa fada não seria o amor da minha filha?”. Todos olharam para Snow como se ela tivesse duas cabeças ou até mais.

“Definitivamente você bebeu ou fumou algo estragado. Você está ouvindo a si mesma? Snow essa ideia é uma das mais estúpidas que já ouvi. Se minha irmã te ouvir, a Rainha má vai arrancar seu coração sem dó nem piedade. Você está sugerindo que Emma vá até Fiona se oferecendo, de uma forma sexy, amorosa e tenham uma noite de amor para que a fada negra se apaixone pela Emma e esqueça da maldição? Você já pensou se o feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro e a Fiona achar um jeito de enfeitiçar a Emma? Ou até mesmo depois de uma noite com a xerife a Black Fairy for até a Regina e matar minha irmã e meus afilhados? Ela é má Snow. Muito pior que a Evil Queen. Não entregamos as coisas de mão beijada a ela”. Zelena explicou enojada.

“Desculpa Zelena. Mas estou tentando achar uma solução. Só isso. Eu não gosto da Fiona e não quero entregar a minha filha para ela, mas estava tentando ajudar. Eu sei que ela é má e bem pior que a Evil Queen. E pelo visto a Fiona não desistiria de matar os meus netos não é. Mesmo se ela tivesse uma noite com a Emma e engravidasse também. Porque ia e vai fazer de tudo para que a Regina perca os bebês.”. Snow estava se sentindo culpada em ter pensado nisso, mas era assim que as táticas surgiam.

“É claro que a Fiona não desistiria de matar meus afilhados e nem a Regina. Ainda bem que elas não estão aqui para ouvir essa sua ideia absurda Snow. Às vezes penso que a Fiona ainda está usando o seu corpo. Principalmente agora depois dessa sua ideia”. Ruby confessou séria.

“É lógico que a Black Fairy não está mais usando o meu corpo. Mas não posso negar que temos que tomar o maior cuidado sobre onde e o que falamos. A lanchonete é pública e ela pode ficar escondida por aqui ou se passar por qualquer um e nos enganar.”. Zelena começou a procurar pela Black, mas não sentiu a presença da fada negra no lugar.

“Ela não está por aqui, mas confesso que o risco é muito grande mesmo. Essa sua ideia é sem fundamento Snow e não iremos usá-la. E espero que isso não tenha chegado aos ouvidos da Fiona, porque senão estaremos em sérios problemas não somente com a Fada Negra, mas com Evil Queen também.”. Zelena deu um pequeno suspiro.

“Bem eu não sou boa em montar planos e sim executá-los. Se vocês pensarem em algo é só me chamarem. Acho que vou passar na delegacia e dar um oi para o meu marido. Qualquer coisa é só chamarem.”. Snow levantou e pegou suas coisas.

“Desculpa se fui rude com você, mas, isso é algo muito sério Snow. E temos que pensar com muita cautela como agiremos. Eu sei que não deve ser fácil para você já que foi a sua filha que virou a senhora das trevas e pode vir a se tornar eternamente Dark One se minha irmã perder os bebês, mas temos que tentar agir com a razão também e acharmos um plano infalível para acabar de vez a escuridão”. Zelena começou a comentar com a mãe de Emma, mas foi cortada pela mulher mais velha.

“Obrigada por entender Zelena. Emma é minha filha e apesar de tudo, eu a amo demais. Mesmo ela tendo um jeito masculino e não se interessando em aprender coisas que acho fundamentais. Além, é claro, dela achar que é uma futilidade ser princesa e agir como uma. Mas sou mãe e tenho que amá-la incondicionalmente, mesmo que ela seja uma cópia fiel do pai dela”. Snow bufou chateada.

“Ei não fique assim. Nós entendemos. O mais importante agora é acharmos uma maneira de libertar a Emma de toda essa escuridão. Bem, acho melhor eu ir também. Lobinha nos vemos mais tarde. Qualquer coisa me liga”. Zelena vai até a namorada e troca um beijo carinhoso com ela.

Zelena e Snow saem da lanchonete e vão para a rua conversando sobre vários assuntos e não perceberam a presença da Black Fairy que tinha ouvido a conversa toda.

‘Interessante Snow. A xerife é realmente bem interessante e atraente. Não seria sacrifício nenhum ficar com ela e de presente viria a destruição da Rainha Má. Quero tirar tudo o que Regina Mills conseguiu. Nada melhor que começar por aquilo que ela mais ama: Emma Swan! Obrigada por me dar essa ideia maravilhosa’. Black Fairy pensou feliz depois de pensar em como chegar naquilo que é mais precioso para Evil Queen: Emma Swan.


	25. O perigo espreita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Eu quero dizer que Emma não traiu a Regina e nem vai trair. Iremos saber os sexos dos bebês. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 25: O perigo espreita.

A partir da conversa entre Snow, Zelena e Ruby, Fiona passou a vigiar a rotina de Emma e Regina. Ela sabia que não podia mais enfeitiçar os espelhos da mansão, pois Regina havia protegido o ambiente, mas isso não foi empecilho para que a fada desse prosseguimento em seus planos. Durante duas semanas ela vigiou a rotina das duas, sabendo quem frequentava a mansão, quais os horários em que Emma não estava, e assim por diante. No início da 3ª semana, Regina tinha mais uma consulta no hospital e essa foi a deixa que a fada precisava para começar a pôr seu plano em prática.

“Emma! Vamos! Eu não quero me atrasar.”. Gritou Regina impaciente com a demora de Emma no banheiro.

“Pronto mulher! Não precisa gritar. Só tava terminando o banho.”

“Hm! Você nunca foi de demorar no banho. Pra que isso agora?”

“Nada amor! Só que eu fui lavar meu cabelo e demora porque ele é bem grande e tal.”

“Tá bom. Vamos logo. Talvez hoje saibamos o sexo de nossos filhos.”

“Tô muito curiosa morena. Apesar de achar que serão meninas.”

“Eu sinto que teremos príncipes. Mas o que vier eu já amo de qualquer jeito.”

“Eu também amor. Vamos.”

As duas seguiram para o hospital, sendo imediatamente atendidas por Whale e, sem saber, por Fiona que estava vestida de enfermeira e passou despercebida por todos.

“Boa tarde. Como você está Regina?”. Perguntou Whale iniciando a consulta.

“Olá Whale! Eu estou ótima. Não sinto mais enjoos e isso é maravilhoso. Finalmente consigo comer.”

“Que bom Regina. Você está entrando na 16ª semana e os enjoos tendem a sumir ou diminuir. Vi que sua saúde está impecável e seu peso está dentro do normal. Se continuar assim não teremos problemas.”

“Que bom! Farei o possível para continuar saudável. Mas confesso que parte disto é da Emma. Ela parece até uma enfermeira cuidando de mim. Haha!”

“Olha! Xerife Swan está saindo uma bela enfermeira. Quem diria?”. Falou Whale brincando, vendo que a loira estava envergonhada.

“Ah! Vocês dois duvidam de minha capacidade, mas eu sou muito responsável. E meus filhos e minha mulher vem sempre em primeiro.”

“Eu sei xerife. Só estava brincando. Agora Regina, deite-se na maca para vermos como estão os bebês.”

Regina fez como o pedido e Emma ficou ao seu lado segurando sua mão como sempre fazia. Whale preparou a morena e começou o exame.

“Regina, sua barriga está dentro do tamanho esperado para gravidez múltipla, sem alterações na pele ou sinais de afecções. Ainda não dá pra saber as posições dos bebês, pois, como são muitos eu não conseguiria detectar a posição de cada um com as mãos, mas veremos pela ultrassonografia.”. Whale começou a fazer a US não percebendo nenhuma anormalidade. “Bom, os bebês estão muito bem, crescendo como o esperado, os três estão sentados ainda, mas até o parto eles podem mudar. Querem saber o sexo?”

“SIM!”. Responderam ambas as mamães.

“Meus parabéns! Vocês terão duas meninas e um menino.”

“Nós duas acertamos morena. Eu tô tão feliz. Duas princesas e dois príncipes. Agora só falta um cachorro e nossa família fica completa.”

“Nem pensar Swan! Sem cachorro. Eu também estou feliz porque teremos duas princesinhas e mais um príncipe.”

Enquanto Whale finalizava a consulta, no lado de fora da sala uma fada sorria maligna enquanto se deliciava com os resultados de seus futuros planos.

“Então são duas meninas e um menino. Seria uma pena se Regina perdesse os bebês, ou melhor se ela perdesse tudo. Tadinha! Hahaha!”. Fiona sumiu em sua fumaça aparecendo em seu esconderijo. “Agora que elas sabem sobre seus pirralhos, será muito mais emocionante quando eu tiver a salvadora comigo e Regina estiver sem ninguém. Sem salvadora e sem filhos, enquanto eu terei tudo. Deixa eu ver se minha dose de felicidade ficou pronta.”

A fada então entrou em um compartimento secreto da mina e viu que sua poção estava quase pronta faltando apenas um ingrediente.

“Agora só preciso de algo da salvadora e pronto. Terei o início de minha vitória.”

No outro dia pela manhã, Emma estava na delegacia analisando uns relatórios quando Snow chegou com uma caixa de Donuts.

“Oi filha! Ocupada?”

“Hey! Mãe? Só estou lendo uns relatórios, mas tudo bem. O que veio fazer aqui? Você não tinha eu estar na escola?”

“É que hoje estou de folga e aproveitei para te trazer uns Donuts e fazer um carinho em minha filhinha. Não posso?”

“Eu já cresci né mãe? Mas tudo bem, eu amo Donuts.”

“Eu sei filha. Como estão as coisas?”

“Bem. Regina está melhor, não sentiu mais enjoos e nós teremos duas meninas e um menino.”

“Que bom meu amor! Fico muito feliz! Oh! Espera! Tem algo no seu cabelo. Não se mexa.”. Snow se aproximou de Emma arrancando um fio de seu cabelo.

“Ai! O que foi mãe?”

“Pensei ter visto um bichinho, mas era só um cabelo arrepiado. Bom, adoraria ficar, mas seu irmão me espera e preciso voltar. Tchau querida.”

“Ok. Tchau mãe.”

Assim que Snow sai da delegacia o telefone toca:

“Delegacia, Xerife Swan falando.”

“Filha? Sou eu Snow.”

“Ué. Como você chegou tão rápido?

“Cheguei aonde Emma? Do que você está falando?”

“Onde você está mãe?”. Emma estranhou a atitude da mãe e sentiu um calafrio na espinha quando ela respondeu.

“Eu estou na escola filha. Esqueceu que eu sou professora?”

“Não mãe, mas é que pensei que hoje fosse sua folga.”

“Não. Minha folga é amanhã. Tá mesmo tudo bem?”

“Tá sim. Mas o que você deseja?”. Emma disfarçou seu medo, pois suspeitava que tivesse caído em alguma armadilha da fada negra, mas por enquanto não iria contar a Snow. Precisava pensar.

“É que eu estou no intervalo e queria te perguntar como foi ontem na consulta.”

“Foi tudo bem. Regina está bem e as crianças também. Teremos duas meninas e um menino.”

“Que maravilha! Meus parabéns filha! Seu pai vai pirar quando souber que teremos duas netinhas lindas.”

“Pois é. Mãe agora eu tenho que trabalhar tudo bem?”

“Claro. Me desculpe filha. Foi bom falar com você. Depois farei uma visita.”

“Tudo bem mãe. Tchau.”. Emma desligou e respirou fundo. Algo lhe dizia que a visita da fada a delegacia iria prejudicar e muito a felicidade que todos estavam sentindo. Antes de qualquer coisa, a loira pegou seu celular e ligou para Zelena, sabia que a ruiva poderia lhe ajudar.

“Fala cunhada!”. Respondeu uma Zelena animada.

“Hey Zel! Preciso te contar algo.”

“O que foi? Ai meu Deus! Você fez merda? Traiu a Regina? Brigou com ela? Ela traiu você? Eu não acredito que depois de tudo voc...”

“Calma Zelena. Ninguém traiu ninguém. É que hoje eu recebi a visita da Snow aqui na delegacia.”

“E daí? Ela não é sua mãe?”

“É Zel. Mas no instante me que ela saiu daqui eu recebi um telefonema da escola e era a minha mãe.”

“Oi? Como assim? Ela tem uma irmã gêmea? Como eu nun... Espera! Não era a Snow. Emma o que aconteceu na delegacia?”

“Eu acho que quem veio foi a Black Fairy. Ela chegou aqui se passando pela minha mãe, me deu donuts e depois arrancou um fio do meu cabelo dizendo que tinha um bicho.”

“NÃO! Emma! Ela pegou um fio do seu cabelo? Isso não me cheira nada bem. Melhor nos falarmos na mansão e com a Regina junto. A sis precisa saber.”

“Certo. Eu já estou indo pra casa você vai pra lá, almoça conosco e discutimos o que fazer. Pode ser?

“Fechado. Estarei na mansão pro almoço.”

Após encerrar a ligação Emma fechou a delegacia e foi embora, sentia que viria muita confusão pela frente e ela e Regina precisariam planejar bem o que fazer.

Em seu esconderijo, Fiona finalizou sua poção com o cabelo da salvadora. Agora seria questão de oportunidade para que concretizasse seu plano. A fada sorria e dançava ao redor do local, festejando mais uma etapa para o seu Happy Ending.

Na mansão, Emma, Zelena e Regina falavam sobre o ocorrido com a loira e como deveriam proceder.

“Emma. Eu tô com um pressentimento ruim. O que essa mulher vai fazer? Eu não quero perder meus bebês e nem você amor.”

“Calma morena. Você não vai me perder. Eu amo você e será assim até depois do para sempre. Também não deixarei que nada aconteça aos nossos kids.”

“É sis, se acalma. Eu e Emma faremos de tudo pra que seus bebês fiquem seguros. Não se preocupe. Talvez esse cabelo da Emma seja parte de outra porção pra afastar a Emma de vocês, mas não vai funcionar. Você só precisará dar o beijo de amor verdadeiro e tudo ficará bem.”

“Tem razão Zel. Mas é que eu tenho medo. Essa mulher é perigosa e ela quer meus amores. Se fosse comigo tudo bem, mas com as pessoas que eu amo fica complicado.”

“Amor relaxa tudo vai se resolver. Eu estou contigo.”. Emma beijou a morena e depois a abraçou como se aquele fosse o último abraço. A loira não queria assustar a morena, mas sentia que desta vez, não seria tão fácil se livrarem do que estava por vir.


	26. O Início do Fim?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 26: O início do fim?

“Zelena como faremos para descobrir o que a fada queria com meu cabelo e impedí-la?”. Perguntou Emma quando voltou para a sala da mansão, após colocar Regina adormecida em seu quarto.

“Infelizmente não tem como saber Emma, existe uma infinidade de poções e feitiços que podem ser feitos a partir de um fio de cabelo e para os diversos tipos de finalidade bons e ruins. Só nos resta ficar atentas e proteger a Regina.”

“Eu tô com um pressentimento muito ruim Zelena, parece que tem uma mão apertando meu coração e toda vez que olho a Regina sinto uma vontade louca de chorar e grudar nela como se não fosse vê-la nunca mais. Será que eu nunca vou ter minha família comigo sem algo de ruim pra atrapalhar?”. Falou Emma deixando suas lágrimas caírem.

“Calma cunhada. Não se desespere. Eu sei que essa situação é horrível, principalmente porque não sabemos como lidar com a Fiona, mas iremos arrumar um jeito. Vem cá.”. Zelena falou também preocupada, abraçando a Emma e tentando confortá-la.

“Tem razão Zel. Eu tenho que ter fé. Nós iremos conseguir.”

“Isso. É assim que se fala. Agora eu vou embora e acho melhor você voltar pro quarto antes que Regina acorde e desconfie de algo. Não é bom pra ela ficar nervosa, pode fazer mal aos bebês.”

“Certo. Eu vou subir. Obrigada Zel.”

“De nada Sem, só cuida da minha irmã.”

“Pode deixar.”

Assim que Zelena foi embora, Emma voltou ao quarto da rainha e se deitou ao seu lado, acariciando o cabelo moreno enquanto zelava seu sono.

“Ah morena! Eu prometo que mesmo que me forcem eu nunca deixarei de te amar. Vou cuidar de você e da nossa família até o fim. Eu te amo. Não esquece tá?”. Falou Emma sussurrando para a morena enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Após um tempo a loira se rendeu ao cansaço e finalmente dormiu, sem saber o que a esperava no dia seguinte.

Enquanto Storybrooke dormia, uma fada andava pelas ruas desertas sorrindo e se deliciando com seus planos malignos.

“Quando o dia raiar eu entrarei em ação e meu plano não terá como falhar. Emma será minha e Regina ficará tão triste, tadinha, hahaha! Será que os bebês resistem a tanta dor? Vocês não perdem por esperar. Aproveitem seus sonhos, porque depois os pesadelos virão. Hahahahaha!”

O dia seguinte passou normal para a maioria dos cidadãos de Storybrooke, mas para Emma tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta. Nada dava certo, as horas não passavam, seu peito estava apertado e seus pensamentos estavam em uma morena que a essa hora deveria estar em casa trabalhando. Após o fim de seu turno, a loira foi para casa, pois necessitava ficar com sua morena o máximo possível.

“Amor! Onde você está?”. Perguntou a loira assim que adentrou a mansão.

“Na cozinha!”

“Hm, que visão linda! Uma rainha de baby-doll curto cozinhando. O que eu faço com você hein morena?”. Perguntou Emma ao abraçar Regina por trás, na bancada da pia.

“Eu estava fazendo nosso almoço meu bem. Hoje seremos só nós já que o Henry irá passar o dia na escola em um projeto da feira de ciências. Aproveitei pra ficar de pijama mesmo, é tão confortável e não me aperta.”

“Além de ser uma delícia em você né amor? Você tá muito gostosa e eu não tô aguentando. Preciso de você agora.”. Emma disse já beijando o pescoço da rainha e deslizando as mãos pelas curvas generosas da mulher.

“Nossa Miss Swan! O que tá acontecendo? Tudo isso é tesão?”. Falou Regina se rendendo às carícias da loira.

“Isso é tesão, saudade e amor tudo misturado.”

“Então acho melhor irmos pro quarto.”. Disse Regina tentando se virar, mas foi impedida pela loira.

“Não. Eu quero aqui. Nunca fizemos aqui e eu sempre quis te comer nessa bancada de costas pra mim.”. Emma disse rasgando a blusa do baby-doll de Regina e apalpando seus seios com vontade, arrancando um gemido alto da morena.

“Ah! Emma! Você rasgou minha roupa.”

“Depois compro outra.”. Emma beijou a morena com vontade enquanto uma de suas mãos apalpavam um de seus seios e a outra descia pela barriga da rainha e adentrava seu shortinho. “Hm, sem calcinha majestade? O que eu faço com você hein?”. Perguntou Emma deslizando deu dedo médio pelo sexo da morena, percebendo o quão molhada ela estava.

“Ahm... Em... Me fode!”. Regina já estava pra lá de excitada, os toques de Emma junto com os hormônios da gravidez estavam lhe deixando louca de tesão e ela começou a rebolar na mão de Swan, sentindo a loira mais que dura em sua bunda.

“Nossa morena! Esse rebolado tá acabando comigo.”. Emma tirou o short da namorada, abaixou sua calça e abriu mais as pernas de Regina, que empinou mais a bunda para a xerife, fazendo com essa lhe penetrasse de uma só vez com força.

“AH! EMMA! Iss... Mais forte amor. Adoro sua pegada. Me fode bem gostoso, quero sentir você bem fundo.”

“Nossa morena! Tão apertada... Delícia! Eu vou te foder muito gostoso.”. Emma disse e então começou a entrar e sair da morena em um ritmo firme, indo fundo e forte na morena, enquanto massageava os seios da namorada e torcia os mamilos delicadamente, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos de Regina.

O ritmo foi acelerando e depois de algum tempo, Regina não aguentou e gozou em Emma gritando de tanto prazer. Sem esperar que a namorada se recuperasse, Emma saiu de dentro dela e a pôs sentada no balcão, beijando-lhe profundamente, descendo para provar o sabor da morena. Chegando em seu alvo, Emms começou a chupar Regina com cuidado a princípio, pois sabia que ela estava sensível, conforme percebia que a morena já estava excitada de novo, a loira passou a lhe chupar com mais vigor, penetrando-a com a língua, enquanto lhe acariciava o clitóris, apertando-o entre os dedos. Depois a loira subiu e passou a chupar o clitóris de Regina de forma vigorosa, mas suave, causando um prazer enorme na rainha, quando sentiu que Regina iria gozar a loira retira sua boca, recebendo um gemido de frustração e volta a penetrar Regina, acertando em seu ponto G, levando sua morena a ter vários orgasmos simultâneos, enquanto também gozava.

“Nossa, Emms. Tô acabada. O que deu em você pra ter todo esse fogo hoje?”

“Você é suficiente pra me dar fogo morena. Mas hoje eu tava muito a fim de ficar com você e fazer amor.”

“Adorei! Pode ficar com vontade sempre. Agora me leva pro quarto que eu não consigo andar e preciso tomar banho pra poder almoçar. Toda essa atividade me deu uma fome.”

“Pode deixar madame. Swan táxi a seu dispor. Também tô morta de fome.”

Emma carregou Regina até o quarto, onde ambas tomaram um banho, se trocaram e desceram para comer. Após o almoço, voltaram ao quarto e dormiram a tarde toda. Por volta das 18 hs, Emma acorda com seu celular tocando.

“Alô?”

“Emma? Sou eu Ruby!”

“Hey loba! O que houve?”

“Nada. Só preciso desabafar com alguém e pensei que você poderia me encontrar pra gente tomar uma cerveja.”

“Não sei, Ruby fico com medo de deixar Regina sozinha nessa estado.”

“Eu sei loira, mas é só uma conversa. Vem, eu desabafo e depois você volta pra casa.”

“Tá bom. Aonde eu te encontro?”

“No cais. Pode ser?”

“Mas porque no cais? Não é estranho?”

“Claro que não. Eu gosto de ver o mar. Me acalma.”

“Tá bem daqui a pouco chego aí.”

“Estou aguardando. Beijos.”

“Beijo.”

Emma desliga o celular, se levanta e se arruma, colocando sua calça jeans e uma blusa cinza de mangas compridas. Em seguida ela escreve um bilhete para Regina e lhe dá um selinho. Chegando no cais ela vê Ruby sentada com os pés balançando, olhando pro horizonte. A loira sente que algo está muito errado um pressentimento lhe dizendo para não ir até a morena, mas logo lembra que a amiga falou que precisava desabafar e decide pensar que é por isso que está um clima estranho.

“Hey loba!”

“Emms! Senta aí.”. Fala Ruby batendo no espaço ao seu lado.

“Então o que houve? Você nunca fica mal.”. Perguntou a loira sentando ao lado da amiga e pegando a garrafa de cerveja que ela lhe dá.

“Na verdade eu só acho que tô passando por uma crise sabe? Eu não sei porque, mas sinto como se não pertencesse a esse lugar.”

“Como assim? Você viveu aqui por tanto tempo. Porque isso agora?”

“Sei lá. Acho que é porque aqui não tem ninguém como eu. A Zel é um amor, mas nem ela entende mesmo meu instinto e eu sinto como se tivesse que me controlar pra não machuca-la sabe? O meu lobo é muito forte e se eu descuidar posso matar a Zel.”

“Ah amiga! Olha, não te entendo porque não sou uma loba, mas sei como é esse medo de machucar alguém. Lembra quando minha magia começou a se manifestar? Eu fiquei muito mal com medo de acabar com aqueles que amo, mesmo sem querer.”

“Lembro sim. Como você conseguiu controlar?”

“Eu só aceitei quem sou e o poder que tenho. Hoje não o rejeito, entendo que ele é parte de mim. Você também vai conseguir. Só precisa se aceitar e conversar com a Zelena. Ela te ama e vai te ajudar.”

“Tem razão. Obrigada Emms, você me deu uma direção. Eu tava perdida.”

“De nada. Amigos são pra isso né? Agora deixa eu voltar pra casa que tem uma rainha me esperando e já tá na hora de levar o jantar. Tchau Rubs e obrigada pela cerveja.”

“Vai lá. De nada loira. Obrigada você.”

Emma saiu do cais e foi até o Grannys para comprar o jantar, pois não queria que Regina se cansasse mais. Após comprar o jantar ela foi pra casa e encontrou Regina, Zelena e Ruby na sala conversando.

“Boa noite. Ruby, como você chegou aqui tão rápido?”

“Boa noite loira. Como assim? Eu e a Zel chegamos há meia hora?”

“Mas eu acabei de vir do cais, do nosso encontro lembra?”

“Emma eu não marquei encontro nenhum com você.”

“Mas... Não! Eu não acredito que... De novo não.”

“Emma? O que aconteceu? Quando acordei você tinha saído e agora tá agindo estranha. Aonde você estava?”. Perguntou Regina preocupada com a atitude estranha da loira.

“Amor. Eu tava dormindo e acordei com o celular tocando. Quando atendi a Ruby me disse que precisava desabafar e queria me ver no cais. Eu fui, nós conversamos e bebemos uma cerveja. Depois eu fui ao Grannys comprar nosso jantar e a loba ficou no cais.”

“Emma, a Ruby nunca esteve no cais, ela chegou aqui com a Zelena já faz um tempo e antes disso elas estavam na prefeitura resolvendo uns problemas.”

“Então quer dizer que... Foi ela não foi? Eu caí em mais uma da Fiona.”

“Amor? O que ela disse?”

“Ela veio com um papo de medo de ser um lobo e de machucar a Zel e me deu uma cerveja e eu bebi.”

“Emma, me diz que você não bebeu. Por favor!”

“Amor eu bebi tudo.”

Ah meu Deus! Ela deve ter te dado algo. Você tá sentindo algo diferente?”. Falou Regina preocupada e aflita. Nesse momento Zelena também levantou e começou a examinar a loira.

“Sis, eu acho que a Emma foi enfeitiçada. Eu ainda não consigo detectar a magia usada, mas sei que o efeito não vai demorar a aparecer. Enquanto isso, só nos resta esperar. Sinto muito.”

“E agora? Como vamos tirar isso dela Zel? Minha loira tem que ficar bem.”

“Calma morena. Eu tô bem, não vamos nos precipitar. Vem vamos comer e depois dormir.”

As quatro jantaram em um clima tenso e preocupado. Depois Zelena e Ruby decidiram passar a noite na mansão para caso Regina precisasse. As quatro se retiraram para seus quartos e foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, Regina acordou e começou a distribuir beijos pelas costas de Emma, que foi despertando lentamente. A morena então se colocou por cima dela e começou a beijá-la até que de repente Emma sentou na cama e afastou regina bruscamente.

“Mas que porra você acha que está fazendo?”. Disse a loira olhando Regina com surpresa e raiva.

“Amor? O que houve? Porque fez isso?”. Disse Regina já com os olhos marejados, sem entender a reação agressiva de Emma.

“Amor?! Você tá louca? Eu nem conheço você. Como posso ser seu amor?”

“Emma? Para de brincadeira. Sou eu Regina, sua namorada.”. Regina se aproximou da loira, que recuou, deixando a morena mais triste.

“Que Regina? Eu não sei quem você é. Como eu vim parar aqui?”

“Emma você mora aqui. Nós nos amamos e vivemos juntas.”

“Mas eu não lembro de você.”

“Certo Emma. Qual sua última lembrança?”

“Eu jantei com minha esposa e nós dormimos.”

“Emma, qual o nome de sua esposa?”. Regina perguntou já sentindo um frio na espinha.

“Fiona Gold Swan.”. Disse a loira como se todos já soubessem de sua relação.


	27. Buscando respostas e outras coisas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 27: Buscando respostas e outras coisas

“Zelena, eu não sei o que fazer. O que aquela fada fez com a Emma? Eu não faço ideia de como agir.”. Regina disse chorando inconsolável para Zelena. Após toda a confusão com Emma no quarto, a morena achou melhor deixar a loira sob um feitiço do sono e foi conversar com Zelena para que juntas pudessem encontrar uma solução.

“Calma sis. Eu preciso ir em casa pegar uns livros antigos que acho que podem ajudar, eu tenho uma suspeita do que seja esse feitiço, mas prefiro ter certeza antes de te dizer algo.”

“Mas Zel e se a gente não encontrar uma solução? A Emma irá mesmo me deixar por aquela nojenta da Fiona? Eu não vou suportar.”

“Eu já disse que isso não vai acontecer. Regina você tem que ser forte agora. Eu sei que é difícil, mas a Emma precisa de nós para se livrar desse feitiço, e você não pode desistir. O amor de vocês é verdadeiro e iremos encontrar uma saída.”

“Por que eu sempre tenho meu final feliz arrancado de mim Zel? Eu sei que fui terrível e fiz muito mal, mas eu só queria poder amar livremente e ser amada de volta, viver esse amor plenamente. Eu tô tão cansada de ser forte. Sempre tive que fingir uma força pros outros, mas no fim do dia eu sempre desabava e não tinha ninguém pra me levantar.”

“Eu estou aqui sis, isso é passado, nós vamos conseguir eu te prometo que vou fazer tudo pra encontrar uma solução.”

“Tá bem Zel. Obrigada!”

“De nada. Eu já volto tá?”

“Certo.”

Zelena foi até sua casa em busca de seus livros, deixando Regina sozinha na mansão, velando o sono de Emma, quando uma fumaça negra apareceu no quarto roubando a atenção da morena que enrijeceu quando reconheceu a figura.

“Como ousa vir à minha casa? Não basta o que fez?”. Falou Regina com raiva.

“Olá querida! Eu vou bem e você? Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a tratar bem as visitas?”

“Você não é visita Fiona. Você é uma intrusa. O que veio fazer em minha casa?”

“Nossa! Até ficaria magoada com você, se eu não estivesse muito feliz. Como o que vim fazer? Eu vim buscar MINHA mulher, Emma Swan.”

“Você sabe muito bem que a Emma é MINHA e nunca amará você.”

“Bem, não foi isso que ela disse quando acordou né? EU sou a esposa dela e você, não passa de uma estranha.”

“Você é um monstro! Nunca conseguirá separar a Emma de mim. Nosso amor é mais forte. Eu vou acabar com você.”

“Hahahahahaha. Querida eu agradeço o elogio. Mas a Emma agora sabe que EU sou a única que a ama e quem ela ama. Acha mesmo que eu seria tão burra de deixar que você quebrasse o que eu fiz? Meu bem, enquanto você nem sonhava em nascer, eu já fazia magia e muitas das maldições inquebráveis fui eu quem criei.”

“Não importa! Eu e Emma vamos conseguir te derrotar.”

“Cuidado! Você não quer perder seus bebês não é mesmo meu bem? Não se estresse. Pode tentar o quanto quiser, mas a Emma continuará comigo e eu vou aproveitar MUITO desta loira maravilhosa. Vou fazer tudo o que tenho vontade com ela e será o meu nome que ela gritará enquanto nem se lembra de você. Hahahahaha!”

“Sua nojenta! Vadia! Piranha! Eu vou te matar.”. Disse Regina avançando na fada e lhe dando um tapa na cara. Regina estava descontrolada e começou a bater em Fiona com todas as forças, enquanto a fada só gargalhava do descontrole da morena.

“Pode bater querida. Mas isso não trará o amor da Emma de volta. Eu irei destruir você e sua família patética.”. Disse Fiona tentando se desvencilhar da surra que Regina lhe dava.

Após um tempo, Zelena apareceu no quarto encontrando Regina e Fiona atracadas, a ruiva então agarrou Regina pela cintura afastando-a da fada.

“Regina para! Ela não vale a pena! Pensa nos seus filhos.”

“Escute sua irmã Regina, ela parece mais sensata que você. Hahaha!”

“Cala a sua boca ô projeto de demônio. Eu tô falando com minha irmã e só não deixo ela quebrar de vez a sua cara porque não quero que ela se manche com seu sangue podre.”

“Bem, vejo que a má educação vem de família não é? Oh! Mas você foi excluída da família, haha! Você é tão patética quanto sua irmã. Acho melhor eu ir preparar minha casa para quando minha esposa voltar. Au revoir!”. Fiona sumiu em sua fumaça inda para a mansão da salvadora.

“Sis, você tá bem? Ela te machucou?”

“Não Zel. Eu tô bem. Na verdade, me sinto ótima. Eu lavei minha alma com essa surra.”

“Bom, não posso negar que você bate forte hein garota. Onde aprendeu esses golpes?”

“Zelena, eu treinei meus soldados, quando era Evil Queen, então sei muito bem bater.”

“Uau! Por essa eu não esperava. Mas vamos ao que interessa? Aqui estão os livros dos quais falei.”

“Certo. Vamos começar.”

As irmãs procuraram durante toda a tarde e quando estavam terminando o terceiro livro Zelena gritou.

“EU SABIA!”

“Nossa Zelena! Fala mais alto. Acho que não deu pra ouvir da rua da prefeitura.”

“Desculpa sis. Mas eu já encontrei o feitiço usado.”

“Qual é? Fala logo!”

“Poção do amor reverso. Aqui diz que esse feitiço foi criado por Afrodite quando um dos humanos não quis ceder aos seus encantos por amar outra mulher. Enfurecida a deusa fez uma poção com gotas de seu sangue, fios do cabelo do homem e de sua mulher e uma pena das asas de seu filho Eros. Em seguida ela deu a poção para o homem beber e assim ele passou a amá-la e odiar sua companheira. O feitiço faz com que a conjuradora conquiste o amor de seu alvo e que se este já tiver outro amor em seu coração torne-se ódio, mas se ambos os companheiros se beijarem o ódio some e o feitiço é desfeito. No seu caso, acredito que a fada tenha colocado uma poção do esquecimento junto, assim a Emma não te odiará, mas esquecerá de você. Pois, se ela te odiasse teria a chance de se transformar em amor, mas se esquecendo de você, não há como haver o beijo, pois não tem sentimento nenhum por você. Sinto muito sis.”

“Zel, quer dizer que a Emma nunca voltará a me amar?”

“Calma! Nunca é uma palavra muito forte. Nós podemos tentar um beijo pra vê se quebra o efeito da poção do esquecimento e aí você cai pra cima dela e transforma o ódio em amor.”

“Mas e se não der certo?”

“Aí nós teremos que fazê-la conhecer e se apaixonar de novo por você.”

“Ok. Vamos tentar.”. Regina então acorda Emma que levanta assustada.

“Onde estou? Quem é você? Zelena por que essa mulher está aqui? Ou melhor, porque EU estou aqui?”

“Calma Emma. A Regina é sua namorada e quer fazer uma coisa.”

“Namorada? Tá louca Zelena? Você sabe que eu sou CASADA. E minha mulher não está aqui. Aliás tenho que ir, a Fiona deve estar preocupada comigo.”

“Emma para! Fiona não é sua mulher. Você foi enfeitiçada por ela. A Regina é que é sua mulher e você tem que lembrar.”

“Para de brincadeira Zelena. Você sabe que a Fiona é a mulher da minha vida. Nós sempre estivemos juntas.”

“Ok Emma. Não vou insistir. Só escuta o que a Regina tem a dizer certo?”

“Certo.”

“Amo... Emma! Eu te amo, você é o amor da minha vida. Eu sei que você não lembra, mas você me ama. Somos True love e até estou esperando nossos filhos. Eu sei que é confuso, mas você precisa confiar em mim.”. Disse Regina chorando o que mexeu com a loira que não sabia explicar porque sentiu uma vontade de abraçar a morena e protege-la, mas lembrou-se de sua esposa e manteve-se rígida.

Regina se aproximou de Emma, que continuava parada e selou seus lábios em um beijo calmo e cheio de ternura. Emma ficou um tempo parada sentindo a maciez e familiaridade daqueles lábios, uma sensação boa a invadiu e ela retribuiu o beijo da morena, aos poucos ambas foram se beijando com mais vontade, até que Emma em um estalo se lembrou de Fiona e afastou Regina.

“Não! Eu... Nós não poderíamos ter feito isso. EU traí a Fiona. Não sou uma mulher digna de seu amor. EU desejei outra mulher que não ela e... Não. Se afasta de mim. Eu não sei porque você fez isso e nem porque você concordou Zelena, mas eu não quero que se aproxime de mim ouviu Srta. Mills?”. Emma disse séria vendo a morena voltar a marejar os olhos e mesmo não querendo se sentiu culpada por fazê-la sofrer.

“Emma! Não faz isso! Não me deixa! Você prometeu ficar comigo. Eu não vou suportar.”

“Eu sinto muito moça, mas não posso. Vou embora. Minha mulher tá me esperando.”

Emma saiu e deixou Regina desolada no quarto com Zelena abraçada a ela.

“Ela não me ama Zel. O que vou fazer agora sem aquela loira idiota ao meu lado?”

“Eu vou tentar achar outra solução sis. Eu prometo.”

Enquanto isso na casa de Emma, Fiona terminava de pôr a mesa. Decidiu fazer uma noite romântica com a loira. Cozinhou o jantar, encheu a casa de pétalas de rosas e velas aromáticas, vestiu um vestido curto e preto com uma fenda lateral e uma lingerie rendada. Queria que Emma a desejasse e lhe desse uma noite de prazer.

“Hoje você não escapa Emma.” Quando estava terminando de passar perfume ouviu a porta bater e desceu encontrando a loira na sala admirando a decoração.

“Boa noite Emma. Chegou agora. Onde estava?”. Sondou a fada para saber se Emma iria mentir ou falar a verdade.

“Boa noite querida. Eu estava na rua. Acredita que aconteceu uma coisa maluca?”

“O que houve amor?”

“Eu estava na casa de uma mulher que teimou que eu era namorada dela, vê se pode. Ela até me beijou pra tentar me fazer lembrar dela. Doida né?”

“O que Emma? Então eu te dou todo o meu amor e você me trai com a primeira piranha que aparece?”. Disse a fada se fazendo de vítima.

“Não amor. Eu juro que eu não quis e nem dei bola pra ela. Eu disse que sou sua mulher e que não queria outra. Ela quem me beijou. Me perdoa amor.”. Emma disse se aproximando e abraçando a fada que fingia chorar.

“Eu não sei Emma. Você me magoou muito. Talvez nosso casamento já não esteja te satisfazendo, acho que é melhor a gente terminar.”

“NÃO! Você não ouse me deixar ouviu? Eu quero só você. Nenhuma outra mulher me deixa tão louca quanto você amor. Para com isso vamos ficar bem?”. Emma começou a beijar o pescoço da fada subindo até a orelha dela e sussurrando. “Eu só quero você.”. Em seguida, Emma puxa a fada pelos cabelos e lhe dá um beijo voraz. Fiona fica excitada com o beijo da loira e se agarra em seus braços, chupando a língua da loira, que a pega no colo e lhe prensa na parede. A loira sobe suas mãos das coxas até a bunda da fada e aperta com força arrancando um gemido da mesma, depois desliza uma de suas mãos para o interior do vestido da mulher e resvala o dedo pelo sexo da mesma, mas na hora que a fada geme Emma tem um flash e só enxerga Regina, na mesma hora ela para e desce Fiona de seu colo, deixando-a frustrada.

“O que houve Emma? Vamos continuar vem, eu quero você.”. Fiona volta a beijar a loira, dando mordidas em seu pescoço. Mas Emma a afasta de novo.

“Desculpa amor, mas eu senti uma tontura. Acho melhor nós jantarmos e irmos dormir. Desculpa, mas hoje não dá.”

“Tudo bem querida. Vamos.”. Fala a fada a contragosto.

As duas jantam entre conversas e risadas e depois vão pro quarto, onde na hora de dormir Fiona deita no peito de Emma e agarra a loira que estranha a atitude sentindo um vazio em seu peito, como se faltasse algo. No dia seguinte Emma desperta com beijos no rosto e sorri, mas quando abre os olhos e vê Fiona sentada em cima dela desfaz o sorriso e uma sensação de estranheza e erro lhe invade.

“Bom dia meu amor! Dormiu bem loira?”

“Sim querida, mas tô com fome vamos comer?”. Fala Emma fugindo da morena como se ela tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

“Nossa Emms! Pensei que você quisesse comer outra coisa pela manhã. Eu tô doidinha por você amor.”

“Ah querida é que eu tô com muita fome de comida e você sabe que eu me transformo né? Vamos deixar isso pra depois?”

“Certo. Vamos comer na Grannys.”. Fiona percebe que tem algo errado com Emma, mas nada diz apenas decide esfregar na cara de todos quem está com a loira.

Regina e Zelena acordaram depois de uma noite tensa e mal dormida. Regina chorou por um bom tempo e Zelena acabou ficando com ela. Ao acordarem a morena decide ir tomar café na Grannys, pois não queria ficar muito tempo em casa e lembrar sempre da loira.

“Zel, vamos comer no Grannys? Eu não quero ficar muito tempo aqui sem a Emma.”

“Certo sis, vamos.”

Chegando no Grannys, Regina e Zelena vão para a mesa de sempre e começam a comer seu desjejum, junto com Ruby que se juntou a elas pouco tempo depois, enquanto comiam conversavam sobre o que estava acontecendo com Emma e como fariam dali por diante. Até que o sininho da porta chamou a atenção das três e Regina sentiu seu coração quebrar quando viu Emma entrando no local com Fiona agarrada em seu braço como se fossem um casal. A fada olhou diretamente nos olhos da morena e beijou Emma, fazendo Regina levantar e ir embora sendo seguida por Zelena e Ruby.

Todos no Grannys ficaram surpresos quando viram essa cena, pois não sabiam que a xerife e a prefeita haviam se separado. Mesmo não gostando do que viram, ninguém ousou falar nada, pois, temiam a fúria da fada negra e da xerife. Emma e Fiona se sentaram e tomaram seu café, se despedindo logo em seguida. A loira foi para a delegacia e a fada voltou para a casa da loira sorrindo da infelicidade de Regina.

Na mansão, Regina estava arrasada não parava de chorar e isso já estava preocupando Zelena, ela não queria que sua irmão perdesse os bebês, mas não poderia fazer um feitiço nela, pois afetaria as crianças.

“Regina tenta se acalmar.”

“Não dá Zel. Você viu a cara daquela mulher? Ela estava radiante nos braços da MINHA Emma.”

“A Emma não sabe o que faz sis, aquela não é ela. Vamos pensar em uma forma de ajuda-la.”

“Como Zelena? Eu não sei o que fazer. O fato da Emma está enfeitiçada não faz com que doa menos cada vez que ela estiver com a Fiona e não comigo.”

“Se pelo menos eu pudesse convocar a Afrodite. Talvez ela ajudasse.”

“É isso! Nossa! Como não pensei nisso antes? Zel eu acho que já sei quem pode ajudar.”

“Quem sis?”

“A Gaya e a Luna.”

“Quem?”

“Lembra no meu aniversário quando eu e a Em fomos pra cabana? Então, ela me deu uma pégasus de presente chamada Luna, ela é rainha do reino dos Pégasus e unicórnio, algo assim. E uma ninfa do bosque chamada Gaya no disse que Luna tinha me escolhido como sua dona e que ela me ajudaria no meu momento de luta. Elas com certeza sabem como falar com Afrodite e ajudar.”

“Nossa sis. Tô impressionada. Uma ninfa e um pégasus são raríssimos. Só se mostram a pessoas com coração puro e nobre.”

“Também achei estranho, mas Gaya disse que Luna me escolheu porque meu coração havia sido machucado, mas não corrompido, pois ainda que eu matasse eu sempre me sentia mal depois. E quando eu encontrei meu filho a escuridão começou a ser desfeita.”

“Uau! Então vamos em busca delas.”

“Vamos! Eu vou recuperar minha mulher e acabar com essa fada de uma vez por todas.”. Disse Regina envolvendo ela e Zelena em sua fumaça indo em direção a clareira, onde residiam Luna e Gaya com as esperanças renovadas e a certeza de que o amor venceria mais uma vez.


	28. Encontrando a solução

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Mais um capítulo postado. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 28: Encontrando a Solução.

Chegando à clareira, Regina sopra seu apito e imediatamente Luna aparece voando majestosamente em sua frente com Gaya em sua garupa. Parece que ambas já aguardavam pela visita das irmãs Mills. Quando pousam em solo firme, Gaya desce de Luna e ambas se curvam diante de Regina que também faz uma reverência em respeito às duas, sendo seguida por Zelena.

“Bom dia Majestade! É um prazer revê-la. E seja bem-vinda Zelena, bruxa de OZ. Creio que precisem de ajuda?”. Perguntou Gaya, deixando Zelena surpresa por ser reconhecida pela ninfa.

“Bom dia! Como sabe quem eu sou?”

“Você é muito conhecida no mundo da magia Zelena. Sabemos de toda sua história. A grande e poderosa bruxa que guarda um coração valioso.”

“Nossa! Eu tô chocada! Desculpa, mas as pessoas só costumam lembrar das minhas maldades.”

“Não se preocupe, quem nunca errou na vida? Você, assim como sua irmã foi tomada por uma dor inimaginável e nunca teve amor, como poderia confiar em alguém? Seu coração manteve-se puro, pois você não fazia mal por prazer e sim para ter atenção, mas sempre voltava atrás em seus atos e dava poção do esquecimento a todos pra que não soubessem de sua bondade.”

“Ninguém nunca descobriu isso.”. Falou uma Zelena envergonhada, deixando sua irmã surpresa.

“Sério Zel? Uau! Você é incrível sis. Bom, Gaya estamos aqui por que preciso de ajuda.”

“Eu sei majestade. Sua metade foi arrancada de você e agora precisa que Afrodite lhes ajude.”

“Como você sabe?”

“Regina, eu sei de muitas coisas. Inclusive que sua avó há muito lhe aguarda para uma conversa.”

“Minha avó? Como assim?”

“Sim. Sua avó, na verdade avó das duas. Morgana Le fay, a senhora de Avalon, berço da magia e esconderijo dos seres fantásticos. Há muito tempo ela aguarda que vocês a visitem, mas como tudo na vida tem um dia pra acontecer. É chegado o momento de vocês irem até ela e conversarem. Quanto a Afrodite, adianto que ela não irá ajuda-la, a deusa é muito egocêntrica e jamais desfaz um feitiço de sua autoria. Mas sua avó pode ajudar, eu também posso, assim como Luna. Você não está só. Vamos?”

“Quanta informação! Eu nem sabia que tinha uma avó viva, Cora nunca disse nada. Enfim, vamos! Eu preciso de respostas.”. As três subiram em Luna e partiram rumo ao céu, Zelena estava maravilhada com a vista, sempre se sentia livre quando voava e essa sensação sempre lhe acalmava. Regina estava ansiosa, pois, jamais imaginou que tivesse uma avó viva, ainda mais sendo uma mulher tão poderosa quanto a dama do lago. Quando atingiram uma determinada altura, Gaya pronunciou algumas palavras em uma língua antiga, fazendo com que um portal se abrisse e elas chegassem a um local de beleza inigualável, nunca visto antes por nenhuma das duas. Regina e Zelena ficaram maravilhadas com o local, tudo emanava uma aura de paz, harmonia e amor. É como se ao chegar na ilha elas fosse tomadas por uma alegria incontrolável e suas magias crescessem de maneira a transbordar.

Assim que pousaram, Gaya e Zelena desceram de Luna e ajudaram a morena a descer, em seguida ficaram observando um pouco mais do local sem perceberem que uma mulher com um manto se aproximava. Ao sentirem uma magia diferente e forte, ambas as irmãs se viraram encontrando com uma mulher de beleza extraordinária, aparentando 50 anos de idade, cabelos negros como a noite, que desciam em ondas largas a partir dos ombros até alcançar a cintura, olhos âmbares, pele clara, tudo nela emanava tranquilidade, respeito e autoridade. As irmãs Mills ficaram hipnotizadas diante de tanta beleza e poder, tal encantamento foi quebrado pela mulher:

“Olá minhas meninas! Não sabem quanto eu esperei para vê-las aqui. Sejam bem-vindas à Avalon. Eu sou Morgana Le Fay a avó de vocês.”. Pronunciou a dama do lago com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

“Vo-você é nossa avó? Como?”. Perguntou Regina, enquanto Zelena ainda estava sem palavras diante da surpresa.

“Sim, pequena amazona. Eu sou a avó de vocês. Sei que é difícil de entender, mas eu irei lhes contar tudo o que devem saber. Vamos à minha casa e lá ficaremos mas à vontade.”. Morgana disse e se virou rumo à sua casa sendo seguida pelas mulheres, a ninfa e Luna.

Passaram por um campo com flores das cores e aspectos mais variados que a mente humana possa imaginar, havia um lago com águas tão claras que se assemelhava à um espelho e confundia quem o olhasse, após andarem por alguns minutos chegaram à uma casa no topo de uma colina coberta por flores, a casa era simples, mas aparentava um conforto e aconchego que só um lar é capaz de proporcionar. As mulheres entraram e seguiram Morgana até a parte de trás da casa, onde havia uma varanda com vista total da ilha. Morgana lhes serviu um chá e começou a esclarecer as dúvidas que rondavam as duas irmãs.

“Bom, eu irei falar e quero que não me interrompam, guardem seus questionamentos para o final, tudo bem?”

“Sim!”. Responderam as Mills ao mesmo tempo.

“Como sabem eu sou a atual dama do lago e Senhora da magia em Avalon. Nossa família é predestinada a ser assim desde o início. A primeira Senhora de Avalon surgiu a partir da união nada convencional entre Gaia, a mãe-terra, e Hécate, a deusa da magia. Ambas se amavam em segredo, pois era inconcebível para Zeus o amor entre duas deusas tão importantes, se ambas se unissem poderiam derrotar qualquer um que ficasse contra. Assim, elas mantiveram encontros escondidos, com a ajuda de Nix, a deusa da noite, que comovida com o amor de ambas as ajudava, escondendo Hécate em seu manto negro até o local onde Gaia ficava, pois era invisível a qualquer outro deus que a mãe-terra quisesse. Em uma noite de amor intenso, a deusa da magia acabou engravidando da mãe-terra, após voltar ao Monte Olimpo, foi confrontada por Zeus, que já sabia de seu romance proibido. A deusa tentou argumentar de todas as formas, mas o deus foi impiedoso, prendeu Hécate em um de seus templos no Olimpo para que ela não pudesse mais ver Gaia, até que a criança nascesse. Gaia ao saber de tudo, entrou em desespero, foi um tempo em que houve muitos terremotos e desmoronamentos, mas as pessoas não entendiam que aquela era a dor de gaia refletida. Atena, se compadecendo da dor das amantes, resolveu enfrentar o pai e apoiar a união das duas, junto com ela Artémis, também tentou convencer Zeus de que o amor das deusas era puro e verdadeiro e que a criança não merecia morrer, pois não tinha culpa de nada. Após muito insistirem conseguiram que Zeus deixasse a criança viver, mas longe das mães. Assim nasceu Lys, a primeira dama do lago, que foi dada à Artémis para lhe ar um destino longe de suas mães. A deusa então a trouxe até Avalon, que naquela época era morada da deusa, aqui é um território proibido para os demais deuses, principalmente Zeus, e ninguém poderia fazer mal à menina, além disso, Gaia e Hécate tinham livre acesso, por serem amigas de Artémis, assim como Atena. As quatro protegeram a ilha e esconderam o segredo da menina de todos, Zeus nem imaginava que Lys convivia com suas mães e crescia feliz. Mas, mesmo burlando a lei de Zeus, o destino da dama do lago foi duramente traçado pelas regras de Avalon, nenhuma dama do lago poderia criar seus descendentes nessa ilha, as crianças deveriam ir a um lugar de confiança até atingirem a adolescência, quando seriam treinadas para se tornarem a nova dama do lago. Assim foi durante muitos séculos, até que eu assumi a ilha e quando em um ritual da lua eu engravidei, passei a sentir muita tristeza, pois não queria dar minha filha, mas fui advertida por Artémis de que se não fizesse como as minhas sucessoras, a criança seria amaldiçoada e poderia sofrer as represálias de Zeus, pois ele descobriria toda a verdade. Então com muito pesar eu entreguei minha pequena Coraline para uma camponesa que não poderia engravidar, com a garantia de que ela contasse a verdade à minha filha e a deixasse livre para vir até Avalon na idade correta. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Quando Cora descobriu que era adotada sua família disse que eu a descartei, pois não queria que ela assumisse Avalon e nem todo o poder que a ilha guarda. Minha filha não acreditou quando eu a contei minha versão dos fatos e jurou se tornar mais poderosa que eu para vir até a ilha e destruí-la. Eu fiquei arrasada com sua atitude, mas jamais deixei de amá-la e torcer para que enxergasse a verdade e mudasse, vi minha filha tramar contra pessoas boas, fazer toda maldade com inocentes, desistir de sua primogênita por ganância e depois fazer de sua segunda filha uma mulher sem felicidade alguma. Eu me mantive sempre à espreita, sempre alerta para ajuda-las e nunca as deixei sozinha.”. Terminou Morgana com os olhos marejados.

“Mas, como você sempre ficou perto se nós nunca soubemos de nada? Por que não se mostrou para nós?”. Perguntou Zelena à avó.

“Mas quem disse que eu nunca apareci menina? Eu sempre estive com você e depois com sua irmã também. Lembra-se de Fedora?”

“Fe-fedora? Minha amiga imaginária? Era você?”. Disse a ruiva arregalando os olhos em surpresa.

“Sim, Zelena. Era eu. Aquela era a única forma de estar perto de você e tentar guia-la.”

“Mas, você sumiu. Porque? Eu sofri tanto.”

“Não foi minha intenção querida. Naquela época desconfiaram de mim e eu tive que voltar para Avalon e ficar aqui sem sair por um tempo. Me perdoe, jamais quis deixa-la só.”

“Tudo bem. Apesar de tudo, você me ajudou muito com minha magia. Eu me sentia um monstro e você me fez enxergar que meu dom poderia ajudar. Embora eu tenha feito as escolhas erradas.”

“Não se prenda ao passado Zelena. Temos que aprender com ele, mas não lembra-lo sempre, pois já passou e ainda que tenha sido doloroso foi necessário para que seu presente seja como é.”

“E eu? Você nunca me visitou?”. Perguntou Regina ainda abalada com a história da avó.

“Ah minha amazona! E eu deixaria de acompanhar você rainha das maçãs? Eu sempre estive com você. Lembra-se de Maya?”

“Minha amiga camponesa?”

“Na verdade era eu. Ser sua amiga foi a forma mais próxima de te proteger e aconselhar. Ainda que contra Cora eu nada pude fazer. Sinto muito.”

“Não sinta. Contra mamãe ninguém podia. Você me ajudou tanto. Junto com o papai, me fizeram ser um pouco feliz até que eu encontrasse Daniel.”

“Seu pai era um homem honrado e digno Regina. Ele era um dos descendentes de Merlin, mas não sabia disso. Você tem magia em seu sangue dos dois lados Regina. Por isso, é tão poderosa e todos querem lhe controlar.”

“E agora vovó? Como poderemos ajudar Emma?”

“Minha querida, sua mulher está sob um dos feitiços mais poderosos que existe, só perdendo para o amor verdadeiro. E é justamente isso que você irá usar para livrá-la desse feitiço. Você deve fazer Emma beber uma poção com pétalas de tulipas vermelhas, pois simbolizam o amor verdadeiro e eterno, água do lago dos espelhos, capaz de fazê-la enxergar o amor perdido dentro de si, uma gota do sangue daquela a quem seu coração pertence e um toque de luz da lua cheia. A poção deve ser tomada na primeira lua do próximo mês, e deve ser tomada por vontade própria. Caso contrário, o feitiço se tornará inquebrável e a fada negra será a dona do coração da salvadora.”

“Mas como vamos encontrar esses ingredientes em Storybrooke? Mesmo com toda magia presente lá não tem esses itens e Gold jamais me daria sem querer algo em troca.”

“Você acha que eu te daria esperança e depois a tiraria de você minha neta? Aqui em Avalon eu tenho todos esses itens. As tulipas nascem em abundância por aqui, pois a ilha está repleta de amor, a água do lago será fácil de pegar e quanto a luz da lua, essa está dentro de você meu bem. Toda mulher é como a lua, na gravidez ela é cheia e se prepara para deixar vir o novo ao mundo, você só precisa pedir que seus filhos depositem magia na poção e tudo ficará bem.”

“Eu jamais pensaria que nossos filhos seriam um dos ingredientes para trazer meu amor de volta.”. Morgana começou a acariciar o ventre da rainha e uma luz azul surgiu de lá.

“Olá meus pequenos! A vovó agradece pela permissão de vocês para trazer a mamãe de volta.”

“Parece que eles concordaram sis, sua barriga tá brilhando muito.”. Falou Zelena admirada pela magia que emanava de seus sobrinhos.

“Seus filhos serão grandes Regina. Eles trazem em si o equilíbrio perfeito das magias de luz e trevas. Jamais perderão uma batalha, serão capazes de trazer a paz definitiva a este e outros mundos mágicos.”

“Meu bebezinhos. Mamãe ama vocês. Vamos ajudar a mamãe loira?”. A barriga emitiu mais luz ainda e depois parou.

“Então vamos começar os preparativos. Primeiro colheremos as tulipas, está quase no pôr-do-sol e esse é o melhor horário, pois a magia está mais concentrada. O lago fica mais límpido à noite, então poderemos colher a água e por fim iremos preparar as poções.”

“Mas, eu não posso ficar aqui muito tempo vovó. Meu filho ficou em casa sozinho.”

“Não se preocupe filha, aqui em Avalon o tempo passa diferente. Você ficará aqui para pegar os ingredientes e quando voltar ainda será dia.”

Assim, as mulheres terminaram seus chás e em seguida foram conhecer mais da ilha até que desse a hora de prepararem a poção. Com as esperanças renovadas, Regina pôde relaxar um pouco e aproveitar da companhia de sua avó, adquirindo todo o conhecimento possível.


	29. Voltando ao Lar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 29: Voltando ao lar

Depois de tomar seu café com Fiona no Grannys, Emma foi para a delegacia, pois deveria cumprir seu turno, chegando lá a loira encontrou David que estava adormecido na cadeira. A loira deu um sorriso e se aproximou para acordá-lo:

“Pai! Acorda! Já acabou seu turno pode ir pra casa.”. Disse a loira sacudindo David de leve pelo ombro, fazendo-o despertar assustado.

“Hã? O que? Cadê? Onde está?”. O homem deu um pulo já preparado para atacar quem quer que estivesse ali, arrancando uma risada de sua filha. “Emma? É você? Mas, você não deveria estar em casa cuidando de sua mulher? A Regina não pode ficar sozinha e ainda não é seu turno.”. Disse o loiro ainda desorientado.

“Pai, você tá sonhando ainda né? Já amanheceu e eu vim cumprir meu turno. E quem é Regina? Minha esposa é a Fiona e você sabe disso. Eu já estou cansada de todo mundo ficar me dizendo que a Regina é minha mulher, poxa isso magoa a Fiona.”. Disse a loira começando a se irritar e David a olhou confuso.

“Fiona? A fada negra? Que brincadeira é essa Emma? Aquela mulher nunca foi sua esposa, você é noiva da Regina e ela está esperando seus filhos. O que aconteceu com você meu bem?”

“Isso não é brincadeira. Já disse que vocês estão loucos por achar que eu estaria com outra mulher sendo casada com a Fiona. Vocês devem estar enfeitiçados isso sim. Bem que a Fiona me disse que a Regina enfeitiçou vocês só pra forçar todos a ficar contra a minha mulher. A Fiona tá sofrendo muito com tudo isso, ela chora toda hora que alguém a olha feio na rua, sendo que antes todos a amavam. Então eu peço para que o senhor respeite minha mulher.”

“Mas Emma ela...”

“Já chega! É melhor o senhor ir pra casa ficar com sua esposa, pois já acabou seu turno e não me fale mais desse assunto. Passar bem.”. Sem ter muito o que fazer David foi embora ainda confuso com o que estava acontecendo com a Emma.

Após a saída de seu pai, Emma se sentou bufando na cadeira e começou a pensar no porque todo mundo estava falando a mesma coisa sobre ela e Regina serem um casal quando ela nem lembrava quem a morena era. Após algum tempo pensando Emma acabou cochilando e sonhou que estava em uma clareira muito bonita acompanhada de uma mulher e três crianças que corriam ao seu encontro lhe chamando de mamãe, enquanto a mulher vinha andando calmamente até a loira, esta não conseguiu reconhecer a princípio quem seria a mulher, mas ao se aproximarem ela viu que se tratava de Regina e que as três crianças se pareciam com ambas, sendo duas meninas e um menino. A loira então tirou a atenção da mulher e focou nas crianças.

“Mamãe! Sabe o que encontramos lá no lago?”. Perguntou o menino.

“É mamãe, sabe quem estava lá?”. Reforçou uma das meninas, enquanto os três davam risadinhas.

“Não meus amores, quem era?”

“A vovó Morgana. E sabe o que ela disse?”. Quem falou agora foi a outra menina.

“Não. O que?”

“Que em breve nós voltaremos pra você e seremos de novo uma família.”. Nesse momento Emma viu a clareira ao seu redor se desfazer aos poucos como uma tela borrada, as crianças foram sumindo de suas vistas e a mulher morena foi se aproximando.

“Meu amor eu vou te fazer lembrar de nós. Pense em mim e nosso amor responderá suas dúvidas. Eu te amo Emma e em breve estaremos juntas de novo com nossos filhos para derrotar a fada negra de uma vez por todas.”. Nesse momento as crianças já haviam sumido, mas Emma ainda ouviu-as dizer:

“Lembre-se de nós mamãe. Nós somos fruto de seu amor pela mama e te amamos muito. Volte para nós.”. Após isso, Emma começou a olhar a redor e já não havia nada só escuridão e o som das vozes de seus filhos ecoando no ar e repetindo: “Volte para nós...”

“NÃO!”. Emma acordou de supetão e olhou ao redor procurando as crianças, mas se viu sozinha na delegacia. A loira ficou muito assustada com o sonho e começou a refletir sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo consigo, começando a sentir que algo estava errado. No seu peito havia uma angústia e um vazio como se faltasse algo ou melhor alguém. De repente em um flash se passaram imagens dela e Regina em uma clareira com um cavalo alado, depois as imagens mudaram para uma festa na casa da morena e elas se beijando depois de um pedido de noivado e, por último, ambas na cama da prefeita se amando ardentemente. Emma balançou a cabeça como que para se livrar dessas imagens. “Não pode ser! Eu devo estar ficando louca. Acho que de tanto ouvir todo mundo falando sobre essa Regina eu acabei fantasiando isso. Melhor ir caminha um pouco, preciso pensar.”. Assim ela fechou a delegacia, pois seu turno já estava perto do fim e decidiu ir à praia caminhar.

Enquanto isso em Avalon...

Regina e Morgana se preparavam para irem à colheita dos ingredientes para a poção. Enquanto se aprontavam, Zelena, Gaya e Luna ficaram no jardim aproveitando a beleza da ilha e esperando as mulheres saírem para que pudessem acompanha-las.

“Vovó tem certeza de que dará certo? Eu não suportarei se minha loira ficar pra sempre com aquela mulher e abandonar a mim e a nossos filhos.”

“Se acalme minha pequena. Confie em seu amor e nos seus filhos. Eles já agiram para que quando você voltar a salvadora esteja disposta a ouvi-la.”. Disse Morgana de forma misteriosa com um sorriso no rosto.

“Como assim vovó? Eles nem nasceram ainda como pode ter ajudado?”

“Ah minha menina! Para o amor a magia nada é impossível. Seus filhos são fruto do amor mais puro que existe Regina, e a mágica que corre em seus corpos é a mais poderosa do mundo. Nem o mago mais experiente é capaz de superá-la. Essas crianças foram à terra dos sonhos e plantaram a semente da dúvida na salvadora, acredite em mim ela estará muito mais aberta a te ouvir.”

“Nossa! Meus bebês são tão poderosos assim?”

“São muito mais do que possamos imaginar. Agora vamos, pois o sol está quase no ponto certo para que colhamos as tulipas.”. Ambas saíram da cabana da mais velha encontrando Zelena, Gaya e Luna correndo atrás de fadinhas no jardim como se fossem crianças, o que arrancou uma risada de Regina por ver a temida Bruxa má do Oeste correndo como uma criança atrás de fadinhas.

“Quem diria que a Wicked Witch seria tão inofensiva assim. Haha!” Falou a morena para provocar a irmã, chamando a atenção de Gaya e Luna também. A ruiva virou-se rubra de vergonha para onde estavam a irmã e a avó.

“Ah Sis! Eu também sou humana e quem não iria brincar com fadinhas? Aposto que até você se encantaria.”

“Eu só tava brincando sis, e sim eu também me encantaria por elas. Agora eu e vovó vamos pegar os ingredientes.”

“Nós também vamos.”. Falou a ruiva.

“Não será necessário pequena dos olhos d’água. Eu e sua irmã seremos suficientes, pois apenas ela pode pegar os ingredientes eu apenas a guiarei. Permaneçam aqui e continuem a aproveitar a ilha voltaremos rápido e aí sim precisaremos de ajuda.”

“Tudo bem vó. Então boa sorte sis. Vai lá e pega o que for necessário pra trazer tua mulher de volta.”. Zelena falou indo até Regina e a abraçando.

“Obrigada sis.”

Regina e Morgana partiram rumo à primeira parada, o vale das tulipas, onde buscavam as pétalas de amor verdadeiro. Chegando no campo, Regina se viu mais maravilhada ainda com a beleza do local. Morgana a explicou que quando o sol estivesse metade no céu e metade escondido pela montanha seria a hora da morena se deixar guiar pelo sentimento que tem por Emma, assim a tulipa certa se mostraria para elas e se deixaria ser colhida. Quando o sol alcançou o ponto correto, a rainha fechou os olhos e deixou seu amor lhe guiar, uma das tulipas bem ao centro do campo se iluminou e desprendeu uma energia que começou a “puxar” Regina ao seu encontro. Chegando lá, a morena abriu os olhos e a flor se soltou do chão indo parar em sua mão. Ela sorriu e agradeceu como lhe foi recomendado por sua avó. Em seguida a morena colocou a flor em sua bolsa e saiu do campo encontrando sua avó próxima a uma árvore lhe esperando.

Depois de se despedirem do local com uma reverência, as mulheres foram até o caminho que levava ao lago dos espelhos, e lá o processo foi basicamente o mesmo. Regina, sozinha, tinha que deixar seu amor lhe guiar e fazer sua confissão mais secreta ao lago, tal confissão seria refletida apenas para a morena ver e se ela conseguisse superar o que foi visto, poderia colher a água do lago, caso contrário corria o risco de ficar com a imagem lhe atormentando a mente para sempre. No lago, Regina se sentou na margem, respirou fundo e disse:

“Eu sempre pensei odiar a Snow, mas no fundo eu odiava a mim mesma por ser tão covarde e nunca lutar pelos meus sonhos. Snow foi a personificação de liberdade que me foi negada e eu não suportava ver que uma menina era livre e eu não. Assim usei a morte de Daniel para culpá-la e ter um motivo para puni-la por ser livre. No fundo eu só consegui me odiar mais por ter feito tanto mal a inocentes.”. Falou Regina, enquanto lágrimas caíam de forma constante, fazendo com que uma gota caísse dentro do lago que se iluminou e começou a passar imagens da morena quando era rainha e de todos os seus atos e sentimentos da época. Regina chorou ainda mais ao ver toda a dor que ela causou a si mesma, matando um pouco de sua alma a cada nova crueldade cometida e após entender que a única que lhe impedia de ser feliz era ela mesma e se sentindo piedosa por si mesma, ela aceitou que aquele era seu passado e que agora ela se amava, pois estava tendo a coragem de lutar e não se entregar a escuridão. Após isso, o lago se iluminou de novo e as imagens sumiram, seu coração ficou leve e ela entendeu que havia superado, Regina então pôde colher a água do lago, agradecendo a ele em seguida e indo ao encontro de Morgana que contemplava as primeiras estrelas no céu.

“Vejo que conseguiu se aceitar e se perdoar minha menina. Isso é bom.”

“Sim vovó. Aquela não era eu, mas sim uma menina desesperada por não ter conseguido lutar quando foi preciso. Hoje sou uma mulher com muitas cicatrizes que não tem mais medo de seguir atrás do que quer. Foi preciso ser aquela mulher pra me tornar esta que sou hoje.”

“Muito bem minha menina. Não há nada melhor que aceitar quem somos e tirar de todas as experiências apenas o que nos faz seguir adiante e não mais errar. Agora vamos voltar para a cabana está quase na hora da lua aparecer e pegarmos nosso último e mais importante ingrediente.”

Na praia...

 

A tarde já estava bem adiantada, não fazia sol, mas também não chovia. O clima estava estranho e confuso, exatamente como Emma se sentia naquele momento. Após quase três horas de caminhada pela praia e muito choro, a loira ainda não sabia o que fazer com todos os sentimentos confusos que estavam em seu peito. Ela não sabia se acreditava na mulher que dizia lhe amar ou em todos os outros moradores de Storybrooke que falavam sobre seu amor por Regina, no fundo a loira desconfiava qual seria o caminho a seguir, mas não queria admitir, pois achava um absurdo que alguém pudesse brincar com a vida de outra pessoa como disseram que Fiona fez consigo. Ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não notou a aproximação de alguém, um rapaz muito conhecido e amado pela loira.

“Perdida?”

“Não. Pensando e você?”

“Só passeando. Na verdade, eu fui atrás de você na delegacia e quando não te vi por lá pensei que talvez pudesse encontra-la aqui.”

“Parece que me conhece não é?”

“Claro que sim. Você esqueceu que sou seu filho? Temos muitas manias em comum, inclusive a de vir a praia pra pensar. O que te aflige mom?”

“Ah Kid. Nesse momento tudo me aflige. Parece que eu não sei mais quem sou, quer dizer eu sei quem sou, mas não sei mais. Entende?”. Perguntou a loira se virando para encarar o filho.

“Não entendo, mas posso imaginar a confusão que está sentindo. Te jogaram numa vida que parece ser sua e ao mesmo tempo não parece não é?”

“Exatamente. Não sei qual minha vida. Se esta com Fiona ou a que dizem que tenho/tive com a Regina.”

“Posso te ajudar?”

“Como kid?”

“Como você se sente estando com a Fiona?”

“Bem, eu não sei explicar muito bem. Me sinto tranquila como se fosse minha vida, mas ao mesmo tempo parece que falta algo, eu tenho esse vazio quando estou com ela.”

“Certo. E como se sente quando falam de minha mãe ou quando você a vê?”

“Eu sinto como se ela fosse um imã que me puxa até ela. Sinto uma vontade de ficar olhando pros seus olhos castanhos e desvendar cada segredo deles, tirar cada dor que eles escondem e acolher a alma dela, protege-la e nunca vê-la chorar.”

“Então acho que você já tem a resposta que procura mom. Agora você decide se vai continuar na sua vida mais ou menos com a Fiona ou se vai dar uma chance de saber o que há entre você e minha mãe. Eu poderia vir aqui e encher sua cabeça de tudo o que eu sei, mas prefiro que você converse com ela e encontre sozinha o seu caminho para a verdade.”

“Kid. Quando você cresceu tanto que eu não vi?”

“Eu aprendi com as melhores mães do mundo. Agora vou embora porque daqui a pouco minha mãe chega e se eu não estiver ela surta e é capaz de colocar Storybrooke abaixo.”

“Tá certo kid. Obrigada e se cuida. Eu amo você.”

“Também te amo mom. E dê uma chance de ouvir o que a mãe tem a dizer.”

“Certo filho. Eu vou ouvi-la.”

Henry saiu caminhando e a loira voltou a encarar o horizonte pensando na conversa que teve com o filho e sorrindo com a possibilidade de ter algo a mais com Regina.

Em Avalon...

 

Todos estavam no jardim de Morgana, com os ingredientes em cima de uma mesa de madeira rústica, enquanto um caldeirão estava posto sobre uma fogueira aguardando o início da poção.

“Todos prontos? Vamos começar.”. Disse Morgana olhando para os presentes e dando início ao feitiço. A lua já havia aparecido e todos a olhavam com admiração. Morgana se posicionou atrás do caldeirão, enquanto Zelena estava em seu lado esquerdo e Regina do lado direito próxima ao caldeirão. Gaya, estava em frente a Zelena e Luna em frente à Regina, fechando a estrela.

Morgana olhou para a lua e começou o ritual pedindo a benção da mãe lua para trazer de volta o amor que foi roubado de sua neta por armadilhas mágicas. Ela pediu também a proteção e ajuda de Nix, a deusa da noite para que deixasse o brilho da lua iluminá-las naquela noite, pediu à Hécate que lhes guiassem para que o feitiço fosse feito de forma correta e atingisse sua finalidade, pediu ainda que o amor verdadeiro vencesse e quebrasse qualquer maldição que houvesse para separar os corações apaixonados. Em seguida ela orientou Regina a colocar as pétalas de tulipa no caldeirão, uma por vez e a cada pétala ela pensasse em momentos, onde o amor entre ela e Emma se mostrou mais forte, assim a morena foi colocando uma pétala por vez e em cada uma deixou que suas lembranças viessem à tona. Lembrou do primeiro olhar trocado com Emma e no quanto sentiu-se presa e de alma despida perante aqueles olhos verdes; Depois lhe veio à mente o dia em que Emma correu até a mansão para evitar que Whale matasse Regina, em como a loira enfrentou o médico e disse que ninguém machucaria Regina. A morena lembrou de que nunca havia sido protegida assim e de como se sentiu especial para a salvadora; Em seguida, Regina lembrou de quando ela tentou desativar a pedra que acabaria com Storybrooke e de como Emma ficou com ela até que ambas conseguissem salvar a cidade juntas, ali ela percebe o quanto suas magias eram conectadas e seu coração palpitou com a possibilidade de estar destinada a salvadora; Mais uma lembrança veio junto com a próxima pétala. Dessa vez, Regina voltou até o dia em que ela teve de abrir mão da loira e de seu filho para que a maldição de Pete Pan fosse destruída, abrir mão daqueles que amava, foi uma das escolhas mais dolorosas que fez. Mesmo assim ela confiou de que eles voltariam a ficar juntos e fez o que foi necessário para livrá-los da maldição; Seguindo suas lembranças, Regina voltou ao dia em que toda a cidade lhe acusava de ser a responsável pela maldição de Zelena e a única que acreditou nela e lhe apoiou foi Emma. Ouvir Emma lhe dizer que sempre sabia quando a morena estava mentindo e que confiava na inocência dela foi um bálsamo para sua alma; Por último lhe veio à mente o dia em que a salvadora tomou as trevas para si, livrando Regina de se tornar a Dark One, ali a morena viu o quanto amava a loira e o quanto era importante para a loira, pois ninguém teria coragem de lutar tanto por ela como Emma fez e fazia. Com essa lembrança, Regina colocou a última pétala da tulipa no caldeirão, que emitiu uma luz lilás.

Após isso, Morgana falou algumas palavras em uma língua antiga, pedindo que Regina depositasse um pouco de sua energia ali. Após isso, chegou a hora de Regina despejar a água do lago. A morena deveria pensar no porque queria Emma de volta enquanto despejava o líquido. Regina começou a pensar em toda sua vida antes de Emma vir ao mundo. Pensou na dor de ser uma criança sem amor de mãe, no quanto teve sua liberdade cortada pela sua genitora e o quanto lhe doeu ser moeda de troca para Cora. Depois lembrou de sempre se sentir solitária e vazia até encontrar os olhos esmeraldas que tanto amava, Regina se viu refletida em Emma, viu sua dor naqueles olhos, viu seu medo da rejeição e abandono dentro do olhar de Emma. Regina se encontrou no interior da loira e viu que ali estava a cura para todas as suas cicatrizes, ali estava o acalento para sua alma sofrida. Ela tinha encontrado o amor de sua vida e a faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la ao seu lado. Depois de jogar a água uma luz branca surgiu no caldeirão e Morgana pediu que todos segurassem as mãos e pedissem que o amor vencesse qualquer maldição, mentalizando sempre esse pedido. A dama do lago continuou a falar em uma língua antiga enquanto os demais mentalizavam o que foi pedido. Por último, Morgana olhou para Regina e lhe disse que havia chegado o momento de colher a luz da lua cheia, ou seja, era chegada a hora em que Regina deveria pedir aos seus filhos que dessem um pouco de sua magia para a poção. Regina fechou os olhos e começou a pedir mentalmente aos seus filhos que permitissem que ela e Emma voltassem a ficar juntas, pediu que eles ajudassem-na a trazer Emma de volta. Então uma luz azul surgiu do ventre da morena indo para dentro do caldeirão, enquanto Morgana continuava falando. Alguns minutos depois a luz sumiu e Morgana finalizou a poção.

“Está feito.”. Disse a dama do lago após o fim do ritual. “Agora dê a poção para a salvadora e lembre-se, ela deve tomar por vontade própria e jamais deve enganá-la para tomar a poção, além disso, ela deve toma-la antes da primeira lua do próximo mês. Boa sorte minha menina.”

“Obrigada vovó. Eu irei tentar falar com a loira hoje mesmo. Agora vamos voltar, pois preciso recuperar minha loira e acabar com aquela fada.”

“Não se precipite minha pequena. Essa fada não está destinada a você. Deixe que o destino siga seu curso e confie.”

“Tudo bem vó. Mais uma vez obrigada e até a próxima.”

“De nada e não esqueçam dessa vó aqui. Venham me visitar, quero conhecer meu outro neto e as mulheres donas dos corações de minhas netas. Tragam-nas a mim o quanto antes.”

“Certo vovó, mas você também pode nos visitar viu?”

“Eu sei. E em breve eu irei. Quando chegar o momento eu estarei lá.”

“Então até logo. Foi maravilhoso conhece-la e saber que você é minha avó.”. Disse Regina abraçando a dama do lago.

“Até logo vó. Eu amei conhece-la.”. Falou Zelena também emocionada.

“Até breve minhas meninas. Foi uma honra tê-las aqui.”

Após despedirem-se Gaya, Zelena e Regina montaram em Luna que levou-as de volta à clareira de Storybrooke. Chegando lá, as irmãs despediram-se de Gaya e Luna e voltaram para a mansão.

Ainda na praia, Emma sentiu seu celular vibrar e atendeu a contragosto quando viu que era Fiona.

“Alô?”

“Oi querida. Liguei pra saber se você já está vindo para casa, pois não veio almoçar como de costume, então gostaria de saber se vem pro jantar.”

“Desculpe querida. Eu tive que sair pra resolver alguns chamados e não deu tempo, mas já estou indo pra casa.”

“Certo. Estarei te aguardando. Eu amo você. Beijos.”

“Até mais.”

Ao desligar o telefone Emma suspirou frustrada e decidiu que era hora de ir para casa enfrentar a esposa e exigir respostas. Quando virou-se deu um esbarrão em alguém.

“M desculpe. Eu não te vi. Você está bem?”. Disse a loira se perceber quem era a pessoa até que olhou em seu rosto. “Você?!”

“Oi Emma. Não precisa se desculpar fui eu quem não avisou que estava aqui.”. Respondeu Regina envergonhada.

“Não tem problema. Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

“Na verdade eu vim aqui pra conversar com você. Será que podemos? Será rápido eu prometo.”

“Tudo bem.”

“Emma, eu sei que parece loucura, mas eu juro pelo que você quiser que eu amo você e que nós somos o amor verdadeiro da outra. A Fiona fez uma poção para que você esquecesse de mim e todo o amor que sentia fosse transformado em nada. Para que você jamais pudesse voltar pra mim, Mas eu consegui uma solução de desfazer isso.”

“É sério Regina? Olha, eu confesso que tudo isso é muito confuso sim. Mas, por algum motivo eu acredito e confio em você. Então me mostre a verdade.”

“Sério Emma? Você confia mesmo em mim?”. Perguntou Regina com lágrimas nos olhos.

“Confio. Me mostre a verdade.”

Regina então mostrou o frasco a Emma e disse que ela bebesse, pois, a maldição da fada se quebraria e ela veria a verdade. Emma hesitou um pouco, mas depois de uns segundos decidiu tomar. Assim que engoliu todo o líquido, sentiu um calor em seu peito e começou a passar vários flashes de lembranças de tudo que viveu com Regina até agora, lembrando de todo o amor que sentia. No mesmo instante ela olhou para a rainha e lhe deu um beijo inesperado, agarrando a morena como se sua vida dependesse disso.

“Regina! Meu amor!”

“Emma! Você lembrou?”

“Sim. Como eu pude ser tão idiota por cair nessa da Fiona? Aquela desgraçada me paga.”. Disse Emma bufando de raiva e se preparando para ir confrontar a fada, sendo impedida por Regina.

“Espera Emma! Não podemos enfrenta-la agora. Ela é muito poderosa.”

“Então a deixaremos impune? Ela pode voltar a aprontar.”

“Eu tenho uma solução. Mesmo que seja temporária.”

“Qual é?”

“Toma. Coloque isso no braço dela e ela ficará sem magia. Aí não poderá nos afetar.”

“Um bracelete? Mas ela jamais deixaria eu colocar isso nela.”

“Por isso que eu irei camufla-lo.”. Regina passou a mão no bracelete transformando-o numa pulseira de ouro muito linda. “Você vai pra casa e finge que ainda não se lembra de nada. Aí você diz que comprou um presente pra ela e coloca essa pulseira nela. Ela vai achar que é só um presente. Depois você poderá conforntá-la sem problemas.”

“Meu amor você é demais. Eu te amo. Obrigada por não desistir.”

“Eu jamais desistiria de minha vida Emma. Eu amo você. Te aguardo em casa pra matar as saudades.”

Ambas se beijaram, em seguida Regina foi para a mansão e Emma seguiu para sua casa onde iria acertar as contas com Fiona. Chegando lá, a loira encontrou a sala vazia e quando estava tirando a jaqueta ouviu a voz da fada:

“Emma? Chegou amor?”. Perguntou Fiona indo ao encontro da loira na sala e lhe dando um selinho.

“Sim querida.”

“Estava preocupada com você.”

“Não precisa. Esse é meu trabalho.”

“Mesmo assim me preocupo. Você é minha mulher e eu não quero ficar viúva.”

“Não ficará. Mas eu passei em um lugar e trouxe um presente pra você. Espero que goste. Escolhi com muito amor.”

“Um presente? Nossa! Estou ansiosa. O que é?”

“Calma fecha os olhos.”. A fada fez como pedido e Emma colocou o bracelete nela bloqueando sua magia. “Pode abrir.”.

“Emma? Uma pulseira? Que linda! Obrigada amor.”

“Ela é mais que uma pulseira meu bem. Ela anula seus poderes Black Fairy.”. Emma disse fazendo Fiona arregalar os olhos.

“O-o que disse?”

“Isso que ouviu. Você não me engana mais. Eu sei de tudo o que você fez pra me separar da Regina, mas adivinha? Nosso amor venceu mais uma vez. Você não é páreo para a minha mulher, na verdade não chega nem aos pés dela. Por isso, nunca me terá. Você é uma mal amada, uma mulher amarga que só sabe fazer mal aos outros para se sentir bem. Podre, é a melhor palavra pra definir você. Eu só consigo sentir pena de você. Pois vive atrás de migalhas para encontrar felicidade, enquanto poderia recusar as trevas e ser feliz.”

“Você não sabe nada de mim salvadora! Que você pensa que é? Você não passa de uma órfã que sempre foi rejeitada, então não venha me dizer que sabe o que é amor. Porque se tem alguém que merece pena aqui é você e não eu.”

“Você está certa. Eu fui muito rejeitada mesmo, mas eu nunca quis fazer mal aos outros pra que eles fossem infelizes como eu. Eu sempre desejei ter um lar e demorei muito pra conseguir, mas hoje, tenho orgulho em dizer que eu sou amada, que tenho a melhor família que poderia querer. E a órfã que vivia em mim encontrou seu lar, agora não me sinto mais assim. Então sim, eu posso dizer o que é amor porque isso eu tenho de sobra.”

“Você acha que essa ilusão é amor? A rainha má não ama ninguém a não ser ela mesma. Eu quero só ver quando eu acabar com esses bastardos se vocês ainda ficarão junt...”. A fada foi interrompida por um soco dado pela loira que a fez virar o rosto.

“Você não ouse tocar em meus filhos entendeu? Eu acabo com você.”

“Isso é o que veremos salvadora. Você irá se arrepender por me rejeitar.”

“Eu não tenho medo de você. E eu me arrependeria se tivesse tocado em você. Esse lixo humano.”. Dizendo isso, Emma transportou ela e a fada para os limites da cidade. “Agora você vai sumir dessa cidade e nunca mais voltará. Até nunca.”. Emma disse e empurrou Fiona para fora da cidade.

“Isso não acabou. Eu voltarei salvadora e aí veremos quem vencerá. Hahaha!”. Disse Fiona do lado de fora da cidade enquanto via Emma sumir em sua fumaça.


	30. Matando as saudades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Esse capítulo é mais fofo né. Emma e Regina matando a saudade uma da outra. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 30 – Matando as saudades.

Emma foi até a Mansão dos Mills com várias emoções correndo solta e não sabia como fazer com tantos sentimentos que estavam a ponto de explodir. Ela estava envergonhada por ter duvidado de Regina e se deixado cair na armadilha da fada negra.

“Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava faltando. Eu me senti tão vazia e incompleta ao lado de Fiona. Eu imagino como deve ter sido difícil para Regina passar por toda essa situação, ainda mais estando grávida e com as emoções à flor da pele. Ainda bem que o Henry estava ao lado dela. Como eu pude ter caído na armadilha daquela fada e fazer minha mulher sofrer depois de tudo o que passamos? Deveria ter desconfiado. Por minha culpa meu amor sofreu e meus filhos ficaram longe de mim. Eu sou a pior mãe de todos os tempos.”. O devaneio da xerife é cortado por Regina que já estava escutando a conversa da amada por algum tempo.

“Emma Swan! Para com isso agora mesmo! Você não teve culpa de nada e nem é a pior mãe do mundo. Se você não tivesse dado o nosso Henry para adoção eu não o teria conhecido e nem me tornado mãe. Foi graças ao amor que sinto pelo nosso Henry que deixei de ser a Evil Queen. E quanto aos nossos trigêmeos foi a Black Fairy quem usou um feitiço e te fez esquecer de nós, do grande amor que sentimos e dos nossos filhos. Você não tem culpa alguma disso. Agora pare de se lamentar ou de se culpar por algo que não tem razão e entre na nossa casa. Tudo o que queremos, nossos filhos e eu é poder te abraçar, sentir você ao nosso lado por toda a eternidade. E quanto a Fiona? Nós daremos um jeito nela se voltar. E quanto a você Emma Swan… Nunca mais sairá do nosso lado novamente ou eu não me chamo Regina Mills!”.

“Bom, eu coloquei o bracelete em Fiona e depois fui com ela até o limite da cidade. E aqui estou falando alto e sozinha. Desculpa por tudo o que te fiz passar Regina. Eu estou me sentindo a pior mulher na face da terra. Me perdoa por todo o sofrimento desnecessário. E se você quiser terminar o noivado, eu vou entender.”. Emma estava chorando como se tivesse perdido tudo o que ela tinha de mais valor, a família.

“O que? Por que eu vou querer terminar o nosso noivado se você é o meu verdadeiro amor e minha alma gêmea? Você não me deve um pedido de desculpas ou perdão. Agora venha aqui amor. Deixa eu te mostrar o quanto nós sentimos a sua falta. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça: Você está despedida do seu cargo de xerife até os bebês nascerem. Sua única função é dar prazer a sua mulher em todos os sentidos”. Regina riu da cara de surpresa da loira e deu um belo sorriso quando viu uma energia sair do próprio ventre levando Emma para seus braços.

Elas se beijaram de uma forma bem delicada no início. Como se estivessem se reconhecendo. O beijo era carregado de amor e de saudades. Regina fechou a porta com os pés enquanto ainda beijava sua mulher. E quantas saudades estava da loira. Depois de um bom tempo se beijando, elas pararam para poder respirar, encostando suas testas e se olhando, travando uma conversa silenciosa e cheia de sentimentos que apenas ambas entendiam. Emma estava completamente tímida, como se fosse a primeira vez que beijava alguém.

“Ai que saudades que eu estava de você. Por que você está assim tímida? Não há um pedaço do seu corpo, sua pele que eu não tenha visto. Eu te amo Emma Swan. Deixe eu te mostrar o quanto essa noite. Vem aqui. Vamos sentar no sofá. Eu preciso de você essa noite. Sentir todo o seu corpo no meu. E tirar da minha mente aquela visão de você beijando a Fiona em público. Você é minha Emma. Não há nada em você que eu não ame”. Regina riu quando os pelos dos braços da Emma se eriçaram.

“Foi a única coisa que eu fiz com a Fiona. Uma vez a gente quase transou, mas na hora eu só pensava em você e não consegui transar com ela. Ela tentou várias vezes, mas não consegui. Eu sentia como se estivesse traindo alguém”. Emma contou pensativa.

“Eu sei que você estava enfeitiçada, mas só de pensar naquela fada se engraçando para o seu lado e tocando o seu corpo, te excitando para transar com ela eu fico possessa amor. Eu vou te mostrar pelo resto de nossas vidas o quanto você agiu certo em ter acreditado em mim e tomado a poção hoje. Agora chega de falarmos. E mais ação. Eu quero te amar, beijar, fazer amor. Sentir você dentro de mim por horas e horas e horas até desmaiar de exaustão.”

“Então me beija Regina. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não sou mais virgem, mas a vergonha que estou sentindo agora mesmo não me deixará tomar uma atitude. Me ame e mostre o quanto você sentiu a minha falta”. Emma não precisou falar duas vezes. Assim que ela terminou de pedir, Regina a levou para a sala na frente da clareira e começou a trocar vários beijos apaixonados e cheios de vontade.

Regina estava se sentindo nas nuvens. Emma estava a beijando, a amando como se não tivesse amanhã. Elas estavam sentadas confortavelmente no sofá com Regina sendo abraçada por Emma que estava atrás da morena.

“E como você está se sentindo agora minha rainha? As coisas estão meio embaralhadas na minha cabeça, mas eu lembro de um sonho que tive com nossos filhos. Eles eram tão lindos! E tão educados, carinhosos. Eu sempre quis ter uma família grande e pelo jeito é o que teremos. Eu não sei o que você viu em mim Regina, mas vou agradecer aos céus eternamente por você ter me escolhido. E ter realizado o meu sonho mais antigo. Obrigada por me amar!”. Regina viu os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas e isso a deixou inquieta, ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

“Ei! Você não precisa me agradecer por te amar! Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. É quem faz esse velho coração bater mais rápido. Sim, nós teremos três filhos lindos. Eles serão tão poderosos amor! Eu pude sentir o poder deles enquanto estava com a minha avó Morgana. Ela é tão legal! Eu adorei passar o tempo com ela e espero passar mais vezes. Ela é tão sábia amor. Eu aprendi tanto com ela. Quando nossos filhos nascerem vou querer que ela venha nos ver e segurá-los no colo. Você não é a única que sempre quis ter uma grande família. Esse também é um sonho antigo meu. Só não sabia que poderia realizá-lo. O que eu vi em você? Acho que você não se olhou no espelho recentemente né? Você é linda por fora e por dentro Emma! E quem sou para resistir ao seu charme natural? Mesmo que eu quisesse resistir não conseguiria. Eu tentei Ems, e como tentei, mas o nosso amor é a coisa mais forte do mundo. E sou eu quem tenho que agradecer eternamente por tê-la ao meu lado. Eu sou uma mulher forte e poderosa, mas sem você eu não sou ninguém”. Emma não aguentou essa declaração e deu o seu melhor beijo na morena que não resistiu e deu um pequeno suspiro feliz.

“Meu charme natural? Acho que você está precisando usar óculos amor! Mas quem sou eu para reclamar disso. Eu não sou linda. Sou toda estabanada, desengonçada… Você sim que é linda. Você não precisa me elogiar para me conquistar vossa Majestade!” Regina sorriu aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha que era reservado para a família dela e Emma não pode deixar de dar outro suspiro apaixonado.

“Vamos para o nosso quarto amor. Eu preciso fazer amor com você agora mesmo. Vamos dar uma função para o Swan Júnior que já está a postos. Ele está tão ereto que será uma judiação não usá-lo a noite toda”. Regina disse em sua voz mais rouca antes de pegar a noiva pelo membro e subir até o quarto delas e se amarem até o sol raiar.


	31. Café-da-manhã em família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todos. Mais um capítulo para vocês. Eu amo essa interação entre Emma, Zelena e Regina. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 31: Café da manhã em família.

Emma e Regina estavam na cama, com Regina deitada em cima de Emma e ouvindo o coração da loira batendo. Elas fizeram amor a noite toda até o sol raiar e agora ambas estavam tendo o descanso merecido.

“Fiona! Não!... Não! Eu não quero transar com você. Fiona, você pode ser minha esposa, mas não quero. Eu não estou no clima. Não há outra mulher Fiona. Você é linda, gostosa, maravilhosa, mas não. Eu não estou comendo ninguém. Só você. Não pegue no Swan Júnior, por favor. Me respeita. Não adianta você enfiar a sua menina na minha cara, não vai rolar agora!”. Emma gritou e acordou assustada e de certa forma aliviada. No pesadelo que estava tendo Fiona estava se esfregando de uma forma provocante, mas a loira estava pensando em outra pessoa e não conseguia ficar no clima para transarem.

Emma olhou para os lados assustada. Só depois de alguns segundos ela percebeu que estava no quarto da Regina. Então olhou para a morena quem estava com os olhos fechados, mas que tinha escutado o pesadelo da xerife.

“Você sabia que é feio ficar encarando a pessoa que está dormindo? Que foi Senhorita Swan? A sua gostosa, deliciosa, perfeita, maravilhosa esposa estava querendo que você a comesse? Você realmente não está comendo ninguém. Muito menos a Fiona. Eu sou a sua mulher e não a Black Fairy e se ela não respeita o seu pedido de não transar apenas mostra o quanto ela é a pessoa ideal para você hein. Se fosse comigo teria parado na primeira vez que você tivesse me rejeitado. E ainda dizem eu que sou a Rainha Má que não sabe ouvir um Não”. Regina comentou debochada.

“Eu sinto muito Regina, eu sei que não é gostoso acordar ouvindo isso. O que eu posso fazer para deixar o seu dia melhor? Eu sei que você me despediu ontem à noite, mas eu gostaria de pelo menos ligar para o meu pai e ver como estão as coisas por lá. Isso é, se você não se importar claro. Acho que tenho que passar na minha casa também. Tomar banho, trocar de roupa, ouvir os recados e pegar algumas peças de roupa já que a Madame Prefeita falou que minha única função agora é ficar aqui com ela e com os nossos filhos até eles nascerem”. Regina olhou brava para a noiva já com várias ideias fervilhando em sua mente.

“Eu sei que você não teve culpa pelo seu pesadelo, mas não posso negar que doeu. Como eu disse, você é minha Emma Swan. Tudo bem, você pode ligar para o seu pai e ver como estão as coisas por lá. Nós podemos passar na sua casa e pegar algumas roupas e deixar por aqui. Mas você pode tomar banho por aqui... Comigo. O que você pode fazer para melhorar o nosso dia? Fazendo amor comigo na nossa cama, tomando banho e assim por diante. Ter um dia só nosso. Com a nossa família e...”. Regina respondeu sincera e deu um beijo apaixonado na amada.

“E... O que mais amor? Conte o que essa sua súdita pode fazer para alegrá-la?” Emma sorriu ao ver os olhos brilhando da morena.

“Se mudar de vez para cá. Afinal somos noivas e iremos nos casar quando nossos filhos nascerem. Eu sei que você tem medo de compromisso e de morar com outras pessoas. Eu a entendo amor. Mas, eu te amo Emma Swan e apesar de termos comportamentos, gênios e atitudes diferentes, somos o que complementa a outra. Eu sei que não sou perfeita, mas vou dar o meu melhor e ser a melhor esposa, parceira, namorada, amante e amiga que você possa ter.”. Regina deu o olhar pidão de Henry e sorriu ao ver a loira pensativa.

“Obrigada por entender amor. Eu não gostei desse pesadelo e mesmo não sendo psicóloga, eu sei que esse pesadelo quer me dizer algo. Eu sei que estamos noivas e que iremos nos casar daqui alguns meses. Também sei que irei ficar aqui até nossos filhos nascerem, mas eu tenho medo Regina... Medo de pôr tudo a perder e ficar sem vocês. Você sabe o quanto sofri quando criança e adolescente por rejeição. A única família/pessoa que me acolheu por um tempo foi a Ingrid. Não quero que você seja perfeita amor, já que não posso te oferecer isso. O que desejo é que você seja a Regina que eu amo tanto e que já não posso viver sem. Acho que esses filhos são realmente meus. Estou ouvindo sua barriga roncar já tem alguns minutos. Acho melhor descer e preparar o seu café-da-manhã. Depois continuamos a nossa conversa Gina. Até daqui a pouco.”. Emma pegou sua cueca e começou a vestir e também sua camiseta regata branca. Ela estava saindo quando Regina a chamou de volta.

“Ei. Você não está esquecendo de nada? Não vou ganhar um beijo de bom dia? Eu quero sentir esses seus lábios finos e rosados nos meus. Boa garota.”. Emma bufou, mas voltou para a cama e deu um beijo caloroso e cheio de vontade. Depois de alguns minutos elas pararam. A loira decidiu dar alguns beijos nos filhos também. Regina ficou toda emocionada ao ver o rosto de puro amor e devoção da noiva.

“Pronto majestade! Já dei um beijo em minha família. Agora irei descer e preparar o café da manhã de vocês e já volto. Eu amo todos vocês”. Emma mandou beijos pelo ar e os olhos de Regina ficaram marejados.

“Nós também te amamos. Volte logo”. Regina gritou para Emma quem não pode deixar de dar um largo sorriso. Regina fez um carinho onde os filhos estavam e pôde sentir uma energia vinda deles. Eles estavam felizes por terem reunido as mães deles mesmo que ainda precisasse ajeitar alguns detalhes. ‘Obrigada filhos por ajudarem a trazer a sua mãe loira idiota de volta para nós. Pelo visto terei que falar com a Zelena sobre esse pesadelo desagradável da sua outra mãe’. Regina sorriu quando viu novamente uma energia sair do próprio corpo.

Enquanto isso na cozinha, Emma foi até a dispensa e pegou óleo, ovos, bacon, e tudo o que precisava para fazer panquecas, ovos e bacon. E depois de preparar a comida de todos os moradores daquela mansão, ela foi preparar 3 copos de chocolate quente com canela. Regina começou a tomar isso ao ficar grávida e era o que bebia todas as manhãs, assim como Emma e Henry.

“Ei mom que bom te ver por aqui. Cadê a mamãe? O cheiro está bom. Ah! Bom dia mãe Em.”. Henry cumprimentou assim que viu a mãe loira terminando de colocar a mesa.

“Ei kid! Ontem à noite vim conversar com a sua outra mãe. Ela deve estar no banho. Eu fiz o nosso café-da-manhã. Eu ia levar para a Regina, mas pelo visto ela logo estará por aqui. Bom dia kid. Vamos tomar o nosso café. Eu te levo na escola”.

“Ah mãe. Não precisa me levar. A tia Zel tem me levado todos os dias. E por falar nela já deve estar chegando. Espero que a senhora tenha feito a mais no caso dela chegar agora”.

Emma ia sentar para tomar o café com o filho, mas mudou de ideia e voltou para preparar mais panquecas e fazer café para Zelena. Assim que terminou de fazer ouviu tocar a campainha.

“Eu vou atender filho. Já volto”. Emma foi até a sala e abriu a porta para Zelena que a olhou de forma engraçada.

“Oi cunhada. Você não acha que faltou colocar uma calça cumprida? Não acho que a Regina vai gostar de saber que você está abrindo a porta da casa de vocês de cueca e camiseta”. Emma olhou para o próprio corpo e pediu desculpas com a boca.

“Você já é de casa, mas é melhor subir e terminar de me vestir. A Regina já deve estar descendo. Eu já volto”. Emma disse timidamente antes de virar e subir as escadas indo para o quarto da morena quem acabou esbarrando na escada.

“Sua irmã chegou. Eu já preparei o café da manhã e vou pôr uma calça. O Henry já está tomando o café”. Emma resumiu para Regina quem ficou olhando para a virilha da loira.

“Obrigada amor. Agora vá lá colocar a calça antes que eu te agarre e volte para o nosso quarto fazer um replay dos melhores momentos de ontem à noite”. Emma soltou um gemido alto, mas resolveu recusar a oferta tentadora de Regina.

“Oferta interessante Madame Prefeita, mas nosso filho ainda está em casa. Faremos outra hora. Eu já volto morena insaciável”. Emma deu um beijo rápido em Regina que ficou com aquela cara de quem queria mais.

“Vá loira gostosa e volte logo. Ainda não matamos a saudade que estávamos de você”. Regina chegou até a sala e cumprimentou a irmã que estava rindo da conversa entre elas.

“A mamãe não te ensinou que é feio ouvir a conversa dos outros? Principalmente se for um casal?” Regina perguntou revirando os olhos.

“Bom dia sis. Eu também te amo e não tenho culpa se você falou com sua noiva em um tom que poderia ser escutado por outras pessoas. Pelo jeito as coisas estão caminhando como tinha que ser. Eu fico feliz em ver que você conseguiu recuperar aquela loira irritante”. Emma tinha terminado de descer as escadas e fez cara feia.

“Ei. Eu ouvi isso. Obrigada Zelena”. Regina não aguentou e deu um pequeno sorriso em direção a noiva que engoliu em seco.

“Bem antes que eu fique mais diabética com essa cena de vocês acho melhor irmos até a cozinha e comermos aquelas panquecas antes delas esfriarem de vez. E o Henry já deve ter terminado”. Zelena foi até a cozinha e viu o sobrinho ainda comendo.

Zelena, Emma e Regina chegaram na cozinha e ficaram conversando, brincando e aos poucos Regina contou o pesadelo para Zelena que achou melhor elas verem com Morgana. A avó delas era sábia e saberia qual seria a melhor atitude.

“Ems eu acho melhor você recompensar e muito bem a minha sis quando voltarmos da minha avó. Acordar com a noiva gritando que não quer transar com outra mulher foi bem desagradável. Eu no lugar dela teria tomado alguma atitude, mesmo não podendo”. Zelena riu da cara envergonhada da loira.

“Nem me lembra. Isso foi tão desagradável. Eu sei que tenho muito o que fazer para agradar a sua irmã. Eu sei que de certa forma isso mexeu comigo, mas espero aos poucos mostrar que sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu e mostrar que estou aqui por vocês. Você vai com a gente até Morgana Zel?” Emma ainda bem tímida e se sentindo culpada por tudo o que aconteceu e isso dava pra ser visto de longe.

“Eu acho melhor deixar para uma próxima. Eu sei que você não teve culpa Ems. A sua sorte é que a Evil Queen mudou e muito. Se fosse há uns anos atrás a história seria bem diferente. Vou indo. E sis, se precisar de mim é só me chamar. Seja bem-vinda novamente a família, espero não ter que te salvar novamente.”. Zelena riu da cara brava da Regina.

“Pode deixar Zelena. Eu vou dar o meu melhor para fazer a sua irmã a mulher mais feliz do mundo”.

“Assim espero cunhada”. Zelena riu e desapareceu em sua fumaça verde com o sobrinho.

E assim foi o primeiro café da manhã na mansão dos Mills. Emma estava feliz em estar inteira novamente, e com medo de perder essa paz que estava sentindo ao lado da nova família dela.


	32. Desabafando com o David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma relação que eu acho linda também é do David com a Emma. Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 32: Desabafando com o David.

Emma e Regina foram até a delegacia para ver como estavam as coisas por lá e conversar um pouco com o David.

“Olá Regina. Olá filha. Que bom ver que você deixou a Fiona de lado e voltou para a Regina. Ela é seu amor verdadeiro. Que cara é essa filha? Parece que você viu um fantasma.”. David ficou preocupado com a falta de cor no rosto de Emma.

“Oi sogrão. Sim, nós estamos de volta e não vou deixar ninguém roubar minha loira garanhão. A mulher é minha. Quem quiser um pedaço dela vai ficar querendo, porque eu só divido com os nossos filhos. A sua filha teve um sonho erótico com a Fiona e está branca desse jeito desde a hora que levantou. A Emma pelo que estou vendo ficou traumatizada depois do tempo que passou com a fada. Talvez seja melhor ela falar com o Archie por um tempo. A Fiona deve ser tão ruim de cama que traumatizou o Swan Júnior. Agora vou ter que rebolar e muito para ter momentos agradáveis com ele. Imagina, eu sou a mãe dele e não aquele projeto de fada.”. Emma ficou bem envergonhada e vermelha.

“Emma Swan! Por acaso você está negando fogo para a sua rainha? Você é uma encantada! E não negamos fogo para as nossas mulheres. Tomamos vitaminas, estimulantes ou qualquer outra coisa que nos ajude a satisfazê-las. Veja um filme pornô ou sei lá... Vá a lugares exóticos, transe na prefeitura ou algum outro lugar onde vocês podem ser vistas, mas não deixe a sua mulher na mão. Ela é uma rainha e merece ser tratada com respeito”. David repreendeu a filha que abaixou a cabeça de tanta vergonha.

“Eu não estou negando nada pai! O senhor deu umas ideias interessantes, mas vou preferir falar sobre isso outra hora. Agora vamos mudar de assunto. Nós viemos ver como estão as coisas por aqui. Estão tranquilas? O senhor ou a mãe estão precisando de alguma coisa? Eu fui demitida ontem à noite, mas quis vir te dar um oi. Agora que o senhor já conquistou o coração da Rainha Regina vou poder conversar um pouco com o senhor.”. Emma ficou ao lado dele e Regina sentou um pouco mais afastada.

“O que está te preocupando tanto assim Emma? As coisas deram uma melhorada na cidade. Sua mãe estava comentando com a Ruby que agora ela conseguia ver um pouco de paz e sossego depois que a Black Fairy saiu da cidade. Mas pelo jeito é isso que está te tirando a paz e te deixando com os nervos à flor da pele. Filha isso faz mal para você e para os bebês. Eles são mágicos e sentem a tensão que está em seus ombros.”.

“O senhor tem razão pai. Estou realmente preocupada com a Fiona. Ela não vai desistir assim facilmente e não quero ser pega de surpresa. Muita coisa está em jogo. E acima de tudo estou me sentindo um lixo. Eu acabei caindo no jogo da Fiona e mesmo sentindo um vazio imenso fiquei com ela por um tempo. Eu não fiz nada com ela além de beijar e algumas carícias, mas o sentimento de culpa está me dominando David. Quando eu fecho os olhos vejo a Fiona praticamente me obrigando a ter contato sexual com ela. É como se ela tivesse uma obsessão por mim. Olhando tudo o que passou vejo que era algo quase doentio. Eu sei que ela fez aquilo por sua sede de vingança, poder, mas não era só isso. Ela agia de uma forma muito estranha. Eu estou tentando entender e me precaver no caso dela voltar. Eu sei que ela vai voltar. E se vingar de mim”. Emma estava tentando se controlar, mas aquilo a estava fazendo mal.

“Emma você não teve culpa. Ela agiu de má fé. Primeiro se passou por sua mãe por meses e depois pela Ruby para te enganar. Não se sinta culpada por isso. O que você tem de fazer é se acalmar e relaxar com a sua família. Os meus netos são poderosos e vão conseguir sobreviver e salvar tanto a sua vida, quanto a da Regina ou de qualquer um de nós. Eles afinal têm o nosso sangue. Os Charmings não desistem nunca e você é um exemplo vivo disso. Depois de tudo o que você passou na sua infância e juventude veja o quanto você consegue ser carinhosa, amorosa não somente com as pessoas de fora, mas com a sua família. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você. Sua mãe e eu ainda temos que aceitar algumas coisas, mas não posso negar que me vejo muito em você. Temos tantas coisas em comum”. Os olhos do encantado brilhavam intensamente e isso deixou a filha um pouco melhor.

“Obrigada David. Eu faço o meu melhor. Vai ver que tenho um pouco de charme dos encantados em mim”. Regina sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

“Você tocou em um assunto importante sogrão. Emma tem muito medo e é bem insegura quanto a morarmos juntas. Algum tempo atrás ela brincou com a Zel e comigo sobre estar solteira. Nós sabemos que isso não é verdade. Ela já é minha mulher antes mesmo de termos trocado o nosso primeiro beijo. Emma não se mudou para a mansão por medo David. Ela se acha inferior a mim e aos nossos filhos. Não se acha capaz de dar amor e tudo o que nossos filhos precisam. Ela é uma das melhores mães que existe, mas não sabe disso. Ela já faz tudo para o Henry e para nós, mas é só falar em morar junto, trazer as coisas dela para a nossa mansão e ela trava. Eu sei que isso leva tempo, mas todos nós temos mostrado a ela o quanto a amamos e queremos perto, por isso eu sugeri o Archie. Talvez se ela fizesse algumas sessões por semana isso melhoraria. Essa sua filha é uma cabeça dura sogrão e só enxerga aquilo que não deveria”. Regina riu quando Emma revirou os olhos e bufou.

“Eu estou aqui Regina Mills! Não se esqueça disso. Bem acho melhor irmos embora. A dona Snow está em casa ou na lanchonete?” Emma achou melhor mudar de assunto novamente.

“Eu não sei Emma. Você quer que eu ligue para sua mãe? Ela vai gostar se você for fazer uma visita em casa. Talvez pudéssemos almoçar todos juntos. Eu vou ligar para ela”. David pegou o celular e discou o número da esposa e conversou com Snow por um tempo, ela não estava no apartamento e sim na lanchonete. Emma achou melhor deixar para lá. Ela não queria dar trabalho para a mãe dela e disse que quando voltasse do encontro com a Morgana falaria com eles.

“Filha, eu sei que tenho culpa desse seu medo de rejeição. Não tiro a sua razão em ter, mas as coisas mudaram da água para o vinho. A sua família está crescendo cada vez mais. Eu sei que mesmo no ventre de Regina, essas 3 crianças já te amam. Fora o Henry, a Zelena, Regina. Depois de tudo o que você descobriu quando foi envenenada pela fada e ficar com medo de se entregar totalmente ao amor é algo contraditório Ems. Só de ter voltado a ser a salvadora já foi um milagre e uma prova do amor imenso que vocês duas sentem uma pela outra. Eu sei que o seu primeiro pensamento é fugir quando as coisas apertam, mas você não é mais a menina rejeitada que ninguém quer. Você é amada e muito bem amada por todos nós. Pense nisso filha. Aqui nessa cidade há pessoas que não conseguem viver sem você. E eu sou uma delas, assim como sua mãe e Regina. E aposto que seus filhos também”. Emma estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e tentou se segurar, mas a emoção foi maior que ela e acabou derrubando aquilo que estava incomodando.

David e Regina a abraçaram e eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo até Emma achar melhor sair de lá. “Obrigada pai. Obrigada amor, agora vamos. É melhor fazer essa viagem antes que fique tarde demais”. E assim Emma e Regina saíram da delegacia pensativas. Emma ia pensar com muito carinho em tudo o que foi dito entre eles.


	33. Tarde mágica e outras coisas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo postado por aqui. Agora falta pouco. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 33: Tarde mágica e outras coisas

Saindo da delegacia, Emma e Regina voltaram a mansão para buscar Henry, pois Regina queria que o garoto também conhecesse sua avó. Ao passarem pelo jardim nem precisaram abrir a porta, pois, um Henry ansioso saiu correndo em direção a elas. Assim que soube que sua bisavó era a dama do lago e que ela queria conhece-lo, o jovem escritor mal pôde se aguentar de tanta ansiedade.

“Vamos mães! Quero logo conhecer Avalon e minha bisa.”. Disse Henry pulando e puxando as mães pelas mãos.

“Ei! Calma aí kid! Parece criança. Cadê aquele que diz que já é um homem e não um menino? Haha!”. Emma não perdeu a oportunidade de zoar com o menino, uma vez que ele vivia reclamando quando uma delas o deixava de fora de algo perigoso ou até mesmo quando o proibiam de fazer algo que julgavam impróprio a idade dele.

“Ah! Mom! Eu sou sim um homem. Mas a senhora tem que concordar que qualquer pessoa ficaria ansiosa pra conhecer a lendária Avalon e sua dama do lago.”

“Tá certo kid. Eu só estava brincando. Na verdade eu também estou bem ansiosa.”

“Então vamos meus amores ansiosos? Vovó já deve estar nos aguardando.”. Disse Regina acabando com a brincadeira dos dois e os teletransportando para a clareira dela e de Emma.

Chegando na clareira, a morena toca seu apito mágico e imediatamente Luna surge voando em direção a família Swan-Mills, deixando Henry boquiaberto e ainda mais ansioso.

“Uau! Um pégasus de verdade! Achei que fosse só Mitologia.”

“Kid, você deveria saber que aqui em Storybrooke tudo é possível.”

“Pois é meu filho. Essa é a Luna uma amiga muito especial e querida. Luna esse é meu príncipe Henry.”. Disse Regina enquanto acariciava o pescoço de Luna, que se abaixou reverenciando o garoto, que copiou o gesto do animal. Segundos depois um barulho é ouvido e todos se viram para olhar encontrando com Gaya.

“Olá família Swan-Mills! É um prazer tê-los aqui e conhecer o jovem escritor com o coração do verdadeiro crédulo capaz de feitos incríveis, Henry.”. Disse a ninfa pegando o garoto de surpresa por ela saber quem ele é.

“Desculpa, mas você me conhece?”

“E quem não conhece você jovem? O escritor mais jovem da história, com um coração muito poderoso e desejado. Muitos querem colocar as mãos em seu coração e só não o fizeram por viverem em dimensões muito inferiores e sombrias, as quais não têm aberturas para Storybrooke.”

“Obrigada. Mas, quem é você?”

“Que cabeça a minha. Perdoe-me jovem príncipe. Meu nome é Gaya, sou uma ninfa dos bosques e florestas, sirvo à deusa Ártemis ou Diana, como queira chamar. Eu protejo essa floresta e sou guardiã do portal para Avalon.”

“É um prazer conhece-la Gaya.”

“Apresentações feitas. Gaya, você pode nos levar até minha avó? Eu gostaria que ela os conhecesse.”

“Será um prazer majestade. Sua avó está ansiosa para conhecer a Salvadora e o seu filho.”

Todos subiram em Luna e mais uma vez fizeram a viagem até a ilha. Chegando lá, Emma e Henry estavam olhando tudo ao seu redor com imensa admiração mediante a beleza de Avalon. Regina, embora já tenha estado ali, também admirava. Ela não entendia como poderia haver um lugar de tamanha beleza e tranquilidade.

Quando estavam se aproximando do solo, avistaram a dama do lago se aproximando com um sorriso largo e gentil nos lábios. Regina desceu de Luna e foi correndo ao encontro da avó, abraçando-a bem apertado. Mais atrás Henry, Emma, Gaya e Luna admiravam a cena. Após se soltarem do abraço, a barriga de Regina começou a emitir uma luz azul e Morgana acariciou, recebendo a saudação de seus novos bisnetos.

“Vovó! Que saudade!”

“Minha neta. Estou muito feliz que veio me ver e trouxe meu bisneto e minha nova neta.”

“Venha vou apresenta-la a eles vovó.”. Regina saiu puxando sua avó como uma garotinha em uma manhã de natal, tamanha era sua alegria. “Vovó, essa é Emma Swan, minha mulher e amor da minha vida. Emma essa é Morgana minha avó.”

“É um prazer conhece-la senhora.”. Disse Emma sem jeito por não saber se fazia uma reverência ou apertava a mão da mulher, sendo surpreendida por um abraço apertado da mesma.

“O prazer é meu jovem cisne. Estou muito honrada feliz em conhecer a mulher que devolveu a vida à minha neta e a fez sorrir de novo. Quero que saiba que já lhe considero mais uma neta.”

“Obrigada senhora. A honra é minha em conhece-la.”

Em seguida Regina se aproximou do filho que agora estava tímido com as mãos nos bolsos sem saber como agir.

“Vó. Esse aqui é meu filho, o meu primeiro salvador. Aquele que me trouxe o sorriso e o amor de volta, que me mostrou como ser mãe. Henry Daniel Swan Mills.”

“É... é um prazer bisa.”. Disse o garoto com seu nervosismo se aproximando de Morgana que também o abraçou.

“Finalmente eu conheci o meu bisneto. Aquele que tem o coração do verdadeiro crédulo e que faz com que as histórias não morram. Você é muito importante pra todos nós meu príncipe.”

“Obrigada bisa. Eu estava ansioso para conhece-la e à ilha também. Ouvi histórias incríveis sobre ela e sempre sonhei em conhecer.”

“Não acredite em todas as histórias meu neto, muitas são inventadas e nada tem a ver com a realidade, mas aqui poderás encontrar muitas histórias maravilhosas, tanto escritas como contadas por nossos habitantes. Venham vamos conhecer a ilha.”

Assim Emma, Regina e Henry seguiram Morgana. Enquanto que Gaya e Luna foram descansar em outros lugares da ilha. Morgana levou-os ao lago que dá entrada à ilha, onde existem as famosas Brumas de Avalon, capaz de desorientar o coração com más intenções ou que não pertence ao lugar. Depois foram ao lago dos espelhos, onde ouviram sua história e se admiraram por bastante tempo; Prosseguindo, foram à floresta das ninfas, onde encontraram mais ninfas como Gaya e fadas brincando, cantando, dançando e fazendo seus feitiços para ajudar as plantas e animais. Em seguida, chegaram ao jardim das tulipas se maravilhando com a beleza e vivacidade das flores, Henry e Emma começaram a correr entre as flores como crianças arrancando risadas de Neta e avó. Depois de muito correr, Emma e Henry voltam ao encontro das duas para prosseguirem, ambos estavam ofegantes e com as faces coradas.

Passaram pela colina dos elfos, onde conversaram com alguns elfos aprendizes e mestres, também puderam ver um ritual de iniciação de uma jovem elfa que estava apta a começar seu aprendizado na magia. Saindo dali, chegaram ao campo dos unicórnios e cavalos alados, Henry mal podia acreditar no que via. Unicórnios e cavalos de diferentes cores e dons estavam brincando e se divertindo em seu espaço, junto com outras ninfas, fadas e elfos. Ao verem quem se aproximava todos pararam suas tarefas e se ajoelharam para reverenciar os convidados, pois perceberam a pureza de alma deles. A família Swan-Mills retribuiu o gesto, juntamente com Morgana, pois ali na ilha ela não considerava ninguém melhor que outro e todos tinham respeito entre si e se ajudavam, como uma família. Um pequeno unicórnio azul se aproximou e começou a brincar com Emma que saiu correndo como uma criança mais uma vez se divertindo com a pequena criatura. Regina e Morgana olhavam a cena emocionadas e Henry começou a interagir com outros unicórnios que ali estavam.

“Parece que Amora gostou da Emma. Você sabe o que isso significa Regina?”. Perguntou Morgana ainda olhando a interação entre Emma e a pequena Amora.

“Não, mas já me disseram que os unicórnios não são tá dados ao contato com humanos. Então creio que seja especial, certo?”

“Sim minha neta. Os unicórnios são os seres mais puros que o mundo já viu, mas a ganância dos homens em explorarem seus dons para proveito próprio fez com que estes animais se afastassem e viessem viver isolados deles aqui em Avalon. Quando um unicórnio permite que alguém acaricie seu chifre, significa que esse alguém é tão puro quanto ele e que tem livre acesso à alma e aos dons do animal.”. Ambas veem que Emma está sentada encostada a uma árvore, enquanto Amora está deitada com a cabeça no colo da salvadora que lhe acaricia o chifre e o pescoço com devoção. “Nesse momento ocorre uma conexão de almas e animal e ser humano tornam-se um só, no perigo, o unicórnio enviará sua força e dons ao seu protegido e se necessário, morrerá em seu lugar.”

“Nossa! Quer dizer que agora Emma e Amora estarão ligadas para sempre?”

“Sim. Amora sentiu que Emma possui a alma de uma criança e que mesmo passando por todas as maldades que já enfrentou a salvadora mantem sua criança interior viva. E qual ser humano é mais puro que uma criança? Por isso ela se aproximou da cisne.”

“Que lindo vovó. Emma é realmente uma criança crescida na maioria do tempo. Ontem ela teve um pesadelo que me deixou preocupada e nervosa. Ela sonhou com uma das tentativas de abuso que a Fiona fez com ela e ficou muito mal. Não sei como ajuda-la.”

“Não se preocupe minha pequena. Amora já curou todas as dores e dúvidas de sua mulher.”

As mulheres seguiram conversando e após algumas horas, o estômago de certa salvadora roncou, fazendo com que Amora levantasse sua cabeça de seu colo e a encarasse com uma expressão risonha, deixando Emma envergonhada.

“Ah! Amora! Não ria! Eu tô com fome.”. Emma disse para a unicórnio que se levantou e foi correndo até uma árvore repleta de uvas e voltou com um cacho apetitoso oferecendo-o à loira. “Pra mim? Nossa! Por essa eu não esperava. Obrigada Amora. Quer dividir comigo?”. Amora assentiu feliz entendendo o que a salvadora dizia e se pôs a comer junto com a loira.

De longe Regina, Morgana e Henry riam da cena e a dama do lago decide finalizar o passeio e leva-los para o lanche antes que a salvadora desse chilique.

“Acho melhor voltarmos antes que a pequena cisne tenha um ataque de fome. Pois, mesmo Amora lhe oferecendo comida sei que não será o suficiente.”

“É verdade bisa. Minha mãe parece que tem um monstro no estômago. Haha!”

“Henry! Não fale assim de sua mãe. Embora seja verdade. Haha!”

Regina chamou Emma que se despediu de Amora e foi ao encontro dos demais. Os quatro se despediram dos seres que ali estavam e forma para a cabana de Morgana, onde a mulher preparou um verdadeiro banquete para eles que comeram entre conversas e risadas. Já era fim de tarde, quando decidiram voltar para Storybrooke, embora quisessem continuar naquele paraíso, sabiam que deveriam voltar. Assim, chamaram Gaya e Luna e foram rumo a clareira, onde se despediram das duas e voltaram para a cidade.

Ao chegar em casa Henry subiu para tomar seu banho, enquanto Regina foi para a cozinha conversar com Emma que já estava lá tomando água.

“E então amor? O que achou de minha vó?”. Perguntou a morena abraçando Swan pelas costas.

“Ela é um amor. Muito sábia e inspira um poder e calma incríveis. Também amei a ilha. Que lugar lindo! Nunca pensei em ver tantas criaturas mágicas juntas num mesmo lugar. Pois, mesmo que aqui haja magia, lá em Avalon as criaturas são fantásticas: Fadas, ninfas, elfos, unicórnios e tantos outros que jamais sonhei em ver. Também me apeguei à Amora. Ela é tão fofa e carinhosa, me pergunto como alguém poderia fazer mal a tal ser.”

“Ah! Meu bem o mundo é cruel e os humanos são os animais mais cruéis que existem.”

“Acredita que ela me entendia? E quando eu estava contando sobre meu pesadelo, ela me fez tocar em seu chifre e ele brilhou levando embora toda a dor, culpa e confusão que eu sentia em minha alma. Foi maravilhoso amor. Obrigada por me levar lá.”

“De nada meu bem. Fico feliz que tenha te ajudado. Agora você sabe que não teve culpa de nada e que aquilo não voltará a acontecer. Eu te amo e junto com nossa família iremos sempre te proteger e te trazer de volta quando estiver perdida. Não iremos desistir de você nunca meu bem.”

“Nem eu irei desistir. Farei isso por mim e por nossa família. Eu te amo morena.”. Emma e Regina se beijaram até que a barriga da morena começou a brilhar e Emma olhou maravilhada tocando e conversando com seus filhos. “Oi meus amores. Mamãe ama vocês e sempre estará aqui pra lhes apoiar e proteger.”. Nesse momento a luz ficou mais forte e um chute vigoroso foi sentido. “Você sentiu isso vida? Nossos kids se mexeram.”

“Eu vi minha loira. Eles estão concordando com o que você disse. Eles também estarão aqui pra você amor, assim como eu, Henry e toda a nossa família.”. As duas ficaram ali babando na barriga de Regina até que Henry desceu reclamando de fome e ambas foram preparar a comida, conversando e rindo com seu filho que ainda estava empolgado com a visita a ilha. Na hora do jantar, continuaram conversando e rindo e ali Emma sentiu que era isso que queria para sempre em sua vida. Regina, Henry e os bebês que ainda viriam todos juntos como a família que eram. Ali ela entendeu todo o amor que eles sentiam por ela e, fechando os olhos por um momento, ela sussurrou “Obrigada por me ajudar Amora!”.


	34. O Primeiro Desejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Mais um capítulo por aqui. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 34: O Primeiro desejo

2 meses depois...

Emma tinha ido a casa dela pegar algumas coisas para levar para a Mansão dos Mills com Ruby. Hoje era a noite de folga da loba que aproveitou para dar uma carona a Xerife.

“Gina, eu vou passar na minha casa e não devo demorar muito. Eu já deixei preparado a sua comida e a da Zelena. Qualquer coisa que precisar de mim é só ligar e apareço por aqui rápido.”. Emma comentou saindo da cozinha e indo até a sala.

“Ems por que você não fica por aqui hoje e passa na sua casa amanhã? Você não acha que está um pouco tarde para isso? A Ruby vai te acompanhar, mas mesmo assim. A gente pode ver um filme por aqui e amanhã de manhã te dou uma carona até lá. A sis não está com um bom pressentimento.”. Zelena respondeu ao cumprimentar a loira.

“Eu sinto muito Zel, mas não posso deixar para amanhã. Já tenho um compromisso às 9 horas da manhã na delegacia. Mulan aceitou o convite de David para ser a assistente dele enquanto eu não volto a trabalhar. Meu pai pediu para acompanhar pelo menos de manhã o primeiro dia como assistente. Ele vai precisar se ausentar por um tempo. Além disso, estou apenas com essa roupa limpa por aqui. Eu tenho que pegar algumas peças em casa. Eu tenho que pegar algumas contas que estão por lá e que estão pra vencer e dar uma sondada na geladeira, dispensa e coisas do tipo. Eu tenho certeza que vocês não irão nem sentir a minha falta”. Emma tentou brincar um pouco quando viu a cara brava das irmãs Mills.

“Você só pode estar brincando comigo né cunhada?! Essa não é aquela oriental que faltava babar para você? É ela quem vai ajudar seu pai na prefeitura? Isso não vai prestar. Eu vou com você amanhã de manhã. Afinal temos que proteger a nossa família. Ela que não comece a soltar piadas ou charme para você Emma senão eu posso lembrar que tenho o meu lado bruxa má e transformá-la em um rato ou outro bicho qualquer”.

“Adorei a ideia Sis. Acho que iremos todas juntas a esse evento. Não podemos esquecer que sou a Prefeita da cidade e como tal tenho que estar presente nesse momento. E quanto a você ir até a sua antiga casa tudo bem, mas leve a Ruby e venha logo para casa. Henry já deve estar para chegar. E quero ter vocês ao meu lado”. Regina ficou ao lado de Emma e a beijou de uma forma carinhosa e romântica.

Zelena aproveitou e deu um beijo em sua mulher também. Elas ficaram um tempo trocando beijos e carícias até que Regina soltou um ar não muito agradável e fez todas rirem.

“Credo Sis! O que você comeu no almoço? Deveria estar estragado. Não sei como a Emma ainda está viva ao seu lado. Depois dessa só passando bom ar nessa casa. É melhor ver se foi só um ar fedido. Você pode ter cagado na calça e não estar sabendo”. Zelena comentou sarcástica e fazendo cara de nojo.

Todas deram risada, menos Regina. A morena fez uma cara de quem estava ofendida. “Ei, eu estou grávida. É natural as mulheres grávidas soltarem pum. E não está tão fedido assim. Ele foi razoável. Na escala de 0 a 10 eu daria um 6. A Emma já está acostumada com isso. Ou pelo menos deveria estar”. Regina soltou outro e morreu de vergonha. Com um gesto o cheiro se dissolveu e ficou um perfume de bebê pela sala.

“Só 6? Eu chutaria uns 8 ou 9. Agora eu entendi porque a Emma vai sair daqui um pouco. Ainda bem que nossas mulheres irão ficar um tempo fora. Isso está de matar. Os meus afilhados devem estar morrendo aí dentro. Eu só não vou junto porque senão você vai ficar sozinha e isso é extremamente perigoso. Minha sis é uma porca, mas eu a amo.”.

“Haha! Você é tão engraçada Zel. Acho que estão precisando de você lá no circo. Palhaço ganha pouco, mas se diverte. E se quiser ir com a senhorita Swan e Lucas eu vou entender. Eu posso muito bem ficar sozinha. Não preciso de babá.”. Regina fez biquinho e Emma não resistiu e a beijou até o biquinho ser desfeito.

“Minha pequena não precisa de babá? Nem de mim? Oh acho que vou oferecer os meus serviços para outras pessoas que talvez estejam precisando. Até daqui a pouco amor. Não demoro.”. Emma sorriu ao ver o olhar ciumento da noiva.

“Não se atreva Emma Swan! Agora vá na sua antiga casa e volte logo para os meus braços. Estou precisando da minha dose diária de Cisne. E se você demorar muito irei atrás hein. Uma hora no máximo.”.

“Estamos indo amor. Até daqui a pouco irmãs Mills”. Emma provocou e piscou maliciosamente para elas.

“Até daqui a pouco senhora Mills”. Emma já tinha saído, mas ouviu essa parte e não pode de dar um pequeno sorriso por isso.

“Eu não te entendo Ems. Por que você provoca a Regina desse jeito? Ela é ciumenta e possessiva. E não pode passar nervoso. Eu no seu lugar faria tudo o que tivesse ao meu alcance para não brigar e nem a deixar nervosa ou preocupada”. Ruby disse ao entrar no carro e pôr o cinto.

“Eu não faço por maldade. Isso que corre entre nós. Esse clima ou tensão está desde o começo. Virou algo nosso. Ela só ficou nervosa quando soube da Mulan. Eu não tinha contado ainda. Eu sei que ela vai ligar para o meu pai e saber todos os detalhes de amanhã e ainda assim vai querer ir junto. Ela é tão linda, mas agora de 7 meses está se sentindo um lixo. A mulher mais feia do Universo. Dizendo que está uma baleia, uma hipopótamo e que estou com ela apenas por dó, obrigação por eu ser a outra metade dela e coisas do tipo. Hoje a tarde eu fiquei endeusando o corpo dela. Fiz todos os desejos e vontades, mas sei que quando voltarmos para a Mansão terei que lembra-la o quanto a amo”. Emma deu risada ao lembrar da última vez que fizeram amor naquele dia.

“Eu já consigo imaginar essa cena. E penso que Zelena também faria o mesmo se fosse eu. A minha Zel também é ciumenta e possessiva. Só que menos que a Regina. E pelo que vi meus afilhados também serão. Um pouco de ciúmes é bom e dá uma realçada no relacionamento. Dizem que o sexo de reconciliação é o melhor que tem. Outro dia no Grannys um sujeito veio para cima de mim e disse que eu era muito gostosa, que deveria sair com ele. Que eu sou muito bonita para trabalhar como garçonete e que eu deveria tentar a vida de modelo. Na hora em que ele ia apalpar o meu bumbum Zelena foi mais rápida e o algemou. E a cena não foi nada bonita. Só depois de uma hora ou mais preso e sem poder falar nada é que minha verdinha o soltou, e, o fez jurar que nunca mais daria em cima de mim novamente”. Ruby virou os olhos, mas por dentro ela bem que gostou na hora em que Zelena fez isso.

“Eu acho que a Regina teria feito pior. Deve ter sido uma cena cômica. Que pena que perdi. Acho que minha mãe também não estava senão teria me dito. Bem chegamos. Vamos entrar. Não repare a bagunça Rubs. Não sou organizada como a Regina”. Emma explicou entrando na casa.

“Eu acredito que se fosse com a Regina ela teria arrancado o coração do rapaz e transformado em pó. E mostraria a linda aliança de noivado de vocês. Apesar que a Zel mostrou a nossa aliança para ele antes de algemá-lo. Mas sei que o estrago seria maior se fosse com a Regina. Eu sei que ela é a mais organizada entre vocês dois. E não vou ficar reparando não. Já estou acostumada com a sua bagunça Ems”. Elas entraram e estranharam quando viram Zelena e Regina dentro da casa da Emma e vendo televisão em um canal romântico.

“Regina? Zel? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui amor?” Ruby deu um belo sorriso para a namorada dela quem chegou e trocou vários beijos com a loba.

“Isso é coisa da Regina. Ela queria que ficássemos todas juntas. E viemos em nossa fumaça. Assim ficamos nós três esperando a Emma pegar as roupas e as contas que estão em cima do balcão da cozinha. A Regina já viu quanto é e já pagou online.”. Emma olhou para a amada incrédula.

“Gina! Eu ia pagar. Eu não sei quanto foi o total, mas ia resolver isso amanhã. Você não precisava fazer isso. Sei que depois terei que pagar com juros e correção monetária. Eu vou subir até o meu quarto e já volto”. A loira foi até a noiva e deu um beijo cheio de carinho.

“Vá até o seu antigo quarto e não demore. Quero voltar logo para a mansão. A nossa nora deve estar para chegar e não quero deixar nosso filho sozinho com ela. Eu vou ser mãe, não avó. Não estou preparada para isso. E amor, foi 300 dólares. Depois pensarei na melhor forma de cobrança”. Emma engoliu seco e a morena mais velha sorriu.

Emma foi rapidamente ao seu quarto e separou as roupas. Ainda bem que ela estava sempre lavando e guardando para que pudesse pegar novas em ocasiões como essas. A loira demorou uns 20 minutos até descer novamente. “Pronto. Agora podemos ir. Temos que salvar a virgindade do nosso filho”. Ela disse no final da escada rindo.

“Nosso filho ainda é um bebê. Não teve graça nenhuma Swan. E só por causa desse comentário você irá fazer dois desejos para os seus filhos. Sanduiche de Bacon com molho de limão e melancia com sal. E não vou te ajudar. Se vira Cisne”. Regina riu da cara feia da noiva dela.

“Amor eu não tenho a metade dos ingredientes para fazer isso. Tenho que ir ao supermercado e comprar. Não sei se vou achar melancia. Não pode ser outra coisa mais fácil? O sanduiche posso fazer. Só não sei se tem limão. Por acaso você tem essa fruta lá no Grannys Ruby? Eu pago o preço que for. Por que meus filhos não pedem coisas mais fáceis para se fazer? Sinto que terei um pouco de trabalho para conseguir as coisas”. Emma bufou chateada.

“Eu vou ligar para lá e ver em que posso te ajudar, mas você é quem terá que preparar. Eu não mandei você engravidá-la. Agora aguente as consequências. E como a verdadeira Rainha que é, seus desejos são um pouco mais elaborados”. E mais uma vez todos riram, menos Regina.

“Amor não fale assim da Sis. Se nossos afilhados te transformarem em algum bicho nojento a culpa é sua. Não provoque vossa Majestade. O poder que está correndo nas veias dela é mais poderoso que tudo e não vamos saber desfazer o feitiço”.

“Que coisa feia hein Zel. Você incentivando a sua irmã e os meus filhos a agirem contra a sua namorada. Olha que posso pensar em outra pessoa para ser madrinha. Mulan, Ariel ou qualquer outra pessoa”.

“Não se atreva Emma Swan! Eu sou sua cunhada! E mereço ser a madrinha dos seus filhos. Agora vamos resolver esses desejos da minha irmã e partir para outra”.

E assim Ruby ligou para a avó que tinha os ingredientes. E os casais foram até o Grannys e a avó deixou Emma preparar o sanduiche juntamente com a fruta. Regina comeu lambendo os beiços e saiu de lá completamente satisfeita.

Como já estava tarde, Emma e Regina se despediram de Zelena, Ruby e Granny prometendo passar pela lanchonete antes de ir a prefeitura no dia seguinte.


	35. Escolhendo os nomes e outras coisas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem. Estou aqui com mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 35: Escolhendo os nomes e outras coisas.

 

Regina e Emma estavam deitadas em sua cama assistindo um filme e abraçadinhas, quando de repente Emma se vira para a morena e fala:

“Amor! Eu tava pensando aqui. Nós já estamos na reta final da sua gravidez e só agora me dei conta de que não escolhemos os nomes de nossos kids.”

“Verdade amor! Aconteceram tantas coisas que eu simplesmente me esqueci de conversar com você sobre isso. Tem alguma sugestão?”

“Na verdade eu já sei como podemos escolher os nomes. Não sei se você vai gostar, mas se não gostar tudo bem, você decide.”. Falou Emma meio envergonhada sem nem saber o porque.

“Fala amor! Que ideia você teve? Porque eu não faço a menor ideia de como iremos fazer pra escolher os nomes.”

“Eu pensei que, já que teremos três bebês, cada um de nós poderia nomear um deles: Eu, você e o Henry. O que acha?”

“Que ideia maravilhosa amor! Assim não sobrecarrega ninguém e cada um pode participar ainda mais desse momento tão importante que é nomear uma pessoa. Pois é muita responsabilidade escolher como um filho irá se chamar, já que o nome tem poder e significado e pode influenciar de forma positiva ou negativa na vida de um ser humano.”

“Eu sei. Não tive a oportunidade de nomear o Henry, mas imagino o quão difícil seja escolher um nome perfeito.”

“Pois é. Agora você terá a chance de nomear um de nossos filhos. Já pensou em algum nome?”

“Na verdade eu tenho um nome perfeito para uma de nossas filhas que eu sempre gostei muito e em um sonho que eu tive há anos atrás uma criança aparecia como minha filha e tinha esse nome, eu nunca esqueci disso e decidi que um dia nomearia minha filha com esse nome.”

“E qual é?”

“Não irei contar. Só no dia do nascimento quando eu ver a bebê saberei quem é ela.”

“Ah, Emma! Me conta vai! Eu não posso ficar curiosa hein? Tô grávida e isso não é correto com uma grávida.”. Falou a morena fazendo manha para convencer Emma, que acabou gargalhando do teatro da rainha.

“Haha! Nem vem morena! Isso aí é mentira. Já disse que só no dia do nascimento eu lhe direi. Se quiser você pode fazer o mesmo e assim nós iremos apresentar nossas filhas uma para a outra no dia em que elas nascerem.”

“Concordo. Eu também já tenho um nome. Só falta falarmos com o Henry, pois ele será o responsável pelo nome do nosso segundo príncipe.”. Nesse momento Henry entra no quarto das mães de olhos fechados.

“Mães! Tô entrando! Por favor estejam vestidas.”

“Pode entrar kid nós só estamos conversando.”. Falou Emma rindo da cara do filho. “Na verdade, queríamos falar com você.”

“Comigo? Eu não fiz nada eu juro!”

“Relaxa kid. Eu e sua mãe queremos lhe perguntar se você aceita escolher o nome do seu irmão?”

“Sério? Eu posso mesmo?! Que legal! Eu fico muito feliz por isso e já tenho um nome que eu adoro e que daria ao meu filho um dia, mas agora será do meu irmão.”

“Fi-filho? Como assim Henry Daniel Swan Mills? Você já tá pensando em filhos? Você é uma criança e eu ainda sou muito jovem pra ser avó. Imagina só: Eu, uma rainha jovem, sendo avó. Você não me venha com...”

“Amor calma! O Henry não engravidou ninguém e nem vai tão cedo. Ele não é mais criança, mas ainda é muito novo pra ser pai. Mas é óbvio que um dia ele irá querer ter seus filhos então é normal sonhar com nomes. Relaxa amor!”

“É mãe. Eu só acho alguns nomes bonitos e pensei que um dia poderia colocar um deles em meus filhos, mas bem lá na frente. Eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra conquistar antes de me casar e ter minha família. Não se preocupe rainha que você não será avó tão cedo.”

“Acho bom mesmo. Mas, qual nome você escolheu?”

“Só direi quando ele nascer. Será segredo.”

“Então todos manterão segredo hein?! Por que a Emma falou que eu só saberei no dia e eu disse a ela que faria o mesmo. Agora que eu quero mesmo que eles nasçam logo.”

“Não se preocupe mãe. Tenho certeza que os nomes serão lindos e de acordo com meus irmãos.”

“Tenho certeza disso meu príncipe.”

Os três ficaram mais um tempo conversando sobre as expectativas para o parto até que Henry decidiu ir tomar um banho e fazer seus deveres de casa enquanto Emma iria preparar o jantar.

New York, Loja de antiguidades e ocultismo Olho do dragão...

“Faltam apenas dois meses. Dois meses e eu finalmente terei minha vitória.”

“Falando sozinha querida?”. Questionou o senhor que era dono da loja, onde sua mais nova funcionária resmungava aérea.

“Hã? Desculpe senhor Tamashiro, eu só estava pensando alto.”. Respondeu a moça de forma inocente, sorrindo para o homem que a olhava desconfiado, mas nada comentou.

“Tudo bem. Agora eu vou sair e quero lhe dizer que pode fechar a loja e ir para casa. Não voltarei hoje. Tenha um bom dia e até amanhã menina.”

“Até amanhã, senhor Tamashiro!”. Respondeu a mulher vendo o senhor sair porta afora. “Você me será tão útil seu velho estúpido! Só não te matei antes porque preciso de você vivo até que o dia chegue.”

De volta a Storybrooke...

 

“Emma Swan! Venha aqui agora!”. Chamou uma Regina com a cara vermelha de raiva pela cena a sua frente.

“Chamou amor?”. Falou Emma com sua melhor cara de cachorro sem dono, se aproximando lentamente da morena.

“Você sabe que cômodo é esse Emma?”

“Uma cozinha?”

“Ah é? Pois pra mim parece um chiqueiro. O que diabos você fez na MINHA cozinha?”

“Sabe o que é amor? É que eu tava aqui fazendo nosso jantar e as coisas foram meio que saindo do controle e aí eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Você me chamou pra ajeitar o chuveiro e eu esqueci de vir arrumar tudo.”

“Eu quero essa cozinha igual como estava Emma! Você tem uma hora e depois eu virei conferir pessoalmente. Se estiver uma sujeirinha se quer ou uma faca fora de lugar, você irá se arrepender.”

“Sim senhora general!” Disse a loira batendo continência.

“É o que?”

“Eu só tava brincando amor. Desculpa!”

“Você tá vendo alguém rir? Não mexe na minha cozinha Swan, aqui é meu canto sagrado, então trate de limpá-lo já.”

Assim que a morena saiu Emma começou a organizar a cozinha, apesar da bronca que levou ela achou muito divertido a cara da morena ao ver a cozinha um desastre e riu sozinha. Enquanto isso, Regina estava no quarto do casal lendo um livro pra se acalmar. Uma hora depois Emma, finalmente termina de organizar a cozinha e Regina desce para verificar, encontrando a loira completamente suada, com um short de academia curto e colado e um top preto, deixando seu corpo definido à mostra. Nesse momento a morena esquece completamente do que foi fazer e sente seu corpo ferver de tesão. A rainha fica paralisada, sendo percebida pela loira que se aproxima estranhando o comportamento da outra.

“Então morena como me saí?”

“O-o que?”

“Como me saí? Como ficou a cozinha?”

“Ah sim! Está tudo ok. Mas agora me deu um desejo.”

“Do que amor? Fala que eu faço pra você.”

Regina se aproximou lentamente, encarando a loira e dizendo com uma voz mais rouca e sexy.

“Eu quero você, nua, na minha cama.”

“Nossa morena! Mas assim do nada?”

“Eu vi você vestida assim e fiquei muito excitada. Preciso dar pra você agora loira. Tô subindo pelas paredes.”

“Mas amor, nós transamos há menos de três horas.”

“Negando fogo Swan? Eu estou grávida e minha libido tá ainda maior. Quero você agora.”

“Como quiser rainha. Deixa só eu tomar um banho tá?”

“NÃO! Eu quero você assim suada, isso foi o que mais me excitou.”

Regina agarrou o pescoço da loira e a beijou profundamente. Emma então segurou a cintura da morena e foi guiando ela até a parede da porta da cozinha. Regina começou a distribuir beijos, chupões e lambidas pelo pescoço de Emma, enquanto esta lhe apertava a cintura. A morena continuou sua tortura e a loira desceu as mão, passando a apertar a bunda da rainha com gosto, fazendo-a gemer e se roçar em seu pau, que já se encontrava duro como pedra. A loira se afastou e levou ambas para o quarto com magia. Lá, Regina jogou a loira na cama e se pôs por cima, ainda chupando e lambendo seu pescoço e colo.

A morena desceu seus beijos pelo abdômen da loira e com uma mão pegou no pau da salvadora lhe masturbando por cima do short.

“Amor, não tortura vai!”

“Shh! Swan! Agora sou eu quem mando. Vou usar e abusar de você meu bem.”

Regina começou a tirar a roupa da loira e chupar seus seios, enquanto rebolava bem em cima do membro da outra. Depois de um tempo, a morena desceu para o abdômen e finalmente chegou ao local que mais desejava. Ela lambeu e chupou a loira como se estivesse sedenta e isso levou a xerife ao delírio, enquanto estocava na boca da morena de forma frenética em busca de mais prazer. Quando estava quase gozando, Regina parou e subiu para beijá-la.

“Você só vai gozar dentro de mim entendeu Swan?”

“Sim majestade.”

Regina retirou a roupa lentamente, vendo a loira se masturbar com a cena, depois de fazer um pequeno show para Emma, Regina sentou no quadril da loira fazendo seu sexo roçar no pau da loira, arrancando um gemido de ambas. Regina continuou se esfregando sem deixar que Emma lhe penetrasse, após uns minutos ela finalmente se rendeu e sentou com tudo, sentindo Emma entrar profundamente em si.

“Isso morena! Senta gostoso no meu pau!”

“Ahnn... Emma! Tão gostoso!”

“Eu sei amor. Você é uma delícia morena, ah!”

As duas continuaram cada vez mais frenéticas, até que Regina decidiu mudar de posição, afinal ela cansava mais rápido nesse posição devido ao aumento de sua barriga. Ela então saiu de Emma, que mais uma vez estava à beira do orgasmo.

“De novo amor? Por que tanta tortura?”

“Calma amor. Eu só vou mudar a posição, afinal essa barriga pesa e eu canso mais rápido. Agora anda Swan. Me come de quatro e com força.”

Emma não aguentou ao ver Regina de quatro toda aberta e empinada para ela e então voltou a penetrá-la com força do jeito que sabia que a morena gostava. Após mais alguns minutos ela sentiu a morena gozar e finalmente teve o seu tão desejado orgasmo, gozando dentro de sua mulher e caindo de lado na cama.

“Uau! Que delícia hein morena?!”

“Agora sim, matei meu desejo Swan. Por enquanto estou satisfeita.”. Falou a morena com um sorriso largo e cansado, dando um selinho na loira.

“Estou aqui para satisfazê-la majestade.”

Ambas foram tomar banho e se trocar para então jantarem.

 

Três semanas depois...

 

Regina estava na maca do Dr Whale, ela tinha acabado de completar oito meses de gestação e estava em mais uma consulta de rotina.

“Os bebês estão ótimos Regina. Você também está com um ótimo peso e uma saúde de ferro. Tudo indica que seu parto será muito tranquilo.”

“Que bom Whale.”

“Agora que você chegou aos oito meses os bebês podem nascer a qualquer momento, então tenho que recomendar a vocês duas que não façam sexo. Você já está em uma fase crítica Regina, então agora, quanto menos esforço melhor tá?”

“Sem problemas Whale. Eu e a Emma tomaremos cuidado.”

“Isso aí. Tudo por nossos filhos.”. Complementou a loira beijando a mão da rainha.

“Agora estão liberadas. Regina pode se trocar e nos vemos semana que vem.”

“Tudo bem Whale. Até lá.”

As mulheres saíram do hospital indo direto para o Grannys para um jantar em família com os Charmings. Após o jantar elas seguiram para casa e foram dormir, sem notar que eram observadas por uma mulher bem conhecida e com pensamentos nada amigáveis.

“Pensaram que tinham se livrado de mim? Haha! Vocês não perdem por esperar. Durmam agora, pois sua paz está acabando.”. A mulher sumiu em sua fumaça negra seguindo a escuridão da noite m Storybrooke e deixando as duas mulheres em seu sono tranquilo sem saber que o perigo mais uma vez as rondava e dessa vez viria para consumar a batalha final.


	36. Um dia WickedWolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Estou de volta e colocando por aqui um capítulo voltado a Zelena e a Ruby. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 36: Um dia WickedWolf

Ruby e Zelena estavam na casa da ruiva namorando e gastando um pouco o tempo.

“Zel, que tal a gente passear um pouco e comprar um presente para o nosso afilhado?”

“Perfeito amor. Podemos sim e depois ir ao cinema? Já sei que será algum filme de aventura ou super-herói. Algo como Batmam Vs. Superman com Ben Aflleck e Holly Hunter ou a gostosa da mulher maravilha...” Zelena foi cortada pela namorada que não gostou nem um pouco do comentário.

“Por que você não vai atrás dela? Mas esqueça que eu existo Zelena Mills! Esse corpo maravilhoso aqui você não vai ter mais. Gostosa? Como você sabe? Já provou a mulher maravilha? Eu sou muito mais a Super Girl e aqueles cabelos dourados.”. Ruby pagou da mesma moeda e Zelena lançou bolas de fogo na direção da loba.

“Se você quer tanto cachos dourados é só pedir para a sua cunhada. Regina consegue arrumar uns fios da Emma ou pegar da Frozen, mas aí você vai ter que se passar pela xerife. A Elsa só falta lamber o chão que a Ems passa mesmo tendo levado vários foras dela.”. Zelena mesmo brava riu ao lembrar da loira que sempre dá trabalho para a irmã dela.

“Quando Elsa, Lily ou Ariel ficam ao lado da Emma, elas parecem uns cachorrinhos em busca de carinho. O pior é eu ter que sentir o cheiro da excitação delas quando estão no Grannys. Ser loba pode ter algumas vantagens, porém também tem desvantagens.”. Ruby não gosta de sentir isso com exceção de Zelena.

“E quando sou eu? Você gosta de sentir meu cheiro né. Eu fiquei imaginando a cena. Estou querendo que a minha loba me possua e venha provar os meus sabores. Faça amor comigo, Ruby Lucas. Vem marcar esse pescoço que é só seu.”. Zelena provocou com a sua voz mais rouca e sexy.

“Perdi o clima amor. Pensei em você com a mulher maravilha. Esse pescoço é só meu, mas não consigo fazer amor agora. Vamos apenas namorar um pouco no sofá e quem sabe o clima volta.”

Zelena e Ruby foram para o sofá e começaram a se beijar. Zelena puxou a nuca da loba com uma das mãos e suas bocas se encontraram. Zel sabia que tinha provocado a namorada quando falou da mulher maravilha, mas não tinha feito por mal.

Ruby estava amando esse contato com a namorada. Ela adorava os momentos íntimos e românticos que elas tinham. A loba intensificou o beijo. Elas se beijavam com gana, desejo, paixão e também amor. Depois de alguns minutos, elas pararam e ficaram olhando para a outra com todo o amor que sentiam. Para Zelena, a sua loba era a mulher mais sexy, linda e desejável do mundo.

“Eu te amo minha morena. Não há mulher mais linda, perfeita, desejável, sexy e gostosa que você. Eu te quero mais que eu sempre quis algo ou alguém. Você me deixa sem fôlego e me completa.”. Zel estava sendo sincera e Ruby abriu um belo sorriso ao ver que era verdade.

“Oh amor. Eu sinto o mesmo. Eu te amo e muito Zelena Mills. O que sinto por você é tão fundo, lindo e sincero. Só de pensar em alguém perto de você, eu perco a cabeça. Você é a mulher da minha vida. Pode dizer que é clichê, mas quando se ama alguém como eu a você, isso acaba acontecendo.”. Ruby começou a tirar a roupa das duas e foram para o quarto.

Chegando no quarto, Ruby colocou Zelena com delicadeza na cama e começou a beijar todo o corpo exposto da namorada que começou a gemer baixinho. Não houve um lugar que a morena tenha deixado sem seus lábios terem beijado, ambas estavam se sentindo no paraíso.

“Amor, enfia seus dedos em mim. Eu quero gozar nos seus dedos”. Zelena pediu enquanto sua morena estava massageando seus peitos e mordendo seu pescoço deixando marcas.

Ruby não falou nada, e tirou uma das mãos que estavam no peito da ruiva foram para a vagina. Zelena estava encharcada e pelo que viu perto de gozar. A loba a penetrou usando 2 dedos e fez movimentos de vai e vem indo fundo e achando o ritmo que sua bruxinha ficava louca. Elas deitaram na cama com a morena em cima da namorada.

“Isso mesmo bebê. Fundo e rápido. Assim mesmo... Eu estou quase lá”. Zelena gemia tão alto que os vizinhos devem estar ouvindo, mas sua morena estava nem aí. Ela só queria dar prazer a sua ruiva deliciosa que estava quase lá. Mais alguns minutos e Zel chegou ao paraíso, gozando como nunca nos dedos da Ruby que instigava a ruiva cada vez mais, tanto que acabou gozando também só de ouvir os gemidos da ruiva e depois de satisfazer sua mulher começou a brincar consigo mesma.

“Ah não senhora. Depois de me dar ‘O orgasmo’ não vou deixar você brincar com o seu corpo sozinha não. Vem aqui minha lobinha gostosa. Deixa eu retribuir o prazer imenso que tive”.

“Pode cair de boca em mim zel, estou prontinha para você”.

E assim Zel fez e ambas explodiram em outro orgasmo delicioso. Depois de trocar vários beijos e abraços as duas decidiram comer alguma coisa antes de sair e assim ficaram namorando por um tempo enquanto preparavam o almoço.

“Zel enquanto termino de fazer a salada e o feijão, você pode preparar o arroz? Depois que terminarmos o almoço iremos ao shopping né?”.

“Rubs por que não namoramos um pouco mais e deixamos a comida ser feita. Sou bruxa por algum motivo certo? Sim, depois do almoço iremos ao shopping”. Zelena com magia terminou o almoço e chamou a namorada para ficarem mais um pouco juntas no sofá.

E assim ficaram um pouco mais de meia hora namorando no sofá até que o estômago da Zel fez barulho mostrando que estava com fome. Elas comeram em silêncio, trocando olhares apaixonados e gulosos até que decidiram ir ao shopping.

Ruby e Zelena andaram em várias lojas de mãos dadas, procurando o presente ideal para o afilhado delas que estava para nascer. Até que entraram em uma loja e levaram um macacão vermelho, gorro vermelho e os sapatinhos também em vermelho.

“Bem já encontramos o presente para você dar, agora falta eu. Não sei se compro um chocalho mágico. E por desencargo de consciência levarei um urso panda também. Sei o quanto minha irmã ama esse animal.”. Zel comentou feliz.

Elas pararam em frente de uma loja que vendia pelúcia e compraram um urso panda enorme que tinha um coração no meio dizendo ‘I love you’. Ruby se encantou com o ursinho panda, e Zelena acabou comprando dois. Um para a namorada e outro para o afilhado.

“Oh amor, obrigada. Eu sempre quis ter um urso panda de pelúcia. Você é a melhor namorada do mundo. Eu sou tão sortuda em ter você em minha vida”. Ruby trocou um beijo cheio de paixão na ruiva quem ficou toda feliz em ter dado o presente para a morena dela.

“Ah eu quero esse chocalho verde também. Pode cobrar que eu vou levar” Zelena finalmente achou o outro presente para o afilhado e perguntou quanto custava para a vendedora.

Depois de sair da loja, decidiram voltar para casa e deixar os presentes por lá, e ver se Regina, Emma e Henry queriam assistir filme com elas e ter um dia feliz, em família.


	37. Uma surpresa para a salvadora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Nesse capítulo vemos Zel, Regina, Emma. Amo quando a família está reunida. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 37: Uma surpresa para a salvadora

O mês de Outubro finalmente chegou e com ele uma data muito especial: O aniversário da salvadora. Faltava uma semana para a data e Regina, Ruby, Zelena, Mary e David estavam pensando em como fazer uma festa para Emma sem que ela soubesse. A loira já havia deixado bem claro que não gostava muito de comemorar a data, pois essa sempre lembrava de coisas ruins, mesmo que agora ela tivesse motivos para comemorar, a dor ainda estava presente e ela preferia agir como se fosse um dia qualquer. No entanto para sua família era um absurdo que a loira pensasse de tal maneira e já que todas as tentativas de fazê-la aceitar a comemoração não surtiram efeito, eles optaram por planejar em segredo, assim não teria como ela fugir.

“Por que não fazemos a festa aqui no Grannys? A Ems iria adorar e a vovó não se importaria.”. Ruby começa a discussão vendo qual local iria ser feito.

“Amor, acho melhor não. Pois, aqui é um local muito visado e não teria como manter ela afastada daqui. Além disso, se a piranha ruiva, projeto de dragão ou qualquer outra fã da minha cunhada aparecer não será nada agradável. Eu não quero ver minha sis irritada. Isso fará mal para meu afilhado.”

“Onde faremos? Rabbit Hole? Foi lá que vocês trocaram o primeiro beijo não foi Regina?”. Snow comentou sem malícia alguma.

“Obrigada sogrinha. Se no Grannys já é capaz do peixe podre e companhia aparecer e ficar se pendurando na minha mulher, imagina no Rabbit Hole?! Mesmo que tenha sido lá onde minha loira e eu trocamos nosso primeiro beijo, não seria agradável encontrar com elas. E eu quero que seja especial, assim como foi o meu. Quero que a Emma tenha o melhor aniversário de sua vida e que a partir desse encontre motivo para comemorar nos próximos anos”. Regina suspirou feliz.

“Nós sabemos disso sis. Além disso, a peixe podre é o menor dos nossos problemas. Não esqueçam que a Fiona pode voltar a qualquer momento. Algo me diz que ela não se deu por vencida ainda. Então devemos escolher o local com cuidado e não espalhar. Que tal fazermos na casa da Emma? Ela continua indo lá para pegar roupa e limpar certo? Não sei podemos inventar alguma coisa e fazer a Ems ir para lá.”.

“Não sei Zelena. Isso não vai fazer a minha filha desconfiar de algo? Geralmente ela vai para a casa dela durante o dia. Talvez possamos inventar um jantar na minha casa ou pedir para que ela passe por lá”. David comentou pensativo.

“Isso vai dar muito na vista sogrão. Podemos até usar o seu cubículo que você chama de casa para comemorarmos o aniversário da Em, mas temos que pensar em uma desculpa melhor. O Henry faz falta por aqui. Ele que é expert em boas ideias.”. Regina gemeu sabendo que esse assunto vai render muito antes de entrarem em um consenso.

“Mas como iremos falar com ele agora? Provavelmente deve estar na Violet. Não devemos estragar a transa dele. Afinal, já fomos adolescentes e sabemos que isso faz parte da vida.”. Zelena riu da cara brava da irmã quem não gostou nenhum um pouco disso.

“Ele pode ser um adolescente, mas é meu bebê. Eu sou muito nova para ser avó. Acho que minha loira não vai gostar dessa ideia também não. O Henry é muito novo pra ser pai, espero que ele tenha consciência disso. Pois a Emma também não vai gostar de ser avó tão jovem. Nós temos muito que aproveitar com nossos filhos e o Henry também tem um longo caminho antes disso.”. Mais uma vez todos suspiraram e reviraram os olhos.

“Não seja egoísta Regina. Ela é sua noiva, mas também fazemos parte da vida dela. Somos os pais e só faz 6 anos que conseguimos tê-la de volta em nossas vidas. Isso é muito pouco. Temos tantas coisas para compartilhar e espero que ela fique ao nosso lado por um bom tempo”. Mary disse emocionada.

“Eu também amo minha cunhada, mas temos que resolver onde faremos essa festa surpresa. Não podemos fazer na mansão dos Mills porque Ems não tem saído por lá o tempo suficiente. Já sei! E se fizermos na casa da clareira sis? Você poderia dizer que quer ter uma noite especial com ela e reviver os momentos mais picantes da história de amor de vocês”.

“Zelena esse comentário foi desnecessário. Nós não precisamos saber da vida sexual da nossa filha.”. David replicou sério.

“Eu tenho que concordar com meu marido. Nós podemos ser encantados, mas o que ela faz na cama e com quem não me interessa. Só quero que ela seja feliz e se sinta realizada como nós somos.”. Snow tentou explicar o comentário do marido e todos deram um sorriso.

“Com quem ela se relaciona você já sabe né sogrinha. Comigo e somente comigo. Mas, voltando a festa surpresa. Podemos fazer na clareira sim. Mas saibam que lá é um lugar só meu e da minha mulher, tipo nosso motel privado. Então nada de aparecerem por lá sem nos avisar, ou melhor, não apareçam. É o nosso canto e nem com Henry dividimos.”. Regina achou melhor avisar aos sogros para que os mesmos não começassem a ir até lá e estragar o momento íntimo delas.

“Sim, nós já sabemos senhora Prefeita. Então faremos essa festa nessa casa? A que horas podemos chegar por lá e arrumarmos tudo? Ou você vai fazer tudo sozinha e chegamos por volta das 18 horas?” Ruby achou melhor intervir para não começarem a brigar por algo que não tem necessidade.

“Eu estou muito cansada e não terei energia para arrumar do jeito que estou acostumada. Só se for com magia. Eu posso dar a chave para a Zelena e vocês irem mais cedo, mas, por favor, deixem impecável. Vocês sabem como sou rigorosa com limpeza, e quero tudo perfeito. Ainda mais sendo para a minha mulher. Tem que estar tudo impecável.”. Regina já estava cansada e as dores nas costas a estava matando.

“Combinado sis. Eu vou passar na sua casa para levar o Henry no dia e já vejo isso. Eu sei que você está exausta. É melhor voltar para sua casa e descansar.”

“A Zelena tem razão Regina. Você precisa descansar. E já estamos aqui há um bom tempo. Se demorarmos muito a Emma pode desconfiar e vir atrás. Eu não sei como ela não apareceu ainda.”. Mary comentou olhando para os lados.

“Bem já que decidimos onde será a festa da minha xerife, vou voltar para casa. E Zelena! Nada de comentar com o Henry! Eu quero contar para o meu filho. Até a próxima.”. Regina se despediu e voltou para a Mansão sabendo que Emma deveria estar preocupada.

Chegando em casa Regina foi surpreendida com a porta sendo aberta antes mesmo dela encostar na maçaneta.

“Amor, onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupada com sua demora”. Emma perguntou quando viu sua mulher chegando em casa.

“Desculpa bebê. Eu estava com meus sogros, minha irmã e a Ruby vendo alguns detalhes importantes da cidade, mas já estou de volta. Eu estou exausta e as dores estão me matando. Acho que vou descansar um pouco. Cadê o Henry?”. Regina odiava mentir, mas teria para não estragar a linda surpresa que estavam planejando para a mulher dela.

“Gina! Você não pode sair assim sem avisar nada. Ainda mais pra resolver assuntos que podem te estressar. Você sabe que nossos filhos podem nascer a qualquer momento. Irei chamar a atenção de todos eles. E quanto ao nosso filho mais velho, foi na casa da namorada. Já que estamos sozinhas irei preparar um banho com tudo o que você tem direito e te fazer uma massagem relaxante.”. Emma piscou maliciosa e deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego em Regina quem pediu mais outro.

Depois de trocarem mais beijos e algumas carícias, Emma pegou Regina no colo e a levou para o banheiro. Com um simples estalar de dedos, o local ficou à luz de velas e com uma música suave ao fundo. Emma colocou sais aromáticos na banheira, para deixar a morena ainda mais relaxada.

“Está como a senhora gosta, Madame Prefeita ou esqueci algo?” Emma perguntou depois de colocar a morena despida delicadamente na banheira e começar a lavar todo o corpo da amada.

“Só falta uma coisa para melhorar Xerife. Você entrar na banheira comigo. Estou morrendo de saudades de sentir seus braços musculosos ao meu redor.”

“Oh! Não seja por isso Madame Prefeita. Perdoe me por tamanha falha! Vou entrar e desfrutar desse banho com você.”. Falou Emma entrando na banheira e enchendo a morena de carinho. Depois de dar um bom banho na morena, abaixou a cabeça e deu três beijos na barriga avantajada de Regina, sentindo os filhos lhe saudarem.

“Isso foi chute? Nossas crianças responderam ao beijo? Oh! Que coisa mais linda! A mãe Emma ama vocês e não vê a hora de tê-los em meus braços.”. Mais chutes foram sentidos.

“Não estou reclamando amor, mas eles ficaram agitados. Quando eles começam a chutar, não param por nada e às vezes é bem doloroso.”. Regina comentou entredentes.

“Desculpa morena. Hey kids! Deem uma folga a mamãe Regina. Ela está muito cansada e precisa descansar. Sua mãe Emma também está cansada. Voltem a dormir.”. Emma deu mais beijos na barriga e puxou sua mulher para elas irem a cama e tentarem dormir já que amanhã seria outro dia.

Uma semana depois...

 

Finalmente o dia tão aguardado chegou. Era uma sexta-feira e naquela manhã Regina se levantou mais cedo que o costume e junto com Henry fez um belo café-da-manhã para a noiva com todas as guloseimas que Emma amava e que a morena vivia reclamando por ela comê-las. Após a mesa posta, Regina subiu e foi acordar a noiva junto com o filho. Chegando lá, ambos notaram que a loira estava praticamente desmaiada e decidiram fazer uma travessura, os dois se jogaram, pulando nas costas da xerife e gritando.

“Acoooorda dorminhoca!”

Emma acordou assustada e desnorteada.

“O que? Hein? Eu já vou!” Regina e Henry caíram na gargalhada, deixando Emma envergonhada e com um bico muito fofo. “Ah! Então foram vocês né? Não vejo qual a graça nisso.”

“Desculpa mom, mas você ficou muito engraçada, haha!”

“É amor, nosso filho tem razão. Você ficou com uma carinha muito fofa toda assustada. Desculpa, mas foi por um bom motivo.”

“Qual motivo? Posso saber?”

“Claro que sim.”. Regina se aproximou e deu um selinho na loira. Em seguida ela e Henry agarraram a xerife gritando.

“FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!”. Emma ficou paralisada, pois tinha esquecido que era seu aniversário como sempre.

“Nossa! Então é hoje? Eu tinha esquecido.”

“Esquecido? Amor, é seu dia e você esqueceu?”

“É que eu nunca tive motivos pra comemorar. Então era mais fácil esquecer e agir como em um dia normal.”

“Mas isso foi antes Srta. Swan. Agora você tem uma família e amigos que te amam querem que esse seja um dia muito especial. Então trate de esquecer o passado e fazer novas lembranças para este dia. Começando com um café-da-manhã feito especialmente para você por mim e nosso filho.”

“Sério?! Amor! Você sabe que não precisava de esforço né? Você não pode se esforçar muito.”

“Calma mom! Eu quem fiquei com a parte do esforço. A mãe só cozinhou algumas poucas coisas que eu não sabia fazer.”

“Então se é assim, vamos! Eu tô morrendo de fome.”

Os três desceram conversando e rindo e ao chegarem à cozinha, Emma parou admirada com os olhos arregalados encarando a mesa.

“Então amor, gostou?”

“Se eu gostei? É sério que não tô sonhando? Uma mesa de café com todas as besteiras que você não gosta que eu coma à minha disposição e você nem vai reclamar?

“Não. Hoje você pode. É um agrado pra você que faz tanto por nós.”

“É mom. Obrigada por ser essa mãe maravilhosa e por nunca ter desistido da nossa família. Eu te amo e não poderia escolher outra pessoa pra ser minha mãe biológica.”. Henry disse abraçando a loira que chorou emocionada com as palavras do filho.

“Eu quem agradeço por vocês me amarem tanto e você Henry, por me perdoar por ter te abandonado. Eu amo você meu filho. Amo todos vocês.”. A loira disse e puxou a morena para um abraço em família.

Nessa hora a porta da frente é aberta e por ela passam uma Zelena e Ruby já falando.

“Abraço em família sem mim? Não acredito nisso cunhada! Vem Rubs.”. Disse Zelena puxando Ruby pela mão e se juntando ao abraço que foi desfeito pouco tempo depois. “Passado o momento emotivo. Eu gostaria de lhe parabenizar cunhadinha. Feliz vida pra você! Que você seja muito feliz e continue sempre gostosa. Haha!”. Disse Zelena abraçando a loira e descendo sua mão para a bunda da mesma dando um aperto com vontade, sendo fuzilada por Regina.

“Zelena tira as mãos da bunda da MINHA mulher agora!”

“Calma sis! Só estava brincando. Eu já tenho minha gostosa.”. A ruiva disse e apertou a bunda de Ruby.

“Certo. Então vamos comer?”. Perguntou Emma a todas.

Após o café, Zelena e Ruby foram arrumar a casa para a festa da loira e saíram com a desculpa de ter trabalho a cumprir. Na hora do almoço, os pais da loira foram parabeniza-la e aproveitaram para fazer a refeição junto com ela, Regina e Henry. O resto do dia Emma foi mimada e paparicada como nunca antes, Regina e Henry fizeram questão de passar a manhã e tarde com ela assistindo os filmes e séries preferidos da xerife, comendo besteira e conversando. Pela primeira vez na vida, Emma sentiu que seu aniversário era importante para alguém, que ELA importava e que as pessoas queriam comemorar com ela. No final da tarde, Henry se arrumou e saiu dizendo ir a um encontro com Violet, Regina ficou mais um pouco com a noiva e após receber uma mensagem de Zelena ela decidiu que estava na hora de levar a loira para a festa.

“Amor, agora que estamos sozinhas aqui eu quero que você suba para o quarto de hóspedes, tome um banho e vista o que esta em cima da cama, pois eu preparei uma surpresa para nós e quero que seja especial. Mas você não pode me ver antes da hora.”

“Nossa, morena! Agora tô curiosa. O que você fez?”

“Já disse que é surpresa. Por favor! Prometo que você vai adorar.”

A loira aceitou, mesmo desconfiada e foi fazer o que sua noiva pediu. Ao chegar no quarto, Emma viu em cima da cama um macacão preto com detalhes de tule transparente que mostravam parte de suas costas e abdômen, havia ainda uma caixa pequena com uma lingerie azul marinho rendada. A loira tomou banho e se arrumou fazendo um rabo de cavalo com um leve topete, uma maquiagem marcando o contorno dos olhos e um batom claro, pra finalizar ela colocou um par de brincos dourados e um salto preto. Depois de pronta, Swan foi para a sala e ficou esperando Regina.

Após alguns minutos, a morena foi até o quarto de hóspedes e não encontrando a loira lá desceu e a loira ficou boquiaberta com a beleza da mulher. Regina estava com um vestido longo de seda leve na cor rosa goiaba, com decote sensual na medida certa. Nos pés, a morena usava uma sapatilha transparente de bico fino metalizado em tom rosé. Os cabelos soltos e em cachos, levemente bagunçados e a maquiagem marcante nos olhos com um batom vinho finalizaram o look.

“Nossa amor! Você está linda! A grávida mais linda do mundo.”. Emma se aproximou beijando a mão da noiva.

“Obrigada minha loira. Você também está linda. Mas a partir de agora não verá mais nada.”. Regina disse mostrando a venda preta para a loira.

“Ah! Amor! Pra que tanto suspense?”

“Sem reclamar Swan. Vira!”

Quando a loira virou a morena colocou a venda e mandou mensagem para Zelena avisando para todos ficarem em seus postos, pois ela iria levar a loira com magia.

Casa da Clareira...

 

“Ok, pessoal. Regina me avisou que virá agora com a Emma por magia então, todos em seus lugares e silêncio!”. Zelena deu as ordens e os convidados se esconderam atrás das árvores esperando a loira chegar.

Alguns minutos depois Regina e Emma aparecem no local.

“Amor eu vou tirar a venda, mas você só pode abrir os olhos no três certo?”

“Certo amor. Vai logo!”

Regina então contou para que todos ouvissem e ao chegar no três, a loira abriu os olhos enquanto todos gritavam.

“FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO EMMAAAA!”

Swan não conseguia acreditar no que via. Todos os seus amigos e família estavam ali para lhe parabenizar. A loira começou a chorar de emoção e foi abraçada por Regina e em seguida todos se juntaram a elas.

“Então amor. Gostou?”

“Essa foi a melhor surpresa que já me fizeram. Obrigada!”. A loira beijou a morena com carinho e gratidão. Depois foi abraçada por cada um dos convidados e por fim, voltou para junto da morena.

“Como conseguiram fazer isso?”

“Foi muito difícil cunhada, mas juntamos as ideias e tcharam! Claro que a organização e local foram minhas ideias, afinal sua cunhada aqui é a melhor. Mas esses meros mortais me ajudaram.”. Disse a ruiva se gabando, arrancando risos de todos ali.

“Zelena! Seja menos! Você não fez mais que sua obrigação. E a organização ficou por conta de todos, você só deu ordens.”. Disse Ruby, deixando a ruiva envergonhada.

“Amor, você tem que me apoiar e não ficar contra mim.”

“Eu só digo verdades querida.”

“Tudo bem Ruby. Eu sei que todos ajudaram e que a mente brilhante da Zel foi indispensável. Obrigada a todos e em especial a você minha cunhada preferida.”. Disse Emma arrancando um sorriso da ruiva.

“Cunhada eu seria capaz de te dar um beijo agora, mas se fizer isso eu morro. Então obrigada!”

“Ainda bem que você não é burra Zelena.”. Disse Regina entredentes para a ruiva.

A festa seguiu com muitas risadas e algumas brincadeiras típicas da floresta encantada. Emma adorou passar seu aniversário com seus amados e descobrir mais sobre as tradições do local em que nasceu. Em certo momento da festa todos se reuniram próximo à mesa para cantar parabéns para a aniversariante e após isso a loira foi intimada a fazer um discurso.

“Eu não sou muito boa nisso de discurso, mas vou tentar.”. Começou a loira nervosa. “Eu sempre detestei meu aniversário. Ele sempre me lembrou o dia em que eu fui rejeitada pelos meus pais, ou era assim que eu pensava, então nunca fiz questão de comemorar. Até meus três anos, as freiras do primeiro orfanato que vivi faziam um bolo e cantavam pra mim. Eu me achava muito importante pra elas e ficava muito feliz por saber que alguém gostava de mim. Mas, nessa época eu fui adotada a primeira vez e o que era para ser minha felicidade, se transformou na primeira decepção. Eu fui devolvida dois meses depois, pois meus ‘pais’ conseguiram engravidar, então eu não era mais necessária. Ao voltar para o orfanato, as freiras disseram que não poderiam mais me aceitar, pois o orfanato iria fechar e todas as crianças seriam encaminhadas para outros lugares. O ano seguinte, meu aniversário não foi lembrado e quando eu disse a uma menina do orfanato que era meu aniversário ela olhou pra mim e falou que isso não importava, pois nós éramos aquilo que ninguém queria na vida e que nosso nascimento não interessava pra ninguém. Ela me olhou nos olhos e disse pra desistir de sonhar e voltar pra realidade, onde eu era só mais uma órfã sem nome ou algo que importasse pra alguém. Foi aí que parei de comemorar. O que essa menina falou me marcou e me fez enxergar que jamais iria ser importante pra alguém, logo, meu aniversário não importava. Era só mais um dia e pronto. Eu nunca mais me importei com a data, no máximo eu comprava um cupcake e pronto. Mas hoje, diante de todos vocês eu vejo que o que ela me disse é a mais pura mentira e que eu sou importante para alguém. Agradeço a vocês por fazer deste um dia maravilhoso em minha vida. Pais, amigos e Regina, muito obrigada por me amarem como sou e por não desistirem de mim. Eu amo vocês.”. Terminou a loira chorando e sendo aplaudida por todos que também estavam emocionados.

“Ah! Cunhada! Você tinha que me fazer chorar? Poxa! Eu demorei um século pra deixar meus lindos olhos destacados pra você.”. Disse Zelena descontraindo o ambiente.

“Mas olha que minha irmã hoje tá toda engraçadinha. Né Zelena?”

“Sempre sis.”

“Não se preocupe Zel, seus olhos são lindos de qualquer jeito, mas eu prefiro os castanhos de uma morena linda aqui presente.”

“Adoro minha cunhada. Sempre sabendo como se safar da bronca.”

Todos riram e voltaram a aproveitar a festa. Quando o dia estava amanhecendo, Regina puxou a loira para um local mais afastado e lá ambas contemplaram o nascer do sol.

“Obrigada por isso morena. Eu estou muito feliz. Amo você.”

“Não foi nada amor, você merece muito mais. Obrigada por me amar e me fazer feliz.”

Ambas ficaram mais alguns minutos ali e depois foram se deitar, pois os convidados já haviam ido embora e elas precisavam descansar sem imaginar que o dia seria um dos mais longos que já tiveram.


	38. A vinda dos herdeiros e outras coisas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo. Aí está o nascimento dos bebês Swan Mills. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 38: A vinda dos herdeiros e outras coisas

A madrugada ainda reinava na pequena cidade de Storybrooke, mas isso não impediu que certa fada começasse a pôr em prática o seu plano para acabar com a felicidade daqueles que repousavam em suas casas. Do alto da torre do relógio Fiona observava a cidade, enquanto pensava em tudo que passou para voltar e finalmente destruir a chance do bem vencer.

“Durmam enquanto podem. Bando de idiotas! Pensaram que iriam se livrar de mim? Haha! Tolos! Eu irei mostrar que com a Black Fairy ninguém brinca.”

Enquanto estava distraída, a fada não notou que alguém se aproximava de si e acabou levando um leve susto.

“Boa noite mamãe?”

“Rumple! Quanto tempo querido. Já preparou o que eu pedi?”

“Porque você não desiste disso? Deixa as crianças em paz. Elas são apenas crianças.”

“Oh! Querendo ser bonzinho Rumple? Não combina com você. E você sabe que não são simples crianças. Elas ameaçam meu reinado, então tenho que me livrar delas. E você vai me ajudar, caso contrário sua bela esposa e seu filhinho vão sumir, puf! É isso o que você quer?”

“Não! Deixe-os em paz eu já fiz o que queria. Tá aqui a poção.”

“Não tão rápido meu bem.”. Nesse momento a fada se aproxima do Rumple e lhe arranca o coração. “Agora sim você pode ir, mas só encontrará sua esposa quando meu plano estiver terminado. Agora trate de ir pra casa e descansar. Assim que o dia clarear você irá me encontrar nas minas.”

“Sim senhora.”

Casa da Clareira...

Emma e Regina acordaram com o sol alto. A morena foi a primeira a abrir os olhos e comtemplar a loira preguiçosa que estava ao seu lado, agarrada ao seu corpo como se fosse um bicho preguiça. Regina sorriu com a visão e começou a encher o rosto da loira de beijos, sentindo ela acordar aos poucos e sorrir.

“Hm... Que bom acordar assim! Bom dia minha rainha!”. Falou Emma coçando os olhos e dando um selinho em Regina.

“Bom dia amor! A srta é um bichinho preguiça mesmo né?”

“Eu? Porque?”

“Por que estava agarrada em mim como um.”

“Ah amor! Eu amo dormir agarrada a você.”

“Tá bom. Agora vamos levantar e tomar café com nosso filho lá no Grannys.”

“Mas já? Eu queria te curtir mais.”

“Depois amor. Agora levanta que eu tô com fome e seus filhos também. Anda preguicinha.”

Emma levantou e ambas foram tomar banho e se arrumarem. Depois de prontas, usaram magia e chegaram ao Grannys, encontrando Henry na mesa de sempre.

“Ei moms! Ei irmãos! Como estão?”. Falou Henry abraçando-as e em seguida passando a mão na barriga da morena.

“Estamos muito bem kid e varadas de fome.”

“Emma! Tenha modos! Nós estamos bem filho e você?”

“Eu tô bem e também com fome, vamos comer?”

“Sim!”. Responderam as duas e chamaram Ruby em seguida.

“Hey família! O que vão querer?”

“Dois queijos-quentes, wafles com calda de chocolate, ovos com bacon e chocolate com canela. E você amor?”

“Eu gostaria de um x-bacon duplo com bastante bacon, wafles com calda de maçã, uma fatia de bolo de chocolate caprichado e um suco de laranja bem grande.”. Disse a rainha deixando os outros três de boca aberta.

“Nossa mãe! Tá pior que eu e a mom.”

“Morena você tá igual um caminhoneiro hein! Assim que eu gosto de ver. Comendo com gosto.”

“Calada Swan. Isso é culpa dos seus filhos que parecem ter o seu péssimo gosto alimentar e querem se entupir de gordura desde a infância.”

“Tudo bem morena. Eu tava brincando.”

“Certo.”

Após o café em família os três seguiram para a praia a fim de caminhar um pouco e lá ficaram conversando sobre a expectativa da vinda dos bebês e como seria cuidar de três ao mesmo tempo. Emma ficou apavorada quando Regina mencionou que se um bebê já sujava bastante a fralda, três então deveria ser um caos. Henry e Regina só riam das caretas que a loira fazia. Depois de uma hora decidiram voltar para casa. Chegando na mansão, os três encontraram Gold parado na porta os esperando e se olharam estranhando tal fato. Até que a morena decide se pronunciar.

“Gold? O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

“Olá Regina! Emma, Henry! Eu estava à sua espera prefeita para conversarmos. Não aconteceu nada, só queria conversar com você sobre uma ideia que tive para um instituto de magia.”

“Certo. Vamos entrar.”. Todos entraram e Regina pediu que o homem sentasse e aguardasse enquanto ela iria ao quarto. Henry também foi para seu quarto e Emma subiu com a morena.

“Amor! Você não acha que o Gold tá muito estranho?”

“Sim Emma. Eu não acreditei nessa conversinha furada, mas vamos ver o que ele quer.”

“Espero que ele não banque o engraçadinho e tente algo se não eu o caço até no inferno e o faço pagar.”

“Calma amor! Vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.”

As duas descem e encontram o homem sentado do mesmo jeito de antes as aguardando.

“Gold! Já estamos aqui. Agora o que você quer falar?”

“Calma majestade. Sentem-se meninas. Eu vim em paz.”

“Certo. Aceita algo pra beber?”

“Sim. Na verdade eu adoraria fazer um chá que Belle me ensinou e desde então eu sempre tomo em ocasiões de negócios, pois me acalma. Posso fazê-lo? Será rápido.”

“Cuidado com minha cozinha Gold!”

“Terei majestade. Já volto.”

O homem saiu e as mulheres continuaram com a desconfiança e a sensação de que algo estava muito errado, mas decidiram esperar, pois estavam sob pressão e poderia ser apenas reflexo disto. Após alguns minutos, o homem volta e entrega uma xícara do chá para a morena e uma de chocolate quente para a xerife, ficando com uma também de chá.

“Aqui estão. Chá para a prefeita e chocolate com canela para a xerife.”

“Como sabia que eu não queria o chá?”

“Swan! Sabemos que você não é fã de outras bebidas que não sejam chocolate, refrigerante e cerveja preta.”

“Tem razão. Obrigada!”

“Por nada dearie. Agora me digam como estão os bebês? Vocês sabem que já está quase na hora do nascimento não é?”

Assim, as mulheres começaram a conversar com o homem sem se importar de que ele ouvisse tudo o que a fada não poderia ouvir. Falaram de Morgana, Gaya, Luna e até Amora. Após muito conversarem, Gold inventou uma história de que Belle precisava de sua ajuda e foi embora.

“Que coisa mais estranha o Gold vir aqui apenas para conversar. Parece até que tava nos investigando. Não acha morena?”

“Sim Emma, muito estranho. Mas acho que ele realmente está mudando. Vem vamos deitar um pouco tô cansada e com dores na lombar.”

Loja do Gold...

“Trabalho feito. Agora onde está a Belle?”

“Já disse pra ter calma! Quando eu tiver o que quero ela estará lhe esperando, mas agora se prepare que você ainda irá cumprir uma última tarefa antes que eu o liberte.”

“Que tarefa?”

“Simples! Você deu a poção para acelerar o parto e assim que os bebês nascerem você os roubará para mim. Irá transportá-los até as minas e depois eu lhe darei o que quer. E mesmo que você abar ao bico sobre o plano não dará tempo dos idiotas salvarem nenhuma das crianças, hahaha!”

“E que horas será isso?”

“Em breve querido. Mais breve do que pensa. Fique atento.”

A fada sumiu e gold ficou na loja olhando uma foto de sua esposa e seu filho morto.

“Me perdoem, mas eu não tive escolha. Espero que Regina e Emma sejam espertas o bastante para impedi-la.”

 

Mansão Mills, tarde...

 

Já eram cerca de duas da tarde, quando Regina acordou de seu sono com um grito estrondoso, assustando Emma e Henry.

“Amor/Mãe aconteceu algo?”. Perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo para a morena.

“Eu tô com muita dor. AAAHHHH!”. Regina tentou se sentar e então notou algo molhado em suas pernas. “Emma! A bolsa estourou. Os bebês vão nascer!”

“Mas já? Ai meu Deus o que eu faço. Calma morena. Ai meu Deus! E agora eu...”

“Mom calma! Temos que leva-la ao hospital agora.”. Disse Henry indo em direção ao Closet da morena e voltando com a bolsa das crianças, a bolsa de Regina e um vestido soltinho para a rainha. “Anda mom! Temos que ir. Vista isso nela e vamos. Estou esperando no carro e vou ligar pro Whale.”. O garoto saiu deixando suas mães boquiabertas.

“Quando ele cresceu?”

“Não sei amor. Mas agora anda que essas dores estão aumentando.”

Emma ajudou Regina a se vestir e a carregou em direção ao carro. Encontraram Henry no volante as aguardando com a porta de trás aberta.

“Rápido mom! Entrem atrás eu dirijo, pois a senhora tem que cuidar da minha mãe.”

“Garoto você sabe dirigir?”

“Sei. Meu avô me ensinou. Ah! Já liguei pro Whale e ele tá esperando na sala de parto.”

Os três saíram rumo ao hospital. Chegando no local, Henry estaciona de frente à emergência e entra em busca de Whale, aparecendo minutos depois com uma cadeira de rodas, uma enfermeira e o médico.

“Regina! Venha já deixei tudo pronto pra você. Emma ajude ela a sentar na cadeira.”

“Obrigada Whale! E Henry, ligue pros seus avós.”

“Certo mom. E mãe? Vai dar tudo certo! Eu aguardarei aqui fora.”. O garoto deu um beijo na cabeça da rainha e um abraço em Emma.

Duas horas depois, Regina ainda estava na sala de expectação, esperando pelo momento de ir a sala de parto. Enquanto isso, Emma não soltava sua mão e sempre a ajudava com massagens e exercícios para alívio das dores.

“Ai Emma! Será que ainda vai demorar? Eu não aguento mais tanta dor.”

“É assim mesmo amor. Eles estão aguardando você atingir os 9 cm de dilatação, pra te levarem para a sala de parto. Daqui a pouco vamos pra lá. Você já tá com 7 cm.”

“Como demora! Parece que nunca vai chegar a hora e pior é essa dor que me rasga. AHHH!”

Na sala de espera quase toda a cidade estava aguardando a chegada dos novos herdeiros. Snow fez questão de espalhar para todos que seus netos iriam nascer. Henry estava sentado com Violet em um canto reservado apreensivo com a demora. David tentava se acalmar e Snow rezava para que tudo desse certo.

Duas horas depois, Whale leva Regina para a sala de parto e lá se segue uma luta.

“Vamos Regina! Quando eu pedir, você empurra com toda sua força.”

“Vamos amor! Você consegue. Eu tô aqui.”

“Um está coroando, agora Regina. Empurra!”

A morena fez força e depois de minutos o primeiro bebê nasce.

“É uma menina! Agora resta dois. Você tá indo muito bem Regina. Continue assim e quando vier outra contração empurre.”

Assim se seguiu e mais duas vezes Regina empurrou, trazendo ao mundo seus três filhos. Após os bebês nascerem e terem seus cordões umbilicais cortados pela salvadora, foram colocados em cima da mãe morena.

“Meus filhos! São lindos Emma!”

“São sim amor. Olha como são fofos!”

“Mamães, agora os bebês precisam ser limpos e irem para o berçário e a Regina também precisa ser preparada para ir ao quarto. Depois os levamos para vocês.”. Falou a enfermeira, enquanto Whale preparava Regina.

Emma saiu e foi para a sala de espera avisar aos familiares sobre os bebês. Ao ver a mãe se aproximar, Henry se levantou e foi ao encontro da loira.

“Mom! E então?”

“Foi tudo bem. Os bebês são saudáveis e lindos. Eles serão levados para o berçário daqui a pouco e vocês poderão vê-los. E quanto a Regina ela será levada para o quarto e irá descansar um pouco.”

Henry abraçou a loira e logo em seguida todos os que estavam presentes fizeram o mesmo. Poucos minutos depois as crianças foram para o berçário e todos que estavam no hospital babavam pelos recém-nascidos, pois eram as crianças mais fofas e bonitas já vistas no local, além de emitirem uma calma e paz para todos que estivessem por perto.

“Emma! Eles são lindos! A combinação perfeita de você e da Regina.”. exclamou Ruby.

“Verdade cunhada! São fofos demais. Mas e os nomes?”

“Já decidimos. Mas vamos aguardar Regina acordar para falarmos.”

“Isso aí mom! Tô ansioso pra saber os nomes de minhas irmãs.”

“Os nomes são os mais lindos e de acordo com os dons de cada um.”. Disse uma voz feminina vinda do início do corredor, fazendo todos virarem.

“Bisa! Que bom que a senhora veio! Como sabia?”. Exclamou Henry correndo para abraçar Morgana.

“Eu senti o chamado dos pequenos meu príncipe guerreiro. Olá a todos! Parabéns Emma pelas crianças!”

“Obrigada Morgana!”

“Vovó! Que saudade!”

“Minha pequena ruiva! Como está?”

“Bem vó! Deixa eu te apresentar, essa é a Ruby, minha namorada. Amor, essa é minha vó Morgana Le Fay, a dama do lago de Avalon.”

“Muito prazer senhora! Ouvi muitas histórias a seu respeito.”

“Deixa disso filha da lua. Me chame de Morgana ou avó, se preferir, afinal você faz parte da família assim como a cisne.”

“Com licença! Eu vim avisar que a Regina acordou e já pode receber visitas, mas devem ser rápidos.”. Disse Whale entrando no berçário e pedindo que as enfermeiras levassem as crianças até Regina.

“Irmão, nós vamos embora para dar privacidade a família. Já vimos os pequenos e agora vamos aguardar pela volta da rainha.”. Falou Leroy levando a multidão com ele, restando apenas Emma, Henry, Zelena, Ruby, David, Mary e Morgana no hospital.

“Vamos ver minha morena.”

Loja de Gold...

 

“Rumple! Chegou a hora! Hoje à noite você irá pegar minha encomenda e levará ao nosso ponto de encontro.”

“Mas já?”

“Sim, nasceram hoje e é chagada a hora de finalizar isso. Pegue e leve a encomenda para a clareira. Sabe onde fica?”

“Sei sim.”

“Ótimo! Assim que chegar lá sua esposa estará em suas mãos.”

 

Quarto de Regina...

 

“Morena! Estamos entrando!”. Disse Emma colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto.

“Olá amor! Cadê meu filhos?”

“Calma morena! Eles já serão trazidos pra cá. Olha quem está aqui.”. Disse Emma abrindo o resto da porta e deixando que todos entrassem.

“Olá a todos! Vó você veio? Como soube?”

“Eu senti o chamado deles minha pequena. Como se sente?”

“Cansada, mas feliz. Como eles são Emma?”

“São lindos amor! Perfeitos!”

“Verdade mãe. Meus irmãos são lindos demais e muito fofos.”

“Com licença! Olha quem veio ver a mamãe!”. Disse a enfermeira entrando no quarto com um bebê, sendo seguida por mais duas enfermeiras e os outros bebês.

“Meus amores! Como são lindos! Mamãe ama vocês.”

“Regina! Agora que estão todos aqui. Quais são os nomes?”

“Vó a senhora quer nos ajudar na apresentação?”

“Claro pequena. Digam os nomes e eu direi o resto.”

“Certo eu começo. Essa princesa aqui é a nossa Helena Swan-Mills.”. Falou a morena virando o rosto da criança para os presentes. Em seguida, todos a saudaram e Morgana continuou.

“Seja bem-vinda Helena! Aquela que será a senhora da sabedoria, da calma e da justiça. Guardiã do ar e do fogo.

Em seguida Henry pegou o menino com a ajuda de Emma e se aproximou de onde a morena estava.

“Esse é o Gael Swan-Mills.”. Todos fizeram reverência ao menino e Morgana prosseguiu.

“Bem-vindo Gael, o bondoso e gentil! Responsável pelo fogo e guardião dos animais. Será um líder justo com um coração leal.”

Por último, Emma pegou a pequena criatura que estava encolhida no colo da enfermeira e se aproximou.

“Essa princesa é a pequena Flora Swan-Mills.”. Mais uma vez fizeram reverência e Morgana finalizou.

“Bem-vinda Flora! Aquela que será guardiã das matas e terá o dom de controlar a terra e as águas. Possuirá natureza empática, cautelosa e perspicaz, sempre procurando maneiras de ajudar os outros. Os três juntos trazem em si, a força do amor e da natureza. São seres de luz que dominam as trevas e irão salvar o mundo da maldade.”

Após a apresentação, as pessoas ficaram mais um tempo e logo saíram para que Regina descansasse. Restando apenas Emma, pois iria ficar como acompanhante. Morgana foi com Henry, Zelena e Ruby para a mansão, onde passaria a noite. Tudo seguia na tranquilidade. Regina após o jantar logo adormeceu, ainda exausta pelo parto, Emma, após conferir se as crianças estavam bem também dormiu, uma vez que se alguma delas chorasse ela ouviria e poderia ajudar a morena.

Quando o hospital estava em calmaria, um homem envolto em capuz se aproximou do quarto da morena, onde as crianças estavam e entrou. Ao chegar lá ele olhou e percebeu que todos estavam em sono profundo, em seguida lançou um pó mágico nos bebês que sumiram em seguida do berço e o homem sumiu junto.

Clareira...

 

No meio da clareira iluminada apenas pela lua cheia que refletia nas águas, havia uma mesa com símbolos e escritos antigos. Tochas iluminavam a mesa e ansiosa, Fiona andava de um lado a outro esperando que Rumple chegasse com sua encomenda. Alguns minutos depois e ela sente a presença do homem se virando para a mesa e encontrando ali as três crianças que seriam responsáveis pelo sucesso de seu plano.

“Então são esses os fedelhos. Muito bem Rumple! Seu pagamento está em sua casa com sua esposa.”

“Como saberei que é verdade?”

“Terá que confiar em mim meu filho. Eu posso ser má, mas tenho palavra. Agora vá! Eu tenho um ritual para fazer.”

Rumple olhou tristemente para as crianças como se pedisse perdão, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, sumindo dali em seguida. Fiona se aproximou das crianças com um olhar doentio.

“Chegou a hora crianças! Titia vai precisar de uma ajudinha de vocês, mesmo que não queiram. Hahaha!”

Hospital...

 

Como se estivesse sendo chamada, Emma acordou em um sobressalto. Ao olhar para onde as crianças deveriam estar ela arregalou os olhos e saiu em disparada pelo hospital.

“Olá! Eu queria saber onde estão meus bebês. Eles nasceram hoje e estavam no quarto conosco, mas não estão mais. Alguém os levou para algum exame?”

“Não xerife. Ninguém entrou naquele quarto.”

“Como assim? Onde estão meus filhos?”

“Sinto muito, mas eu não vi nada de anormal.”

“Não! Não pode ser! Eu vou matar a Fiona! Só pode ter sido ela. Moça, se a Regina acordar não a deixe saber do sumiço dos bebês. Diga que eles tiveram que ser levados pra exames de rotina e podem demorar um pouco. Por favor!”

“Sim senhora.”

Emma saiu em disparada para a mansão, precisava de ajuda e só lá encontraria apoio. Morgana e Zelena poderiam ajuda-la a pensar onde as crianças estavam. Emma só rezava para que não fosse tarde demais.


	39. A Batalha Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 39: A batalha final

“Emma se acalma e me explica o que aconteceu!”. Pediu Zelena, vendo a cunhada completamente desesperada e sem conseguir falar algo compreensível.

“Fiona Zel! Aquela fada nojenta levou minhas crianças. Ela vai mata-las Zel! Eu preciso saber como acha-las. Elas são tão inocentes Zel, porque ela não me levou no lugar delas?”

“Emma para! Ficar desesperada não vai ajudar em nada. Vamos tentar um feitiço localizador tá? Se não der certo tentaremos ver outra coisa.”

Assim, ambas ficaram concentradas em achar as crianças. Após uns minutos, Zelena finalmente conseguiu encontrar as crianças e viu que elas estavam na clareira. Emma saiu sem nem dá tempo de Zelena falar algo. A loira chegou ao local indicado, mas ainda não tinha visto nada e isso a deixou mais desesperada ainda, até que um barulho perto da cachoeira a fez andar apressadamente.

“Finalmente Swan! Achei que iria começar a festa sem você querida!”. Disse Fiona rindo diabolicamente para a loira.

“Sua bruxa maldita! Eu vou acabar com você! Eu quero meus filhos! Anda devolva-os e você viverá!”

“Hahaha! Você acha mesmo que pode me derrotar? Não seja tola Swan! Você deveria ter ficado ao meu lado quando teve a chance, afinal eu sou uma mulher incrível e você foi sortuda por atrair minha atenção, mas foi fraca ao preferir aquela projeto de vilã que você chama de mulher. Agora eu tenho a chance de derrotar qualquer possibilidade da luz vencer! Eu serei a vitoriosa! Mas sente-se querida q...”. Zelena foi impedida pela salvadora que avançou agarrando-a pelo pescoço sufocando-a.

“EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ DEVOLVER MEUS FILHOS OUVIU?”. Gritou uma Emma já furiosa apertando cada vez mais a garganta da fada e vendo-a fraquejar, mas sem tirar um sorriso de escárnio do rosto.

“Esse é o seu melhor Swan?”. Perguntou Fiona com a voz fraca, mas empurrando Emma com um movimento das mãos. “Nossa! Você tem pegada, mas prefiro respirar livremente. Agora, vamos à diversão.”. Fiona prendeu Emma a uma árvore com magia e fez surgir a frente da Salvadora a mesa de pedra onde os bebês estavam dormindo. Emma arregalou os olhos e se mexeu tentando sair da árvore, mas cada vez que mexia mais os galhos a apertavam.

“Por favor! Eles são apenas crianças! Deixe-os em paz.”

“É tão patético você implorando assim Swan. Eu adoraria deixar seus pestinhas vivos, mas aí eu teria que morrer meu bem. Entenda que não é pessoal é apenas legítima defesa. Se eu não os matar eles me matarão. É a vida! Aceite!”

“Você é uma infeliz Fiona! Como pode se sentir bem causando a dor aos outros? Onde foi parar sua humanidade? Você também é mãe. Nunca sentiu amor pelo seu filho?”

“CALADA!”. Bradou Fiona. “Será que terei que deixa-la muda também Swan? Eu fui mãe sim, mas tive que escolher entre ficar com meu filho e ser morta por ele ou seguir em frente e deixa-lo. Eu não queria morrer, então deixa-lo foi o melhor.”

“Você é egoísta! O Rumple poderia ter sido um herói, mas você o fez ser um monstro.”

“Eu? Mas eu nunca o mandei ser um covarde e matar um senhor das trevas. Isso foi escolha dele. Eu apenas o deixei para não mata-lo. Isso é uma prova de amor. Mas chega de falar de mim. O assunto aqui é outro e nós vamos nos divertir muito.”

Hospital de Storybrooke...

 

“Como isso aconteceu Zelena?”. Perguntou David chocado pela notícia do sequestro das crianças.

“Não sei David. Provavelmente magia. O importante agora é a Regina não descobrir nada, pois ela tá debilitada ainda. Emma já está na clareira e eu irei em seguida, só vim aqui para colocar Regina em sono profundo até que tudo se resolva. Depois vou ajudar Emma e quero que vocês fiquem aqui vigiando o quarto de Regina. Pode ser?”

“Claro! Vai tranquila e traga-os de volta Zel. A Emma é a salvadora, mas ela sempre se atrapalha quando a família tá envolvida e age no impulso. Não a deixe cometer uma loucura.”

“Pode deixar Snow! Agora eu vou lá.”

Avalon...

 

Morgana estava no topo da montanha observando o horizonte, quando Gaya chega lhe tirando de sua meditação.

“Senhora! Recebi seu chamado. É chegada a hora?”

“Sim, menina. A batalha está pra começar e nós devemos ir ao encontro da Cisne para ajuda-la. Essa batalha irá esmaga-la se não estivermos lá. As trevas chegaram antes da hora aos herdeiros de luz.”

“Mas a batalha não estava prevista para acontecer anos mais tarde?”

“Você sabe que tudo pode mudar minha amiga. Realmente não era pra acontecer agora e sim quando as crianças estivessem em idade mais avançada e com a magia madura, mas a fada veio antes e talvez isso mude o curso da profecia. Por isso, temos que ajudar a Emma.”

“Vou chamar a Luna e a encontramos do lago.”

“Nos vemos lá. Até breve.”

Loja do Gold...

 

Após chegar da clareira, Gold encontrou Belle adormecida em seu quarto e ficou aliviado pela fada ter cumprido sua palavra, mas seu coração ainda negro se apertou com o preço que teve de pagar. Três inocentes estavam nas mãos de Fiona e ele sabia que ela os mataria. Atormentado pelo ato que cometeu, ele tomou a decisão que deveria ter tomado há muito tempo. Assim, ele foi até seu cofre, pegou o que o ajudaria e saiu rumo a clareira, era chegada a hora de travar sua batalha e ser o homem que seu filho e Belle mereciam. Quando abriu a porta e saiu deu de cara com Zelena que vinha a sua procura.

“Rumple! Preciso de aju...”

“Ajuda. Eu sei! Na verdade já estava indo ao encontro da salvadora.”

“Como você sabe?”

“Eu mesmo levei os bebês.”. Nessa hora Zelena lançou uma bola de energia no homem que se esquivou.

“Eu vou acabar com você!”

“Calma! A Fiona roubou meu coração e me obrigou a isso, ela pegou também minha esposa, por isso tive que fazer o que ela mandou. Aliás, fui eu quem acelerei o parto da Regina e não me orgulho disso. Por isso, estou indo ao encontro da minha mãe para enfrenta-la e ajudar a salvadora.”

“Só te deixo vivo porque preciso mesmo de ajuda. Mas ainda não engoli sua história.”

“Eu sei. Mas é verdade. Agora vamos antes que a Fiona consiga vencer.”

Clareira...

 

O sol já estava se pondo e em breve a noite cairia, Fiona ainda encarava Emma com um olhar vitorioso e um sorriso de escárnio.

“Você pode rir o quanto quiser, mas não vai conseguir vencer. O mal nunca vence Fiona. E quando eu me soltar vou te dar uma lição pra você aprender a não tocar na minha família.”

“Blah, blah, blah. Já lhe disse que dessa vez eu vencerei salvadora e sem fazer esforço nenhum. Afinal eu não irei tocar em um fio de cabelo dos seus pestinhas.”

“O-O que? Mas Co...”

“Espere e verá!”

Mais duas horas se passaram, Fiona continuava olhando o céu e aguardando pela hora certa, enquanto Emma a observava aflita e ainda tentando se livrar da árvore, que parecia bloquear sua magia. Nesse meio tempo, Morgana, Gaya e Luna chegaram e esperavam pela hora certa de entrar em ação. Mais uma hora passou e agora a lua estava alta no céu, Fiona finalmente parou de olhar pra cima e falou para Emma.

“Acabou a espera Swan. O show vai começar!”. A fada começou a preparar o ambiente para o que parecia ser um ritual. Ligou um caldeirão com chama de dragão, enquanto falava em uma língua estranha, em seguida fez aparecer os bebês na mesa de pedra, os três ainda dormiam como se estivessem enfeitiçados. Por último, Fiona moveu as mãos e um coração apareceu em sua mão, ela olhou para a loira e então chamou a pessoa que faltava para completar o ritual.

Emma imediatamente arregalou os olhos, Morgana ficou impassível, Zelena e Gold que acabavam de chegar ficaram estáticos.

“Henry?! O que você faz aqui?”. Emma perguntou, mas o garoto parecia longe e lhe olhou com um misto de tristeza e arrependimento.

“Acho que esqueci de lhe dizer quem seria o responsável por minha vitória né Emma? Pois bem, o seu filhinho será aquele que me dará a vitória.”

“Como assim? Deixe meu filho fora disso.”

“Simples. As trevas não podem destruir a luz Swan. Apenas um coração puro e crédulo, cheio de luz pode acabar com outro de luz. Isso quer dizer que seu filhinho irá matar os irmãozinhos. Veja só, tudo em família. Não é ótimo?!”

“Você é uma doente!”

Nessa hora Zelena tentou avançar, mas foi impedida por Gold e Morgana que os avistou.

“Me soltem! Eu preciso tirar o Henry dali!”

“E vai arriscar mata-lo também Zelena? Ela tem o coração dele caso não tenha percebido.”. Disse Gold entredentes.

“Ele tem razão minha neta. Se você se mostrar agora, ela irá matar o menino. Fique calma que na hora certa nós agiremos. Deixe-a pensar que está com a vitória nas mãos.”

“Tudo bem vó.”

Os três voltaram a se esconder e observar Fiona, que continuou proferindo palavras estranhas. Até que ela se virou para Henry e falou para o coração do garoto.

“Se aproxime e arranque os corações de seus irmãos agora!”

Henry tentou lutar contra o comando, mas como se um fio o puxasse ele foi até as crianças que já estavam acordadas e ficou as olhando.

“Ande Henry! Pegue o coração dos bebês e jogue-os no caldeirão.”. A fada se distraiu enquanto admirava o menino tirar o coração de Helena. Foi a deixa para Morgana disparar um encantamento pegando o coração do garoto o que fez a fada se virar assustada.

“Mas que? Quem está aí?”. A fada se virou procurando quem fez isso. Henry aproveitou para pegar Helena, mas Fiona se voltou rapidamente. “Pode desistir moleque!”. A fada atirou o menino longe com magia deixando-o desacordado. Voltou-se para os bebês e tentou feri-los, mas uma luz azul saída dos três a empurrou para longe. “NÃO! Malditos!”. Aproveitando o momento, Morgana, Zelena, Gaya e Luna cercaram a fada.

“Olá Fiona! Pronta para a morte? Suas últimas palavras?”. Disse Zelena para a fada se preparando para ataca-la.

“Calma Zelena! Lembre-se que ela terá o que merece, mas não seremos nós a dá-la.”. Falou Morgana.

“Sempre dando uma de conselheira não é Morgana? Como detesto você!”

“Eu tentei ajuda-la Fiona, mas você só quis o mal.”

“Você nunca me ajudou. Você queria que eu me tornasse uma medíocre como você quando posso ter tudo o que quero.”

“Você que foi medíocre. Magia é um dom que deve ser usado para ajudar os outros e não para conseguir bens materiais ou para o mal. Você nunca quis ajudar ninguém além de si mesmo, por isso a bani de Avalon.”

“Você é apenas uma velha idiota que acha que cuidar de uma ilha e ensinar magia é o suficiente. Eu sempre quis mais. Quero o mundo aos meus pés e ninguém vai me impedir.”

“Eu vou mamãe.” Falou Rumple surgindo atrás de Zelena.

“Você? Haha! Você é outro medíocre. Um covarde que ninguém quis. Você é tão egoísta e cruel quanto eu Rumple. Sabe que nunca poderá me vencer.”

“Eu fui sim muito covarde, egoísta e cruel. Me arrependo de pouquíssimas coisas, mas agora eu irei reparar algumas delas eliminando você do mundo.”

“Decidiu bancar o herói querido? Você sabe que nunca me faria mal.”

“Será mesmo? Então o que acha disso?”. Gold retirou uma varinha de sua calça e a moveu contra Fiona, fazendo a fada arregalar os olhos.

“Onde conseguiu isso. Isso me pertence.”

“Eu tenho muitos apetrechos em minha loja e esse foi conquistado com muito esforço. Agora vamos ver se funciona.”

“Calma! Vamos conversar! Eu vou embora e não volto mais aqui. Só me devolva isso.”

“Tarde demais ma-mãe. Sabe o que dizem né? Apenas a luz pode acabar com a luz, mas deixa eu te alertar de que o mesmo vale para as trevas. Eu já acabei com o Pan e agora é sua vez. Até o inferno Fiona!”. Gold moveu novamente a varinha e Fiona foi incinerada na frente de todos.

“Uau! Como você sabia que funcionaria Gold?”. Perguntou Zelena.

“Assim como a adaga exerce poder sobre os Dark Ones, uma varinha é o único objeto que comanda uma fada e pode mata-la.”

“E você tá bem com isso? Tipo, ela era sua mãe.”

“Estou leve agora Zelena. Parece que finalmente fiz algo certo. Aquela não era mais minha mãe, apenas uma casca.”

“Você fez o necessário Rumple. Sua família ficará feliz com sua atitude.”. Disse Morgana.

“É verdade. Obrigada por isso Gold. Eu não pude salvar meu filhos e você foi o verdadeiro salvador. Serei eternamente grata.”. Falou Emma colocando a mão no ombro do homem.

“Estamos quites agora Swan. Afinal você já fez muito por minha família. Vamos acordar o Henry e voltar, afinal tenho uma esposa a minha espera.”

Emma agradeceu Morgana, Gaya e Luna, que voltaram a Avalon, devolveu o coração de Henry e transportou todos de volta para a cidade. Finalmente a luz vencera e de agora em diante apenas a felicidade reinaria.


	40. Love always wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Voltei com o último capítulo, mas estarei fazendo um capítulo extra de agradecimento. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 40: Love Always Wins

Emma chegou em casa exausta, o dia havia sido um dos mais longos e tensos que ela já passou. Em sua cabeça, Swan jamais imaginou que Rumple poderia tomar uma atitude em defesa de sua família, por isso, a salvadora decidiu ter uma conversa com o homem e entender como ele chegou a tal ato.

“Gold!”. Disse Emma aparecendo na loja do homem.

“Estamos fechados salvadora. O que faz aqui?”. Questionou Rumple aparecendo para a loira.

“Eu preciso conversar com você.”

“Vá pra casa Swan. Se veio agradecer, não precisa. Acredite, esse problema era meu e você só entrou nele por acaso.”

“Não é bem assim e você sabe disso. Eu realmente gostaria de agradecer por salvar minha família e garantir a paz nos mundos. Obrigada!”

“Como eu disse, isso era minha função. Jamais deixaria aquelas crianças pagarem por minhas escolhas. Minha mão fez as escolhas dela e eu fiz as minhas. Se não fosse por mim, seus filhos não teriam ido lá, eu os sequestrei e entreguei-os a ela. Nada mais justo que eu os resgatasse.”

“Mas você sabe que só fez isso porque a Fiona pegou seu coração e lhe obrigou. Não foi sua escolha.”

“Mas foi minha escolha deixar minha mãe viva há muitos anos quando eu peguei a varinha. Eu poderia ter acabado com ela há anos, mas fui covarde e não o fiz. Pensei q...”

“Que ela pudesse estar arrependida e vocês ficassem juntos. Eu sei como é isso, pois eu já passei por esse sentimento muitas vezes no passado. É o que todos nós sentimos quando somos abandonados.”

“Você tem razão. Afinal não somos tão diferentes assim Emma. Fomos deixados para trás, embora os motivos fossem bem diferentes, a dor da rejeição é a mesma. Agora eu vejo o quanto fui tolo e cruel por achar que esse sentimento passaria se eu tivesse poder. Na verdade, o poder só aumentou a rejeição das pessoas por mim. Belle foi a única que ficou ao meu lado e eu quase a perdi por minha ganância e não me orgulho disso. Dessa vez eu quis fazer algo que fosse certo e que a fizesse se orgulhar de mim, além de ajudar a única mulher que meu filho amou e que o amou e lhe deu um filho. Eu também devia isso ao Bae. Então estamos quites Swan. Agora siga sua vida com sua família e sejam felizes, eu também serei com a minha e dessa vez serei o homem que a Belle merece.”

“Você foi incrível hoje Gold e aposto que aonde quer que esteja, o Neal está muito feliz e orgulhoso. Você já é o homem que a Belle quer e hoje provou que está disposto a mudar por amor. Boa sorte com isso. Boa noite.”

Swan saiu da loja deixando Gold com um sorriso no rosto e uma sensação de ter feito a coisa certa. Rumple, voltou para o quarto, onde encontrou sua esposa dormindo deu-lhe um beijo na testa e ela despertou.

“Rumple? O que faz acordado a essa hora? O que houve? A fada atacou de novo?”

“Calma amor, tudo já acabou. O mundo agora terá paz. Mas me diz uma coisa: O que acha de conhecer o mundo?”

“Sério? Mas você sempre quis ficar aqui.”

“Isso era antes. Agora eu sou um novo homem e pra mim só importa a sua felicidade e a de nosso filho que está a caminho. Então o que me diz?”

“Rumple! Eu... Sim! Claro que sim! Eu vou amar viajar com você pelo mundo. Eu amo você.”

“Eu te amo mais Belle.”

Os dois se beijaram com paixão e amor, em seguida Belle deitou no peito do homem e ambos ficaram fazendo planos para sua nova vida.

No hospital, Regina já estava acordada e Zelena havia lhe contado o ocorrido. Apesar de entender que não poderia ajudar, a morena ficou furiosa quando soube o que a fada fez e como Emma foi louca em ir atrás dela sozinha. Mas também se impressionou com a atitude de Rumple, ficando agradecida ao ex-mestre.

Emma enchia sua mulher e filhos de mimos, durante dois dias seguidos ela mal desgrudou da morena, até que todos receberam alta e puderam voltar para a mansão. Ao passarem pela porta, Emma, Regina e Henry se depararam com uma recepção feita por Zelena e Mary com alguns amigos, todos desejando boas-vindas à Rainha e aos pequenos herdeiros. Regina se emocionou e olhou para todos com um sorriso enorme, sendo abraçada por cada um.

“Obrigada a todos que estão aqui. É uma honra recebe-los em minha casa e saber que desejam o bem da minha família. Confesso que me emocionou essa atitude, pois eu já fiz muito mal a todos aqui e entenderia se jamais me perdoassem. Obrigada por me darem uma chance e amarem a minha família.”

“Nós temos muito motivos para odiá-la. Mas isso é passado irmã, agora é tempo de aproveitar a paz e comemorar com a família e você se tornou nossa parente quando decidiu mudar e nos proteger. Você sempre foi justa conosco e nunca deixou nada faltar, além de sempre zelar por nossas mulheres e crianças, mesmo quando perseguia a Snow. Depois nos trouxe pra cá e nos apresentou um mundo que deveria nos fazer tristes, mas que nos mostrou uma vida mais prática com coisas que jamais conheceríamos lá na Floresta Encantada. Obrigada por essa oportunidade irmã e estaremos ao seu dispor.”. Falou Leroy em nome de todos os moradores da cidade.

Todos voltaram a comemorar e babar nos herdeiros que passavam de mão em mão sempre tranquilos e espalhando a calma no ambiente. Algum tempo depois decidiram deixar a família descansar e se retiraram. Alguns dias depois, alguns visitantes começaram a chegar em Storybrooke, vinham de todos os reinos para prestar agradecimentos aos bebês pela paz retornar ao mundo. Agora que a fada não mais existia, os poderes dos bebês aumentaram e levaram o equilíbrio ao universo. Após essas visitas, a cidade finalmente experimentou a tranquilidade e calma, sendo estas atrapalhadas, apenas pelas travessuras dos pequenos herdeiros enquanto cresciam.

1 ano depois...

 

Durante o ano, Storybrooke viu algo inédito em sua história: Tranquilidade. Sem invasões, perseguições ou vilões loucos querendo fazer mal aos habitantes. Regina, passou a trabalhar de casa para se dedicar melhor aos filhos, enquanto Emma continuou trabalhando meio período para ajudar a noiva com os pequenos. Henry era o irmão babão e superprotetor, sempre contando histórias e brincando com os irmãos para que sua mãe pudesse trabalhar sossegada. Zelena passou a trabalhar como vice-prefeita à pedido de Regina, assim a ruiva ficava na prefeitura e mantinha a ordem lá, enquanto a rainha cuidava da burocracia e problemas no conforto de seu lar. Apesar de todas as alterações que foram feitas com a chegada das crianças, Regina não poderia estar mais feliz. Encontrou seu true love, gerou vidas e vivia em harmonia com todos. Apenas uma coisa faltava para selar essa felicidade. Ela e Emma preferiram deixar para se casarem quando os bebês estivessem maiores, pois assim teriam tempo de organizar tudo com calma. Portanto, um ano depois de toda a confusão, elas finalmente iriam dizer o tão esperado sim.

Regina ficou completamente louca quando Snow se ofereceu para ajudar nos detalhes. A mulher só queria escolher coisas completamente sem graça e que deixavam a rainha e sua noiva irritadas. Brigas e discussões marcaram presença durante boa parte dos preparativos, até que ela decidiu deixar Mary fazer suas escolhas e quando a mulher não estava vendo, a rainha mudava para o seu gosto e de Emma. No fim, tudo saiu como ambas sonhavam e Mary, mesmo triste por ter sido ignorada por ambas, entendeu que o momento era das duas e ela não deveria se meter.

Alguns dias antes do casamento, Zelena, Ruby, Emma e Regina estavam no Grannys quando a ruiva comenta curiosa: "E aí cunhadinha o que você vai fazer na sua despedida de solteira?”. Todas olharam curiosas para Emma que engoliu em seco, mas mesmo assim respondeu.

"Na verdade Zel eu prefiro passar com a Regina e meus filhos, mas se a minha morena quiser sair não me importo. Eu sei que esse casamento será apenas para oficializar a nossa união, mas eu já me considero casada. Sendo assim, pra que irei sair se a única mulher que eu quero estará em casa? Não, obrigada. Quem sabe em outra vida."

"Nossa Ems... Eu pensei que você estava domada, mas não sabia que o estrago era tanto. Sorte a da minha irmã então hein, por ter alguém tão apaixonada por ela que não quer saber de outra pessoa.". Zelena estava brincando, mas por dentro o orgulho que estava sentindo da sua cunhada era imenso.

"Quem vê pensa que você não está domada tanto quanto ela Zel. Deixa de ser chata com sua cunhada, meu amor. A Emma é fiel e não tem nada melhor que isso. Agora mudando um pouco de assunto além de nós quem você pretende chamar para ser madrinha do seu casamento Emma? Já pensou em qualquer outra pessoa?" Ruby achou melhor mudar rapidamente de assunto.

"Bem eu pensei no Rumple e a Belle, eu já mandei um convite para eles. Sei que o Rumple disse que não fez mais que a obrigação de ter cuidado da Fiona, mas nunca vou esquecer o que ele fez pelos nossos filhos. Eu já falei com a Regina e ela aceitou né amor?". Regina fez com a cabeça positivo.

"E nossa avó Morgana, será a celebrante do nosso casamento. Nem acredito que em menos de uma semana serei uma mulher oficialmente casada. Tô muito feliz sis! Mas, e você? Quando vai parar de usar a loba e pedi-la em casamento dona Zelena Mills? Acho melhor você não esperar muito hein! O tempo voa e pode vir alguém e tentar roubá-la de você. Abre o olho ruiva!". Regina sorriu ao ver a cara de nojo que a irmã fez.

"Obrigada pela força cunhada, mas acho que sua irmã não é alguém que casa não. Ela sempre foi livre e não sei se teria coragem de largar tudo e todos para ficar eternamente ao meu lado."

"Não se preocupem, no momento certo eu irei pedi-la em casamento. Pode deixar que você e a Ems serão as primeiras a saberem e, claro, serão nossas madrinhas de casamento. Acho melhor voltarmos, sei que daqui alguns minutos vocês terão que pegar as crianças na creche.

“Ai nem me lembre sis. Eu sofro muito por deixa-los lá, mas agora que eles já tem um ano e eu voltei a trabalhar em tempo integral. Fico aflita por deixa-los sozinhos, mesmo sabendo que serão bem cuidados e estarão seguros. Por mim ficaria grudada a eles o tempo todo. Já pedi pra Emma ficar apenas meio turno na delegacia, pois Mulan e David podem dá conta, mas ela é teimosa e insiste em ficar o dia todo lá. Fazer o que?”

"Bem então vamos indo. Eu vou pegar as crianças e levá-las para casa. Eu vejo vocês mais tarde. E eu não sou a única teimosa na família Regina Mills. Até breve.". Emma saiu do Grannys rapidamente. Ela sabia que se não fosse rápida não daria tempo de pegar os filhos a tempo.

"Mudando de assunto sis. Onde vocês irão passar a lua de mel? Vocês vão viajar ou ficar na cidade mesmo?" Zelena esperou a loira sair para perguntar a irmã.

"Nós não podemos sair da cidade, então pensei em passarmos uma semana na clareira. Acho que dará para aproveitarmos bem. O meu único medo é deixar nossos filhos com os Charmings. Sabe como eles são melosos e vomitam arco-íris, não quero meus filhos tão retardados.". Regina disse sorrindo, pois adorava implicar com os sogros e isso jamais mudaria.

"Não lembra disso não sis. Sua sogra é a pior com aqueles discursos motivacionais. Ainda bem que Emma não é assim, se não você estaria ferrada. ". Zelena concordou rindo com a irmã.

“Vocês são terríveis mesmo hein! Eles nem são tão ruins assim vai.”. Falou Ruby tentando defender os amigos e recebendo duas encaradas com sobrancelhas arqueadas das irmãs. “Tá bom. Vocês tem razão. A Snow pode ser bem melosa sim e o Charming um bobão. Mas eles são legais e cuidam bem do Neal. Farão o mesmo pelos netos.”

"Eu sei que você tem razão, mas eu não gosto de deixar meus bebês por muito tempo. Já fico apreensiva quando passam a noite lá, imagina uma semana?! Acho que irei levar nossos filhos na lua de mel.". Regina comentou séria.

"Claro Regina, leva eles pra que possam ouvir você gritando quando a Emma te comer. Você tá louca? Esse é um momento de vocês duas. As crianças ficarão bem. Já que não quer deixa-los com os Charmings, por que você não os deixa com a gente cunhada? Eu posso muito bem cuidar deles junto com a Zel. Uma semana passa rápido e também será um treino. Quem sabe um dia Zel e eu não teremos os nossos filhos? Eu pelo menos queria ter dois, uma mini Zel seria lindo. E se tiver a personalidade dela seria meu passaporte para o céu quando eu morrer.". Ruby deu risada da cara brava da amada quem mostrou a língua para ela.

"Crianças! Mesmo temerosa, eu vou deixar as crianças com vocês, mas não os transformem em selvagens bagunceiros hein!”

"Pode deixar comandante Regina Mills. Nós iremos cuidar muito bem deles. Como se fossem nossos filhos. Agora vamos que tenho algumas coisas para fazer.". Zelena avisou e as irmãs Mills saíram do Grannys com várias coisas na cabeça.

 

O Grande dia...

Finalmente chegou o dia mais esperado por todos de Storybrooke. O local escolhido para a celebração foi a clareira que Regina “recebeu” de presente de Emma e onde ela conheceu Luna e Gaya. Todos estavam à espera das noivas e ansiosos pela cerimônia. Snow e Ruby estavam com Emma em um dos quartos da casa de Regina na clareira, enquanto que Zelena e Morgana estavam em outro com Regina. Henry, estava pronto esperando sua mãe morena junto com Violet e David que esperava por Emma. Belle e Rumple haviam ficado com as crianças no local da cerimônia para deixar as noivas tranquilas.

"Vô eu vou ver minhas mães tá? Já volto!”. Falou Henry indo ao andar superior, onde ficavam os quartos. Foi primeiro ao da loira e a encontrou linda como nunca vista antes. Emma estava com um vestido que tinha o busto todo rendado com um generoso decote nas costas todo trabalhado em renda e pérolas, a saia descia leve e em A, simples e bonito como a loira, o cabelo da xerife estava em um coque lateral despojado e um arranjo de flores, dando um ar leve e sofisticado ao look. “Uau! Você tá linda mom! Estou muito orgulhoso e feliz por vê-la assim. Como você está?”

“Hey kid! Gostou mesmo? Acha que tá à altura da sua mãe? Eu tenho medo dela perceber com quem tá casando e cair fora sabe?”

“Relaxa mom! Aquela mulher te ama. Vocês foram feitas uma para a outra e você está mais que a altura. Agora respira fundo e se prepara pra ir naquele altar e mostrar pra minha mãe que você é a única com quem ela vai ficar o resto da vida. Eu te amo e te vejo lá.”

“Obrigada Kid. Eu só estou nervosa e creio que só vai passar quando eu chegar lá e ver a Regina. Agora vai ver sua mãe. Tchau kid!”

Henry beijou a testa de Emma e saiu rumo ao quarto de Regina. Lá o garoto encontrou uma situação bem parecida. Regina estava com um vestido que era semelhante ao de Emma, sofisticado e simples, sem muitos adereços, todo em renda, com decote anterior todo trabalhado em brilho com um contorno dourado. O vestido se ajustava as curvas da morena deixando-a sexy na medida certa, seu cabelo estava em um coque despojado circundado por uma coroa simples, mas que indicava que ali estava uma verdadeira rainha. Regina estava deslumbrante como nunca antes e o menino deduziu que era a felicidade que a deixava assim.

“Agora ficou difícil saber quem está mais bela. Você está incrível mãe!”

“Oh! Filho! Você já viu sua mãe? Como ela tá? Será que eu tô à altura? E se ela desistir? Perceber que é comigo que estará casando e resolver me deixar?”

“Incrível como vocês duas pensam igual. Minha mom disse quase o mesmo que você. Ela também está nervosa e com medo de você desistir mãe. Relaxa vocês se amam e ficarão juntas. Pronta para a cerimônia?”

“Acho que só ficarei pronta quando minha loira aparecer lá sorrindo.”

“Vai dá tudo certo. Relaxa dona Regina Mills.”. Morgana e Zelena só riam do nervosismo da morena, sabendo que a loira estaria pior que ela.

Finalmente era chegada a hora das noivas irem ao local da cerimônia, ambas queriam logo se ver, mas para evitar isso foram vendadas e seus acompanhantes as guiaram até o local. David ficou ao lado da filha segurando seu braço e esperando o momento de tirar-lhe a venda enquanto que Henry fazia o mesmo com sua mãe morena. Os dois casais ficaram de frente um para o outro e então os homens tiraram as vendas das noivas que se olharam com surpresa e emoção. Emma não parava de admirar a beleza e imponência da rainha, que fazia o mesmo com a loira. Ambas notaram que tinham um detalhe em comum: o buquê de rosas azuis e deram risada disso.

“Chegou a hora. Pronta minha rainha?”

“Como nunca estive antes. Você primeiro amor.”

“Como queira majestade.”

Emma e seu pai se viraram para a frente e então a música começou a tocar. A música foi escolhida por ambas, pois representava um pouco da história delas e como se sentiam em relação a outra.

“The day we met

Frozen I held my breath

Right from the stars

I knew that I’d found a home for my heart

Beats fast, colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I’m afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer…”

Regina esperava que Emma chegasse ao altar para que fosse sua vez, mas isso parecia durar uma eternidade. A loira estava muito feliz e emocionada e enquanto passava com seu pai era cumprimentada com sorrisos e acenos de cabeça por todos os presentes. Chegando ao altar ela recebeu um beijo na testa do pai, que ficou ao seu lado esperando Regina. Os dois se viraram e então Henry começou a conduzir a rainha até o altar.

“…Time Stands Still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What’s standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer…”

Regina apertava o braço de Henry e deixava uma lágrima rolar silenciosa pelo seu rosto, seu coração estava acelerado e a vontade era corre até a loira e lhe agarrar nunca a deixando. Ema estava com um sorriso que parecia lhe rasgar o rosto e os olhos brilhando, isso só fez com que a rainha se apaixonasse mais por sua mulher e retribuísse o sorriso.

“I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don’t be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I’ll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I will find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more…”

Assim que Regina chegou em frente ao altar, Henry a beijou na testa então se viraram de frente para Emma e David. Charming beijou a mão de sua filha e a entregou à rainha, depositando um beijo na testa da morena e lhe dizendo.

“Lhe entrego uma das partes mais importantes de mim. Cuide e ame minha filha como ela merece.”

“Pode deixar David.”

Em seguida, o loiro se afastou e Henry fez o mesmo que ele, beijando a mão de Regina e depois a testa de Emma e dizendo às duas.

“Mom! Lhe entrego minha mãe. Cuide e a ame com sua vida. E mãe lhe entrego também minha mom, cuide dela e a ame sempre. Ah! E tenha paciência com a bagunça e a comilança dela. Amo vocês.”

Após os homens se afastarem, as noivas se viraram para a celebrante. Morgana deu início à cerimônia com um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto e uma satisfação plena em fazer parte de uma união tão importante.

"Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união entre essas duas mulheres na presença de seus familiares e amigos íntimos, com a permissão de todas as criaturas mágicas e bondosas que habitam este lugar. O amor aqui presenciado é algo tão raro, lindo e poderoso que me sinto privilegiada em estar presente e ser a condutora neste momento. O amor é a arma mais poderosa que existe, capaz de acalmar guerras, transformar o ódio, mudar pessoas e vidas. Para os que não entendem e sentem medo, o amor pode ser uma fraqueza ou sinal de perigo. Minha neta, Regina demorou anos para entender essa realidade, assim mostrou para a mãe que ela estava completamente errada quando dizia que o amor é uma fraqueza, pois encontrou nele a força para se libertar de todo o sofrimento e dor do passado. Quantas lutas, problemas, obstáculos que ela venceram com esse amor? E será assim por toda a eternidade, pois amar não é fácil, é lutar cada dia pela pessoa amada, se entregar e saber se recolher no momento certo. Vocês ainda irão discutir e passar por dificuldades, mas esse sentimento terá que estar no centro dos conflitos para acalmá-las e fazerem voltar sempre à paz. Emma Swan você aceita Regina Mills para amar, respeitar, ser fiel nas horas alegres, tristes, na saúde e na doença, na pobreza ou na riqueza até que a morte as separe?"

"Sim, eu aceito". Emma disse entre lágrimas.

"Regina Mills, você aceita Emma Swan para amar, respeitar, ser fiel nas horas alegres, tristes, na saúde e na doença, na pobreza ou na riqueza até que a morte as separe?"

"Sim, eu aceito. É claro que eu aceito.". Regina estava tremendo de tão nervosa. Ela não via a hora de terminar tudo isso e ficar com a sua loira, a sós.

Nesse momento, Morgana faz um gesto e Henry entra com seus irmãos carregando as alianças. Helena, Flora e Gael vão até as mulheres e entregam as alianças à bisavó, emocionando à todos ali presentes. Morgana pega as alianças, faz uma prece em uma língua antiga e em seguida entrega para as noivas. Regina pega a aliança de Emma e antes de colocar no dedo da esposa, beija a mão da amada. Emma faz o mesmo processo e coloca em fim a aliança no dedo da morena.

Todos estão emocionados e não há uma pessoa que não estivesse chorando em ver uma celebração tão linda quanto aquela. Morgana viu uma luz dourada entrando na clareira. Esse casamento estava sendo abençoado de todas as formas.

"Com a permissão dos deuses, dos seres mágicos e todos os presentes eu as declaro casadas. Podem se beijar.". Morgana disse emocionada e Regina não perdeu tempo, agarrou a loira e lhe deu um beijo cinematográfico levando todos ao delírio.

"Uau! Isso que é beijo de casamento. Não decepciona mesmo hein sis! Espero que o meu seja assim também.". Zelena falou alto e todos caíram na risada já que ninguém conseguia imaginar a ruiva se entregando ao amor como a irmã morena.

Quando largou a boca da loira, as duas sorriram e então seguiram caminho para a casa ali perto sob uma chuva de pétalas de rosas azuis.

“...I will love you a thousand years.”

A festa seguia animada, as noivas foram recebidas com muitas palmas e assovios dos convidados, crianças corriam livremente pelo ambiente e os adultos sorriam diante da felicidade das duas. Após receberem felicitações de cada um dos presentes, as mulheres sentaram no centro da enorme mesa colocada na parte externa da casa, onde acontecia a festa. Toda a decoração foi feita com lanternas flutuantes que estavam penduradas nas árvores com cores diferentes, dando um toque de aconchego e alegria. Foram colocadas duas enormes mesas juntas formando um L, onde foi servido um jantar para todos, como era tradição na Enchanted Forest. O bolo estava colocado no centro das mesas, pendurado em uma estrutura delicada e coberta de pequenas flores como se fosse uma mesa flutuante. No topo do bolo viam-se duas pequenas reproduções das noivas com suas roupas típicas, uma loira de calça jeans, regata e jaqueta vermelha, e uma morena com uma saia colada, uma blusa pérola e um blazer. Tudo de muito bom gosto sem exageros.

Após o jantar, alguns convidados foram até o centro para prestar homenagens às noivas. Diversos discursos preencheram o ambiente com risos e lágrimas, Leroy, Granny, Ruby, Mary, David, Morgana, Henry, Blue, Belle e até Rumple dedicaram algumas palavras para as noivas lhes deixando felizes e emocionadas. Quando foi a vez de Zelena, a ruiva chegou ao centro e respirou fundo, seria a primeira vez que ela falaria em público como se sentia sobre sua irmã e isso a deixava nervosa, mas a morena merecia isso e ela queria que todos soubessem o que Regina representava para ela.

“Olá! Eu sei que todos aqui já ouviram um monte de discursos e devem estar cansados disso e loucos pra comerem do bolo e dançarem, mas eu não poderia deixar de dizer algumas palavras para essas duas e em especial à minha irmã. Regina, eu sei que no início nós nos demos bem mal, eu queria apenas que você sumisse e eu fosse notada. Culpava você pelas escolhas da Cora e hoje vejo que fui uma tola por pensar que se você não existisse ela teria me escolhido. Na verdade, você foi tão vítima dela quanto eu. Aos poucos fui percebendo que você não era a sortuda que eu imaginei, você era tão quebrada quanto eu. Apenas uma garotinha que só precisava ser aceita e amada como é, sem precisar mudar seu jeito para conseguir a felicidade. Você me deu uma nova chance, mesmo após eu tentar lhe matar e destruir sua família. Cuidou de mim e me ensinou a ser alguém melhor, você me aceitou com meus defeitos e me deu uma família incrível. Sobrinhos maravilhosos e até me apresentou ao amor da minha vida, a minha lobinha. Você é minha irmã, amiga, mãe e meu porto seguro. Eu te amo Regina e espero que você seja imensamente feliz ao lado dessa loira destrambelhada aí, sorry cunhadinha, mas você é mesmo destrambelhada e sabe disso. Mesmo assim eu te amo tá? Cuida da minha sis, se não eu te transformo em uma macaca voadora, haha! Sejam felizes!”. Todos estavam chorando com o discurso da loira e começaram a aplaudir e rir do que ela disse da loira, enquanto essa fingia uma cara ofendida. Regina olhava para a irmã com lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, levantou e correu até a ruiva abraçando-a com força, ficando assim por alguns segundos. Em seguida, Ruby tomou a frente e anunciou que era chegada a hora da valsa das noivas. Todos levantaram e seguiram para o local que foi destinado como pista de dança, um espaço aberto próximo de onde estavam as mesas, lá havia uma pequena mesa de Dj, onde Henry passou a controlar as músicas escolhidas pelas noivas. Os convidados fizeram um enorme círculo com as duas no centro, Henry se posicionou atrás da mesa de som e soltou a melodia escolhida para aquele momento.

(Kiss from a Rose- Seal)

Emma e Regina se posicionaram de frente, porém afastadas, as duas se encaravam enquanto os acordes da música começava, ambas começaram a dançar, ainda afastadas, iniciando o passo com seus pés direitos cruzando, fazendo-as dar um balanceio quando se endireitavam novamente para fazer o mesmo com os pés esquerdos, aos poucos foram se aproximando, mas sem se tocarem.

 

“There used to be a graying tower alone by the sea

You became a light on the dark side of me

Love remained a drug that’s the high and not pill

Did you know when it snows

My eyes become larges and the light that you shine can be seen?...”

 

Regina olhava intensamente para Emma e balbuciava o trecho da música como se estivesse dizendo que aquelas palavras foram feitas para ela. Aos poucos elas se aproximaram e começaram a tocar nas mãos da outra como se reconhecendo naquele toque, agora elas giravam enquanto tocavam nas mãos da outra. Emma desceu uma de suas mãos até a cintura de Regina, pegando a mão dela e a colocando em seu pescoço, as outras mãos estavam entrelaçadas e juntas aos corpos das mulheres. Os olhares ainda presos na outra e as testas coladas. Emma também cantava baixinho para Regina como que também lhe dizendo que a música era para ela.

“There is so much the man can tell you

So much he can say, you remain

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby

To me you’re like a growing addiction that I can’t deny

Won’t you tell me is that healthy baby?

But, did you know when it snows

My eyes become larges and the light that you shine can be seen?

 

Ambas se soltaram lentamente ficando unidas pelas mãos, se viraram de frente para um lado, voltando par ao meio e depois se virando para o outro lado. Em seguida giraram em seus próprios eixos e voltaram a se encontrar de frente. Iniciaram os passos do início da música até se juntarem de novo.

“...Baby, I compare ou to a kiss from a rose on the grey

Ooh, the more I get of you stranger it feel, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grey…”

A música chegava ao fim e era a hora do gran finale. Emma girou Regina mais uma vez e a morena repetiu o gesto com a loira. Emma pegou Regina pela cinturam a elevando e girando.

“...Now that you rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grey.”

 

Emma colocou Regina no chão curvando-a e a beijando ao fim da música. Todos aplaudiram as noivas extasiados pela beleza da dança e do sentimento que transbordava naquele momento. Após a valsa das noivas, David tirou sua filha para uma dança e Henry ficou com Regina, depois os dois trocaram. Após eles, Mary e Zelena fizeram o mesmo e ao fim todos estavam dançando na pista e curtindo a festa.

Uma hora depois, foi a hora delas jogarem o buquê e para a supresa de todos, ou não, Zelena e Ruby pegaram os dois. O mais engraçado é que ambas estavam no final da multidão e sem se esforçarem para tal. Parece que o destino queria dizer algo a elas, mas só riram e se olharam pensando no assunto secretamente.

Quando deu uma da manhã os convidados foram se retirando e as noivas sumiram para sua noite de núpcias. Restaram apenas Mary, David, Zelena, Henry, Violet, Ruby, Belle, Rumple e as crianças que já dormiam nos braços das tias e irmão. Estes foram para suas casas e deixaram as duas a sós na casa.

No quarto, Emma estava sentada no quarto do casal abraçada a sua esposa e a despindo lentamente, enquanto se fitavam pelo espelho na parede. A loira beijava lentamente o pescoço da mulher deixando-a arrepiada e excitada.

“Você é tão linda morena. Nem acredito que agora estamos finalmente casadas. Eu te amo com toda minha alma e vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.”

“Você já me faz Emma. Agora continua seu trabalho aí que eu quero aproveitar muito deste seu corpo.”

“Sabia que você só casou comigo pelo meu físico.”. Disse Emma continuando a despi-la e rindo.

“Claro, afinal é só por isso né?”. Regina disse com os olhos fechados em meio a um suspiro.

Emma tirou o vestido da morena e quase cai para trás quando vê sua esposa em uma lingerie vinho composta por um corselet sem alças e super decotado na frente, ligado à meias 7/8, finalizando o conjunto havia uma minúscula calcinha fio dental que desenhava o bumbum da morena. Tudo em renda, dando um toque ousado e sexy ao look. Emma ficou admirando a morena dos pés a cabeça com a boca aberta, arrancando um riso divertido da rainha.

“Perdeu a fala Swan? Fecha a boca se não entra mosca.”

“Voc-você... linda...Uau!”

“Sei Emma. Agora volta aqui e tira essa lingerie. Mas antes, acho que você tá com roupa demais.”

Regina começou a abrir o vestido da loira, passeando seus dedos pelo corpo dela provocando arrepios. Após retirar o vestido, a rainha também olhou para a loira admirando com surpresa a lingerie escolhida. Emma trajavam um body rendado na cor dourada, sem alças e cavado tanto atrás quanto na frente, uma liga na coxa direita da mesma cor e tecido do body.

“Perdeu a fala rainha? Cuidado com moscas hein!”. Disse a loira repetindo a fala da morena. Regina não esperou nenhum segundo mais e avançou na esposa, literalmente se jogando em cima dela que a pegou no colo, fazendo com que suas pernas cruzassem atrás da loira. Emma foi andando até encostar a rainha na parede próxima a cabeceira da cama e oposta ao espelho. Pegou as mãos da morena e colocou acima de sua cabeça, descendo beijos pelo pescoço dela, Regina abriu os olhos e ficou olhando para o reflexo de ambas no espelho, admirando as costas de Emma e como ela se movia enquanto sarrava contra sua vagina deixando-a mais molhada ainda com a visão.

Regina gemia e mordia o lábio com os olhos focados no espelho e nos movimentos da loira. Enquanto isso, Emma descia seus lábios para o colo da esposa, dando chupões e mordidas leves. A loira, soltou as mãos da morena e passou a percorrer seu corpo, passando pelos seios da rainha apalpando-os por cima do corselet, arracando um gemido alto da mesma. Regina agarrou os cabelos da loira puxando com força, fazendo-a liberar seu pescoço e lhe encarar, a morena atacou a boca da xerife com vontade, mordendo o lábio inferior e lhe sugando a língua, enquanto Emma apertava as coxas morenas, subindo as mãos para a bunda farta da esposa. Sem resistir mais Regina soltou o lábio da esposa e implorou.

“Swan, eu preciso de você dentro de mim agora. Por favor!”

“Calma morena, temos bastante tempo e eu quero lhe levar a loucura.”

“Não seja má Swan. Eu estou completamente molhada e preciso de alívio. É capaz de me aliviar Em-ma?”

“Você não deveria ter provocado assim.”

Emma se virou e colocou a morena na cama, erguendo-se um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos. Sem esperar mais, Swan rasgou o corselet da esposa caindo de boca nos seios, chupando-os com voracidade, enquanto que com uma mão massageava o clitóris inchado da morena. Emma olhou ao lado e encontrou uma garrafa de champagne no criado mudo, pegou-a e a abriu, em seguida derramou uma boa quantidade sobre o tórax da esposa lambendo todo o líquido em seguida, fez isso mais uma vez.

“Emms, mais embaixo amor.”

Emma chegou na borda da calcinha e a mordeu descendo a peça com os dentes, sendo observada por uma Regina completamente excitada. A loira arreganhou bem as pernas da prefeita e derramou uma quantidade razoável de champanhe sobre o ventre da morena que escorreu e se misturou à umidade da mulher, sem demora a xerife se pôs a chupar sua mulher e sorver a bebida junto. Regina começou a gemer desesperada e ficava mais ansiosa a cada vez que Emma se afastava para derramar mais bebida ali e chupá-la de novo. Quando a bebida estava quase no fim, Emma deixou a garrafa de lado e colocou dois dedos dentro de Regina em um vai e vem frenético levando a morena ao orgasmo. Em seguida subiu para beijá-la e foi surpreendida, quando Regina a virou na cama ficando por cima e lhe rasgando a lingerie.

“Minha vez Swan.”

Regina pegou a bebida e fez o mesmo com a esposa se demorando bastante nas carícias para que a loira provasse um pouco do próprio veneno. Quando viu que Emma estava quase gozando, ela desceu e fez um delicioso boquete na loira que revirou os olhos enquanto gritava de prazer e gozava em sua boca. A morena engoliu tudo e ainda lambeu os lábios arrancando um rosnado de Swan, que voltou a ficar por cima abrindo suas pernas e a penetrando com vontade, ambas gemeram alto com a sensação dos corpos unidos. Regina prendeu Emma em um abraço forte com as pernas, enquanto arranhava as costas dela sem piedade, a loira só sabia gemer e estocar Regina com força, ficaram assim por uns minutos até que Emma acerta no ponto G da morena e ambas chegam a mais um orgasmo avassalador, Emma ficou sem forças e Regina tremia toda agarrada mais ainda na loira enquanto se beijavam. Ficaram nessa posição até se acalmarem. Emma se deitou e Regina ficou por cima dela, permaneceram com beijos e carícias leves até que adormeceram exaustas, mas felizes, pois a partir de agora, estariam unidas por toda a eternidade e enquanto vivessem fariam de tudo para trazer a felicidade e amor para a outra. Ali se iniciava um novo ciclo de amor, felicidade e paz, tão desejado e merecido pelas duas.


	41. Casamento entre outras coisas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Eu nem acredito que estou colocando o capítulo bônus para vocês. Mas ele é o último. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 41: Casamento e outras coisas.

4 anos depois...

Zelena entrou no Granny’s e viu que sua namorada estava atendendo. Alguns minutos depois, Ruby foi até a ruiva.

“Oi amor. Que surpresa boa. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não é de vir durante o dia sem me falar. Não que eu esteja reclamando, claro.”. Ruby amou ver Zelena por lá.

“Não aconteceu nada amor, só saudades. Eu sei que está perto da sua hora de descanso e vim ficar com você.”. Depois de dar um beijo romântico em Ruby, Zelena ficou ao lado da Granny.

“Oi Zelena. Tudo bem? Que surpresa boa te ver aqui.”.

“Oi Granny. Eu vim porque tenho uma surpresa. Eu quero pedir a Ruby em casamento. E como você é a única família dela de sangue e muito importante pra ela, eu gostaria de lhe pedir a mão da sua neta. A senhora aprova eu entrando em sua família? Em minha defesa digo que amo a Ruby de verdade e minha intenção é fazê-la feliz pelo resto de nossas vidas.”

“Isso é tudo o que eu peço para você. Se você ama a minha neta e tem vontade de viver ao lado dela pelo tempo que for, você tem minha benção. Só lhe peço que a faça feliz e seja sempre sincera com ela e se um dia você achar que não a ama mais, apenas diga a ela.”

“Pode deixar vovó. Eu farei isso. Obrigada pelo apoio. Eu estou com a aliança aqui. Eu não sei se devo pedi-la aqui ou em casa.”.

“Peça aqui Zelena. Não precisa ser na frente de todos, mas pode ser na cozinha ou quando não tiver ninguém. Vocês têm algum lugar especial? Um lugar que vocês considerem mágico?”

“Nós não temos. A minha irmã tem, mas ela não vai emprestar a chave. Eu já pensei nisso. Acho que vou pedir aqui mesmo Vovó. Obrigada pela ajuda.”.

“Eu posso saber o que as duas mulheres da minha vida estão confabulando? Eu fiquei com ciúmes. A vovó é minha Zel, você já tem a sua.”. Ruby chegou e notou que a ruiva ficou séria.

“Amor, eu quero fazer uma coisa. Eu não sou muito boa em discurso, poderia fazer algo mais elaborado, mas você sabe que eu sou toda agoniada, então tem que ser agora que eu tô com coragem. Desde que você entrou na minha vida eu percebi que não precisava ficar vagando sozinha atrás de migalhas, você me mostrou que eu merecia mais e me fez querer esse mais. De todos que passaram por minha vida, você foi a única que me enxergou além do corpo e beleza, você enxergou minha alma quebrada e me aceitou mesmo assim. Então, eu gostaria de saber se você aceita casar comigo e me deixa te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo? Você quer se tornar Ruby Lucas Mills e viver comigo por toda a eternidade?” Zelena pega no bolso um par de alianças e abre a caixa de veludo para a namorada ver.

“Uau! Zel! É claro que aceito! Pensei que você nunca fosse pedir, afinal, você nunca quis nada muito sério, mas confesso que amei. E quando você está pensando em nos casar? Daqui alguns meses? O que você tem em mente?” Ruby beijou carinhosamente, mas de forma rápida. A avó estava perto e não quis deixa-la sem graça.

“Eu pensei em casarmos em fevereiro, no dia dos namorados. Estamos em Outubro, creio que dará tempo de organizar tudo. O que você acha?”. Zelena ficou pensativa e a noiva achou lindo. Ruby se segurou para não agarrar sua ruiva agora mesmo.

“Eu acho perfeito amor! Você vai pedir para sua avó Morgana nos casar como ela fez com a Emma e a Regina? Acho que seria maravilhoso se ela fizesse isso. Eu lembro com muito carinho desse dia.”.

“Eu acho que ela não se importaria amor. Mas teremos que combinar com antecedência. Eu teria que falar com minha sis para ela liberar os nossos sobrinhos para cuidarem das alianças. Agora eu tenho que ir, mas a noite comemoramos. Eu te amo.”.

“Eu também te amo Zel. Até mais tarde.”.

Zelena foi para a mansão e deixou uma loba suspirando sem acreditar que iriam finalmente se casar. Pois mesmo vivendo praticamente juntas, a loba sonhava com o dia em que a ruiva e ela se casariam com tudo que tinham direito.

Durante os próximos meses foi uma correria só, Zelena deixava Ruby e todos loucos com suas mudanças constantes de ideia, até que Regina decidiu tomar as rédeas e assumir junto com Ruby o controle de tudo relacionado a cerimônia, deixando a ruiva e Emma encarregadas apenas da festa, o que elas fizeram com muita animação e sem confusão. Emma e Regina se dividiam em ajudar as duas noivas e cuidar do pequeno exército que tinham em casa, pois, os três pequenos eram muito animados e sempre faziam alguma traquinagem, especialmente com a loira, já que Emma era mais criança que os três e sempre caía em suas brincadeiras, mesmo assim, ela sempre dava um jeito de acalmá-los, coisa que Regina nunca soube como era possível.

Nesse tempo, Henry foi para a faculdade, sob os protestos da rainha que não queria que seu bebê saísse de casa. O garoto se formou em Literatura e se tornou um dos escritores mais jovens a fazer sucesso com seu livro sobre a vida em Storybrooke, o que encheu suas mães de orgulho. Ele fixou residência em Nova York e voltava apenas para visitar a família e passar férias.

14 de Fevereiro...

O dia dos namorados havia chegado e com ele o tão esperado casamento. Emma ficou responsável por ajudar Zelena a se preparar, enquanto que Regina ficou com Ruby. Como combinado, Morgana mais uma vez iria celebrar um casamento das irmãs Mills.

“Ai Ems. Eu estou tão nervosa. E se a Rubs desistir de casar comigo? Eu demorei tanto que ela pode achar que merece coisa melhor.”. Zelena estava tremendo de nervoso.

“Eu sei o que você está sentindo Zel, mas a Rubs realmente te ama. Vai dar tudo certo. Logo você será a Senhora Lucas e será feliz para sempre. Ninguém é melhor que as Mills meu bem, digo isso com conhecimento de causa. Ela não seria louca de te deixar. Esse nervosismo é normal. Não lembra que eu surtei no dia do meu casamento com a Regina? Mas quando a vi no altar relaxei e tive certeza que jamais seria abandonada por ela.”.

“Você tem razão. Acho que tô surtando. Ela me ama né? Eu a amo tanto. Tenho que me acalmar. Me deseje sorte.”.

“Não precisa de sorte, coo eu disse vocês se amam e isso é muito melhor que sorte, mas se isso vai te acalmar. Eu desejo a Rubs e a você toda sorte do mundo, sei que vocês serão felizes tanto quanto a Regina e eu somos.”.

“Obrigada cunhadinha. Acho que fiz certo em ter trocado com a minha mulher e ela ter sido ajudada pela Regina. Eu amo minha irmã, mas estava precisando da sua alegria contagiante. Obrigada por isso. Eu entendo o porquê minha sis é louca por você.”. Zelena virou e deu um beijo no rosto da cunhada em agradecimento.

Emma já tinha terminado de arrumar a ruiva e elas saíram do quarto de hóspedes da Mansão dos Swan Mills. Enquanto isso no outro quarto Ruby Lucas estava a ponto de enlouquecer de ansiedade.

“Será que esse casamento realmente vai sair Regina? Eu tenho tanto medo da minha ruiva mudar de ideia e desistir. Ela sempre achou que o casamento fosse uma prisão. Será que não vai se cansar de mim? Eu estou com tanto medo sabe? De fazer tudo errado.”. Ruby estava tão nervosa que estava tremendo.

“Calma Rubs. A Zelena é meio maluquinha, mas ela te ama e o amor é capaz de mudar qualquer um. Se ela te pediu em casamento é porque ela quer ficar ao seu lado tanto quanto for possível. Eu consigo enxergar o amor que ela sente por você. É tão forte quanto o que sinto pela Emma. Ela é uma Mills e quer a melhor. Seja bem vinda a família Ruby Lucas!”. Regina tentou o melhor para animar a cunhada, mesmo não sendo tão otimista quanto Emma.

“Obrigada Regina. E pode ter certeza que sempre tratarei sua irmã bem e colocarei os desejos dela acima dos meus. Acho melhor descermos. Ela já deve ter descido com a Emms.”.

Ruby e Regina desceram e todos os presentes olharam para elas. Zelena já estava em frente ao altar esperando a loba. Elas trocaram olhares e puderem ver o quanto Emma e Regina estavam certas ao dizer que o amor da loba e da ruiva era tão forte quanto o da rainha e sua salvadora.

Regina e Emma se cumprimentaram com um selinho e em seguida a morena se posicionou ao lado da irmã para entrar com ela, enquanto Granny ficava ao lado da neta. As duas optaram por entrarem juntas, então quando a marcha começou a tocar Zelena e Regina foram na frente, seguidas de Granny e Ruby. No altar, Regina beijou a testa de Zel e a entregou a Ruby, enquanto que Granny entregou a loba para a ruiva repetindo o gesto da rainha. Todos tomaram suas posições e Morgana começou a cerimônia.

“Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar mais uma união. Dessa vez, entre Ruby e minha neta Zelena, na presença de seus amigos e familiares. Que Ruby e Zelena dois seres místicos, possam viver por toda a eternidade se amando, se respeitando e nunca quebrando esse lindo laço que uma tem com a outra. Zelena, assim como Regina demorou muito tempo para ver que o amor não é uma fraqueza, mas a arma mais poderosa de todas elas. Só o amor transforma tudo e todos de forma a deixar que o melhor de cada um venha a tona. Zelena passou por essa transformação, pois através do amor ela deixou de ser a bruxa má que odiava a irmã e a invejava, para se tornar a irmã dedicada e a noiva apaixonada, capaz de tudo por sua família. Com Ruby não foi diferente, quanta dor teve que passar para aceitar e aprender a viver com seu lado lobo e toda a responsabilidade que veio com ele. Quanto teve que percorrer para voltar a confiar no amor e em si mesma. Ruby Lucas, você aceita casar com Zelena Mills e amar, respeitar, ser fiel nas horas alegres, tristes, na saúde e na doença, na pobreza ou na riqueza até que a morte os separe?”.

“Sim, eu aceito”. Zelena dá um suspiro de alívio que ela mesma nem tinha percebido estar segurando.

“Zelena Mills, neta amada, você aceita casar com Ruby Lucas e amar, respeitar, ser fiel nas horas alegres e tristes, na saúde e na doença, na pobreza ou na riqueza até que a morte as separe?”

“Sim, eu aceito.”. Zelena tinha deixado as lágrimas caírem e dessa vez não se importou por isso.

Nesse momento, Morgana fez um gesto e Gael, Helena e Flora entraram carregando as alianças das tias e entregaram à bisavó, deixando todos emocionados. Regina estufou o peito em ver mais uma vez os filhos entregando as alianças. Morgana pegou-as e fez uma prece em uma língua antiga e mais uma vez, entrega para as noivas. Zelena pega a aliança de Ruby e coloca no dedo da loba quem fez o mesmo processo e coloca no dedo da ruiva.

A pequena plateia estava muito emocionada. Havia por volta de 200 convidados e não tinha nenhum sem lágrimas nos olhos. A paz, o amor reinava no jardim dos Swan Mills.

“Com a permissão dos deuses, dos seres mágicos e todos os presentes, eu as declaro casadas. Podem se beijar”. Morgana disse emocionada.

“Com todo o prazer vovó. E finalmente cumpri minha promessa de ter um casamento tão lindo quanto o da minha irmã.”. E assim que todos começaram a rir, Zelena dá um beijo cinematográfico em sua nova esposa que acabou ficando sem fôlego.

10 anos depois...

Ruby, Zelena, Emma, Regina, David, Snow e mais alguns casais estavam de gala para homenagear Henry Swan Mills, o famoso escritor que tinha feito muito sucesso com seus livros, sendo Once Upon a Time Storybrooke, seu Best-seller e algumas produtoras queriam adaptar o livro para um filme ou série. Regina e Emma estavam explodindo de alegria, enquanto que Helena, Flora e Gael, agora com 15 anos, não paravam de admirar o talento do irmão mais velho e falarem com orgulho dele. O homem de agora 30 anos, estava sendo homenageado por ser o escritor mais jovem a conseguir uma cadeira na Academia Internacional de Letras e um cargo de diretor do departamento de letras e artes de Harvard.

Quando um repórter perguntou ao jovem rapaz o que ou quem tinha o incentivado a escrever esse livro, ele olhou para suas mães que nunca mais fugiram do amor que uma sentia pela outra e apontou.

“Eu não estou entendendo Henry. Quem são essas mulheres?” O Repórter perguntou curioso.

“Elas são minhas mães e me mostraram o quanto o amor é poderoso. Devo tudo o que eu sou hoje a elas que sempre me apoiaram e estiveram ao meu lado sempre. Eu as amo e sei que elas tinham razão quando diziam que o amor sempre vence, mesmo que nossas batalhas sejam difíceis e tudo pareça estar perdido. Se você tiver amor, você terá tudo. E tudo o que eu mais tive e tenho é o amor.”.

E assim emocionado, Henry convida suas mães para ficarem ao lado dele e todos têm uma noite de glória e reconhecimento por gerações que se encantaram com o tema do livro e com um amor tão fundo e sincero que essa família nutria por eles.


End file.
